Transformers Animated: The Mercy of Prime
by Darth T-Rex
Summary: The sequel to my Season 4 fanfiction, 'Cybertronian Genesis'. One year after their latest victory over the Decepticons, Optimus and his crew find themselves caught up in events on a scale like nothing they've witnessed before.
1. Transform and roll out!

_For over one million stellar cycles after the Great War an uneasy truce existed between the Autobots and the Decepticons. The peace-loving Autobots had no desire to pursue and persecute their defeated enemies, and the warlike Decepticons lacked the power to launch a significant assault on Cybertron or its colonies._

_But in secret Megatron, the cruel leader of the Decepticons, gathered his strength and after a series of brutal skirmishes, declared open war on the Autobots and Cybertron. Several crucial Autobot colonies were captured in the opening battles and in a display of cunning and daring the Decepticons infiltrated Cybertron itself and stole a precious Autobot artefact. _

_Now war rages once more throughout the galaxy as the brutal Decepticons desperately seek to claim a foothold on Cybertron once more and subjugate their Autobot enemies. But hope is not lost, not while a single brave Autobot recruit stands against the tyranny of the Decepticons. Not while that Autobot recruit processes code. That Autobot recruit is you._

_

* * *

_"What a load of scrap metal! Turn it off already!" a deep, surly voice growled, "You must've watched it a thousand times by now!"

The images flashed by on the monitor, hundreds of Autobots lining up and saluting, cheering as they boarded their starships and were sent off to war. The Autobot logo, a stylized stout red robotic face, appeared from time to time. The senior members of Cybertron Command made fleeting appearances, most prominently Ultra Magnus. And finally the 'Autobot recruit' referred to in the narration; a heroic silhouette, indistinguishable. An Autobot watching was meant to believe it could have been them.

It was more than a little cheesy. But his companion was correct. Rodimus Minor had watched it more than a few times. He turned the monitor off and his reflection appeared in the blank screen. He was, by Autobot reckoning, young and handsome; long-limbed with a slim but strong build. His chassis was deep maroon with orange plating on his arms and legs and a golden flame decoration emblazed on his chest plate. A tall orange neck collar and keeled head-crest complimented his smart appearance.

But to an unfamiliar observer even the most unassuming Autobot was an imposing sight. Over twenty foot tall, roughly humanoid in shape but far greater in build. He moved with a grace that belied his enormous size, yet he was constructed entirely out of plating, gears and cables. Everything around the Autobot was built to suit the great size of his race, dwarfing human structures.

By comparison Rodimus' companion was grim and unpleasant. He was a short, squat Autobot, barely as high as Rodimus' waist, with broad arms and legs, a neck-less head sunken into his chest, thick yellow and green armour and a scowl on his face.

"Nothing wrong with looking for a little inspiration, Brawn", said Rodimus.

Rodimus Minor, sitting at the command chair on the bridge of the starship, stood up. The ship that had been assigned to him over two hundred years ago was a fine ship, decorated in red and silver and stamped with the Autobot logo in multiple places. Known by the rather unflattering name the _Upstart_, he was immensely fond of it, as was his crew, and it had taken part in many dangerous missions in far-flung corners of the galaxy. But now it was on a simple course back to Cybertron. To home.

Rodimus stretched and looked at Brawn, "That video's a little on the conceited side of things, but…"

"A little?" Brawn snorted, "That's the stupidest official communiqué I've seen since Sentinel was pumping out those propaganda vids. If I hear it one more time I swear I'm gonna…"

He trailed off into a string of muttered curses and threats. Rodimus rolled his eyes good-humouredly and headed out of the door. Brawn followed him down winding corridors. On the way they passed the living quarters of the _Upstart_. Inside were two more Autobots, sitting on chairs and laughing at some unheard joke.

One was of average height but broad and strong to go with it, and young too. His plating was vermillion and black. The other was shorter, but still taller than Brawn. His casing was an elaborate mix of black, yellow, red and blue, and there was a mischievous smirk on his face as he looked up at Rodimus and Brawn.

"Hot Shot, Ironhide, where's Red Alert?" asked Rodimus as Brawn walked past him and sat down with the others.

"Beats me", the smirking Autobot, Hot Shot, answered.

"I think she's in the cargo hold, chief", Ironhide gestured vaguely down the corridor.

Rodimus nodded and wandered off.

Leaning back in his chair, Ironhide jerked his head in the direction of the door, "Minor seems on edge".

Brawn leaned over the table and picked up a half-empty can of motor oil and chugged at it, "Well, this is a pretty big assignment. Came right from the top bots".

Hot Shot looked up, "From Ultra Magnus?"

"Apparently", Brawn shrugged.

"What I want to know is, when's Cybertron Command gonna give Rodimus the credit he deserves? When are they gonna make him a Prime?"

Brawn scowled, "Soon, I hope. Don't see how they can justify not promoting him after this mission. You know what they called him in the Academy? 'The Chosen One'. A born Magnus, some bots said".

"And I'd agree with them", Hot Shot said fiercely, "He's seen more action than any two-bit Elite Guard officer".

"Swaggering about with their pretty logos and badges", Brawn crushed the empty oil can in his hand, "Makes ya blow a gasket, don't it?"

Ironhide sighed, "You know, when was in boot camp, I wanted to join the Elite Guard".

"So did everyone", Hot Shot pointed out.

"Well, ya bots made the right choice signing up for Deep Space Salvage with ol' Brawn", the surly bot grinned, "It's the good life. No medals, no honour, just honest hard work. Pass me another, would ya?"

Ironhide reached down and picked up another oil can, tore the lid off and held it out. At a sign from Brawn, Hot Shot levelled his arm at it. A small panel on his forearm swivelled around, revealing a hidden flamethrower. He launched a small spark of flame at the viscous oil, igniting it, and then handed it over to Brawn.

"Thanks", Brawn sipped the flaming liquid, "I like mine warm. Anyway, you know how it is. We won't be doing any Deep Space Salvage missions for a long time now, now that the war's underway".

The other two nodded. They fell silent for a moment.

"Who'd have thought it, just kicked off like that", said Ironhide after a while.

"Well, we could never have seen it coming. That ship of theirs – it just appeared over Cybertron without warning", Brawn grunted, "Must be new technology. I saw it hovering over Iacon. Dozens of Cons pouring from the hold. Over one hundred Autobot casualties, apparently".

Hot Shot looked around, and then leaned forward and whispered, "But that's not the problem, is it? Rodimus is an officer; he might know the full story. The Decepticons took something. The bosses told us that, but they won't say what".

"O-ho! They don't tell us all they know, do they? Not by half" Ironhide growled, "But whatever it is they took, it must have been one slag of a power boost to them, because the colonial raids happened right after that".

"And now they want all protoforms evacuated from the colonies", Brawn cracked his fingers, "That should be enough for us for now. When they've all been returned to Cybertron hopefully we'll get a posting on the front line. Maybe Tyroxia. You know they say the Decepticon elite were spotted there right before the Autobot assault. What I wouldn't give to go on down there and crack old Megatron one right in the face plate".

Ironhide felt suddenly uneasy, alarmed by Brawn's bold words.

"Careful what you wish for", he said quietly.

* * *

Rodimus strode quickly down the corridors of the _Upstart_. He'd considered remaining behind for a little to talk with the others, but then thought better of it. While he got on well with Brawn, Ironhide and Hot Shot, they weren't exactly what you could call 'refined', and they revelled in each other's company more than they did in his.

Or Red Alert's for that matter. As Rodimus strode into the spacious cargo bay he saw her, and she nodded politely at him. She was a lithe but strong femmebot, and her plating was white and red as was traditional with medi-bots. Framing her strong red-marked face was a white fan-shaped crest.

"How's the cargo holing up? Any problems?" asked Rodimus.

"Everything's fine", Red Alert answered, "Temperature's optimum. Minimum amount of transportation-related disruption. All vital signs at 100%". So relax, will you?" she looked at him sidelong, "Everything's fine".

Rodimus grinned sheepishly, "Well, you know how I am. This is a pretty big responsibility. It's not every solar cycle you get assigned cargo this precious".

He examined one of the upright pods, taller than he was, that were locked into place against the walls of the cargo room. There were about thirty of them, and each one contained a blank robotic form, doll-like and limp. Protoforms. The building blocks of Cybertronian life, as they were called.

But they were useless without sparks, and to generate those the AllSpark was needed, or at least significant amounts of AllSpark energy. For centuries the AllSpark itself had been lost, and so the Autobots had been forced to rely on an AllSpark-infused artefact, Vector Sigma, in its proxy. The Decepticons, on the other hand, began to slowly decrease without it.

Barely a year ago the AllSpark had been restored to Cybertron by a heroic band of Autobots. But almost as if in answer to this, the Decepticons had won a great victory soon after.

Somehow they had entered Cybertron's atmosphere, evading the defensive array of defence cannons. A small elite taskforce had swept into the capital city of Iacon, destroying many innocent Autobots. But they hadn't been in pursuit of victims.

This knowledge was restricted to officers like Rodimus alone, but rumour was bound to spread. The Decepticons had stolen Vector Sigma and escaped with it. The Autobots had been powerless to stop them. Vector Sigma itself was not a great loss – with the AllSpark restored, they had a limitless reserve of its precious life-giving energy – but of greater concern was that it had simply fallen into Decepticon hands.

At first it was hoped that the creation of protoforms would be beyond Decepticon knowledge, and that they had no stockpiles of spares. But the Decepticons soon came upon a solution to that – they had begun raiding Autobot outposts and colonies for protoforms. So far they had already captured over four hundred.

The Autobots were quick to defend their protoforms, but the Decepticon assault was unrelenting. And so a tide of total war had swept across the galaxy.

Every day new reports came in of Decepticon ambushes in deep space, or a heroic defence of an Autobot base, or a sighting of the Decepticon elite on Tyroxia or Cyteen. Borders rose and fell, bases were captured and recaptured, prisoners were taken, and soldiers were missing, presumed offline.

For most of the Autobots on Cybertron life was grimmer now than it had ever been. Only those who had lived during the years of the Great War had any idea what to expect.

Teams with combat experience were automatically conscripted into the Autobot Army. For civilians enrolment was optional but highly encouraged. Factories in the dark corners of Cybertron or the Autobot Commonwealth were churning out starships and weapons, and it was a sobering sight to see a young Autobot recruit, bewildered and frightened as he marched off to war, an oversized laser cannon attached to his shoulder.

As for Rodimus and his team, Team Athenia, they all had combat experience and so had been signed up automatically. Rodimus wouldn't have it any other way. In peace time his team had been assigned to Deep Space Salvage.

Deep space salvage bots were sent on some of the toughest missions to be found during peace time. When a ship or a crew went missing, the salvage bots went after them to bring back whatever and whoever they could find. In their line of work they ended up routinely dealing with meteor showers, solar storms and alien monsters. You had to be tough to handle it.

And one two occasions, Team Athenia had encountered Decepticons.

Once, many years ago, they had encountered and captured a lone Decepticon who had been stranded on an old asteroid base, half-functioning and half-mad. That had been easy, although it had cost Red Alert her left arm.

Then more recently they had been assigned to defend a space bridge against a Decepticon attack. They had all fought bravely but were overwhelmed in short order. The humiliation of it still burned in Rodimus' mind; the Decepticons looming over them, gloating and taunting. If the Decepticons hadn't suddenly and inexplicably retreated then they would certainly have been destroyed, just out of idle malice.

All of his team had been injured in that encounter, Rodimus more severely than the others. He had been forced to spend months recovering in the Cybertron Central Infirmary, disabled by an almost-fatal chemical weapon attack.

But since the war itself had broken out his team had yet to encounter a single Decepticon. They had been assigned a crucial but as of yet unexciting task – escorting protoforms from the colonies back to Cybertron, where they would be safe from Decepticon hands. Hopefully.

While Rodimus was lost in thought, Red Alert was studying a datapad. After a moment she looked up.

"We've just received a new transmission from Cybertron".

Rodimus' eyes widened, "New orders?"

"No. War update, by the looks of things".

She played the message and they both watched it closely. The usual images flashed on the screen – the AllSpark, Cybertron, the Autobot symbol, Iacon, the Metroplex, Ultra Magnus. Eventually the voice of Alpha Trion, the elder Autobot High Council member, started to list off the latest news.

Most of it was fairly uninteresting. Of course Cybertron Command wasn't going to allow sensitive information to be released in a public broadcast that could easily be accessed by any spying Decepticon. But there was news on the assault of Tyroxia, where it was reported that the Decepticons were beginning a steady retreat. Seven Decepticons had been taken prisoner in deep space.

"They never report any bad news, do they?" Rodimus muttered.

"Well, it is meant to keep up morale after all", Red Alert observed dryly, "Oh, here we go".

The voice of Alpha Trion said, "And last but not least, the Autobot garrison at New Tagan has conducted a truly heroic defence against a brutal onslaught of Decepticon attackers. Autobot casualties were minimal, as was structural damage. We owe this unexpected success to New Tagan's captain, Optimus Prime".

Rodimus exhaled deeply, "Optimus Prime".

"According to the soldiers stationed in the garrison, it was due to Optimus Prime's gallant efforts that the Decepticons finally retreated and abandoned their siege. Autobots across the galaxy can only extend their greatest thanks to this champion of our cause, who has proved yet again just what a stout spark and teamwork can achieve. This is Alpha Trion, saying…"

Red Alert switched it off before the obligatory sign-off was complete, "Hmm. Wonder bot does it again".

"Doesn't surprise me", Rodimus was grinning, "Optimus always gets the job done".

Red Alert rolled her optics, "Oh please, you don't actually believe all that garbage they say about him, do you?"

She headed out of the cargo bay and started off in the direction of the living quarters. Rodimus trotted after her.

"Optimus is the real deal, Red", the Autobot officer insisted, "A self-made bot. Just like us".

"I believe less than half the stuff they say about him", answered the femmebot, "Sure, we all saw him and his team back when they had Megatron in shackles at the unveiling of Omega Supreme, but be serious here. They say he and his team successfully ambushed the Decepticon Elite on a remote jungle planet".

"So? I believe that", Rodimus insisted.

"And that he's fought Megatron in hand-to-hand combat. More than once".

"I believe that too".

"And that he took down three giant Decepticon clones of Omega Supreme".

"I…believe that", Rodimus replied, but doubt had crept into his voice.

"They also say he wielded the Magnus Hammer", Brawn emerged from his room with Ironhide and Hot Shot, "And that he transwarped himself onto an Elite Guard ship full of escaped Decepticon prisoners, and rounded them all up by 'imself. Just like that".

Rodimus scratched his shoulder and looked down at his feet, "Well, maybe that's an exaggeration".

"And some say he can turn gasket oil into pure-grade energon. And that he shoots proton missiles outta his optics", Hot Shot smirked.

Ironhide and Brawn chuckled. Even Red Alert almost cracked a smile.

Rodimus sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "Alright guys, point made. But would it kill you to have a little faith? Optimus Prime's a real hero. He and his crew made it right to the top, and they started out just like us, doing a dead-end job in the middle of nowhere when they stumbled on the most precious cargo in the universe, and Decepticons to boot. They were just regular bots, like us".

Ironhide looked thoughtful, "Well, we've got the precious cargo. All we need now is a Decepticon attack".

The crew laughed.

"Well, we know that's not going to happen in this sector", Rodimus replied, "Come on everyone, back to work".

"Work? What's there to do?" asked Hot Shot.

"Maintenance. Hot Shot, you check on the cooling system. Brawn, I want you to…"

He was cut off by the blare of an emergency alarm. Red lights flashed up and down the hallway.

"What the slag is that?" wondered Ironhide.

Over the alarm came the drone of the _Upstart's _artificial intelligence control system, Spectramax-4, speaking in a blank, monotonous female voice.

"Warning. Unidentified spacecraft has entered this sector. Energy signature consistent with Decepticon warship. Warning. Spacecraft approaching. Positive identification as Decepticon warship".

The Autobots stared at one another, wide-eyed. But before they had chance to voice their surprise, the ship was rocked by external forces, sending them clattering around in the corridors, struggling to remain upright.

"Warning. Decepticon warship has engaged the _Upstart_. Initiating evasive manoeuvres".

"Decepticons? What's going on?" fretted Hot Shot.

Rodimus didn't answer. He was already running for the bridge. He stumbled as the ship was rocked again by what was no doubt laser fire, but managed to stay on his feet and dash into the bridge.

Lights were flashing and alarms were blaring everywhere, but what immediately drew his attention was the view through the viz-screen. At first Rodimus thought this area of space was simply devoid of stars. Then he realized, as the _Upstart _shifted on its automatically piloted path, that the view was blocked by the black hull of another starship. Thinking that it had to be close to block the view so comprehensively, Rodimus braced himself for a crash.

But finally he realized it wasn't too close. It was simply enormous, looming over the _Upstart_ even at a considerable distance.

The rest of his crew clattered into the bridge behind him. He heard their gasps as they saw the ship.

"It's a Decepticon ship alright", said Red Alert.

Rodimus nodded slowly, "I recognize the markings from the propaganda vids".

Under his breath, Brawn muttered, "Starscream…"

Hot Shot heard him and span about, "Starscream? As in the brutal and sadistic Decepticon lieutenant, who shoots all his prisoners for kicks?"

* * *

The bridge of the Decepticon ship was dimly-lit, the only light coming from the soft amethyst glow of the consoles. At the rear of the room was a command chair that overlooked the various control installations and commanded the view from the viz-screen. It was empty for the moment.

But standing apart, by separate consoles, were five giant robots. Decepticons. They were taller and broader than the Autobots, and stronger-looking too. But curiously, all of the bots were nigh-identical; long-legged, with compact torsos and wide shoulders, sinewy arms, long-necked and sly-faced, with a pair of blade-like wings mounted on the upper back.

There were differences. Each was composed from a different colour palette and there were other subtle differences in head and body shape. But they were clones, without a doubt. And like all Decepticons clones they were subject to certain personality glitches, inherited from their progenitor. In this instance that progenitor was Starscream.

By one console, one clone looked up, his armour plating metallic blue with purple ornamentation. Thundercracker, the so-called 'egomaniac' clone. He sneered at the fleeing Autobot ship through the viz-screen.

"Look at them run! Typical Autobot cowardice. So shall all my foes flee me, Thundercracker, the greatest Decepticon warrior of the generation!"

Each clone spoke with the same piercing, shrill voice.

At the adjacent console a black and purple-marked clone quivered, watching his console display with growing terror. Skywarp, the cowardly clone.

"I…I'm worried", he whimpered, "If we keep going after them at this speed, our engines will burn up!"

"Oh, with you at the controls? Never, never!" Sunstorm, the sycophantic clone declared. His plating was white and orange, and he wore an unusual boxy helmet.

The clone on his right wore an even more unusual helmet, with a point that rose up to form a fearsome-looking drill. White armour and burgundy plating identified him as Ramjet, the compulsive liar clone.

"It looks like we're going to lose them! Plasma energy low!" he yelped, living up to his reputation.

"Cram it, conehead", the final – and most unusual – clone snapped.

The clone's body was broadly similar to that of the others, but of feminine shape and posture. Her plating was cyan and purple and her expression surly, despite her softer feminine features.

Slipstream, known universally as Starscream's femmebot clone. She'd emerged from the cloning process the most intact and stable, though what aspect of her famously flamboyant creator's personality she had downloaded she had yet to reveal.

"Keep the turbolasers aimed at their engines", Slipstream barked to Skywarp, "Sunstorm, keep the proton missiles in reserve. Thundercracker, maintain this course".

Thundercracker scowled at her, "Who self-destructed and made you boss?"

"You know the rules. When Starscream's not around, I'm in charge. Got that?"

He grumbled and returned to his monitor. Slipstream paced back and forth before the control chair, eyeing the fleeing Autobot ship carefully. As lieutenant of the second largest Decepticon warship, the _Seeker_, it was Slipstream's job to ensure the Autobots did not escape.

Ambushing the Autobot craft had been absurdly easy, thanks to the _Seeker's _unique upgrades. Now the more delicate work of disabling it without destroying it came into play. Fortunately the ship's crew of Starscream clones, or 'the seekers' as they were called by some these days, were excellent pilots and gunners.

After all, this was protoform's play compared to the work they had done on Cybertron.

Slipstream however was irritated that Starscream hadn't bothered to show up to oversee operations, and was about to mention it to the others when the door opened behind her. The last and most senior member of the ship's crew strode in. Starscream himself.

He resembled his clones in almost every way, clad in silver and reddish purple plating. But there was a sneer on his face of unbridled arrogance that made even Thundercracker seem humble, and a glint of malice in his optics that his relatively naïve clones could not match.

He sat down on the command chair and lounged over it, yawning loudly. Eventually he said;

"Well? What's the score?"

"Autobot vessel taking damage. Engines functioning at thirty percent", Slipstream reported, "They're slower than we are. They're not getting away".

"Ahhh", Starscream leered, "Our first catch of the day. Good thing we had a nice strong hook prepared for them. Alright, once their engines give out, activate the tractor beam and reel 'em in".

Slipstream ground her teeth in exasperation, "Only if you promise to stop using fishing analogies".

"Duly noted: and ignored", Starscream shot back.

He swivelled about in his command chair and was about to give Sunstorm some orders when he realized he had run out of analogies. So rather than lose face before Slipstream he sank back in his chair and fell silent.

He wasn't able to maintain it for long however, and said aloud, "It was so nice of Megatron to give me my own ship. And my own crew. Bit stupid of him really, but still nice".

Of course he knew that Megatron hasn't actually given him command of the _Seeker_ out of kindness. Starscream and his fellow 'seekers' were simply exceptional pilots, the best in the Decepticon army, and they needed the best to command this particular ship.

_And Megatron has little to fear from me anymore_, Starscream reminded himself bitterly, _What with that explosive he installed in my circuits._

At least he had been restored as second-in-command and finally given the respect he deserved. Even he had been surprised when Megatron presented him with the _Seeker_ and explained just how important it really was.

A significant percentage of New Kaon's resources had gone into the construction of a new fleet of starships shortly after the Decepticon's defeat on Falkon V. Chief among these new vessels was the _Nemesis II_, Megatron's flagship, but the _Seeker_ was the only ship with unique cloaking technology.

Not much had been salvaged from the wreck of the Quintesson lab on Falkon V, but Megatron had put what little he could find to good use. In secret Decepticon scientists managed to reverse-engineer a fully functional cloaking device; not mere holographic trickery, like the bounty hunter Lockdown depended on to keep his ship hidden.

It was with this optic and sensor-defying stealth ship that the Decepticons had swept into Cybertron unnoticed and stolen Vector Sigma. The AllSpark itself would have been ideal, but it was hidden beyond the knowledge of the Decepticons. It was only thanks to their former double-agent, Shockwave, that they had been able to locate Vector Sigma.

With its life-giving power the Decepticon ranks had been swelled, but protoforms were required to keep that up. So Megatron had dispatched Starscream and the _Seeker _to ambush Autobot vessels transporting protoforms from the colonies back to Cybertron.

And Starscream had every intention of completing his mission. He watched with growing excitement as the Autobot vessel rocked dramatically under intense fire from the _Seeker's _cannons. A moment later and it stopped dead, engines smoking and sparking, drifting powerlessly through space.

"That's our cue", Starscream stood up, "Lieutenant Slipstream, activate the tractor beam. Thundercracker, Ramjet, come with me".

* * *

"We've lost everything!" shrieked Hot Shot.

"What do you mean, everything?" asked Rodimus.

"I mean everything!"

"We haven't lost everything. Artificial gravity and lighting's still working", Red Alert pointed out.

"And the slagging alarm", growled Brawn.

The siren was still blaring and the red lights flashing. Ironhide reached out and turned it off.

"Alright, maybe not everything", Hot Shot conceded, "But let's put it this way: we're sitting in a floating hunk of dead metal at the mercy of a Decepticon starship!"

Rodimus' mind was racing. He knew that the Decepticons could have destroyed the _Upstart _if they'd wanted to. They must have chosen only to disable it so they could steal the precious cargo.

That meant they had to board. Which still gave them a fighting chance.

The ship was jarred again, startling them all. There was a grinding noise coming from above, the screech of metal on metal. A gap was being torn open in the hull above them.

Rodimus leapt into action, "Red Alert, seal the hull breach! Ironhide, hold the ship steady! Brawn, Hot Shot, guard the protoforms! I'll hold off the Decepticons!"

Red Alert and Ironhide slid into their respective console spaces and began trying in commands to the malfunctioning ship. Brawn and Hot Shot hurried away towards the cargo bay.

Reaching for his backpack, Rodimus produced his weapon of choice: an Energy Bow. It was a curved, composite shortbow, with easy poundage and draw, but unlike more traditional bows both the bowstring and the arrows were formed from processed energon, derived from the bow itself that charged when mounted on Rodimus' backpack.

He nocked two energon arrows and bent the string, aiming up at the rapidly-widening gap in the hull above him.

* * *

Starscream, Thundercracker and Ramjet were perched on the hull of the _Upstart._ Ramjet was bent over double, his head down and the drill on the top of his helmet whirring furiously as it bored through the hide of the ship.

Ramjet was cursing and muttering at the indignity of the task, and Thundercracker was irritated.

He snapped at Starscream, "This would be so much faster if you heeded my superior intellect and allowed us to _blast _our way in!"

Starscream didn't take his eyes off Ramjet as he smirked, "Oh, I know. This way's just a lot funnier".

* * *

Rodimus' servo joints ached as he kept the energon arrows aimed at the rapidly-deteriorating hull. At the first sight of a Decepticon, he would fire. But as of yet all that he could see was grinding metal: slivers of it were dropping to the bridge floor.

"The hull repair system's not responding!" cried Red Alert.

"I'm not having much luck with the controls either", added Ironhide.

"Keep trying!" Rodimus barked.

Then suddenly an idea occurred to him. The external manipulator arms! He could use them to attack the Decepticons before they even broke in, just like Optimus Prime had used his own ship's manipulator arms to hold off Megatron! Why hadn't Rodimus thought of it before? He'd read the report often enough…

He looked over to the arm controls and saw that they were still active. But just as he took his eyes away from the ceiling the hull was breached: metal shrieked as it was bent back. Three towering figures dropped in, one after the other. Just as they passed through a panel slid shut behind them, closing off the hull breach and preventing loss of artificial atmosphere.

"I got the hull repair system working", said Red Alert morosely, more than aware she was too late.

Without thinking Rodimus let fly his arrows. Twin bolts of energy darted towards the nearest Decepticon, but the shot was wide and the arrows plunged into the wall behind him.

Thundercracker sniggered, "Oh, you're going to have to do better than that. A _lot _better".

Ramjet was stumbling around, trying to stand upright.

"I'm not at all dizzy. That was one of the most pleasant tasks I've ever had to perform".

"Oh, try to maintain some professional dignity", Starscream growled.

The identity of the Decepticons had dawned on the three Autobots. They had known that Starscream was onboard the attacking starship, but they hadn't expected him to be part of the boarding party.

Red Alert attacked first. She lifted her left arm and pointed it at Starscream. Instead of ending at a hand the arm was tipped with a pointed device – from it Red Alert unleashed a hail of hard-light needles. They pattered uselessly against Starscream's armour. Red Alert flinched as she saw the futility of her attack.

Starscream didn't wait for a follow-up attack. He aimed the blaster on his right arm and fired, catching the medi-bot in the midriff. She was hurled across the room with punishing force and slammed up against the viz-screen.

Rodimus' hands were a blur as he nocked another pair of arrows and fired at Starscream. The Decepticon commander was forced to leap to one side to avoid the darts.

"Ramjet, get to the cargo bay and find me those protoforms!" he snarled as he fired back at Rodimus, who leapt nimbly behind the command chair for cover.

"I'm going home", Ramjet declared enthusiastically as he bounded out of the bridge and down the corridor, searching for a cargo bay.

"Oh no you don't!" bellowed Ironhide as he hurtled after him. Before he could make it to the door Thundercracker loomed up in front of him, grinning.

A ripple ran through Ironhide's body, and his plating changed colour in the blink of an eye, from dull orange to bright silver. It was his special ability: to coat himself in a dense alloy that could withstand intense punishment without blemish.

The egomaniac clone aimed his twin blasters and fired. The shots were harmlessly reflected by the armour.

"Hah! That's right blue-bottle, do your worst!" Ironhide chortled.

Thundercracker didn't appear impressed however, "Do my worst?" he scoffed, "Thundercracker the Magnificent always does his _best_!"

He bent his left knee, lifting his foot and exposing a heel-mounted sonic amplifier. There was a bang, and a sonic boom smashed into Ironhide, lifting him off his feet and flinging him effortlessly into the viz-screen alongside Red Alert.

Starscream had meanwhile cornered Rodimus, and as the Autobot went to notch another pair of arrows he lashed out with his powerful arm, knocking the bow out of the Autobot's grasp. He seized the young commander by the neck and slammed him up against the wall, glaring at him with evil eyes.

"The protoforms. Where are they?"

* * *

"Oh! They're not in here!" Ramjet said cheerfully as he peered into the cargo bay, admiring the rows of blank protoforms hanging up.

He trotted in, rubbing his hands with glee. But as he passed in he failed to notice the two Autobots hiding on either side of the door. They snuck up behind him and attacked.

Hot Shot primed his flamethrowers and launched scorching streams of fire at the Decepticon's unprotected back. The clone screeched. Brawn lunged at him, jumping up high to reach the Decepticon's head, one mighty fist raised.

Ramjet span around at the last second, caught Brawn's first in one hand and hurled him back the way he had come. He collided with Hot Shot and the two fell over each other.

The Decepticon didn't give them chance to recover. He fired round after round with his laser cannons into them, blackening their armour and rupturing circuitry.

He sighed, "This is the part of the job I hate".

* * *

A few minutes later and the three Decepticons were busy hurrying back and forth between the _Upstart _and the _Seeker_, carrying three protoforms at a time to deposit on the Decepticon ship.

"That's the last of 'em", Starscream declared, dropping an armful of protoforms on the _Seeker _bridge floor.

"Oh, good. Thirty-four", Slipstream said, "Oh, by the way, what did you do with the Autobots?"

"Oh, we locked them up in their tool storage locker", Starscream replied casually.

Slipstream frowned, "You know we have orders from Megatron to destroy all Autobots we encounter".

"I prefer to think of orders more as a guideline", Starscream was already reclining in the command chair, "I want my reputation enhanced, and that requires witnesses!"

She knew it was useless to argue with him. She let the matter go.

"Plot a new course", Starscream ordered, "Let's see what else we can find".

* * *

Onboard the _Upstart_, a sealed door rattled as if someone inside was pushing up against it. After a moment a small surgical laser blade slipped down the crack between the door and the door-frame, delicately cutting the lock. The door fell forward and out stumbled five exhausted, bruised and battered Autobots.

Rodimus Minor was the first to pick himself up. He took stock of the situation. The ship was crippled, the Decepticons had escaped and the precious cargo was stolen. But mercifully all of his crew were alive.

"Not quite Optimus Prime yet", he muttered, "Maybe halfway there".

* * *

Author's note: Hi there, I'm back! By which I mean this is the continuation of my earlier Transformers Animated fanfiction, Cybertronian Genesis. If you're new to this storyline, then I suggest you read Cybertronian Genesis or this story probably won't make much sense. It's kinda Season 5 fanfiction. Cybertronian Genesis was Season 4.

If you've already read Cybertronian Genesis and are one of my previous readers, welcome back! Thank you for making your way through my first gargantuan fic. I should mention updates for this won't be quite as rapid, as that put quite a lot of pressure on me and marred the writing in some cases.

Anyway, I received the AllSpark Almanac II in the post about 8 hours ago and, after reading it all the way through, was thrilled by what I saw and inspired to post the first chapter. I'll probably post my thoughts on how 'the mac 2' will impact my fiction on my profile at some point, but it's mostly good news.

So, hope you all enjoy this story and that it lives up to your expectations!


	2. Divided we stand

Author's note: It was very reassuring to receive so many reviews for the first chapter, I'm very pleased people are still interested enough to carry on reading. Please leave a review if you have any comments to make! And I will eventually get around to posting any differences between my 'fanon' and the new information from the AllSpark Almanac 2 on my profile.

* * *

22nd Century Detroit. A bustling metropolis, lined with towering skyscrapers, riddled with meandering highways, illuminated by a million neon lights.

Night was falling fast on the city, but it was still bustling with activity: hundreds of thousands of cars made their way along the network of roads, and the sidewalks were lined with people, hurrying to or from work or possibly going shopping.

There were robots everywhere. Detroit was the technological capital of Earth, having launched the 'robot revolution' that was sweeping the globe. Everywhere one looked there were robots: whether the diminutive window-cleaning bots, the bulky trash-bots, the fragile courier bots or the automated monorail trains that raced above street level.

There were robotic cameras and robotic news reporters, robotic pet dogs, mechanized fast food services, robotic cleaners. But the by passers paid little attention to these mechanical marvels – to the modern, progressive Detroit citizen, automations were just part of the background.

They did, however, sit up and pay attention as a large, steel security van tore down the street at high speed. Other motorists swerved wildly to avoid it as it careened on, heedless of the yelling onlookers.

At the wheel of the van sat a large man with a puffed-out chest and skinny arms and legs. He wore bizarre green clothing reminiscent of a bad Robin Hood fancy dress costume, complete with feathered hat and a mask pulled down over his brow; all that could be seen of his face was his hooked nose, manic grin and beady little eyes. On his left hand he wore a bulky robotic gauntlet and slung over his back was a high-tech bow and a quiver of arrows.

The Angry Archer, as he was known, leaned out of the window and adjusted the wing mirror, "I know not what doth pursue me, but methinks it would be folly to idle and discover".

He pressed his pointed shoe down on the accelerator and the van picked up speed. Things hadn't turned out so poorly for him after all. Granted, this was the fifth Securibot van he had hijacked, and so far no attempt had been entirely successful. But he had a good feeling about this one. He'd taken care of the robotic guards with ease and disabled the alarm without a hitch.

It was going to be quite a heist. Somewhere in the region of four million dollars was stored in the back of the van. Sadly he wasn't out of the woods yet. He had just been pulling away from the crime scene when – _something_ – had given chase. But it appeared that he had lost it now.

He chuckled to himself, "Prithee, this will be ample enough plunder to bedazzle my rival super criminals. Perhaps I will give myself quarter and indulge in new trappings! Tally ho!"

He guffawed, immensely pleased with himself. But his laugh was cut short when that _something _he had seen earlier darted out of a side-street with alarming velocity. Angry Archer slammed on the brakes and wrestled with the steering wheel. The van screeched to a halt.

_It _leapt onto the bonnet. Angry Archer yelped in alarm. He wasn't sure if he was looking at a robot or a human. It was the rough shape and size of a teenage girl, and appeared to be wearing an orange dress and yellow leggings, but it was hard to be sure when cloth ended and the metal started.

Armour plating protected the chest and lower legs, and what appeared to be small blade-like wings projected from a backpack. _Its _face was hidden behind a faceplate and a helmet, but two ice-blue eyes shone from within, far too brilliant and bright to be human.

For a moment Angry Archer stared, mesmerised. Then he sneered.

"Hmph. Must be a new model. But yon security droids have yet to outfox a foe as wily and fell as I!"

"Security droid? Model?" the creature spoke in a feminine voice, that though distorted was unmistakably human, "I resent that".

In response Angry Archer seized his bow and launched one of his many gadget arrows. It opened up to reveal a boxing-glove for a head, punched straight through the windshield and sped towards _it. _

Quick fingers snatched the arrow in mid-flight and snapped the shaft. But the master criminal took advantage of the distraction, threw the van into reverse and revved the engine. The robotic enigma vanished from the bonnet with a yell of surprise.

Angry Archer reversed as fast as he dared then performed a swift handbrake turn. Rubber squealed as he shot off again, sorely aware he was heading back the way he had come. But he was desperate to escape his mystery assailant. There was something more than a little unnerving about it.

He took a few sudden turns up side-streets, dodging and weaving in and out of traffic, until he finally slipped onto the freeway, confident he had lost his pursuer.

He glanced in his wing mirror again to be sure.

"Gadzooks!"

A wave of dust was rippling up behind his van, drawing closer and closer. At the head of it was the creature, moving immeasurably fast on what appeared to be rocket-powered feet.

"A pox upon this metallic fiend!" Angry Archer cried.

He grabbed a heavy metal case that sat on the empty passenger seat and wedged it against the accelerator, keeping the vehicle moving at top speed. Then he whipped out an arrow attached to a length of rope and looped it through and around the steering wheel. With that he pushed open the sunroof and squeezed through and hopped onto the roof of the van, still gripping the arrow connected to the steering wheel. By yanking it he could steer the van from the roof, albeit clumsily.

He managed all of this in a few seconds. The pursuer was still in the distance, though getting closer at an alarming rate.

"Thy quest endeth here, knave!" declared Angry Archer.

He reached for his explosive shafts, arrows with a grenade mounted on the head, and fired one. The dart shot towards his assailant, but the little robot swerved aside and the arrow exploded uselessly on the freeway tarmac.

He launched another, and another. He strafed his enemy with arrows, hoping to catch it in a net of explosions. But to his frustration it zigzagged away with seeming ease, drawing closer and closer with each sweep.

Angry Archer paused to look over his shoulder and steer the van between the lanes of traffic. In a moment he returned to his quarry and produced an enormous arrow with six grenades mounted on it.

He leered at it, "Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more!"

He nocked it, took careful aim and loosed it. There were enough explosives packed into that arrowhead to annihilate the section of road behind him. That should be enough to shake off his pursuer.

To his astonishment _it _raised a palm: there was a blue flash and the arrow exploded in mid-air, detonating harmlessly above the surface of the road. Swirling black smoke smothered the freeway.

Angry Archer stood slack-jawed, but the surprises weren't over. The smoke parted for a moment and a streak of orange and white bolted after the van. In a moment the pursuer had drawn level with the van.

She titled her head to look up at Angry Archer, "Last chance to come quietly!"

Almost foaming at the mouth with fury and bewilderment, Angry Archer managed to yell, "Forsooth, I shall ne'er surrender!"

She shrugged and closed her eyes, as if mildly disappointed, "Oh well, don't say I didn't warn ya".

Out of nowhere, or so it seemed to Angry Archer, the petite robot-girl produced an enormous hammer, with a handle almost as long as she was tall and with a head bigger than her body. But she swung the giant weapon laterally with ease.

The armoured side of the reinforced van caved in like it was made of wet cardboard. The world span before Angry Archer's eyes as the van was pitched over and he fell to the floor, landing hard on his back.

It was some time before he came to, but he couldn't tell how long. He was lying on his back, and when he went to get up he found was tied up, by one of his own grappling-arrows no less. He was lying not far from the crushed and mangled van. It had been cleaved nearly in half. To his horror he saw his assailant standing over him.

"Hey", she said, "You alright?"

He struggled furiously, "Unleash me from yon shackles at once, or I shall…"

"Oh good, you are alright. Listen, I gotta go, but the police are on their way. I think you know Captain Fanzone. Yeah, he said he'd be here in two minutes".

From close by the bound criminal heard a car horn beep.

"Ooh, gotta go", said the robot, "See ya!"

A change came over the creature. Robotic fingers retracted, the armour plating and wings slid away, the helmet folded up, although where it went Angry Archer couldn't say. In the place of the girl-shaped robot stood a…girl. She hurried off.

By the time the police cars drew up and the officers climbed out, Angry Archer was living up to the 'angry' part of his moniker.

"Thwarted! Thwarted by a damsel of fair less than eighteen years! Curse thy vaulting ambition!"

He was still ranting and rambling when he was driven away in the back of a police car.

* * *

Sari Sumdac strode down the street, whistling to herself cheerfully. She was a tall, slender, slightly built girl with soft brown skin and a pleasant face that was framed by her red hair, which was tied back in pigtails. She wore yellow sneakers, tall stockings that went halfway up her thighs and a high-collared orange and cream dress that ended at a short skirt.

At first glance she was a fairly ordinary teenage girl, somewhere between the ages of fifteen and seventeen. However at a closer inspection an onlooker would notice her eyes – brilliant blue pupils that glinted with an other-worldly mystery and power. Sari Sumdac was no normal teenager.

For the first eight years of her life she had been led to believe that she was a normal girl, albeit one leading a sheltered life, the only child of the wifeless Professor Isaac Sumdac, genius pioneer of the robot revolution. She hadn't attended public school and had received home tutoring, and had had no real friends, due to other kids finding her 'weird'.

Then the Autobots had arrived on Earth and had befriended her. Within the space of a year and a half the truth had unfolded, although in a slow and twisted manner. She was in fact the result of a Cybertronian protoform scanning the DNA of Professor Sumdac. That made her half human and half Cybertronian. And to make matters even more convoluted, the protoform had been a Decepticon one, designed at Megatron's behest in an experimental attempt to create artificial sparks.

The complications didn't end there. Soon after discovering her robotic nature she had upgraded herself with her AllSpark Key, and in the process not only gained a robot mode and powers but also aged several years. Now she was nominally 'seventeen', although she had actually only lived for nine years.

These revelations and experiences might have driven most people to despair or worse, and at times Sari certainly had suffered intense anguish over the matter. It had nearly split her and her adopted father apart, as well as created a rift between her and her Autobot friends when they found out she had consulted Megatron in secret.

But Sari had emerged through it all strong and upbeat, taking it all in her stride. The arguments hadn't lasted and her father and friends were of course there to help her every step of the way. All in all, she was pleased to be leading a 'more than normal' life.

Today however, Sari didn't have very much reason to be cheerful, although she tried to put on a brave face as she approached the compact yellow speedster that sat idling nearby, waiting for her.

It was the Autobot Bumblebee, her best friend. She opened the driver's seat door and hopped inside.

"Hey", she said.

"Yo!" his chirpy, mischievous voice came from the car radio, "So, what'd I miss? I heard the cop cars on the way here."

"Oh, nothing much. Just a run-in with Angry Archer. It's all sorted now".

"Uh-huh. Did you remember to get your Dad his coffee?"

"Crud, I knew I forget something", she grinned sheepishly, "Meh, doesn't matter, I'll pick it up later. Let's go back to the plant".

"Uh, yeah. About that. I got bad news, Sari. We just got a call from Cybertron Command. They're moving it all ahead by four hours".

"_Four hours_? But we were gonna chill and watch a movie and eat junk food and stuff!"

Bumblebee sighed, "Yeah, I know. But orders are orders. I gotta get my aft down to the space bridge pronto. Bulkhead's waiting for me already".

He pulled out onto the road and drove off quietly. Sari sank back in the seat and groaned.

"It's not fair. First Prime, then Ratchet, then Jazz, then Arcee, now you and Bulkhead. I'm gonna be all on my own".

It had been nearly a year since the Battle of Falkon V. For some time the Autobots and Sari had known blissful peace as the Decepticons withdrew from Earth and generally fell quiet across the galaxy. Well, it had been relative peace anyway. There were still Detroit's super villains to deal with, although compared with battling Decepticons that really was just a day job.

But eight months ago a series of violent Autobot-Decepticon conflicts had erupted across the galaxy, and Vector Sigma had been stolen from Cybertron. Almost immediately afterwards Optimus had been called away to serve in the Autobot Armed Forces.

The other Autobots had followed, called up one after the other. Even the Dinobots had been summoned. Sari hadn't seen most of her friends for months, except over the communications console. Arcee had been allowed home for three days two months ago, but the others hadn't had the time to take advantage of their leave days and return home.

And now Bumblebee and Bulkhead had been called up. It was going to be an upsetting day for them all. For many reasons.

"Hey, you're not gonna be _all _on your own", Bumblebee reasoned, "There's always Wreck-Gar".

Sari screwed up her face, "He's cool and all, but he's not the best conversationalist. Y'know…I'm really gonna miss you guys".

"Yeah. I know. We're gonna miss you too, kiddo. But look on the bright side! We'll try and come back home on leave, and it's not like the war's gonna last forever".

"Um…how long did the last war go on for?"

"...Err…three…million years. Eheh".

"…Yeah…"

They drove on in silence. Soon the vast Sumdac Tower hove into view. It was an enormous skyscraper, cunningly designed to be far wider at the top than at the base. Such an engineering marvel was only appropriate for the headquarters of Sumdac Systems, the largest robot-producing company in the world.

To Sari, it was home.

They pulled up outside and Sari hopped out. The car moved, but not in any direction. Instead parts flipped away, rotated, shifted and snapped into place. Where the car had been parked before, there now stood a fifteen-foot tall Autobot, diminutive by Cybertronian standards. He looked athletic and nimble and he carried himself with an unmistakably youthful step, although his usually pert face was more sombre than usual. His plating was bright yellow, marked with a black racing stripe.

They made their way inside, crossed the spacious and luxurious reception area, and entered the large cargo elevator, which was a more comfortable fit for an Autobot than the general purpose elevator. It took them up to the rooftop of Sumdac Tower.

The 'roof' had formerly been Isaac Sumdac's office, but the top floor has been heavily damaged so many times that no effort had been made to restore it last time: instead it had been converted into the roof and foundation for the Autobot's home-built space bridge.

The two builders of that space bridge stood nearby. One was the Autobot Bulkhead: a hulking giant of a bot, with an enormous girth, green plating and powerful arms that ended in stubby claws. He had short, stocky legs to support his weight and a jaw-plate that thrust forward to form an under bite. He winked at Sari, but it was clear to see he was deliberately making an effort to appear cheerful.

The other was Isaac Sumdac, a moustached, plump man in his mid sixties. He was dressed in a smart lab uniform, but his uncombed hair gave him a rather dishevelled look.

He discreetly stepped to one side to allow his daughter to say farewell to her friends.

Sari looked at the twin chevrons of the space bridge and the glittering portal between them, awaiting her two friends. She bowed her head.

"Well, I guess this it, guys".

"Hey, it's not 'it', y'know", Bulkhead insisted, "We'll be back".

"Promise", added Bumblebee.

Despite their best efforts neither of them sounded convinced. Sari had known for a long time that this day was coming and was determined not to cry. At least not until they were gone. Their parting upset them too, and she didn't want to make it any more difficult than it already was.

So she just looked up, smiled and nodded, "Sure, I know. You guys stay in touch, and take care of yourselves".

"We will", Bulkhead said, "But you sure you're gonna be alright? I mean, I know you've taken to this whole robot hero thing, but fighting super villains ain't easy, and we won't be here to help ya".

"Well, there's always Captain Fanzone", Sari answered, "Trust me, I'll be fine".

There was a bigger concern that none of them mentioned then and there. The Decepticons had already captured her once in order to investigate her technorganic nature. There was no guarantee they wouldn't try again.

"Say hi to the others if you see them", Sari went on quickly, "And try not to…"

She was interrupted by a loud buzzing coming from the space bridge. The commlink channel to Cybertron was hailing them. Bumblebee pressed the 'receive' button.

"You two are late!" a voice snapped; they knew it at once. Sentinel Prime.

"Get your sorry shells Cybertron-side now or I'll have your numbers and report you! Over and out".

Bumblebee rolled his eyes, then knelt down and hugged Sari. She threw her arms as far around him as far as she could manage. Then Bulkhead reached down and they embraced as well.

"Look after each other, guys", she said quietly, wiping away an unwelcome tear from her left eye.

"We will", Bumblebee smiled, "And...try to look after your Dad, okay?"

She grinned, "I'll make sure he remembers to eat".

The two Autobots walked towards the pulsing space bridge. Bumblebee turned to wave, and then they leapt through and were gone.

* * *

Bulkhead and Bumblebee stumbled through and were greeted by the red skyline of Cybertron. Rising up before it were the vast metal walls of a circular arena that they were standing in the middle of. Space bridge chevrons were perched on all sides of the arena, linked by energy beams that met in the middle to form the sphere of transwarp energy that Bulkhead and Bumblebee had stepped from.

A small group of Autobots stood close by. As soon as they saw the pair one strode over. He was tall and extremely broad across the shoulders, and he wore a scowl on his bullish face. He was clad in spotless, shiny blue plating. On his chestplate was the winged symbol of the Autobot Elite Guard.

"What took you malfunctions so long?" he growled.

"Sorry Sentinel Prime sir", Bulkhead saluted grudgingly, "Just had to say a few goodbyes".

"Aww, My spark weeps for you. Now fall in line, soldiers! The yellow runt is part of group one, big green over there is group two."

Bumblebee and Bulkhead slipped into the line of waiting Autobots. They appeared to be a new unit who had yet to be sent into combat, judging from their squeaky-clean armour and the nervous way they carried themselves.

"Alright, I'll make this short and sweet", Sentinel paced back and forth in front of them, hands clasped behind his back, "You're all heading to garrisons on the Azazel front. Group one will be stationed on Talos IV. Group two will be stationed on Salusus Secundus".

Bumblebee was downcast as he realized he was not only going to be separated from Sari, but from Bulkhead too. Judging from his stooped shoulders Bulkhead felt the same way.

"Your local commanders will fill you in on the details as soon as you arrive", Sentinel gave a signal to some unseen engineers, and the beams of transwarp energy emanating from the space bridges shifted course. Instead of all eight beams concentrating into one point, now they divided up to form two separate transwarp spheres.

"Group one through there, group two through there. Come on, move it already", Sentinel barked, "I've got three other units to send out before this solar cycle is over. Get into gear!"

The Autobots trudged off to their separate destinations, none of them looking particularly happy about it. Bumblebee and Bulkhead remained behind a moment.

"Well, I guess this is it for a while, big guy", Bumblebee sighed.

"Uh, yeah. Stay in touch, huh? And let me know if you see any of the others".

"Sure", the small yellow bot reached out and patted his larger friend on the forearm, "Catch ya later, 'genius'".

"Take care, little buddy".

Bulkhead turned and headed for the transwarp field. He disappeared inside it. Bumblebee stood for a while, watching after him.

"I told you to move out, soldier!" snarled Sentinel. Bumblebee realized they were the only two left in the arena.

"Ah, blow it out your tailpipe, Captain Chin", Bumblebee shot back.

Before the enraged Sentinel could issue any threats or rant at him, he vanished through the transwarp field.

* * *

Sari stood before the lifeless space bridge, looking silently up at the towering pylons. The wind whipped around her, blowing her pigtails around and making her cold. She wrapped her arms around herself but didn't leave.

Her father re-emerged from downstairs. In his hands he held a cup and saucer. He sighed as he saw that his daughter hadn't left the spot before the space bridge where the Autobots had left a few minutes before.

"Sari, I brought you a cup of tea", he said as cheerfully as possible.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry Dad, I was daydreaming", she took the cup and sipped from it quietly.

"There there, cheer up Sari", he said, "Your friends won't be gone forever, and you can still hear from them from time to time. And I'm sure they'll be alright".

"Yeah, they will", to Sumdac's surprise Sari sounded confident, "They're not just goofy kids anymore. They've grown up. They can take care of themselves".

Sumdac looked at her, surprised by her maturity. To his mind the Autobots weren't the only ones that had grown up.

Sari turned around and grinned, "Besides, I just know they're going to kick Decepticon butt!"

* * *

A torrent of asteroids floated in a ring around the unnamed gas giant planet, a shifting sea of rock against the backdrop of ebony nothingness. Some of these asteroids were enormous, large enough to be called planetoids in their own right and with their own gravitation pull.

It was on one such asteroid that a lone Autobot sat in silence, his legs folded up beneath him and his arms stretched out before him. He was of average Autobot height and build, but his pristine white plating with red and blue trimmings was unusually stylish. There was a serene expression on his smooth features, and his visor-like optic band was dimmed as he sat in a state of relaxation.

But around him the rocky surface of the asteroid began to rattle. Slowly at first, a few pebbles defied gravity and rose upwards, then more and more rocks of various sizes joined them, until a small avalanche swirled above and about him. They twisted and turned this way and that, dipping and rising without ever striking one another.

The Autobot winced when his communication link-up emitted a burst of static, breaking his concentration. Immediately the stones dropped out of orbit and dropped to the floor or clattered off his plating. He looked around at them and sighed.

"Bad vibes, man. I'm still a seriously un-cool clyde compared to Prowl".

The commlink built into his audio receptors was still buzzing, so he tapped it and spoke into it.

"Jazz here, slick and on the stick. What's cooking?"

The reply came from over the commlink, "Um…hello Jazz. This is Agent Arcee".

Jazz smiled to himself. He and Arcee had both been stationed on Earth together in Optimus Prime's team for a few months, so they knew each other fairly well, although they were probably the least well-acquainted of all of Optimus' team. Arcee, a former teacher and veteran of the Great War, still struggled to find a happy balance between professional formality and the casual approach of Optimus' team.

Jazz on the other hand was incredibly laid-back, "Hey there paper shaker, long time no see. How's the spy gig working out?"

"Oh, erm, good I suppose. Not what I'd call fun, but you know how it is. We all do our duty".

"Sure do. Mind you, this hunt the top cats sent me out on is turning out to be a real wet rag. No sign of the greaser this side of Menonia."

"Ah, I've got some good news for you there", Arcee said, "I've managed to find a lead".

Jazz sat bolt upright, "For real?"

"As far as I can tell. I've found a neutral contact who has agreed to meet you here on Galleon. He'll be able to give you your target's co-ordinates, but I'm guessing he's going to want payment. Ultra Magnus wants you to contact him to get the full details and to arrange payment".

"Alright", Jazz grinned, "Looks like it's made in the shade, and I can finally quit this bad scene. Nice one, Arcee".

"No problem. I'd better get back to work. With a bit of luck I'll see you down here in a few solar cycles. Arcee over and out".

* * *

Arcee switched off her commlink and gave a wistful sigh. She found she was missing the rest of her team more than she had expected, and Jazz's voice had been a welcome one. Of all her teammates she missed Ratchet the most, as the two were…involved, for want of a better term. But she was fond of all of them, from Optimus to little Sari.

She slipped out of the booth, walked past the bar and stepped out into the streets. She was stationed on Galleon, a former mining planet in Cybertron's solar system. Once it had been rich in metal ore but it had been over-mined by the Cybertronians and was now unstable, not only geologically but economically and socially too.

The streets of the city she was in, Numecor, were dingy and dirty, and the city itself was poorly-lit. Like all of Galleon's settlements it had been a mining colony in its glory days, but now all the mines were shut down it was home to mostly unemployed Autobots. It wasn't what an Autobot hailing from Cybertron would call a nice neighbourhood.

To most would-be assailants Arcee would look like an easy victim. She was short and slight even by femmebot standards, and her pink and white plating could hardly be considered imposing. But a more wry criminal would have noticed the steely look on her appealing face, not to mention the sword sheaths concealed in her backpack.

She had been enlisted by Cybertron Intelligence to serve again as a spy and secret agent, as she had during the Great War. The new head of Cybertron Intel, Cliffjumper Major, had dispatched her to Galleon to investigate rumours that disgruntled unemployed Autobots were aiding the Decepticons.

So far Arcee had found nothing to back up those claims. There was bitterness and resentment among the locals but nothing that amounted to treason. Many had even gone off-world to join the Autobot Army.

She had decided to enquire about Jazz's quarry on the off-chance that she would come up with a lead, and happily she had been pointed in the right direction by one particularly knowledgeable local.

It reassured her to know that she could still offer a little assistance to her friends even from afar, although in truth there was little she could do. She had no idea where Bumblebee and Bulkhead were going to be stationed, Optimus was busy racing across the galaxy winning battle after battle, and as for Ratchet…well, Ratchet had ample protection.

* * *

"Alright old friend, let's flush 'em out!"

An ancient, dilapidated but stout Autobot leaned forward in his chair and looked out of the viz-screen. His white and red armour was scarred and dented, with numerous war wounds marring his already grizzled appearance. But Ratchet was not to be underestimated, as Decepticons found out to their peril.

The bleak, dry grasslands of Regalis V stretched out before him. In the distance sat a lone building, dark and forbidding: a Decepticon outpost.

The ground shook as Ratchet's charge advanced. Ratchet himself was seated in the control room of Omega Supreme, the living fortress of the Autobots. His massive flat feet created massive impact craters every time they touched the ground, while several hundred feet above his grim face looked out from underneath its orange blast shield. He bristled with weapons and his enormous size afforded him incredible strength and resilience; he was simply the largest Cybertronian in the universe.

"Where are they, Ratchet?" he asked, his tremendous voice booming across the landscape and rattling his internal systems and his mentor.

"I don't know. I'm not picking up any Decepticon energy signatures on your sensors", Ratchet replied, "I've got a feeling they've abandoned this base. But stay frosty, just in case".

"Understood", Omega pointed his left arm cannon at the tower as he marched forward, scanning left and right for any hint of a Decepticon ambush.

Behind him followed the Autobot infantry, rolling along in their vehicle modes. There were about two hundred of them, all armed for combat and very confident with Omega Supreme leading the assault.

But as they drew near Ratchet realized his suspicions were confirmed, "Ah, slag. The Cons must have known we were coming and high-tailed it out of here. That's the fourth time they've done that!"

"Why do they do that, Ratchet?" asked Omega.

The medi-bot smiled, "Well, because they don't want to fight you, big fella. You've barely seen any combat at all since the war started off. As soon as the Cons get wind that you're heading their way they pack up and leave. Easier for them to lose a base than take you on".

He shook his head and spoke into the broadcasting system, projecting his voice to the Autobot infantry, "Analysis confirms no Decepticons present. Repeat, base is abandoned. Advance and take the base and salvage whatever you can, but keep your optics switched on for traps. Ratchet over and out".

To Omega he said, "Alright, we'd better get back to Cybertron Command's nearest base and report in. Let's see what wild cyber-bat chase they're going to send us on next".


	3. Lucifer and Monacus

Author's note: Thank you all for the reviews and interest shown in the last chapter. However I do feel I have to mention something. I've recently received a large number of reviews, PMs and even e-mails with suggestions for the story. Now usually this would be just fine with me, since I love feedback and hearing new ideas.

However please understand that ultimately this is my fanfiction – I have my own ideas for the story I want to tell and I'm not about to make sweeping changes to the plot. And ultimately the story is about the main central cast of six Autobots, Sari and a few of the more major Decepticons. Adding in X amount of Dinobots /Protectobots /Predacons /Stunticons /Maximals /Constructicons /Energon characters doesn't appeal to me – the cast is huge enough as it is.

So by all means keep your ideas coming in, but don't ask me to crowbar characters in for the sake of it. Thanks! Oh, and for this chapter, it helps if you have the AllSpark Almanac II for a clear image of Straxus, but I think there's an image of him on Deviantart too.

* * *

Smoke hung heavy in the air of the Decepticon hangar, and grime and dirt was thick on the floor. Random clutter and detritus were strewn about, and the vast walls, several hundred feet opposite from each other, were covered with hanging spare parts.

Dust rose smothering in the air as a large Decepticon stomped across the hangar floor, kicking aside debris with his stubby feet. He was extraordinarily bulky, even by Decepticon standards, nearly as broad across the shoulders as he was tall. His massively thick arms hung down past his shins, with his claws almost dragging on the floor as he trudged along.

A fearsome blaster cannon was mounted on his right arm, his reinforced purple plating was adorned with maroon and gunmetal details, and his scowling, armoured head was lit with internal red lights that glinted from his narrow eyes and ridged maw.

Lord High Governor Straxus, warlord of the Council of Decepticon Generals, was a terrifying sight for Autobot and Decepticon alike. He had a reputation as a slave driver and a tyrant, ruling over his followers with an iron fist. He had exploited the resources of the planet he had been assigned to govern, Lucifer, so relentlessly that it had become marred and ruined: over 95 percent of it was uninhabitable. Some galactic travellers even listed it as 'destroyed'.

But what little resources and living space were left was now being ruthlessly utilized by Straxus to provide for the Decepticon war effort. Lucifer had provided many of the new warships for the Decepticon fleet and was churning out weapons and ammunition at an unrivalled rate.

None of this was enough to satisfy Straxus. He had been temporarily reassigned from the front line to kick Lucifer's industry up a gear, and he wasn't pleased about it.

So he had a mind to take it out on his newest workers, and as he marched across the hangar he saw them. They were clambering up and down a set of scaffolding, welding and cutting away at the hull of a nearly-completed Decepticon warship that sat amongst towers of pipes, cables and sheet metal.

The three workers were a rough crew of construction bots who called themselves the Constructicons. A particuarly tall and doughty one was called Mixmaster, the tall and lean one was Scrapper, and the most peculiar of all, the absurdly short but aggressive bot was Dirt Boss, the leader of this unlikely band of dishevelled, green-plated bots.

All three had just clambered down from the scaffolding and were examining some schematics on a datapad. When Straxus' shadow loomed over them they looked up.

"You seem to be enjoying your little break, little bots", Straxus hissed.

"Oh, um, eheh, no no sir", Mixmaster said hastily, "We're not on break, we're just takin' another look at the plans. Y'know how it is, one little misaligned plate and da whole thing falls apart".

"No, I do not know", the Decepticon General scowled, "We are not perfectionists here on Lucifer. As long as it can fly in a straight line and shoot I do not care. Get back to work".

"Uh, yessir, you got it boss", Scrapper backed away hurriedly, babbling.

"Get yer can back here, winch-head!" snapped Dirt Boss, ignoring Straxus entirely, "We ain't workin' on nuthin' 'til I get these plans sorted, capish?"

Mixmaster and Scrapper looked back and forth between Dirt Boss and Straxus, unsure of whom to be more frightened of. Noticing this, Straxus reached down and clasped his claws around Dirt Boss' head, then lifted him off the ground and turned him around to look him in the optics.

"You are so small. It's funny to me", chuckled Straxus, "I don't know who you think you are but let's get one thing clear. I'm in charge. And bots who don't do exactly as I say end up on the scrapheap. Clear?"

Dirt Boss didn't look impressed. He bellowed at Straxus with alarming fury.

"See here, ya big palooka! I'm the boss now! I'm Dirt Boss. An' if ya got a problem with dat, I suggest ya…"

Straxus however suddenly dropped Dirt Boss unceremoniously and turned around as quickly as his bulk would allow him. His sensors had detected an intruder. He forgot all about his quarrel with the Constructicons.

"Fan out", he ordered, "We're not alone".

He crouched down in a battle-ready stance and sauntered towards the west entrance to the hangar. The Constructicons spread out behind him. Their sensors warned them that an Autobot was standing just beyond the wide, open hangar doors.

Straxus primed his cannon and pointed it at the entrance, "Come out, Autobot! We know you're there".

There was no reply.

"Come on out or I'll start firing!" roared Straxus, "I'll count to three. One…two…"

A voice answered, "Alright, alright, I'm coming".

A bot stepped out into the hangar doorway. It was a young Autobot, tall and strong-looking but still dwarfed by the hulking Straxus. He was young and pleasant-looking, or at least unassuming, with plain plates of red and blue armour. He had his hands help up in a gesture of surrender.

Straxus thought he recognized the Autobot but couldn't remember where from. He was mostly surprised and suspicious to see the Autobot was alone. His sensors could find no trace of any other Autobots.

Aloud the Decepticon general said, "The game's up, Autobot. I don't know what your mission was but it ends now. Turn yourself in and I assure you your death will be swift".

The Autobot raised an eyebrow, "Why do I have a hard time believing that?"

Straxus' optics widened in surprised, then he chuckled cruelly, "Alright, you got me. I'm going to take my time finding out what sort of junk-head Autobot would infiltrate this planet on his own".

"Eh, his name is…eh, what was it ol' Bulky said…" Mixmaster looked thoughtful, "Yer know, um…oh yeah! Optimus. Optimus…um…Prime?"

For a moment Straxus didn't compute this new data. Then it clicked in his processor. He _had_ seen this Autobot before, in numerous meetings with the Council of Generals. His image had been displayed and the Autobot Captain was listed as a priority target for elimination.

Straxus suddenly howled with laughter. He bent over almost double, wheezing and snorting and pointing feebly at Optimus with his clutching claw.

"Optimus Prime, huh? So _you're _the one everybody's talking about! Ahahahah!" he shook with mirth, "You're joking, you're joking! This can't be the right guy!"

Optimus made no answer, but arched an eyebrow at the guffawing Decepticon.

"Just look at you!" Straxus said between rounds of laughter, "You're so…young! And so scrawny! You can't be _the_ Optimus Prime. There's just no way…"

The 'young and scrawny' Autobot reached over his shoulder and drew a short-handled axe. Straxus took one look at the rather unimpressive weapon and burst into laughter again.

"You can laugh all you want, Decepticon", Optimus frowned, "But Megatron wasn't laughing the last time I saw him".

He flicked his wrist and the axe shaft extended to form a two-handed weapon. An ion laser blade ignited from the axe head and ignition fire spat from the rocket-powered booster behind it.

A panel on Optimus' back opened and a jetpack emerged from it and clamped over his shoulders. A pair of long wings spread out from either side of it. Heavy gauntlets slipped over his forearms.

Straxus' laughter died in his throat. He snarled in bewildered fury and launched four shots from his pulse cannon.

Optimus swung his laser-bladed axe back and forth with staggering swiftness of hand, intercepting each shot with ease and detonating them in a harmless discharge of energy. He didn't wait for his enemy to fire another round. His rocket boosters carried him over to Straxus in a nanosecond.

He brought the axe down hard on Straxus' extended right arm. Smoke and sparks belched forth. Straxus cried out in pain and stumbled away, inspecting his arm. At first he could see nothing beyond an ugly gash on his forearm. Then his cannon slipped and fell apart into two separate pieces, brutally cleaved down the middle. Several fingers dropped to the floor soon after.

"Argh!" he wailed in anguish, before rounding on the Constructicons, "Crush him!"

Mixmaster and Scrapper came at Optimus at a run. Optimus held his hand out in a gesture of peace.

"Wait! I don't want to hurt you two", he said.

"Well, we got our orders, tough-bot", Mixmaster grunted. The mixing drum in his chest churned furiously before spewing out a torrent of adhesive glue.

Optimus strafed to his right to avoid it and ran straight into Scrapper's path. The Constructicon's right hand retracted and was replaced with a powerful drill that he thrust at Optimus' head.

Optimus ducked and the blow passed over his head. He rolled away and came up on Scrapper's left. He extended his axe's shaft to its maximum length of many times his own body's height and swung it down low. The haft whipped both Mixmaster and Scrapper off their feet and sent then tumbling to the ground in a heap of groaning metal.

The Autobot went to run on ahead but found Dirt Boss standing in front of him. Something launched from the diminutive Constructicon's head; a tiny, seemingly inoffensive drill. But Optimus recalled from his previous encounter with the Constructicons that it was a cerebro-shell, a device Dirt Boss had turned on Bulkhead in order to capture him and control his motor functions.

Optimus decided it was best not to let it hit him. In a flash he picked up half of Straxus' bisected cannon and lifted it to cover his head like a shield. The drill stuck fast in the gun's barrel. Optimus tossed it at Dirt Boss, bowling him over.

Satisfied that all of his enemies were disabled, Optimus ignited his jetpack and soared up, up to the roof of the hangar. He landed on the hull of the Decepticon starship.

A pouch in his gauntlet opened and he took from it a small, tubular device that looked innocent enough but was in fact a highly explosive charge. He fiddled with it, calibrating the detonator and timer, then tucked it behind an open coolant port in the ship's metal hide.

But as he turned to leave an enormous impact behind him nearly shook him off his feet. Straxus towered over him, a wicked bladed pick-axe in his maimed hands. He held it aloft and spat an incoherent curse at Optimus before cleaving away at the Autobot invader.

Optimus swept his axe up to parry the blow: the tip of one of the pick-axe's blades stopped inches from his cranium. The Decepticon wrenched his weapon free and swung again. Instead of parrying it Optimus swiped laterally with his axe, knocking the blow off-course and sending it ploughing into the hull of the Decepticon starship.

Straxus attempted to wrench his pick-axe out but before he could make any progress Optimus slashed through its handle with his own blade. It fell in two smoking pieces. Before the horrified Straxus could recover Optimus raised his left arm and launched a grappling line from it. The wire wrapped tight around the Decepticon's legs. Optimus yanked back as hard as he could. Straxus lost his footing and tumbled over the edge of the ship. Optimus released the cable before he was dragged over after him.

The hangar rocked as Straxus crashed to the ground below. Optimus peered over the edge to look down at him. When he was satisfied that the Decepticon wasn't about to get back up, he adjusted his boosters and descended slowly to ground level.

Dirt Boss was still struggling to free himself. Mixmaster and Scrapper were just going to help him when Optimus touched down in front of them. They recoiled but dropped into fighting stances.

"Yo, back it up, fire hose!" Scrapper warned.

"I don't want to fight", Optimus replied. When the two Constructicons made no move towards him he continued:

"Listen, I never really got a chance to know you bots, but my friend Bulkhead promises you two are decent guys and deserve a second chance".

"Eh?" Mixmaster squinted, "Bulky said that?"

"Yeah. I'm offering you a chance to get out of here. You bots don't belong here", he gestured around to the murky hangar and the weapon-laden starship behind them, "There's room for you back on Cybertron, or on Earth if you prefer. But we don't have much time. What do you say?"

The duo looked uncertain. They shifted uncomfortably, looking at one another for guidance. Optimus waited. There wasn't a great deal of time left before the bomb detonated, but he felt as if he was making some headway so he was prepared to hang on for as long as he reasonably could.

Mixmaster seemed to have reached a decision and looked at Optimus, "I dunno, maybe we could…"

A loud clang behind them caught their attention. Dirt Boss had managed to free himself from beneath the severed cannon. He stomped over, scowling at his two subordinates.

"Whatca brunos think you're doin'?" he snapped, "Slag this grifter already!"

With only a moment's hesitation the Constructicons charged the Autobot again. Optimus switched on his boosters and soared to a safe distance above them. He was about to leave when he turned around and called down to them.

"If I were you bots, I'd get moving. You've got…hmm, less than two cycles. And maybe take your Governor friend with you".

He flew out of the hangar doors and headed out into the oppressive, smoke-choked night sky. He stopped for a moment to look back and make sure the three Constructicons had made their way out; the two larger ones were dragging the unconscious Straxus.

Not a second too soon. A raging fireball consumed the hangar, tearing it to shreds and flinging debris in all direction. A sliver of metal whizzed past Optimus' audio receptor. He watched the explosion die down and then touched his commlink.

"This is Optimus Prime. Mission accomplished, hangar and starship destroyed. Am returning to rendezvous point. Over and out".

He took one final look at the Constructicons and sighed, "Maybe next time", before tearing away through the smog.

* * *

The airlock of Jazz's small, one-bot ship, the _Slow Poke_, slid open and the exit ramp stretched out for him. He stepped out into the dirty, dingy spaceport of Monacus, one of the larger cities on the planet Galleon. A whole host of bizarre alien creatures hustled past him, ranging from towering multi-armed brutes to cringing reptiles, from loathsome humanoids to degenerate Autobots.

Jazz shook his head, "Man, this ain't exactly fat city".

He looked around for any sign of his contact and before long spotted her making her way towards him. She stopped before him and smiled warmly.

"Jazz, good to see you again," Arcee said.

"Hey there doll, slip me some metal!" he raised his open palm; after a moment she twigged and high-fived him.

"So what's shakin'? You said this contact's holed up in the casino?"

"That's right. Let's walk and talk", Arcee led the way out of the crowded spaceport and down an alley. The section of the city they were walking through was exceptionally well-lit, with flashing neon lights shimmering off the metallic surfaces of the buildings and roads everywhere they looked.

"He's been there for the last three mega cycles. He'll be moving on soon but he said he'd wait for us", Arcee explained, "Did Cybertron Command wire you the credits?"

Jazz held up a small metallic chip in his servo, "All taken care of, sister. I can't thank you enough for cookin' up this lead. I was starting to frost my processor scanning the galaxy for this chrome-plated glitch".

"My pleasure", Arcee took the chip from him and slipped it into a storage pouch at her belt. Then she stepped into a doorway on her right, passing underneath a well-lit entrance arch, "I have a personal interest in bringing your target to justice, after all".

Jazz followed her across a richly-decorated lobby, easily spacious enough for a Cybertronian. It was ringed on all sides with flashing slot machines, and through doorways Jazz could see card tables and various installations for popular games of chance. Patrons of every species were crowded around their games of choice, so utterly fixated on the slot machines or the hand they'd just been dealt that they paid no attention to two professional and dangerous-looking Autobot agents.

"What gives?" asked Jazz, "I know the cubes here on Galleon ain't exactly on Cloud 9, but I had no idea a joint like this even existed on it".

"The whole economy of Monacus pretty much relies on illegal gambling", Arcee explained, "They need the off-world trade. Casinos like this are a good place to meet merchants and buyers, which is why I guess the contact wants us to meet him here".

"Go figure", Jazz muttered, skirting around a surly armed Skuxxoid guard that glared suspiciously at him.

To his relief Arcee led him to a private booth and knocked on the door. A voice came from inside.

"Come in, come in! And shut the door behind you, would you?"

The two Autobots strode inside and sealed the door behind them. They found themselves in a darkened room, lit only by a solitary light perched directly above a set of Cybertronian-scaled table and chairs. A figure sat at the far end of the table, hidden in the shadows. A barrel of oil sat on the table before him, accompanied by several beakers.

"Have a seat! Help yourselves to some oil", the figure stood up and the light shone on him.

Jazz automatically flinched when he saw him, despite having received warning in advance who the contact was. After all, although the bot was relatively inoffensive-looking, about the same size as Jazz, and was smiling pleasantly, Swindle still wore the Decepticon symbol on his torso plate.

Jazz's optics strayed to the sizable laser cannon mounted on Swindle's right arm as the Decepticon stretched it out for a handshake.

"Oh, this old thing?" Swindle's smile broadened across his flat, smooth face, and his large purple optics flashed, "Pay no attention to that. Just a bit of insurance for when I have to deal with the locals. Things can get a little wild here in Monacus".

He took Jazz's hand and shook it, then did the same for Arcee. Without waiting for confirmation he poured his two guests a beaker full of oil and slipped it across the table to them before sitting back down.

"Go ahead, try it. This comes all the way from Stroggos. The finest mineral oil this side of Nexus Zero".

He was so insistent that Arcee decided to take a sip. It _was_ very pleasant oil, and Swindle seemed pleased when she said so.

"Nothing but the best for my friends, my dear!" he exclaimed, "Incidentally I'm sorry about the location of this meeting. I'm a very busy bot these days and don't have much time to spend on one rock before I haul up anchor and scoot along to the next".

"I'm guessing the demand for arms dealers is unreal right now, what with the war on and all?" Jazz observed dryly.

If there was any insult in the remark Swindle took no notice, "Why, of course! Oh you wouldn't believe how wide the market's been busted open ever since my old pal…ahem, ever since that slagheap Megatron kicked the war into gear again. Why a bot could make enough to buy himself a planet in a deca cycle, if he plays his energon chips right!"

Arcee was keen to keep him talking: the more pleased and confident he was in their presence, the more likely he was to reveal vital information. She had met bots like Swindle before and knew how to handle them and their duplicitous nature. Swindle was essentially a salesman and eager to make profit from any venture he could; who was writing his cheque was irrelevant. Though he was nominally a Decepticon he was more than happy to do business with the Autobots. Weapons were his usual trade, but just now they wanted intelligence off him.

So she listened to him intently as he went on about the opening of new trade links between the Quintessons and the Nebulons, and of pirate attacks on merchant vessels along the Blot Nebula. From what she could gather the Decepticon leaders found him more useful as a rouge trader, generating wealth for their war-like people, than they would as a foot soldier, and so they allowed him a great deal of autonomy.

Certainly Swindle was in no mood to play up his official classification as a Decepticon, and in fact didn't even mention it or his previous clashes with the Autobots until Jazz spoke up.

"Y'know, last time we crossed scenes, you were holed up on in the brig of the _Steelhaven_".

"Hmm? Oh, yes", Swindle waved his hand dismissively, "Well, let bygones be bygones, that's what I always say. I didn't take it personally. For what it's worth, as far as prisons go, it was fairly pleasant".

"You also high-tailed it outta there with a stolen Elite Guard shuttle".

Swindle frowned, just a little, "Well, let's consider that my reparations for being held without sufficient cause. Seems more than fair to me".

"Yes, it is", Arcee interrupted, throwing Jazz a look to tell him to back down, "Now, let's get down to business".

"Ah, my five favourite words", the merchant's smile returned in a flash, "Now, I believe you're in pursuit of a target. A renegade bot, to be precise".

"That's right, we are", Arcee leaned forward and slid a datapad across the table, "Can you confirm that you know this bot?"

Swindle took it and looked at the image displayed on it, "Happy to. This is Lockdown. Rogue bounty hunter extraordinaire. I'd hate to be the bot going after him".

"Well, I'm the cat who's got the pleasure of chasing this shuckster", Jazz sat up, "Know where I can find his pad?"

Swindle didn't appear to be listening; he was busy looking at the picture of Lockdown and shaking his head, making tutting noises, "Ah, Lockdown. Where did it all go wrong?"

Arcee was willing to indulge him more than Jazz, and so she said, "Probably when he assisted the Elite Guard in capturing those Decepticons after their failed attacks on the space bridge network".

Swindle nodded, "Well, he forgot the first rule of neutrality in warfare: don't side with one faction just because you think they're winning".

Jazz was tempted to say he had been awfully quick to side with the Decepticons when they had broken free onboard the _Steel Haven_, but restrained himself.

"Now Megatron wants his processor on a pike, and you bots want to take him in for questioning, is that right?" Swindle asked.

"Yeah, something like that. That bot has plenty of inside information on both the Autobots and the Decepticons", explained Arcee, "And we want to take him in and learn what he knows before the Decepticons can do the same".

Swindle arched an eyebrow, "I don't think Megatron wants to take him in for questioning. He wants to tear him a new exhaust port".

"I can dig that", Jazz muttered.

He had been given this mission because he was the most highly skilled of all the Autobot Cyber-ninjas. But if someone had asked him Jazz would have admitted he looked forward to defeating and capturing the bot who had murdered his old sensei Yoketron and held special enmity towards Prowl.

"Well then, you've made the right decision in turning him into us", Arcee was saying, "If you told the Decepticons first then your friend would be scrap".

Swindle laughed, "Oh, Lockdown's not what I would call a friend. A loyal customer, of course. But now he's a marked bot he's bad business. Even the Quintessons won't touch him. That's why he's gone into hiding".

He poured himself another cup of oil and drank from it deeply and leisurely, smacking his lips with pleasure when he was done. Arcee realized he was waiting for something. She slipped her hand into the storage pouch and drew out the credit chip. Swindle eyed it greedily.

"Five thousand Cybertronian credits", Arcee said, "That was the agreed price".

"Yes indeed, my dear. Five thousand credits gets you his exact last known location".

"Woah, down some coolant there", Jazz exclaimed, "_Last_ known location? So we could show up and he might have already cruised outta there?"

"Oh, I don't think that's too likely", shrugging his shoulders, Swindle looked Jazz in the optics, "There'll be someone there you can get answers off if that happens anyway. That's all I can do for you".

"That's fine. Here", before Jazz could argue Arcee passed the chip over: it vanished in the blink of an eye.

"Splendid, splendid! That's the great thing about Autobots – they always pay up front and on time," Swindle chuckled to himself before returning to the matter in hand, "Lockdown's hiding out in the Zeeros system in the mid-rim. There are a couple of space stations in orbit around Zeeros. 649-X is the one you're looking for".

Jazz nodded, "That should be enough. Come on, let's split", Jazz stood up and turned to go, but first stopped to reluctantly thank Swindle, "Thanks for the word up, dig?"

"Oh, not at all, not at all", Swindle got up quickly, "But wait, don't go yet! Why, getting the information you wanted was only half the reason you bots dropping into Monacus was such a swell idea, because boy, do I have a deal for you!"

A compartment in his torso slid open and he began to rummage around in it, puling out improbably large objects from such a seemingly small space.

"For the ninja-bot – a kusarigama forged on Moon Base One over forty million stellar cycles ago! And where would a charming femmebot such as yourself be without a Vanguard Class forcefield generator? Now, normally items of this quality would set you back a fair bit, but because you're both such good sports I'm going to make you the offer of a lifecycle".

"We'll pass", Arcee answered as she got up and followed Jazz out of the door and into the foyer. Swindle tried to hurry after them, extolling the virtues of various murderous weapons he was trying to foist onto them, but they soon lost him among the crowd. They slipped out of the casino and into the busy streets.

"That was tight", Jazz said as he headed for the spaceport.

"Yeah, it went well", answered Arcee, "I guess you're going to head for Zeeros now?"

"That's my mission, sister. Gonna floor it all the way there to make sure I get there ahead of the Cons".

"Oh".

Arcee was disappointed. Working undercover for months at a time was lonely business. It had been uplifting to see Jazz again, even if it had only been for thirty minutes or so.

Jazz stopped and looked back at her, "Hey, is there anywhere I can drop you off at? You gotta crank it out of here too?"

"No, I've still got work to do here", she said, "I better go report my findings to Cliffjunper. You know how it is".

They walked along in silence. In a few minutes they were back at the spaceport. Jazz stopped outside his ship and placed his hand on Arcee's shoulder. He smiled and his optic band flashed.

"It was solid to see you again, sis. Thanks for everything. Take it easy".

She smiled back, "You too. Good luck. And if you happen to see any of the others on your travels, let me know, will you?"

"You got it", he turned and stepped up the ramp leading up to his ship: as it slid away and the door closed behind him he waved one last time to her.

Arcee watched as the ship took off and vanished into the night sky above her. With a wistful sigh she turned away and headed back into the city streets, resuming her lonely exile.


	4. Contacts

Author's note: How awesome is life? As of yesterday, I own deluxe Rodimus Minor and Ironhide. Woo-hoo!

Anyway, there's a planet in this chapter called Talos IV. Apparently it's very important in Star Trek, but I wasn't aware of this since I don't watch Star Trek. However the route through which I came to choose the name Talos IV was so full of staggering coincidences me and my friend discovered, so I couldn't just change it, so Talos IV it shall remain.

* * *

"So…run this by me again. How long have you bots been stationed on this dust ball?"

"I've lived here all my lifecycle".

"I've been here about four decacycles, why?"

Bumblebee and his two Autobot companion were picking their way up a rocky incline that sloped up at an almost 45 degree angle. Large sharp stones pressed into Bumblebee's stabilizing servo every time he took a step forward, and occasionally loose rubble would give way and slide underfoot, threatening to drag the Autobots down to the bottom some one hundred feet below and behind them.

"I was kinda wondering how you haven't self-destructed from boredom yet", Bumblebee answered as he scrabbled over the top of the slope and stood panting at the top, "I mean, look at this place!"

He was standing in a narrow gorge. The stony ground was bleached a dull yellow, and so were the cliff walls that towered several hundred feet overhead on either side. As far as the eye could see there were cliffs, cliffs and more cliffs: only the narrow paths that had somehow been forged through the vast walls of rock provided any means of getting about below the dust-storm wracked surface.

Bumblebee shook his head in dismay at the sight of the twisting road through the jagged rocks and the oppressive pale yellow sky above. Next to him the other Autobots were scrambling over the slope.

"Yeah, well, welcome to Talos IV, buddy", the first grumbled.

Bumblebee was already brushing away the thick layer of dust that had collected on his chassis, "Ah man, I've been on this planet for barely one solar cycle and already I just know this planet isn't going to agree with my paintjob".

The other shrugged, "You get used to it".

Bumblebee looked at him. He was a small Autobot, taller than Bumblebee but leaner and wiry, with a small compact torso and long legs and arms. He had a wry look on his face, and he wore a rounded red helmet with bronze trim. His plating was red and the chassis underneath was brown, although it was somewhat hard to tell since he was smothered in a layer of gritty dust.

Bumblebee squinted at him, "What'd you say your name was again?"

"Backtrack", he answered.

"And I'm Hubcap", the other Autobot said: he was also a small bot, forged from the same protoform mould as Bumblebee but with Cybertronian mode features instead of Earth details. His armour was dusky yellow and his large helmet sported a wide crest.

"Oh, right. I'm Bumblebee".

"Yeah, I know. Frag, the whole garrison knows that. Word gets around, y'know", grunted Hubcap.

"It does?"

"Uh-huh", said Backtrack, "Come on, we're behind schedule. Let's finish up this patrol and head on home".

They transformed into their vehicle modes and drove off down the canyon. Backtrack's vehicle mode was a Cybertronian dirt bike, with a long and low body and a rugged wheel at each end. Hubcap's was a sloping Cybertronian speeder car.

"See, that's one reason word's getting around", Backtrack said to Bumblebee, "Your foreign vehicle mode".

"Hm? Oh yeah, I kinda forgot about that", exclaimed Bumblebee, "So…what _is _'the word'? What are bots saying?"

"Well, everyone recognises you as one of the bots who helped capture Megatron. One of the Con-busters from Earth".

As they rounded a corner Bumblebee chuckled, "Con-busters huh? I kinda like that name. So I guess you're pretty impressed to be running patrol with a bot who's faced down Megatron himself, huh? Got any questions for the planet's newest hero?"

"Sure", said Hubcap, "Do you really know Optimus Prime? Is he as awesome as everyone says he is?"

"…You know what, never mind. Remind me why the garrison captain is making us run these patrols manually again?"

"Because all the mineral deposits in these canyons interfere with Cybertronian energy signatures", explained Backtrack, "So we gotta run these patrols every so often. There's four hundred astro miles of canyons out here, and it's all gotta be checked systematically".

"Oh, and we actually don't have a garrison captain at the moment. Astro Minor has been sent back to Cybertron on leave", Hubcap added, "Our new captain's supposed to arrive soon though. Didn't you pay any attention at the briefing?"

"I kinda zoned out after all that stuff about mining operations", Bumblebee replied, "What was that stuff again?"

Hubcap sighed. Backtrack laughed good-humouredly and then said:

"The whole reason Talos IV is important to the Autobot Commonwealth is because of the ore deposits. These gorges were actually cut out of the rock by Cybertronian miners. Raw metal ore is getting harder to find on Cybertron these days, so a planet like Talos IV is valuable to the economy, and lately the war effort".

"Oh", Bumblebee scanned the cliff walls with a new level of respect now that he realized they were artificially made. The natural world never much impressed him but technology did, although he had learned from Prowl to be a bit more lenient in his world view.

"Between us guys", Backtrack said quietly, "Rumour is that they once found protomatter here, and they're redoubling their efforts to find more".

Now it was Hubcap's turn to be ignorant, "What's protomatter?"

Bumblebee said, "The stuff they make protoforms out of. Most valuable substance in the galaxy. Thought to be found only in the sonic canyons on Cybertron", when the other two Autobots fell silent, Bumblebee proclaimed proudly, "Trust me, I know plenty about protoforms. They've been on my processor a lot the last stellar cycle or so".

Mentioning that immediately made him think again of Sari, and by extension the rest of his friends. He was missing them already. He had been told he wasn't going to get any leave for at least seven months, and it was going to be a week or so before he would be allowed to make any long-distance transmissions to call any of them.

Thoughts of his friends occupied his mind for the rest of the four hour scouting mission. Throughout most of it the three Autobots were quiet. Hubcap went on for a while about his femmefriend back on Cybertron and Backtrack mentioned an encounter with Decepticons a few months ago when he was posted off-world, although he was reluctant to talk about it. Bumblebee could understand that.

The route the three Autobot were taking was cyclical, and as the four hours neared their end they found themselves on the track leading back to base camp. As expected there hadn't been a trace of a Decepticon invader. Bumblebee was bored out of his mind at that point. The terrain had consisted of the same lifeless, dusty gorges the whole way.

But as they reached the top of a slope they looked down upon an area where many gorges and canyons, including the one they were following, converged to form a wide valley, many miles across. At the centre of the valley was an Autobot base.

It was one of the largest installations Bumblebee had ever seen, and certainly the largest he had seen not on the planet Cybertron itself. It was best described as a fortress, but very different from Fortress Maximus, the citadel of the Elite Guard.

It was surrounded by an enormous steel wall, over a dozen meters thick and watched over by sentry posts with laser cannon installations. Beyond that there was a courtyard, and then a second wall of similar shape and function. Within this inner courtyard loomed an enormous keep, brilliantly lit with both interior and external lights.

Next to the keep was a landing bay, and the first courtyard was dotted with small buildings such as storage bunkers and garrisons. The entire station bristled with sentry cannons.

"Ah, home sweet home", Backtrack remarked as he started off down the track leading towards the base.

The others followed him up towards a set of massive gates set in the outer wall. Marked above it were the words 'Polyhex Fortress'. The mammoth doors slid back for the three Autobots and they drove inside.

Bumblebee had only been garrisoned at Polyhex for two days, but he noticed that the courtyard was exceptionally busy with Autobots hurrying back and forth, both in alt modes and robot modes, chattering excitedly as they hurried about. Hubcap transformed and walked off to talk to someone. Backtrack did the same, leaving Bumblebee alone, but a moment later he returned.

"Hey, the new garrison captain's arriving. You wanna go take a look?"

"Oh, sure".

The pair drove across the courtyard, through the second set of gates set in the inner wall, and into the central plaza. A large crowd of Autobots had assembled and were all crowding around to look at something, or someone.

Bumblebee and Backtrack converted to their robot forms and slipped through the crowd, ignoring the grumbled protests of the larger Autobots. In the middle of the landing pad sat a small Autobot cruiser, brightly decorated in silver and red and numerous Autobot symbols. As Bumblebee and Backtrack arrived at the front of the crowd the doors to the ship opened and an Autobot walked down the ramp.

As he set foot on the landing pad the Autobot crowd cheered, Backtrack included. Apparently only Bumblebee didn't recognise him.

"Who is that bot?" he asked Backtrack.

Backtrack looked at him, astonished, "That's Rodimus Minor. You know, the highest scorer in Autobot Academy simulation vids? The one they called 'the chosen one'? The Autobot tipped to be next Magnus?" he shrugged, "Well, until all this business with Optimus Prime anyway".

A severe-looking femmebot stepped out next and was also greeted with applause. She didn't smile or acknowledge it.

Backtrack said, "That's Red Alert", when Bumblebee didn't react, he rolled his eyes light-heartedly, "The medic who concocted the vaccine for GP syndrome? Uh, never mind".

Bumblebee watched as the next Autobot walked out, and said, "Don't need to tell me who that is. That's Ironhide. He's a jerk".

Backtrack smirked, "I'll take your word for it. And…I have no idea who those two are", he pointed as two final, rather scruffy Autobots climbed out, both short, one surly and broad, the other slighter.

"I'm guessing that's all of Team Athenia, then", said Backtrack.

Rodimus stepped forward to address the crowd, "Greetings, fellow Autobots. I am Rodimus Minor, and this is my crew, Team Athenia. I have been assigned by the Elite Guard to take command of this fortress. I look forward to serving alongside you all, but in the meantime – "

As he spoke he looked around at the crowd, but he suddenly stopped and stared at someone. Bumblebee thought he was looking at him, but decided against it and looked around and behind him to see what was attracting the Autobot captain's attention.

Rodimus continued, "Ahem. In the meantime, we all have our duties to attend to. I'm going to consult with regional intelligence, and I'd like you all to return to your work for now. Thank you".

The crowd began to disperse. Backtrack said he was going to return to the garrison, and Bumblebee was about to follow him when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around and saw that it was Rodimus.

"Excuse me", Rodimus said in a somewhat meek fashion, "But I have to ask – are you Bumblebee?"

"Sure am", Bumblebee answered, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Backtrack and several other Autobots were watching.

"I mean you're – _the _– Bumblebee?" Rodimus asked, "Member of Optimus Prime's crew, one of the bots responsible for the discovery of the AllSpark at Timecode 9521.6, veteran of multiple Decepticon encounters?"

"I'm your bot", Bumblebee said proudly, "Why, want an autograph…eh, sir?"

"What, this little pipsqueak?" a voice growled.

Brawn stomped over, flanked by Hot Shot and Ironhide. Red Alert followed behind.

"This little bug is one of those bots you're always going on about, Roddy?" asked Brawn.

Rodimus frowned, "I don't _always_ go on about them, I just…"

"Hey, who are you calling pipsqueak, pint-size?" Bumblebee retorted, putting his hands on his hips and staring down Brawn.

As soon as the words were out of Bumblebee's mouth Brawn's scowl deepened and he stepped forward threateningly.

Rodimus stepped in front of him, "Relax, Brawn", to Bumblebee he said, "Sorry, I just had to meet one of Optimus Prime's bots. He's sorta my hero".

Bumblebee sighed, "Oh, another one. Here, let me answer your questions for you. Yeah, Prime really did do pretty much all the stuff they say about him. Yeah, Prime is really a nice guy. Yeah, Prime really has…"

"Hah! See, I told you, Red!" Rodimus span around and yelled excitedly to Red Alert, who didn't look impressed.

He turned back to Bumblebee, "I've read all of his report logs a couple of times over, but I was wondering maybe if you'd care to recount the experiences yourself? After all, Optimus did stress in the logs just how important his team was to him - but I'm sure you read that entry too".

"Uh, yeah, of course", as a matter of fact, Bumblebee hadn't taken the time to read Optimus' logs, but he was pleased to finally get a little recognition, "Sure, I'll tell you all about those times we kicked Decepticon skidplate. Might take my mind off things",

By 'things', he meant his friends and how he was missing them already.

"We can talk better in the garrison", Rodimus said and smartly led the way.

Bumblebee and Red Alert followed him, but behind him Bumblebee heard Ironhide smirk, "Kick Decepticon skidplate? I was at boot camp with that squirt. He's a drop-out".

Bumblebee turned around and extended his stingers. He faced Ironhide, who stopped in front of him with Brawn and Hot Shot at his side.

"Really? Care to let me have a go at cracking that plating of yours, bolt-brain? For old time's sake?" grinned Bumblebee.

Ironhide chuckled and a ripple passed through his body as he activated his plating-hardening power, "Sure, take your best shot".

A surge of electrical energy tore from Bumblebee's stingers. It burst against Ironhide with enough force to throw the surprised Autobot off his feet and send him tumbling head over heel. He landed in a pile of empty barrels, and when he went to get up more collapsed on top of him. He groaned. Hot Shot, Brawn, Red Alert and Rodimus stood in amazement.

Bumblebee lifted his arm and gestured to the crackling energy at the end of his weapon, "Guess you've never heard of battle-grade stingers before? Oh, and that's for sawing my legs off in boot camp. Jerk".

He swaggered away towards the garrison with his head held high, followed by the stunned Team Athenia.

* * *

"You bots think you know tough? You bots think you know trouble? Well, forget everything you know about tough and trouble!"

Bulkhead did his best to stand up straight and not call attention to himself among his fellow Autobots. The local commander was striding up and down the line, bawling his head off because some of the new arrivals had stasis-napped for thirty cycles longer than they should have.

Since arriving on Salusus Secundus Bulkhead had felt like he was straight back in boot camp. The dull metallic plains, the living quarters, the pointless tasks he had to perform, the shouting officers…

The only real difference was this time Bulkhead didn't have Bumblebee to keep him company. After his arrival it had taken Bulkhead approximately four minutes before he went to say something to Bumblebee only to remember he was no longer at his side.

Thinking of Bumblebee reminded him of the time the two of them had been working the oil depot at boot camp, and Bumblebee had knocked half a silo's worth of oil on top of Sentinel Prime. The memory made him chuckle.

The commander suddenly glared at him in mid-rant. He was an ancient but grim and fierce bot, with tarnished teal plating across his broad shoulders and wiry limbs. A winged Elite Guard symbol was printed on his chest plate. Clamped between his snarling lips was what looked like an old sparkplug, but one of the other recruits had told Bulkhead it was actually an electro-chemical stimulant called a cy-gar.

"Something funny, Big Green?" growled the commander.

"Uh, no! Err…um, I mean, no Kup, sir".

"Feh! Just look at yer", Kup shook his head in disgust, "You know something, waist-line? Before I retired I trained bots that went out there and made a _difference_. Bots like Optimus Prime, bots like Hot Rod, or Rodimus or whatever he's calling himself these days. Yer not fit to wipe the grease off their stabilizing servos, cog!"

Bulkhead nearly smiled at Kup's obliviousness to his close friendship with Optimus, but managed to keep a straight face. He wasn't particularly concerned about the commander's wrath. He'd known a few commanders in his service career and most of them were decent enough when you got to know them, although they hid behind it beneath a fearsome exterior. Sentinel had been the one exception to this rule.

Kup was marching up and down the line again, chomping away at his cy-gar, "Spark, I wish I could've enjoyed my retirement in peace. Instead here I am, back in action, teaching you loose screws how to run an Autobot base! Back in my day, bots knew how to…"

Bulkhead's sensors suddenly flared to life, startling him so much he jumped up and said loudly, "Hey, anyone else feeling that?"

The stunned Kup span about, amazed that someone would dare to interrupt him. The other Autobots were looking at Bulkhead, who was fiddling with the sensor control cogs in the side of his helmet and frowning.

"I just detected this _huge_ transwarp wave", he explained, stepping forward, "It was like, bigger than anything I've ever detected before! And believe me, I know transwarp technology and space bridges like the back of my servo. This was way beyond anything on the Ariex scale".

Kup's pitted old face was suddenly thrust into his, "I don't know what your game is, pal, but bots under my command don't speak outta turn and they don't get away with telling dumb jokes when on duty! Now, after hours, sure, buy me a litre of energon and you and me can laugh ourselves silly, but…"

"I'm not kidding!" Bulkhead said hurriedly. He was well aware that his sensors were more highly-attuned to detecting transwarp energy than that of his fellow Autobots, but in the case of a transwarp wave as _huge_ as the one he had just detected over the planet, he'd have thought it wouldn't take someone else very long to pick it up.

As if to confirm his theory some of the Autobot soldiers began fiddling with their sensors and scanning the sky. Soon only Kup was oblivious.

A femmebot called Glyph suddenly cried out and pointed towards the skyline. Against the simmering glow of the red and violet sky something was dropping towards the horizon, leaving behind a trail of fire.

Now even Kup saw it, though evidently he still hadn't detected the transwarp energy throbbing over the planet.

"What is that, a comet?" he grunted.

In the distance it collided with terra firma, leaving behind a trail of smoke.

"I don't think so", Bulkhead shook his head, "I'm picking up a Cybertronian energy signature – at least that's what I think it is. Not like any Autobot or Decepticon I've ever come across before though".

Kup looked at him sharply at the mention of having met Decepticons before, but said nothing. His gaze returned to the impact site in the distance, and he tapped one finger against pursed lips.

"Alright", he said, "Platoon dismissed. Except for you two", he pointed at Bulkhead and Glyph, "You two are coming with me. Let's go find out who our mystery visitor is".

* * *

"No, no, you can't take that! I demand you to cease and desist immediately!"

In the driveway of a lavish Detroit penthouse, a short moustached man was running back and forth, waving his arms frantically as all around him robust mechanoids from the Repo-Bots Company marched in and out of the front door of the house, carrying armfuls of luxury goods.

The man, dressed in a white suit with red trim, red-tinted sunglasses and sporting a heavily stylized mullet, tried desperately to reason with the bots, bribe them, threaten them with legal action, but he knew it was useless. After all, he had once owned the Repo-Bots Company.

But that had all changed now, he reflected gloomily as he gave up resisting the repo-bots and watched as they hooked his limo to the back of a truck and towed it away. Once Porter C. Powell had been Detroit's wealthiest entrepreneur…well, second only to Isaac Sumac, at any rate.

And he would have overtaken Sumdac, had he been allowed to continue serving as CEO of Sumdac Systems in the professor's absence. But now he had been fired from Sumdac Systems, Powell Motorworks had gone under and Powelltak Toys had racked up an enormous deficit that he was still being forced to pay for. Hence the repo-bots.

At least he still had the Detroit Powell Press: there were always enough drooling idiots out there who needed to be told what to think by high-paid journalists. But even that was losing money at the rate of five hundred thousand dollars a day due to a massive walk-out by many of his most prized journalists. Many of his investors had followed soon after.

Bad luck seemed to be haunting Powell. Nothing had gone right for him since Isaac Sumdac had returned from the dead, so to speak, and resumed control of Sumdac Systems. Soon after the debacle with the Sound Wave toys had followed, and things had really gone south from there in a hurry.

Powell shuffled miserably back into his now rather bare lodgings. He knew the next time the repo-bots came they would take what little was left. His antique rugs, his exotic potted plants, his enormous television set, his state of the art computer.

He sat down on his computer chair and swiftly checked his e-mails. The usual nonsense was flooding in from his stock brokers and legal advisory team. Some were advising him to file for Chapter 11 bankruptcy, others Chapter 7 bankruptcy. Either way, it was only a matter of time.

An e-mail entitled 'A proposition for your consideration' caught his eye. It didn't say who it was from. He opened it out of curiosity.

It read:

_Dear Mr. Powell,_

_I have been watching your recent struggle in the marketplace for some time. It would appear that you have fallen on rather hard times. And I cannot help but notice that most of your woes can be traced back to one Professor Isaac Sumdac. _

_I am no friend of the Professor, and am willing to invest in someone who could topple him and Sumdac Systems. Alas you are in no position to compete with Professor Sumdac, but I have possession of certain technology that will gain you great revenue from the enormously profitable field of the robotics industry that Sumdac deliberately avoids. _

_I refer, of course, to a military application of robotics. But I do not offer you mere Sumdac Systems knock-offs. I have in my possession technology that far outstrips anything produced in Detroit; indeed, anything produced on Earth. _

_To prove that I am no mere fraudster and that I am not wasting your time, I have arranged for a delivery to be made as soon as you access this e-mail._

There was a knock on the door. Powell frowned, but got up and sidled over to open the front door. A courier bot was standing in front of him. It handed over a large package and marched away without another word.

Powell closed the door and brought the package inside. He opened it and fished through it. What he found was a selection of blue-prints, far too complicated for him to understand in much depth, but it was clear even to him that they were plans for extremely sophisticated robotics.

Impressed, he put the package down and returned to the e-mail, which went on:

_As you can see, I have provided you with some preliminary Cybertronian servo schematics. However, this is only the beginning of what I can offer you. I will endow you with specs for armour plating, circuitry, weapons systems and so much more. In addition I can supply a formula for efficiently synthesising large quantities of Destronoium, a vital component of Decepticon mechanics. With these tools you will be able to produce combat robots that will utterly dominate the weapons market for centuries to come. _

_Respond immediately and I will tell you more of the details of this business opportunity. I know you are perceptive enough to see the potential of this deal. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Meg._


	5. Hunter hunted

Author's note: Hey all, hope everyone's keeping up with the story okay. I thought I'd take this opportunity to respond to a few queries, something I''ve been meaning to do for ages but keep forgetting with each update.

Thanos6 questioned Sumdac's age of mid-sixties. I realize this seems a little odd, but it seems safe to say that Sumdac was in his teens when he found Megatron's head in Transform and Roll Out, then of course fifty years passed until the Autobots awoke, and more time has passed since then, about 2 or 3 years if you include my fic's timeline.

Also for bluecatcinema, the "GP" in GP syndrome stands for Gold Plastic, Gold Plastic Syndrome being something that affects a lot of old Transformer toys and causes them to fall apart (it's all on the Transformers wiki). The AllSpark Almanac II explains Red Alert invented a cure for an in-universe version, I simply included that idea.

Anyway, on with the story.

* * *

Porter C. Powell leaned back from his computer. For a moment he sat there thinking, mulling over the words in the e-mail as he drummed his fingers against the arm of his office chair. Then he leaned forward and began to type a reply.

_Dear 'Meg',_

_(May I call you Megan?) I read your e-mail with great interest, of course, and I can sympathise strongly with your desire to see Sumdac Systems toppled. However I am first and foremost a businessman and I have my concerns. For instance, why is it that you do not simply use this technology you have acquired to achieve your own goals? Why do you need my help? You make no mention of expecting a reward. _

_Also I regret to inform you that I am in extremely dire financial straits at the moment. While your offer interests me immensely, I simply lack the resources to act upon it at the moment. To establish my own business that could produce military grade robots would require an enormous sum of money._

Powell pursed his lips and thought about just how much it would require. Probably somewhere in the region of fifty million dollars, he decided. He resumed typing.

_My preliminary estimates for expenses are a one hundred million dollar cost, and that's just to start with. If you had contacted me several months previously I would have leaped upon this opportunity, but at the moment I cannot see how I can take advantage of it. _

_However I recognise a good deal when I see one and do not wish to pass up on this. Perhaps contact me in a few months when I have had time to rebuild my wealth? _

_Thank you for your interest,_

_Porter C. Powell._

Powell read the message through, nodded in satisfaction, and then sent it to the mysterious e-mail address, which was a random combination of numbers and symbols.

Of course the messenger could be a fraud, but the timely arrival of the preliminary schematics was more than enough to pique Powell's interest. And there were certainly no shortage of embittered ex-Sumdac employees, so that part of her story checked out. At least Powell assumed he had been addressing a 'her'.

Powell got up and returned to his kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. When he returned to the computer a few minutes later, he was surprised to see the mystery messenger had replied. He opened the e-mail.

_Dear Mr. Powell,_

_No, you most certainly may not call me 'Megan'. 'Meg' will do just fine. In answer to your questions about why I require you help; unlike you I am first and foremost a scientist and engineer, and not a businessman. Thus do I charge you with out-competing our Professor friend. _

_And I shall expect a reward, but do not fear, I won't take a share of your profits. I require a 'Headmaster' unit, and I am well aware that a former employee of yours, one Henry Masterson, was the engineering genius behind these devices. If you can secure me one of these units for my continuing research I shall continue to provide you with the necessary resources for our little enterprise. _

_I understand you are currently facing bankruptcy, but my own estimate suggests fifty million dollars would suffice. Therefore I shall gift you with the necessary funds to get the project off the ground. _

There was a long string of numbers and symbols. Powell squinted at it, wrote it down and double-checked it, then carried on reading.

_Upload this code into any bank machine and you shall receive fifty million dollars with which to establish your business. It is best not to inquire where it has come from. _

_Now that these obstacles are overcome, I take it that you are willing to begin business immediately. Contact me when you have established your company and I shall send the schematics and Destronium formula I mentioned previously. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Meg._

Powell looked up from the screen, tilted his sunglasses back and smiled, "Well, looks like I'm back in business".

* * *

In a darkened room in the Metroplex, the headquarters of the Autobot High Council, a collection of bots assembled around a long table and took their seats, amidst much shuffling and murmured discussions.

At the head of the table sat Ultra Magnus, the Supreme Commander of the Autobots. By the standards of the Autobots he was gigantic, as large as some of the biggest Decepticons even, and clad in thick clean plates of blue and white armour. He sported an Elite Guard insignia on his chest and a twin crested helmet. His face was drawn and severe as his elderly optics scanned the room.

In one hand he grasped the Magnus Hammer, the symbol of the Magnus office and renowned ancient Autobot artefact. It was a double-headed war hammer with a long black handle.

Also seated at the table was Sentinel Prime, the sub-commander of the Elite Guard and Ultra Magnus' first lieutenant. Next to him sat Cliffjumper Major, Head of Cybertron Intelligence, a short red bot of the same body-type as Bumblebee. There was also Blurr, a sleek, limber bot with light blue plating and sharp features.

There were half a dozen others around the table, but there was also one empty seat opposite Sentinel. For a while the assembled bots spoke amongst themselves, waiting for the late arrival. Soon however Ultra Magnus stood up and went to speak, prepared to start the meeting without the absentee.

Just then the door opened and in ran Optimus Prime. He hurried to his chair and saluted.

"Sorry I'm late, sirs, just had to conclude my debriefing", he said, before taking his seat.

"Excuses, excuses, Optimus", Sentinel growled, "If you can't put in the effort to make it to Cybertron Command meetings on time, then there's no place at this table for you".

Optimus glared back at him, "Well, I have just come back from a mission deep in Decepticon territory, so I think I can – "

"Enough, both of you", Ultra Magnus warned as he sat down again, "Let's get started straight away. First, a brief summary of the situation by Cliffjumper Major".

"Thank you sir", Cliffjumper nodded then turned to the assembled Autobots at large, "In short, gentlebots, the stalemate continues. The Decepticons are holding on to their territory, including the star systems they captured in the opening stages of the war, like space barnacles on the side of a freight cruiser. All attempts to dislodge them have met with fierce resistance.

"However, the Cons themselves haven't been able to make any significant advances either. The majority of Autobot defence campaigns have been successful. The Cons seem to be pouring most of their resources into capturing more protoforms, and they've had some success here, or into arming these new Decepticons they've brought online. There have been some attempts to bolster their armada as well".

"I believe Cybertron Special Operative Optimus Prime can provide us with new information here", Ultra Magnus swivelled in his seat to face Optimus, "What were the results of your mission to Lucifer?"

"Operation Anchor was a success, sir", Optimus replied, "I was able to compromise their starship assembly plant. In the process I also confronted Straxus, Governor of Lucifer".

"Oh, and I suppose you captured him and brought him in for interrogation?" Sentinel asked, well aware of the answer.

"Unfortunately not", Optimus answered, "There were complications involved".

He thought it was probably best not to mention his conversation with the Constructicons and his attempt to entice them into the Autobot ranks.

Fortunately Ultra Magnus seemed content not to pursue the matter, "Excellent work, Optimus Prime. The more damage we can inflict to their fleets, the less likely they are to be able to capture our space bridges. And let's face facts here: without the space bridge network we'd be in serous flux. Cybertron Intelligence Elite Guard Officer Blurr, what of the attempts to track down the Decepticon leadership?"

Blurr cleared his throat and began to speak. However he spoke incredibly quickly, not pausing for anything it seemed, rushing his words out as if everything he had to say was of the utmost importance and had to be heard immediately. Optimus had learned there were two options when listening to Blurr; either give him your absolute attention and focus to make sure you caught everything he said, or zone out and try to pick up key phrases.

Blurr said, "Well sir at present all attempts to locate the Decepticon leadership have failed but we have reports that the Council of Generals have retreated to Chaar which as I'm positive everyone here is aware is impregnable to open assault or covert operations. Megatron's lieutenants appear to be commanding units across the galaxy and withdrawing when necessary to avoid capture and as for Megatron himself I'm not convinced even the Decepticons have a clear idea of where he's stationed although logically you'd expect him to be on New Kaon but logic seems not to be watchword of the Decepticons".

Ultra Magnus stroked his chin, a sign he was in deep thought. Cliffjumper cleared his throat.

"One of my intelligence officers has told me that she has placed a Cybertron Special Operative on the trail of Lockdown. Hopefully he'll capture Lockdown and we can extract what information he has on the Cons".

"Mm", Ultra Magnus looked at a femmebot on the far side of the table, "Head of Cybertron Service, Clipper Prime, how is our casualties list looking?"

The wiry femmebot shrugged, "Well, to be honest sir, what do you expect? When there's a stalemate and both sides are throwing themselves at each other, there's going to be high casualties. The Cybertron Central Infirmary is at capacity. We're having to re-direct the wounded to colonial repair sites. Cybertron Services is working around the chronos to supply wounded bots with replacement hardware and so far we're on schedule, but if this continues much longer we'll experience delays".

"That's something we're just going to have to bear with", Sentinel said, "Especially if the Autobot High Council approves my proposal to re-direct funds from Cyberton Service to the Elite Guard. We need it, after all. This is war".

Clipper gritted her teeth, "Yes, this _is_ war, and in war you get the wounded. If you take funding from Cybertron Service now, you're going to be pulling the plug on major – "

"That will be all", said Ultra Magnus, interrupting, "That matter will be resolved by the Council. Here at Cybertron Command, we don't make the decisions. We serve those who make the decisions, in the name of all Autobots".

Sentinel scowled but withered when Ultra Magnus gave him a steely look.

"I think we'd all benefit now from a report by Culture Secretary, Councillor Botanica", Ultra Magnus went on, "Councillor, I realize Cybertron Command meetings aren't your place, but I've asked you to be present for an explanation of the protoform situation. If you please?"

Botanica, a petite, lithe femmebot with a seemingly fused lower body and green covering, stood up and spoke, "We are currently producing about thirty protoforms per deca cycle. However we're running into increasing difficulty extracting protomatter sufficient for our needs. Mining operations in the sonic canyons here on Cyberton have been doubled in scale, and we're stepping up operations across the colony as well.

"At any rate we're currently activating new Autobot soldiers at a rate of about ten per solar cycle, although this won't last with the way we're going through our protoform stockpile. Our teams are working on extracting AllSpark energy all cycles".

Optimus squirmed uneasily in his seat. When the others seemed to notice it, he felt obliged to speak up.

"I was under the impression that the AllSpark itself chose when to impart life to protoforms", he said, "I thought that the protoforms were exposed to AllSpark energy in the Matrix Chamber, and if and when the AllSpark decided to give life to the protoforms…well, it gave them a spark of their own".

"Normally you'd be quite correct, Optimus Prime", answered Botanica, "But the Autobot High Council ruled that in wartime we should deliberately extract energy from the AllSpark in order to activate new soldiers".

"It may leave a bitter taste in the taste sensors", mused Ultra Magnus, "But this is war. We do what we must".

"That's absolutely right, sir", Sentinel smirked, "After all, I doubt the Cons are questioning whether or not they should extract energy from Vector Sigma. We can't afford to act high and mighty against enemies as low down and dirty as them. We have to fight dirty ourselves".

Optimus wasn't satisfied. In fact his sense of unease had increased, but he recognised that he wasn't going to get anywhere by pressing the matter further.

"I'd advise you to concern yourself with CSO matters, Optimus Prime", Ultra Magnus looked down at a datapad, then cast another look at the Autobot, "Oh, and while we're on that matter, I see you've filed another request to have your old team pulled out of their operations and assigned to work with you".

Optimus stiffened, "Yes sir. I work better when accompanied by my team".

"You've accomplished a lot working on your own, and I _need_ Agent Arcee in Cybertron Intel", grumbled Cliffjumper.

"And I need Jazz working as a lone operative", Sentinel added.

"And of course we need field tech Ratchet to continue his duties with Omega Supreme", insisted Ultra Magnus.

Optimus asked, "What about Bumblebee and Bulkhead?"

"Who? Oh, yes", Ultra Magnus waved a hand dismissively, "I'm sure they're much needed wherever they're stationed. Really now, Optimus Prime, we can't pull bots out of active service simply because you're missing your old friends".

Optimus reddened, "It's not just that, sir. We work as a team. If you think everything we accomplished on Earth was down to my own efforts, you're greatly mistaken. And if you think I've succeeded just fine on my own as a CSO, well that's nothing compared to what I could do if I had my team and their talents by my side".

Ultra Magnus shook his head, "Out of the question. Those very talents you mention are wasted if they are not shared with the rest of the Autobot forces. Experienced fighters should be allowed to pass on their experience to the masses, not remain within an elite clique. We will not discuss this matter anymore".

Optimus begrudgingly let the matter go. It was, he had to admit, somewhat selfish of him to want to drag his friends away from their duties just because he missed them. But he had been truthful about the benefits it would provide. Unfortunately he knew Cybertron Command didn't hold his friends in the same regard that they held him in.

To them Ratchet was only valuable because he was bonded to Omega Supreme. Arcee was a useful spy and intelligence agent, but that's all there was to her. Jazz was an Elite Guard deserter and wash-out ninja bot. And Bumblebee and Bulkhead didn't even register on their radar.

As for Prowl and his noble sacrifice…well, he was almost forgotten.

That annoyed Optimus. It was naïve to think that one bot could be responsible for all they had done. Optimus knew better than anyone that he would have perished on day one if it wasn't for the rest of his team. He hoped his team, wherever they were, wouldn't hold his rise to fame against him.

He sat in silence throughout the rest of the meeting, barely listening to the remaining reports. In Ultra Magnus' conclusion the Supreme Commander summarized by saying that he thought the Decepticons had been over-ambitious in attacking the Autobot colonies and had now realized it themselves, and were attempting to regroup or were perhaps even engulfed in in-fighting.

Optimus disagreed. He knew enough of the Decepticons by now to realize that just because they had fallen quiet, it didn't mean they were on the back foot. It usually meant they had some scheme in the works. Or to be more accurate, that Megatron had something in the works.

After the meeting had closed Cliffjumper led Optimus out of the meeting room down a corridor and into his office to provide him with his new mission briefing. This time he was to assume command of a garrison on Vespa II, where there was a high risk of Decepticon attack. Optimus nodded as Cliffjumper explained it all to him.

"Oh, and I thought you might appreciate this", Cliffjumper said in a low voice, "Though this is strictly off the data-files. Ahem. Field-tech Ratchet is currently returning to base on Paradron with Omega Supreme. Bumblebee is stationed on Talos IV, under the command of Rodimus Minor, and Bulkhead is garrisoned on Salusus Secundus under the command of Kup".

Optimus lit up, "Kup? My old drill sergeant?"

"The very same. Agent Arcee is undercover on Galleon".

"Why are you telling me all this, Cliffjumper?"

The surly red bot shrugged, "I figured you could do with some peace of mind. Plus it means you might be able to call them in your off-cycles. Except for Jazz, he's out of communications range. He's currently on the trail of Lockdown to the space station nexus in orbit of the planet Zeeros".

Optimus smiled, immediately appreciating Jazz's sense of duty in pursuing Lockdown. Aloud he said:

"If anyone can bring Lockdown in, Jazz can".

* * *

Jazz leaned forward in the seat of the _Slow Poke_, gazing out of the viz-screen. Before him was the gas giant planet Zeeros, a great mass of purple fumes burning against the blackness of space. Orbiting around it was a collection of space stations; vast metal juggernaughts built around central spheres, but ringed with catwalks and walkways. Streets and alleyways wound around the spheres, which contained the dwellings and facilities for visitors. They were ancient and dilapidated structures but provided perfectly adequate lodgings for galactic travellers – or renegades trying to lie low.

The Autobot checked his navigation computer and found the one he was looking for. 649-X. He steered towards it and as he drew near he felt the jolt of a tractor beam locking on to the _Slow Poke_ and drawing it into a docking space.

Once it had slid into place, held there by a stationary tractor beam, Jazz got up and left the ship, stepping out onto the walkway of the space station. It took him a few moments to notice that the space station was equipped with an artificial gravity generator, but he was grateful for it.

Several of the station's residents looked up at him, but few paid him much attention as he strolled along the narrow gangways, keeping to the shadows. The inhabitants of 649-X were much like the patrons of Monacus; an assortment of low-lives and criminals, whether petty thugs or members of an organized crime ring. It was the perfect retreat for Lockdown.

It wasn't long before Jazz spotted the bounty hunter's ship, moored in one of the docks. It was a small, one-bot craft, although it dwarfed the _Slow Poke_. Wicked and pointed, almost gun-shape, the _Death's Head_ was loaded with armament and Jazz was positive that if he approached he'd encounter booby traps.

Jazz was just wondering why Lockdown hadn't left the _Death's Head _active camouflage modifications on when he noticed the once-busy street had just gone very quiet, and the street scum were hurrying away to hide indoors. It also occurred to the cyber-ninja that leaving the holographic cloak off left the ship exposed to serve as ideal bait for a trap.

Instinctively Jazz ducked, dropped onto his side and rolled. A pair of bolos whizzed over his head, and a two-pronged sonic javelin thrust into the dirty steel floor where Jazz had been a split second before. The javelin retracted and stabbed forward again for a second attack.

Jazz, lying on his back, grabbed the spear's shaft in his hands and aimed the blade away from his face. He tucked his legs in, then twisted them about the lance and used it as leverage to propel himself into the air, spinning about once before landing in a stoop at a distance of twenty meters from his attacker.

He looked up and found himself looking into gleaming red eyes glowering out from a drawn, tattooed face that resembled a robotic skull. Most of the bot's body was hidden, swathed in a grimy old poncho, but he loomed over Jazz. His skeletal left hand gripped the sonic javelin: his right arm ended in a wickedly curved hook.

For a moment Jazz and Lockdown faced one another, both poised to strike. Then Lockdown seemed to relax and straightened up.

"Hnh. Not bad for an Autobot", he muttered in a growling, throaty voice, "Shoulda figured they'd send a ninja bot".

Jazz didn't move but stared coolly at Lockdown, "This scene doesn't have to go south, dig? Stay cool and turn yourself in and everything will be just ginchy. With me?"

Lockdown titled his head to one side and raised an eyebrow, "I think so. You want me to turn myself in, right?"

"Word".

"Heh. Kinda funny, isn't it? You work for the Autobots, help 'em in bring in a coupla dozen Decepticons, and then they want yer chassis in pieces".

"Tune up for a moment. I already said we don't wanna pound you", Jazz answered, "We just want to slide a few questions past ya. You had the scoop on plenty of inside information on the Cons back when you were still cool with them. Come with me to Cybertron, answer our questions and you'll be as safe there from the Cons as you will be anywhere else".

"Yeah, sure", Lockdown sneered, "I'm sure I'll feel _real _secure in an Autobot maximum security stockade. Besides, I know you, cyber-ninja. You don't _want _me to come quietly. You want to take down the bot who slagged your old sensei".

Jazz didn't rise to the challenge, "Only if push comes to shove".

The rogue bot chuckled, "Trust me – it does".

He lunged forward and stabbed again with the javelin. Jazz dodged to the left, unfortunately straight into the path a capture net launching from Lockdown's concealed right arm, wrapping around the Autobot's legs and hauling him off his feet.

Fortunately Jazz's arms were still free. A pair of laser nunchucks launched from hidden compartments on his gauntlets. He caught them and lashed them at the spear that Lockdown was now plunging towards him. They coiled around the javelin; Jazz span his servos and the lethal weapon shot from Lockdown's grasp and span across the floor.

Undeterred, Lockdown moved to attack again but was forced to leap out of the path of one of the nunchucks that cycled through the air towards him. Jazz had bought himself enough time to wriggle free from the net; the nunchuck returned to his hand automatically and he whipped the two weapons about him in a whirlwind of lethal combat technique, daring Lockdown to attack again.

Lockdown's poncho suddenly split down the middle and from its tattered ruins erupted his wicked chainsaw mod installed on his left servo. He swung wildly at his enemy – a move that Jazz easily dodged, but then swept in from above with an attack from his hooked right servo. As Jazz moved to block it with his nunchucks Lockdown kicked out with one long leg and knocked the Autobot back.

Jazz stumbled away. Lockdown didn't pursue him. The Autobot dusted himself off and smiled.

"The ol' Motor Synapse Snap Attack", he shook his head, "Man, shoulda seen that one coming".

"Lucky for me you didn't", growled Lockdown, "Otherwise I figured that Flying Turbo Piston Attack you had lined up was gonna take my head off. Always a blast to run into another student of Yoketron's".

"You have a blast last time you bumped into Prowl? Well, prepare to re-live the experience, dig?"

A malevolent smirk spread across Lockdown's face, "Please, don't waste both of our time by pretending to be on the same level as him. You're a second-rate ninja bot at best".

"Maybe, but I'm thinking I'm still good enough to take you down".

He bounded towards his adversary again. They clashed in a furious, swirling melee: fists flew, kicks were deftly-aimed, hook clanged against servo, chainsaw roared, nunchuck flailed. Jazz's moves were crisp and smoothly executed, while Lockdown's were brutal and crude by comparison, but he had acquired a vicious understanding of life or death combat beyond what was taught at Yoketron's dojo that more than made up for his lack of polish.

He stabbed with his chainsaw, driving it into Jazz's exposed upper leg. Jazz cried out, but without missing a beat brought his nunchuck into contact with Lockdown's temple. Lockdown staggered.

The Autobot swung his nunchuck again. This time its laser energy slashed across the bounty hunter's chest. Jazz followed it up with a swift kick to the head.

Lockdown went down and hit the floor hard. His optics closed and he lay stricken before Jazz, wheezing and groaning. He struggled, apparently trying to muster the strength to get up.

Jazz looked down. Where the nunchuck had struck Lockdown's chest plate it had burned away the black stamp covering his former faction symbol. Beneath the streaked black lines Jazz saw the white badge and red face of the Autobot insignia.

"Prowl figured you used to be an Autobot even before we found out you were Yoketron's shamed student", he said, "But man…for an Autobot to sink this low? Crazy".

His hand went to his storage compartment on his back and came out with a pair of stasis cuffs. He knelt down to apply them to the prone renegade bot.

A flash of intense pain coursed through his body, at once crippling and disabling him. Sparks flew in front of his optics, and to his anguish he realized Lockdown had driven his hook through his lower torso and impaled him.

"Apparently it's called 'playing possum'", Lockdown sneered at him, "Glad I remembered that one".

He heaved Jazz's body off him and stood up. He spied the stasis cuffs lying on the ground near Jazz's open hand.

"Mind if I borrow these?" he stooped down and clasped them over Jazz's hands, locking the Autobot in stasis mode. Then he retrieved his javelin, the torn halves of his poncho, and lifted Jazz over his shoulder.

He sauntered towards his ship. At some unseen command the _Death's Head _lowered an entry ramp and its engines began to power up. Lockdown marched inside the ship. Stirring, Jazz found himself in a dark, dingy corridor, lined with rusting junk and clutter.

"In case you hadn't guessed, I only grazed your capacitor", Lockdown grunted, "You'll be fine. Which works for me. I want my hostage online and healthy".

"Hostage?" Jazz mumbled as Lockdown turned a corner and opened a door. Before him was an uninviting bare room.

Lockdown dropped him inside and leered down at him, "Since the Autobots sent yer to bring me in, I'm guessing they know where I am. When you don't report in they'll send more after me. So I need to clear the scene – but it won't hurt to have a bargaining chip in case I find myself in a tight corner".

A loose cable was hanging from one of the corners of the room. He picked it up and expertly linked it to the stasis cuffs around Jazz's wrists.

"I've decided to take more precautions with holding cyber-ninjas captive, after what happened last time", the fearsome bot explained, "Now if you somehow manage to get these stasis cuffs off, even with the help of processor-over-matter, well then this wire will send an alert directly to the bridge. So I'll know about it in less than a nanoklik".

"I thought you didn't class me in the same rank as Prowl?" said Jazz.

"I don't. But I didn't get to be the best bounty hunter in the galaxy by making the same mistake twice. Now, you just sit tight for a while".

Lockdown slunk out of the room and the door shut behind him, leaving Jazz in total darkness to contemplate the consequences of his failure.

* * *

"So…what is it?" Kup asked, peering at the contents of the surgical tray.

"Well, that's just the thing, sir. We have no idea", Glyph replied.

Kup, Glyph and Bulkhead were standing in a bleak surgical bay in the garrison on Salusus Secundus. On the table before them was a tray containing what they had discovered on their mission to investigate the impact they had witnessed.

Or not witnessed, in Kup's case. He still seemed to regard the whole matter as a waste of time and wasn't shy about letting his two newly appointed 'favourites', as he called them, know it.

"I came outta retirement for this?" he grumbled, chewing the end of his cy-gar and scowling as he plunged his hand into the tray and came out holding a chunk of jagged, blackened metal, "I mean seriously, what is this scrap?"

"Well…um…it's metallic, with armour plating and servo mechanics. And I think it's robotic", Bulkhead said.

"What makes yer say that?"

"It's got a leg", Bulkhead held it up for Kup to see.

"Oh. Good point. Cybertronian?"

"It's gonna take a while to find that out. If we can ever find out at all", Glyph looked at the charred detritus doubtfully, "It's all in pretty bad shape. It was a nasty crash".

Kup pinched his brow and exhaled deeply, "Right, since I've got to make my report to Cybertron Command now, let's review this. We detected a transwarp wave of incredible magnitude over the planet – "

"Completely off the Areix scale, sarge!" Bulkhead exclaimed cheerfully, "I mean, unlike anything ever recorded in the history of transwarp technology! Make sure you mention that to them, I've written it all down here".

He thrust a datapad into Kup's hand. The bewildered bot shook his head. Glyph giggled at his expression. Bulkhead's confidence in the presence of the abrasive old sergeant had won her over to the idea that Kup wasn't so bad after all.

"Yeah yeah, I'll pass this on", grunted Kup, "Okay, so we detected this transwarp wave. Then we saw the impact. And we investigated and found this junk, which may or may not consist of Cybertronian robotics", he frowned, "That's all pretty slagging vague. Can't imagine Cybertron Command will get excited about it".

"Still gotta be done. And the space bridge folks _will _get excited, trust me, once they see a copy of the specs I included", Bulkhead said.

"Sure, alright. Whatever", Kup straightened up and stuck out his chest, "Alright, you two are excused patrol and training drills. I want you two to spend your time trying to stick this pile of scrap back together and figure out what it is until Cybertron Command decides what to do with it. Understood?"

"Yessir", the two Autobots replied.

"Good", Kup turned and walked away, mumbling to himself, "Back in my solar cycle we didn't have to worry about slag like random transwarp explosions or mysterious robots fallin' outta the sky. We just had to worry about good old-fashioned Decepticon attack".


	6. Praise be to Decepticon!

Author's note: Anyone miss the Decepticons? Because I know I sure did.

* * *

_Nobody believes in the end of the world,_

_A sadistic melody thunders through the air_

_Darkness was born, Darkness haunts and Darkness rules, _

_Fill this world rampant with despair with an insane love. _

_Praise be to Decepticon!_

_Now is the time to ressurect a bloody desire called sin_

_Praise be to Decepticon!_

_Grasp eternal life with those hands_

_

* * *

_

New Kaon. A desolate world on the rim of the galaxy, chosen by the Decepticons to be their new capital only due to its distance from Cybertron and relative geological stability rather than any specific merit. A foul, bleak planet of rocky landscapes, sinkholes and pits, abandoned and half-abandoned Decepticon settlements, factories and garrisons. Only the capital city of Darkmount offered any significant amount of light and shelter from the harsh conditions.

But on this specific day few Decepticons of Darkmount were taking refuge indoors. A great throng of murderous mechs had assembled in the central plaza before the fortress headquarters of the Decepticon leadership. Some of the Cons were bulky and cumbersome, some were slight and strong, some were clawed or fanged, some were humanoid, some were bestial. All were armed and dangerous. Over three hundred red optics glittered out of the dust cloud up at the crimson sky.

A ship was descending. It was the _Seeker_. The dust swirled about it as it landed and the engines powered down. A moment later the door slid open and a ramp swung into place. Starscream appeared at the door. All eyes fell on him.

He stood up straight, "Ahem. Fellow Decepticons, feast your optics on your champion! Once more I return fresh from my latest triumph over the Autobot cretins! With the twin guns of cunning and style, I blasted them into oblivion!"

There was some scattered clapping from the crowd. But not much. Standing out of sight behind Starscream waited his clones, and the foremost one, Slipstream, rolled her eyes.

Starscream waited for more applause. When it didn't come he scowled, then did his best to smile and carry on.

"And here I stand with the fruits of my labour, the spoils of war!" he span around, picked up a protoform case lying nearby, and held it aloft for the Decepticons to see, "Behold!"

The crowd began to cheer. Starscream handed the protoform back to Sunstorm and clasped his hands together over his head, encouraging them. His five clones marched down the ramp, each carrying two protoform cases.

At the sight of so many new precious protoforms the Decepticons roared with approval. More and more protoforms were unloaded from the _Seeker_ and lain out in a row before the throng, who had begun to cheer.

"Hail Starscream! Hail the seekers! Hail Starscream! Hail the seekers!"

When all the protoforms had been dropped, nearly one hundred in total, the seekers lined up next to them proudly. Starscream stood in the middle, deliberately looking into the middle distance to affect as striking a pose as possible.

Slipstream was standing on the tips of her stabilizing servos, weaving back and forth as she peered at the crowd. Next to her Thundercracker nudged Ramjet.

"No need to guess who she's looking for", he sniggered under his breath. Ramjet nodded and smirked.

"Alright! Now let's get these protoforms to the lab…science…thingy", Starscream announced as the crowd surged forward, "Onward, Decepticons! Oh, and if anyone wants an autograph I'd be more than happy to oblige".

Slipstream slunk away from her fellow seekers, heading for an arch in the plaza that led to the operational district of Darkmount. From the mob behind her she heard Starscream chattering away.

"Why of course ma'am. I don't suppose you have a pen I could borrow?"

* * *

"He's becoming too popular", a deep voice growled.

Glowering out from a high window in a tower overlooking the plaza, a mighty Decepticon folded her arms behind her back and watched the progress of the mob following and cheering on Starscream as he led the way towards the laboratories, protoforms in tow.

The bot watching him from on high was far larger than him; tall and broad and powerfully built to an extreme. Brawny arms hung from wide shoulders and stocky legs supported a massive body sealed in silver and magenta armour, lined with golden trim. Two broad cannons protruded from over the shoulders, on which was perched a neck-less, squat head. Two red optics glowered out from a deeply hideous pale face with thick lips.

It would have surprised someone who had just met General Strika to discover that she was in fact a female, a femmebot, despite appearances. It would however be immensely unwise to mention this apparent discrepancy to her.

"He's going to extract every last drop of glory that he can from every victory he delivers, no matter how small", Strika muttered as she surveyed the crowd.

From the small, dark waiting room another bot of similar size marched up to her. It was Straxus.

"So? Why does that worry you?" he asked.

"It doesn't worry me", Strika replied, turning away from the window, "Not yet anyway. It's just something I think it's worth keeping an optic on. The last thing we need is Starscream getting enough popular support to start a coup".

Straxus snorted, "It would never get off the ground".

"But is Starscream smart enough to realize that? And a coup, even a failed one, could be hugely damaging to the Decepticon army. Every lost warrior is a sore blow to us".

Shaking his head irritably, Straxus grunted, "Then inform Megatron of your concerns at the meeting".

"Don't be absurd, Straxus", Strika folded her arms in front of her, "We can be sure he knows perfectly well what's going on".

"True, he doesn't miss a trick", admitted Straxus. His eyes strayed to his right hand.

For the first time Strika noticed that Straxus had a deep scar on his forearm. What's more two of his five fingers had been neatly amputated.

"You have been injured", Strika said, "Why have you not seen the Doctor and gotten repairs?"

"I have", Straxus answered, "He fixed my cannon. But nothing else. Said he had orders from High Up not to repair the injury".

Strika's eyes widened. Everyone in the Decepticon chain of command knew 'High Up' meant Megatron. Why wouldn't Megatron want one of his best generals and most influential governors fully repaired?

"How did you receive this wound?" Strika asked.

"Autobot attack. More specifically, Optimus Prime attack".

_Ah, _Strika though, _makes sense now_. Clearly Megatron had somehow gotten word of the encounter and had wanted to teach the cocksure Straxus a lesson for doubting the prowess of Optimus Prime. After all, if one doubted the skills of the bot who had reportedly equalled Megatron in personal combat on multiple occasions, what did that say about your opinion of Megatron?

The scar was there as a reminder from Megatron. _Do not underestimate me again._

Straxus lifted his maimed hand and examined it, "Urgh, who does Megatron think he is? I was commanding Decepticons when he was still Galvatron's precious little lieutenant".

"I'd watch what you say", Strika warned, "He's got optical and audio sensors everywhere".

Someone coughed quietly behind them. They turned.

"Enjoying the view, are we?" a polite voice asked.

A tall, lanky bot stood before them, with long legs and arms that ended in three fearsome claws. On the end of his slender neck was a vertically long head, with two short horns thrusting upwards from the temple. Instead of a face he simply had a blank black plate with a single glowing red optic in the centre of it.

Straxus hoped Shockwave hadn't been standing there for too long. If anyone was likely to report any murmur of dissent to Megatron, it was his ever-loyal stooge Shockwave. Strika had been right to advise caution.

But if Shockwave had heard Straxus complaining he said nothing of it. He merely gestured to the door.

"The Council of Generals is assembling. Do not keep Lord Megatron waiting".

* * *

"And that's the last of them!" Starscream exclaimed as the final protoform was dropped at his feet, "Thanks folks, you've been very helpful. Now if you'll excuse us, confidential work to be done and all that. So scram!"

The Decepticons who had helped carry the protoforms shuffled back out the door they had come through. The door slid shut behind them. Starscream was left alone in a wide, round room. He was standing on a catwalk that reached across a deep pit, which was filled with piles of protoform cases.

From the roof a pillar extended down to the level of the catwalk, but instead of meeting it ended just above it. Attached to the end of it was a golden orb, faceted like a great gem and about the size of Starscream's head.

Starscream approached it and gave it a prod, "Got some fresh metal for you, Veccy old pal".

"Urgh, don't touch that", someone said, "Vector Sigma's not a toy".

Starscream looked up. Something was descending from the roof. It was an enormous eight-legged spider, supported by a thin cable of organic webbing. In fact the majority of its purple and black body was covered in thick flesh, but here and there metal plating glittered.

"You know, you'd figure I'd be used to your organic mode by now, Blackarachnia", Starscream said as the arachnid touched down on the catwalk, "But I think I can safely say…_bleeeuuurgh_!"

"Charming as always, fly-bot", Blackarachnia replied, then transformed to her robot mode.

If Starscream's optics lingered over Blackarachnia a little longer than was strictly polite, most male Cybertronians would have forgiven him. Blackarachnia was shapely and feminine, both slender and at the same time voluptuous. However there were also features that repulsed the eye.

She was technorganic, and as a result instead of just metal plating she was also composed of purple and black flesh. Her golden helmet covered the majority of her face, save for four arachnid eyes and a fanged mouth. A large stinger protruded from her back above each shoulder.

Blackarachnia was a contradiction in herself: at once highly attractive whilst also grotesque and vile. And she was well aware of this, not to mention the stigma of being technorganic. The fact that she had defected from the Autobots and was therefore not a true Decepticon, in the strictest sense, did nothing to improve her social standing or popularity.

She did have three factors in her favour though. The first was her brilliant mind. The second was her ability to sweet talk her way past almost any Cybertronian – or male Cybertronians at least. The third was rank.

Her scientific genius was so highly valued among the profoundly un-scientific Decepticons that she had been awarded a rank so high only two bots could officially give her orders and expect her to obey.

The first of those bots was Megatron. The second was standing in front of her.

But just now Starscream wasn't engaged in business, "So", he said, "Look who's come flying home on wings of glory, fresh from the ash-strewn path of conquest. It's me, by the way".

Blackarachnia looked at the enormous pile of freshly-plundered protoform cases in a pile behind Starscream. She whistled.

"Nice. How many Autobots did you have to slag to get your servos on those?"

"Eh, not as many as you might think. In total my little crew and I ambushed four supply ships, but I like to leave living witnesses where I can", Starscream explained while examining his fingertips, "Builds up my reputation, y'know?"

"Sure", Blackarachnia snorted contemptuously, "The only reputation you're going to get if you keep that up is as the only Decepticon commander who lets his victims go".

"Only a simpleton would fail to see the long-term benefits of my plan!" Starscream declared haughtily, but realizing she had a point he added silently: _mental note - stop letting them escape_.

"Ehh, whatever", Blackarachnia shrugged and began examining the new protoforms.

"Are we free to talk here?" Starscream asked in a hushed tone.

"Freer here than anywhere else", Blackarachnia replied, "There's no surveillance equipment in here. Vector Sigma tends to short it out".

Starscream nodded. He wasn't particularly fond of Blackarachnia, and she was even less well disposed towards him, but they had some things in common: a high rank and no love for Megatron. Talking to the Megatron worshippers got rather tiresome after a while.

And when you were as high-ranking as Starscream and Blackarachnia your most common companions were Lugnut, Blitzwing and Shockwave, all of whom were Megatron loyalists. Talking to a fellow cynic was refreshing.

"So, what's the Big M been up to since I left?" asked Starscream.

"The usual stuff", Blackarachnia turned away and began typing commands into a console on the catwalk, "Giving inspiring speeches, disappearing to lead attacks on key planets himself, giving orders, blah blah blah. No-one's seen him much though. He's being kinda reclusive. Still makes sure I do my job though".

"Ah, yes, about your job. How many protoforms are being activated each solar cycle?" Starscream wondered.

"Average of four. As a matter of fact, one's just finishing up now. Wanna see?"

Blackarachnia walked across the catwalk to the far side of the room. Starscream followed. They passed through a door into a high room lit with orange light. Several wide metal blocks were arranged against the back wall, seemingly unremarkable when viewed from outside but Starscream knew that they were protoform moulds; inside they were shaped to mould a protoform into the form of a Decepticon.

As he watched a robotic pincer picked up a dormant protoform from a pod installed in the wall. It lifted it up and slotted it into the protoform mould from above. From inside came a noise of sloshing liquid metal rapidly solidifying as it stretched out to fill the mould.

Another robotic arm extended down from the ceiling, this one tipped with a needle. It thrust into a hole in the protoform mould, and Starscream saw brilliant white light pumping through it.

"That's the AllSpark energy I just extracted from Vector Sigma", Blackarachnia explained, "Tough work. Thing's got a mind of its own".

After a moment everything was completed. Smoke rose from the protoform mould, which split in two down the middle. The newly activated Decepticon flopped out from within and collapsed at Blackarachnia's feet.

Starscream squinted at it. In its naked form, without any armour or plating, it was hard to tell what kind of warrior it was destined to be. The protoform mould had been a familiar one: bodytype 53569, the same as Blitzwing's. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, for this Decepticon he wasn't going to be granted triple-changer technology, and when his own unique armour and weapons mods had been added he'd bear almost no resemblance to Blitzwing.

For now he looked vulnerable and bewildered. He looked around, blinking, uncomprehending the world before him.

"Where…where am I?" he stammered.

"New Kaon, you're a Decepticon, all hail Megatron, yaddah yaddah yaddah", Blackarachnia snarled as she pulled him to his feet, "Now go get armoured up and report to boot camp".

When the newly forged Decepticon showed no signs of moving she gave an exasperated sigh, "Out that door, turn left, follow signs for the armoury, they'll tell you how to get to boot camp from there. Got it?"

"But…but…who am I?"

"Not my problem, sweetie", Blackarachnia took the Decepticon by the arm and ushered him away. Eventually he staggered off out the door, leaving Starscream and Blackarachnia alone again.

"Hmm, I suppose witnessing the miracle of creation loses its punch after a while", Starscream said.

"You can say that again", Blackarachnia said, "Know what else is bugging me?"

"Heh heh", Starscream replied, amused by the unintentional pun.

Blackarachnia rolled her eyes, then explained, "It's getting harder and harder to extract AllSpark energy from Vector Sigma every solar cycle. It's almost like it doesn't _want_ to create new bots like this".

The words hung in the air for a moment. But Blackarachnia was correct when she guessed that they hadn't left much impression on Starscream.

"Pfft, big deal. It's just a stupid ball of electrical energy. It does what you tell it to do. If you want to talk about the _real_ threat to our numbers, well, that'd be Megatron starting this war before we're ready. We don't have enough troops to keep this war up for long. We know it, the Autobots know it, and I'll bet even Dundertron knows it".

"He knows alright", Blackarachnia replied, "He told me the solar cycle before last that he's working on a solution to that problem. Something about reinforcements from an unexpected source. Be slagged if I know what he means though".

* * *

A lone bot stepped out onto an otherwise deserted street in a far-flung district of Darkmount. Smoke from the nearby forges gathered in a low-lying mist about his feet as he walked down the alleyways and side streets. In amongst the tall buildings looming up on either side of him he looked rather small; a short, stocky Decepticon of alien design.

His thickset body was covered in blue and gold armour and his crested head was devoid of a mouth; in its stead was a golden faceplate. In place of separate discernible eyes there was simply an angled red visor. He looked, even by Decepticon standards, particularly robotic and detached.

The smoke cleared as he made his way further from the forges, and it became apparent that he was not all alone. Two smaller robots flew by his side. They were bestial in shape: one was in the form of a fearsome bird of prey, the other in the form of a hideous bat. They beat their wings steadily as they kept pace with him.

Soundwave, a senior Decepticon officer, and his two servants and creations, Laserbeak and Ratbat. Created by Megatron in a failed attempt to restore his own shattered body during his time as a barely-online head in Sumdac's lab, Soundwave had gained sentience and afterwards joined the Decepticon ranks, but he was held at arms lengths by most Decepticon's due to his seemingly cold, emotionless nature.

"Oh, _there_ you are!" a voice cried out.

Soundwave swivelled around. Slipstream was running in his direction, arms outstretched.

"I've been looking for you!" Slipstream exclaimed.

"As have I", he replied in a heavily synthesised, almost musical, monotone.

Slipstream however paid no attention to him. She rushed past him and threw her arms around Ratbat and Laserbeak, who cooed and chirped with delight at seeing her.

"Ooh, I've missed you two so much!" she exclaimed as Laserbeak nuzzled his hook-beaked head up against her collar, "Yes I have! Did you miss your favourite femmebot? Did you?"

Soundwave's fixed expression did not change but his shoulders sagged a little. He watched in silence as Slipstream knelt down and fussed over the two animal-bots for several minutes, tickling them under their chins and tugging at their cheek plates. Eventually she stood up and looked at Soundwave.

"Hey shortie, how's it going?"

Her assessment of Soundwave's height was quite accurate: Soundwave was more than half her height, but not by much.

"I am well", he replied, "How was your mission?"

"Eh, the usual. Working with Starscream's a royal pain in the diodes. But you know, working so high up comes with its perks. How's your job?"

The two of them began to walk side-by-side, heading for the garrison quarters. Laserbeak and Ratbat fluttered around them.

"My role in the communications bureau is ideal for a bot of my talents", Soundwave explained, "Lieutenant Shockwave is a competent commander. I am enjoying learning from him".

"Oh right. Good, I guess".

"Yes".

"So how come you're off-duty?" asked the femmebot.

"I requested Lieutenant Shockwave for time away from monitor duty. He refused".

"Right. So that's why you weren't there for the arrival of the _Seeker_?" Slipstream said, slightly bitterly.

"Affirma – yes. But Lieutenant Shockwave had to attend the Council of Generals, so I requested Corporal Reflector cover for my unauthorised absence".

Slipstream laughed, "Oh, so you _snuck out _of work? I'm impressed. Now why would you do a thing like that?"

"That is a rhetorical question. You know the answer".

"Uh-huh. Sure I do. So tell me something. How long does a meeting of the Council of Generals usually take?"

"Several mega cycles".

"Ah. Okay. Let's go back to the barracks then".

It was a curious fact of Decepticon culture that what everyone knew was often not publically admitted. Everyone knew Slipstream and Soundwave shared garrison quarters, when they were both stationed on New Kaon – but no-one discussed it openly.

And as the two Decepticons walked along, Slipstream decided to do something else that she knew wouldn't receive public approval. She glanced around first to make sure they were alone, then reached down and took Soundwave's hand. They continued on their way, hand in hand.

Slipstream coughed quietly before saying in a whisper, "You know I love you, right?"

Soundwave responded by tightening his grip on her hand, "Yes".


	7. Whitecollar crime

Author's note: Hey all. Another update, a little sooner this time. First of all, quick answer to Tinna Minor: the song extract in the last chapter is from "Praise be to Decepticon" by Jam EVO. The original song is mostly in Japanese, I just took a little translated section from it. Also the newly-formed Decepticon isn't of any real significance, I just wanted to show the process of bringing a Cybertronian to life and also to show how little empathy characters like Blackarachnia and Starscream have.

Also, AWESOME NEWS. Merkitten has gone ahead and created a spectacular piece of fanart (I've been given permission to call it that :D) of _this_ fanfiction! That was seriously freaking exciting for me. It also helps that it's of the de facto mascots of my TFA fanfics, Slipstream and Soundwave. So I'd advise you to go on over to deviantart and check it out and bask in its awesomeness. Easiest way to find it is to type either "Slipwave" or "Soundstream" into the search engine (note the swapped nouns). It pretty much made my week. Anyway, on with the story for now.

* * *

A blur of movement, so quick that it was just a mere streak of colour flashing past to the nearby pedestrians, ripped down the industrial district of Detroit, banking and swerving wildly to disappear unexpectedly down side roads. To someone observing from a vantage point, it was an obvious attempt to throw off a pursuer.

The streak of high velocity came to an abrupt screeching halt in the middle of an abandoned industrial estate. A young man with sharp features and a wicked sneer looked around and breathed a sigh of relief. He was clad in what appeared to be an unflattering orange and black lycra bodysuit with wheels built into the heels, but it was actually a stolen Sumdac Systems biomechanical muscle and reaction time enhancing suit. In short, it afforded him superhuman speed and the swift reaction time he needed in order to make use of that speed.

All in all it was a potent combination, and one that opened the door to a very rewarding life of crime. In each gloved hand he grasped a bag full of bank notes. He lifted one up to eye level and chuckled at it.

"Nyeh heh heh heh, won't be much longer now. Looks like I lost that wannabe Autobot".

He took off again, vanishing between two run-down factories. Unfortunately for him however he hadn't gone unobserved. Hovering three hundred feet above in the smog-filled air was Sari in her robot mode, using the jetpack made by her father to maintain her altitude.

She watched the criminal's progress for a moment, "Man, that guy _is_ fast. Better call in my backup".

She went into a pocket on her skirt and came out holding her mobile phone. She flipped it open, dialled a number and waited.

"Hello?" came the cheerful answer.

Sari spoke into the phone excitedly, "Whiskey Golf, this is Sierra. Am sending November your way. Over".

"Um, sorry, I think you have the wrong number. Bye!"

The phone on the other end of the line clicked and a dial tone played. Sari sighed and re-dialled the number.

"Hello?"

"Listen carefully this time!" Sari explained, "_I'm _Sierra! _Nanosec _is November, and _you're _Whiskey Golf!"

"Huh? I am?"

"Yes! Got it this time?"

"I sure do! I am Wreck-Gar! I am Whiskey Golf!...Whatever that is".

Sari groaned in exasperation, "Look, you're not _actually _Whiskey Golf. It's just a code name".

"Oh. Are you sure? I've got plenty of golf clubs and bottles with 'whiskey' written on them in my dumpster…"

"Yes, I'm sure! Look, forget the code thing. You're Wreck-Gar! I'm Sari, he's Nanosec. Now go catch him already".

"Huh", came the confused reply, followed by, "Well why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

Sari decided it was best not to answer. 'I thought it sounded cool' and 'I saw it on TV' would only raise more questions. She took off after Nanosec and pretty soon found him circling the estate below, searching the perimeter to make sure he wasn't followed before making his escape. She began to swoop down towards him.

For Sari, flying was an incredibly liberating experience. Rushing through the air at breakneck speed, the wind currents whipping around her, the incredible speed with which she passed over the crawling, insignificant figures on the ground below…

If this was the kind of thrill the Decepticons were used to experiencing every day, Sari found it easy to imagine how they could become so arrogant.

Nanosec couldn't see it coming. Sari opened her palms and the skin on her hands retracted to reveal the robotic workings underneath. She fired two blasts of energy down at the crook, deliberately shooting them wide to alert him to her presence without harming him.

He jumped in panic at the unexpected assault, turned to look at his attacker, then fled. Sari followed him, encouraging him on his way with the occasional blast of energy.

She flicked her phone open again, "Wreck-Gar, you in position? Everything ready?"

"You got it, Sierra!"

Sari returned to the matter at hand: herding Nanosec in the right direction. He was faster than her, even though she was airborne, but from her vantage point she could see where he was heading and she was able to fly over the rows of buildings to cut him off. At last she had him heading in the right direction. If he would only keep going straight ahead…

He banked suddenly into a street on the right. Sari was running out of patience. Instead of launching another sphere of energy she pointed her left hand in his direction. A viciously sharp energy blade swept out from under her forearm and extended to an absurd length, stabbing into the ground inches in front of the fleeing Nanosec. He screamed in terror and headed back the way he had come from, down the path predetermined for him by Sari.

Careening around a corner, Nanosec failed to notice the sudden change of surface texture until it was too late. He felt his super-charged feet lose control beneath him as he slipped and slid across a several inch thick layer of greasy grey mush.

"Wh-whoah, hey, who dropped all this…" he looked up and saw a garbage truck waiting in his path, the rear opening pointed towards him.

"Gaaarbaaaageee!" he wailed as he plunged headfirst into the truck's open container, landing with an unpleasant squelch.

Sari alighted next to the truck. She winced in distaste at the smell rising from the slick of garbage spread across the road.

"Yuck, where's a trash-bot when you need one?"

The garbage truck transformed beside her. In its place stood a mismatched, unkempt and scruffy bot bearing a wild-eyed but naïve smile. In his hands he gripped the struggling Nanosec.

"Well, we caught the bad guy. Now what do we do with him?" asked Wreck-Gar.

"Drop him off at the police station for Captain Fanzone to deal with", Sari answered, "Good work, Wreck-Gar".

"No need to thank me! All in a day's work for a hero! Now, if you'll excuse me, there's garbage to clear up!"

To Sari's dismay Wreck-Gar tossed Nanosec aside and hurried over to the garbage slick, drawing out a vacuum from his dumpster backpack. Nanosec hit the floor hard but quickly recovered. He jumped up, his heel-wheels whirling.

Sari leapt into action as well. A pair of energy skates jutted out from her feet and heel-boosters propelled her forward. Nanosec was too fast for her to catch in the open but she had greater acceleration and before he could make it far Sari landed in front of him. A shield generator sprouted from the back of her wrist and flared out. Nanosec smacked into it and fell over on his rear.

"Sit still for five, will ya?" Sari said lightly.

Nanosec scrambled to get to his feet again. Sari's enormous hammer slammed down next to him, cracking the pavement. It had missed Nanosec's head by millimetres.

"Alright, I'll be good", Nanosec squeaked.

Wreck-Gar stomped over, having vacuumed up the garbage trap he had laid.

"Good job, substitute Autobot!" he declared cheerfully, giving her a thumbs-up, "You're number one! One might even say that was heroic!"

He produced a length of nylon cable from his backpack, wrapped it around the prone Nanosec and tied him fast. Sari transformed into her organic mode, but kept her hammer gripped in her right hand.

Satisfied that as a prisoner he had more rights than as a fugitive, Nanosec sneered up at Sari, "Heh! 'Substitute Autobots'? You gotta be kidding me. 's only a matter of time before me and my buds run this city again now those iron-brains have chickened out and gone home".

Sari frowned down at him, "They'll be back".

"Pfft, yeah right", he spat a wad of saliva, "In your dreams. They've given up and left ya. Grow up and deal with it, kid".

Sari didn't reply, but ran her finger along the edge of her hammer. Her blue eyes glinted. Nanosec cowered and fell silent again.

Sari looked up at Wreck-Gar, "Let's get this loser to Captain Fanzone. Substitute Autobots, transform and roll out!"

Wreck-Gar dutifully transformed into his garbage truck mode. The bound Nanosec was unceremoniously scooped up by his lifting forks and tossed into the dumpster. Sari hopped in the cab and they drove off.

It was only a short drive to Blackwater Prison where they handed over Nanosec. From there Wreck-Gar dropped Sari off at Sumdac Tower and continued on his way, merrily cleaning up the streets as was expected of a contracted Detroit sanitation officer.

Sari took the elevator up to the office level of the tower. To her mild surprise she found her father hadn't yet retired to the living room for the evening, but then again her father was a known workaholic. She found him in his luxurious office, sitting behind his desk and peering at a computer screen.

"Hi Dad", Sari said and crashed down on the seat in the corner of the room.

"Hello Sari", Sumdac replied, not looking up from the monitor, "Have you had a busy day?"

"Eh, well things have gotten kinda boring since the Autobots packed up and left. Me and Wreck-Gar caught Nanosec today though. That was kinda fun".

The receptionist bot rolled into the room and handed her a cup of tea, then rolled over to the desk and placed one down for her father. Sumdac's hand appeared from behind the screen, grabbed it, there was the sound of hurried gulping, and the empty cup was replaced on the receptionist bot's tray.

Sari cocked her head, "What's so interesting, Dad?"

"Well, it's very, very curious Sari", he answered without looking up, "You see, I received a message from my financial advisers this morning informing me of an unexpected shortfall. It appears that fifty million dollars has simply – well – vanished from my personal account".

"No kidding?" Sari sat up and walked across to the desk to look over her father's shoulder at the screen, "How can that much money just disappear?"

"None of my financial committee has any idea. I am trying to figure it out for myself. I initially suspected an electronic computer spike attack to withdraw funds from my account, but spikes always leave a trail that my security systems can track. It has happened before".

"But this time…?"

"Nothing. It is as if the money simply never existed", he shrugged, "Well, it is not of the greatest concern, fifty million dollars isn't a lot of money to me after all. Perhaps I should forget about it".

"No way!" Sari exclaimed, "Sure, it's not a heck of a lot of money to you, but who knows where it's gone? Someone must have stolen it! Who knows what they're doing with it? It could be a conspiracy! And who's to say it won't happen again?"

Sumdac smiled at her, "Sari, you have a vivid imagination, but it's nothing to get excited about. I think this is a simple banking error. Nothing more".

Sari wasn't convinced, but she could see wasn't going to get anything more about the matter from her father. She finished her tea and left the room, but not before resolving to investigate the matter for herself.

_After all_, she thought bitterly as she walked into her room, passing a framed photograph of a smiling, carefree eight year old girl surrounded by five mighty Autobots, _it's not like I got much else to do these days. _

_

* * *

_"You work fast, P.C!" the boy grinned, reclining in the office chair.

"Why yes, I do", Porter C. Powell agreed before eagerly gulping down a mouthful of coffee.

They were in a comfortable, but not extravagant, office. Opposite Powell sat a pale boy in his late teens. His long streaky hair was dyed purple and he wore what appeared to be eye shadow. A white lab coat was stretched out over his strange jumpsuit. A seemingly permanent sneer marked his features.

"Dude, I totally owe you big time for pulling my butt out of the frag zone", he said in a constant shouting, excited monotone, "That lameo judge was gonna send me down for like, a zillion years!"

Powell cleared his throat conspicuously, "That 'lameo' judge just so happens to be a good friend of mine. If it weren't for my influence with him you'd be rotting in jail now, Mister Masterson".

Henry Masterson snorted, "Yeah, right. The fact you gave him a bagload of cash had like zero to do with it, am I right?"

The entrepreneur drained his coffee and placed the cup on its saucer before looking down his sunglasses at his charge, "Either way, all accusations against you have been dropped. And you are free to resume your sterling work in my employment".

"Totally. 'Cept this time we won't be working for that newb Isaac Sumdac, yeah?"

"Exactly. But we do have another, ah, employer of sorts. Our mysterious benefactor who provided me with the funds to set up this operation and…liberate you from custody".

Masterson squinted at him, "Oh? Who is he?"

Powell hesitated before answering, "I'm not sure. I don't think she, or possibly he, wants to be identified. But I think it's safe to assume they used to work for Sumdac Systems. A disgruntled ex-employee. Like us".

Grinding his teeth in anger, Masterson snapped, "If that sucksors newb Sumdac had any stack, he'd have totally gone for my military bots idea!"

"Ah, here I may have some good news for you", Powell took a folder out from a draw within his desk and slid it across to Masterson, "Take a look at these".

He opened the folder and examined the pictures inside. Powell poured himself another coffee from the machine while he waited for Masterson to go through them. He was just in the middle of a mouthful of strong cappuccino when Masterson burst into maniacal laughter.

"Dude! This is so wicked sick!" he cackled, "These specs are totally off the chart! They make the Headmaster unit look like newb stuff! What leet haxxor gave you this stuff?"

"Our mysterious benefactor", Powell explained with a sly smile, "As you can see, this is Cybertronian-grade military technology. Armour plating, internal mechanics, weapons schematics: the entire package. And it's all ours".

"Total win!" Masterson yelled, "This must have cost some major fundage!"

"Actually, all our friend wanted was some confidential technology to trade in return. To be specific, a Headmaster unit".

"What? No way! 'The Unit' isn't for sale, duderino! 'Sides, if we want to stay one step ahead of the competition, it'd be a major fail to hand over a top secret. That's totally getting schooled!"

"Frankly, I don't think we're in a position to refuse", Powell countered, "The value of these schematics far exceeds the Headmaster unit's worth. The Headmaster could lead the field of military robotics forward – these Cybertronian designs could revolutionise it. We're being offered the deal of the century here".

Masterson muttered something under his breath and scowled but didn't argue.

"So, I can put you to work building another Headmaster unit for our friend immediately?"

"Totally, P.C".

"Excellent. As soon as we deliver the unit we will be provided with the formula for synthesising destronium, which will push our operation forward exponentially".

He rose from the chair and walked over to the office's window. He pulled back the blinds.

"I think you'll find the resources here more than adequate to construct your unit".

Henry Masterson followed him to the window and looked out. The office was overlooking a small factory with a highly sophisticated assembly line.

"Dude! This so totally rocks!" Masterson practically squealed, "This is some serious manufacterage!"

"Ehm…yes", Powell smiled smugly, "This used to be the Sumdac Systems assembly line for the police drones, but it suffered a dangerous malfunction some time ago. Soon after I took control of the company and, to clear the business' name, I blamed the incident on sabotage and left the site on the open market. Luckily it hadn't sold and I acquired it this morning after I received payment from our friend".

"Hahahah! So this is Sumdac's old plant? We're gonna frag that guy's company with his own factory!" the boy cackled with glee, "Ownage! Total ownage time!"

* * *

"It's good to hear from you again, Prime", Ratchet was saying, "I was beginning to worry about you".

From half a galaxy away, in his office headquarters on Vespa II, Optimus Prime smiled at the fuzzy image of Ratchet on his communications display console.

"Well, I can't say I was too worried about you", Optimus replied, "You do have Omega Supreme to look after you".

"Eh, you mean he has me to look after him. There's a reason I'm bonded to him, y'know. He's got a spark of gold, but he's not exactly the brightest bulb in the toolbox. Speaking of which, you spoke to any of the young bots? Bumblebee, Bulkhead?"

Optimus smiled wryly, well aware that Ratchet was more concerned about their wellbeing that he was going to let on, "I've spoken to Bumblebee. He's doing well on Talos IV. Apparently he's pretty well respected by the commander there".

Ratchet snorted, "I suppose he's taking all of this newfound respect and fame with his usual good grace".

"Well, let's put it this way: he answered the commlink as 'Superstar Commander Bumblebee of the Talos system, no autograph requests please'".

Ratchet shook his grizzled head and sighed in disapproval, "Some bots never learn. How about the others?"

"Haven't gotten hold of Bulkhead yet, and I'm afraid Arcee and Jazz are still in restricted commlink space".

"Oh", Ratchet attempted to mask his concern with a scowl, but it wasn't difficult for Optimus to see through it.

"I'm sure they're fine. I'm going to keep my optics on the Cybertron Command updates for news of them all. I'll let you know if I hear anything".

Ratchet nodded, "Appreciate it, Prime. But listen, I better get back to work. I've got to get me and Omega to the supply depot within the next few megacyles or his fuel will run dry. I'll talk to you soon".

Optimus said, "Alright. Take care of yourself Ratchet".

"I will, Prime. And thanks".

The channel went dead. Optimus punched in a new frequency hailing code that had been provided to him by Cliffjumper. For a while there was nothing but static, but eventually he got through to the garrison staff on Salusus Secundus. Within a few minutes Bulkhead's visage filled the viz-screen.

"Boss-bot!" he exclaimed happily, "How've you been? Ain't heard from ya in ages".

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that Bulkhead. Cybertron Command forbids me from making personal transmission when I'm on CSO business. How're you fitting in on Salusus Secundus? I hear your local commander is Kup. You know, he used to be my drill sergeant".

"I know, he still goes on about you and Sentinel and stuff. He's a good bot. I haven't mentioned my connection to you yet though".

"Well, maybe you should. It might put you in his good books".

"I'm kinda already in his good books", Bulkhead grinned, "I've been placed on a special assignment. We're examining what's left of this - well, I think it's a bot – that crashed here after a giant transwarp wave. Not having much luck though".

"Oh. Well, keep me posted", Optimus smiled, "You know how I worry about you all".

* * *

The small rusted bolt sat on the dirty floor, covered by a layer of fine dust. Very slowly it began to tremble, in such a minor way that it wouldn't have been perceived by human eyes. After a few minutes it began to rattle, then roll slowly around the floor in a small circle.

Eventually, after nearly twenty minutes of this, it began to rise off the floor, lifted by an invisible force. It rose to about ten feet in the air and then began to rotate, spinning slowly in mid-air.

Jazz's optics were distant as he sat in a corner of the small room, humming quietly. He had never been very good at Processor-Over-Matter when studying under Yoketron. He had learned a great deal from Prowl even as he had helped instruct him, and he had helped Prowl reconstruct the AllSpark with the technique, but in truth he hadn't really contributed a great deal to Prowl's monumental efforts.

With nothing else to do while in captivity he had spent nearly every waking moment of the last two days meditating. Lockdown hadn't been in to check up on him and so he had been left in peace. The meditation had convinced Jazz to give Processor-Over-Matter another try. Maybe he couldn't become Prowl's equal, but he might at least become a more proficient cyber-ninja.

But he couldn't see how he was going to escape from his confinement. Lockdown had left nothing in the room that he could utilize to escape and besides the cable that was linked to his stasis cuffs would immediately warn the bounty hunter if Jazz managed to remove them.

Jazz sighed and resolved to focus more energy onto the levitating bolt. But just then the sound of approaching footsteps broke his concentration and the bolt dropped back to the floor. The door opened and Lockdown stalked in. He folded his arms across his chest and smirked down at Jazz.

"Well well well, ninja bot, what's your story?"

He didn't answer.

Lockdown leaned back up against the wall, "Let's see here…what did the datatrax say? Oh yeah. Autobot Jazz. Former ninjabotsu student of ol' Yoketron. Graduated and went on to become a senior member of the Autobot Elite Guard. But here's when things get interestin'. Resigned from Elite Guard service to join Optimus Prime's crew on Earth. But I'm guessing you ain't acting under Prime's orders now, right?"

Jazz had concluded the less he revealed the better and remained silent.

The bounty hunter squinted at him, "'Cos y'know, I don't think Cybertron's rising star would send one of his own team on such a dangerous mission, all alone. I'm thinkin' this is a Cybertron Command assignment. Which means they'll send someone after yer to follow your lead when you don't report in".

Jazz decided to break his silence, "You're off the deep end this time, Lockdown. It ain't just the bigwigs on Cybertron gunnin' for you. The Cons are groovin' after you as well. Figure you can haul aft forever?"

Lockdown shrugged, "They'll give it up after they finish destroying each other. And then when the war's over and done with, I'll be there to help pick up the pieces. Y'know, all the deserters and traitors that always make an appearance in every war, they'll need someone to round 'em up. Doesn't matter to me who wins".

The Autobot shook his head, "Get with it, will ya? You can't slide around making moves on both sides and then expect them both to be cool with it. You've gotten away with it for too long".

A harsh, dry laugh came from between Lockdown's gnarled teeth, "You're kidding, right? Soon as things settle down again I'll be back in Megatron's good books and straight back on the Elite Guard's payroll as well. But I didn't come here to discuss my plans for the future with you. What I want to know is – ", he leaned forward and used his hook-hand to lift Jazz's head back, "- how did you find me? Cybertron Intel's not_ that_ good".

Jazz lapsed back into stubborn silence. He had no particular reason to want to protect his informant, but he also had no reason to want to incriminate him.

"Hmm. Had to be a squealer. Now who have I run into recently who would turn me in and has access to the Autobots…ah I got it", Lockdown's optics flared with red light, "Swindle. Had to be. Looks like I lost my last ally".

Carefully making sure he did nothing to confirm of deny Lockdown's suspicions, Jazz stared up at the bounty hunter.

Lockdown gave a resigned sigh, "You're determined to keep it on mute, huh? Doesn't matter. But listen. I like those nunchuks of yours".

"Uh…thanks, I guess".

"No, listen. I said I _like_ those nunchuks".

Lockdown's left arm transformed into his chainsaw mod. He held it close to the gauntlet that housed Jazz's nunchuk on his right arm. Inches before it would make contact, he hesitated.

"Ready to talk?"

No reply came.

"Alright, maybe yer'll change your mind after I do the first one".

The lethal saw descended with a rattling roar. Jazz steeled himself.

The room suddenly filled with a red light that flashed on and off again. An alarm blared from somewhere. Lockdown stopped his chainsaw millimetres away from Jazz's gauntlet and looked up.

"Huh? What the…?"

A synthesised voice droned from the ship's speakers, "Warning. Taking fire. Hostiles confirmed. Warning".

Lockdown released Jazz, transformed his left servo back into its hand configuration, and ran from the room. The door closed behind him as the bounty hunter ran for the bridge, the alarm warbling away and the lights flashing constantly.

Even as he barged into the bridge and sat at the controls he was taking stock of the situation. The _Death's Head _was passing through an asteroid field. Had the ship's sensors merely mistaken a collision with an asteroid for an enemy attack? No. The _Death's Head's _sensors were some of the most sophisticated in the galaxy – Lockdown prided himself on the extensive modifications he had added to them.

The ship was repeatedly jarred, throwing Lockdown off balance. Whoever was attacking had just strafed the right hull, and according to the tracking sensor, was returning to attack the left hull. Another assailant was circling the rear of the ship.

Lockdown cursed and yanked the steering manual override lever to the right. With his hooked hand he pushed the ignition lever for the engines forward. He took the ship on a death-defying dash through the asteroid belt, rushing through gaps between the giant masses of rock.

As he darted the ship between a rapidly-closing space between two particularly colossal asteroids, Lockdown wondered who his assailants were. The fact that they were flying suggested Decepticons, but in Lockdown's mind the attack was far too conveniently-timed to come from anything except the Autobots. Jazz probably had a hidden tracking device installed – Lockdown had checked him for such gadgets but he should really have done a more thorough search in retrospect.

The Autobots were probably piloting one-bot starfighters, but then again Lockdown had recently heard of flying Autobots risking from the ranks of Cybertron. It would make sense for them to send their finest troops after him to recover Jazz and bring the bounty hunter in.

But Lockdown had a few tricks up his sleeve. As the _Death's Head _pulled away from its pursuers a compartment on its underside opened. Two dozen metallic spheres poured from within and unfurled to reveal miniature robotic drones. They flew under their own power to cling onto asteroids and hide under the great rocky crags.

In the cockpit Lockdown smiled, "Ixian proximity-ambush mine field. Old Decepticon trick".

On his ship's display he could see two flashing dots entering the mine field. Moments later the flare of an enormous explosion briefly overloaded his optics. He looked up and grinned at the display. The two pursuers were gone.

The ship was pulling out of the asteroid belt. Lockdown eased the throttle back to a more leisurely pace and nodded in self-satisfaction. That had gone rather well, but if the Autobots were that desperate to bring him in then it really was important that he made good his escape, and soon.

As the last few asteroids drifted by the viz-screen Lockdown turned to leave and to return to his interrogation of Jazz. Just as he passed the left hull it exploded inwards. The force of the shockwave hurled Lockdown across the bridge into the far wall. Shards of metal sprayed across the room. Smoke poured in, obscuring Lockdown's vision.

There was a clang as the ship's repair systems closed a sheet of metal across the hull breach, sealing the atmosphere inside the ship, but a series of metal footfalls assured the stunned Lockdown that one of his attackers had already boarded. As he struggled to his feet the smoke began to clear and a shape emerged from within.

A long, blue face with one red optic considerably larger than the other regarded him sternly, "Ze problem with old Decepticon tricks, Lockdown", he declared, "Is zat old Decepticons _know_ zem".


	8. The most dangerous game

Author's note: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, it's much appreciated. Just as a reminder: Blitzwing's three personalities are represented in dialogue by regular text for his icy persona, **bold for his hothead persona, **_and italics for his random persona. _I will sometimes but not always describe when his face changes, because sometimes it's suitably dramatic and worth describing, but other times it doesn't add anything, can be better served by a text change and just becomes incredibly repetitive to read.

* * *

"So", Lockdown growled, "Figures Megs would send two of his old favourites to bring me in".

Blitzwing stepped forward. He was a large Decepticon, with long black gauntlets and boots, a sloping helmet and an overall trim appearance. Two cannons rose over his shoulders from a back-mounted turret. His calm, measured expression did not change.

"Two?" he said quietly, "Vatever do you mean?"

"Ah, come on Blitzy, I check my targeting sensors. There were two of you, and in my experience wherever Blitzwing goes – "

He was cut off by a deafening crash. The viz-screen shattered into a million fragments. Again the hull repair system sealed the off the breach, but again it was too slow to stop the intruder from entering. An immense Decepticon with purple and cyan plating, a bulky body and powerfully built arms that ended in a pair of pincers instead of hands loomed over them. He had a strange head built directly onto the body that consisted entirely of an upper jaw, a lower jaw, a forward facing optic, four secondary ones, and nothing else.

" – Lugnut usually follows".

"Ah, we have found you at last!" Lugnut rumbled in a resonant, thundering voice, "You cannot elude the wrath of Megatron forever, bounty hunter!"

"Now, let's be reasonable here, fellas", Lockdown lifted his open palms in a gesture of peace, "No reason to do anything hasty here".

Blitzwing's entire face suddenly span away within his helmet and was replaced with a grinning, manic-eyed visage, "_Ooh, let's do something tasty instead zen! Maybe ve can throw him in a pot and make some nice bounty hunter gumbo! Ahahahahah!_"

Lugnut growled, "I told you from the beginning that he was a disgrace and not worthy to affiliate with the glorious Decepticon race!"

Blitzwing's face span away again and this time was replaced with a squat, dark, furious-looking gap-tooted countenance, "**Vill you let it go already? I only hired him in ze first place to get revenge on ze Autobots for destroying Megatron!**" again his face rotated to reveal the first personality, "But I must admit you vere quite correct on both counts. Not only was Megatron online, but zis bounty hunter is a liability".

"Just doing my job, boys", Lockdown explained hastily, "You're not still sore about what went down on Earth are you?"

"**You got ze drop on us and handed us over to ze Elite Guard!**" Blitzwing bellowed, "**But let's see how good you are ven it's a fair fight, tough bot!**"

"Look, it was just business", insisted Lockdown, "C'mon, I'm too valuable to the cause to scrap".

"Your assistance in the Autobot capture of so many Decepticon refugees is only the final bolt in your coffin, collaborator scum!" Lugnut declared, "Megatron has had enough of your insolence. I shall destroy you in his glorious name!"

Blitzwing stepped in front of him, "No, allow me ze pleasure, Lugnut. I vish to atone for my misplaced trust in ze bounty hunter. **I'll start by making him eat his own plating! **_And zen I'll make him write a formal apology and eat zat too! Yahahaha!_"

"Very well", Lugnut gruntedas he stomped over to the exit to block Lockdown's only escape route, "Vanquish this scum for all Decepticon-kind!"

"My pleasure", Blitzwing sneered.

His twin cannons craned over his shoulders and fired two beams of hyperfrost at Lockdown, who leapt aside, loaded his capture net and fired. It wrapped around Blitzwing's torso, lashing his arms to his chest.

The Decepticon tensed his powerful arms and flexed outward, "**Revenge is a dish best served hot, bolt-brain!**" he hollered as the net fell apart in fragments.

The cannons fired again, this time launching streams of fiery gas at their target. Lockdown fell flat on his stomach and the shot barely passed over him. Equipment on the wall burst into flames and exploded, spitting sparks across the room.

Lockdown scrambled to get up but Blitzwing's foot came down on his back, pressing him to the floor. Pushing with all of his might, Lockdown felt the pressure on his back ease a little, then exert again, then ease off, and he realized Blitzwing was toying with him, allowing him to pump himself up and down but nothing else.

"_Zat's it, work those pistons! Feel ze burn! Fight ze flab!_" Blitzwing cackled as Lockdown struggled beneath him, "_Okay, time to cool off_!"

He aimed his cannons down at his pinned foe but Lockdown was ready for him. A compartment on his back opened and a muzzle extended: as Blitzwing fired a stream of ice it launched a trail of fire back to melt it. Blitzwing stumbled away from the blast, allowing Lockdown to get to his feet.

"Hmm", Blitzwing studied the weapon angling over Lockdown's back, "Is zat…?"

"Yeah, you got it. When I handed you over to Sentinel he let me hang onto this. Neat little mod, I gotta admit".

"Hmm", Blitzwing sneered, "But zat's not all it can do".

He leaned forward and a torrent of heavy-duty ammunition poured from his cannons. Lockdown attempted to dodge but in such a confined space his options were limited. One blast struck him on the hip; another nearly tore his right shoulder out of its joint. He staggered and fell back against the wall.

Blitzwing marched over to him, his enlarged left optic glinting wickedly. The gravity of the situation finally caught up with Lockdown. There really was no escape. Bolts of electricity crackled and spat from his wounds. He had previously been able to ambush and capture Blitzwing, but on more even terms he was no match for the Decepticon berserker. And what's more, Blitzwing meant to kill him. There was no doubt about that.

Lockdown was beginning to slip into stasis. An image from his past flickered in front of his optics, as clear as the Decepticon advancing on him.

* * *

_"You have learned much, young one", Yoketron said, "But if you can master this last technique, Starlance, you could become the greatest student of the Cyber-ninja corps". _

_Crouched over on the bare floor of Yoketron's dojo, the tall, prim, but unelaborate black Autobot Starlance crouched down, arms out to either side and humming loudly. He trembled with contained energy. By his side Yoketron waited._

_It seemed like hours to Starlance before he gave up. He leapt to his feet and groaned in frustration. _

_"This is a waste of time! I can't do it, master! I can't _do _this Processor-Over-Matter garbage". _

_"It will come to you, in time, my student. Processor-Over-Matter will break you free from your reliance on your weapons and modifications. You will become a complete cyber-ninja like myself"._

_He placed a reassuring hand on Starlance's shoulder. Starlance shook him off._

_"You just don't get it, do you? I can't _do _it! It doesn't work for me. Can't you let it go already? I work fine with weapons and mods as it is, so what's the big deal?"_

_"Reliance on weapons leads to fascination with weapons", Yoketron admonished sternly, "You need look no further than the Decepticons. Their love of weapons hasn't granted them victory in this war", his tone softened, "You have skills, Starlance, and also power. But those with power must make a choice. They must decided whether to serve and protect or to dominate and destroy"._

_"What's that got to do with Processor-Over-Matter?" Starlance grunted. _

_"Processor-Over-Matter will help you become at one with your spark. It will liberate you from your desire to dominate", when Starlance tried to protest this Yoketron silenced him with a motion of his hand, "I know you, student, and I know your weaknesses. You enjoy conflict, victory and the thrill of the hunt. This is not unusual, but such vices must be controlled. Processor-Over-Matter will help you gain control over your desires and grant you mastery over yourself. Do you wish to be free from these desires and from your reliance on weapons?"_

_"Yes, sensei", answered Starlance, although in some dark corner of his mind he wondered if that was true. _

_"Good. Then we will continue the training. But remember, my pupil: those who live for conflict, the clash of weapons and the thrill of the hunt will themselves be hunted. Those who desire violence will meet a violent end"._

_

* * *

_

Lockdown snapped back to the present. Blitzwing towered over him menacingly. So old Yoketron was right all along. He was going to meet a violent end.

_No_, he decided fiercely. That old fool wasn't going to get the last laugh. He was going to prove him wrong. A sudden urge to survive, to cheat fate, swelled up within Lockdown. He _would _survive, even if he had to crawl away from the Decepticons on his belly. His legacy wasn't going to end here and now. The legend of the galaxy's greatest bounty hunter would live on.

"There's an Autobot prisoner in the brig!" he exclaimed suddenly, "Take him, he could be useful to yer".

Blitzwing and Lugnut exchanged looks. Lugnut nodded and marched away, leaving Blitzwing alone with his prey. The triple-changer stood over him and allowed his glinting cannon barrels to angle down at the stricken Lockdown.

"Hold up, Blitzy", Lockdown wheezed, finding it difficult to talk due to the surges of electricity wracking his body, "What say you and I make a deal?"

"Hmm. Vat kind of deal?"

"This here ship's worth its weight in energon. And there's upgrades and credits I got in storage, on board here and all around the galaxy in secret hideouts. You let me go, and I'll split 'em with you, fifty-fifty".

Blitzwing stroked his chin, quietly mulling it over, "Intriguing. Go on".

"You can tell your oversized buddy I gave you the slip", Lockdown went on, "Just chuck me out the airlock and I'll be able to make it outta here on my own. I'll contact you later. What do you say?"

"Hmm…I say…" Blitzwing's calm persona vanished and was replaced with his hothead personality, "**Hasta la vista, baby!**"

Flames gushed from his cannons and swept around Lockdown's body in scorching wreaths, ripping through cracked armour and incinerating circuitry.

* * *

The stasis cuffs slipped off Jazz's wrists and dropped to the floor just as Lockdown's screams were silenced. Jazz shuddered. It sounded like his captor had met an unpleasant end. He had heard the voices of Lugnut and Blitzwing as he attempted to get free. With the Decepticons present he had decided Lockdown was probably a little too busy to pay much attention to the alarm connected to his stasis cuffs, and so he had used Processor-Over-Matter to remove them.

What puzzled Jazz was the timing. It had been incredibly fortunate for him that the Decepticons had arrived when they did. How had they known where Lockdown was?

_Swindle,_ Jazz realized, _gotta be Swindle._

So it turned out that Swindle wasn't content to sell Lockdown's location to just the Autobots. He could make twice the profit if he sold it to the Cons as well without either side knowing. Jazz should have seen it coming.

Heavy footsteps were approaching from down the corridor. Jazz crept to the door, and as it slid back he eased himself carefully around the corner. Lugnut was working his way towards him, but he was stopping to check every door en route, unsure where the brig was.

When the Decepticon's back was turned Jazz swept out of the brig and slunk towards the rear of the ship, trying to put as much distance as possible between him and the searching Con. His cyber-ninja training allowed him to disappear effortlessly into the shadows. He tried to think. The _Death's Head _doubtlessly had escape pods. He could make a break for one of those. But would the pod's propulsion systems be powerful enough to get him safely away from the Decepticons before they noticed it had launched? Almost certainly not.

Lugnut stood at the door of the brig and peered inside. There was no Autobot, but there was a pair of deactivated stasis cuffs left on the floor.

He activated his commlink, "Blitzwing, are you finished over there?"

"Yes, quite finished. Have you found ze Autobot?"

"No, the brig is empty. I think he's escaped".

A few seconds later Blitzwing strode down the corridor to meet him, "**How did you manage to let ze Autobot slip away under your odour receptors, you beryllium blockhead?**"

"Rargh, he cannot have gotten far! He'll be here somewhere. Search every room until we find him! We cannot delay. Megatron wants us back at New Kaon within four megacycles to plan for the assault on Talos IV. I will not have – what was that?"

From not far away there came the sound of retro-rockets firing.

"**Ze escape pods! Quick, after him!**" Blitzwing bellowed as Lugnut and he charged along the corridor towards the source of the sound, "_Or maybe before him? Zat would probably have made it easier, ahahaha!_"

They stampeded into the escape pod launch bay and found the ship's only escape pod missing. Through a viz-screen they could see it boosting away across the darkness, back towards the asteroid field.

Lugnut hurled himself at the viz-screen and shattered it, also tearing away a considerable chunk of the hull with him. The two Decepticons stumbled out into space and transformed. Lugnut's alt mode was a massive Earth bomber, Blitzwing's was an Earth jet fighter. They fired up their engines and tore after the pod.

It didn't take the two Decepticons long to catch up with it. A pair of lethal missiles screeched out from under Lugnut's wings and streaked towards the target. They impacted with a massive explosion, rupturing the pod and tearing it to pieces in a burst of flame.

"Nice shot", Blitzwing said as he moved forward to check the debris. He transformed and began examining the shards of metal, singing to himself, "_Let's see what's left to take down, down to New Kaon, down down to New Kaon, down down to New Kaon, you go my lad, ho ho my lad! Below, my lad! Ho ho, my lad!_"

Lugnut transformed and hovered a short distance away, waiting as Blitzwing searched for what was left of the Autobot. Soon however Blitzwing looked up in his hothead mode.

"**He's not here! We've been tricked!**"

"What?" Lugnut growled, "Argh, quickly, back to the ship!"

He turned around. The _Death's Head _was gone.

* * *

In the cockpit of the _Death's Head_, Jazz nodded to himself in satisfaction. That had gone rather well. Lugnut and Blitzwing had taken the bait of the decoy pod and fallen far behind. There was enough distance and open space between them now for him to make his getaway.

He kept the ship's thrusters on maximum burn for several cycles until he was positive he'd left the Decepticons far behind, then plotted a new course on the navi-computer to head for Cybertron. He had a lot to report to Cybertron Command. His mission could be called a success, but only if you were feeling charitable.

Lockdown had been removed from the equation but sadly he wasn't going to be able to provide the Autobots with any useful intelligence. Jazz looked over at his body in the corner of the room. It had been severely burnt and mangled. What little colour that could be discerned under the blackened burn marks had drained away. The optics were blank and the last agonised scream was frozen on the bot's face. Lockdown, former student of Master Yoketron and the galaxy's most feared bounty hunter, was dead.

Jazz got up from the pilot's seat and picked up the body carefully. He wasn't sure what to do with it but he wasn't comfortable with it sitting around in the open. He carried it to the storage room and laid it down on the stretcher Lockdown had strapped captives to. In the gloom all around him Jazz could see hundreds of modifications lined up on racks and shelves; all of them taken by force from terrified victims. Jazz grimaced.

"Well, you're groovin' with the Well of AllSparks now. I hope Master Yoketron and Prowl can find it in their sparks to forgive you. 'Cos I don't think I can".

He left the room and returned to the cockpit. Not only did he have to report the death of Lockdown but also the information Lugnut had leaked about a planned attack on Talos IV. That was sure to turn a few heads on Cybertron.

* * *

"Well, between you and me Cybertron Command thinks the Cons are getting desperate", Optimus said, "They think they'll be forced to take rash action soon".

On the other end of the transmission, Bulkhead shrugged, "Well, maybe. But it's not like Megatron's stupid. He's probably up to something".

Optimus nodded, "That's what I said".

The pair of them had been talking for nearly an hour already, about the news of the war, what they were up to, who they had met, what they missed about Earth and the rest of their team. Bulkhead had also mentioned how the damaged robot he, Glyph and Kup had found appeared to have a form of weapons system so was probably a military bot. Optimus was reluctant to let the conversation end and he got the sense Bulkhead was to.

However someone was talking to Bulkhead off-screen, and after a moment he said to Optimus, "Uh, boss-bot, I just gotta check something out a nanoklik. We found some marking on that bot we found. Hold on".

"Sure", Optimus replied. He waited patiently. A few minutes later and Bulkhead returned, jabbering excitedly and waving his arms in the air. A slight femmebot, who Optimus supposed was the 'Glyph' that Bulkhead had mentioned, was with him, also pretty excited but not nearly as much as Bulkhead.

"We found something!" the lumbering green Autobot yelled, "Glyph cleaned up some of the burn marks and – and - look at this!"

He held up a segment of ruined robot torso to the screen and gestured to a faint symbol in the midst of blackened plating. Optimus peered at the symbol. It was still somewhat obscured but he thought there was something familiar about it.

"Can you tell what it is, boss-bot?" Bulkhead asked.

Optimus' mech fluid ran cold. He sat bolt upright.

"Bulkhead, that's the insignia of Sumdac Systems."

"Huh? What?" Bulkhead turned the scrap metal around in his hands and stared at it, after a moment he said, "Wow. You're right. It is".

"Uh?" behind him, Glyph has stopped dancing around and was looking up at Bulkhead, "What is it?"

Neither Optimus nor Bulkhead replied as they were lost in their own thoughts. Eventually Bulkhead checked the symbol again as if to make sure he and Optimus weren't seeing things. Then he sighed.

"What's the Prof got himself into this time? I mean, why is a Sumdac robot out in the middle of the galaxy bouncing around on giant transwarp waves? You think he's been messing with the space bridge?"

"I'm not sure, but I think my next call better be to Sari", Optimus said, "Sorta…right now-ish. I'll get back to you, Bulkhead".

"Got it. Thanks boss-bot, we'll keep examining this thing to see if we can get any more sense out of it. Bulkhead out".

* * *

Sari happened to searching through some company records on her computer on the roof of Sumdac Tower when a loud beeping came from the space bridge. Startling into almost dropping her can of soda, she looked over at the space bridge and noticed a flashing light on the console at the base of it.

Hesitantly she walked over to it and pressed the flashing button. An image immediately appeared on a screen. Sari smiled in pleasant surprise.

"Optimus! Wow, wasn't expecting to see you so soon".

"It's good to see you again, Sari", Optimus answered, smiling slightly, "But I'm afraid this isn't a social call".

"Oh man, what is it now? The Elite Guard declaring war on Detroit or something?"

"No, nothing like that. Sari…you don't happen to know anything about a robot that showed up on Salusus Secundus a few days ago, do you?"

"Salusa-wha?"

"Yeah, I didn't think so. Look, a military-grade robot appears to have transwarped to this Autobot outpost on this planet Salusus Secundus. It was mostly destroyed so we don't know much about it. But the weird thing is we think it's a Sumdac Systems robot".

"What?" Sari nearly snorted soda out of her nose; after a moment of spluttering she managed to reply, "What are you talking about? Why would a Sumdac Systems robot be out in the middle of nowhere like that?"

"Good question", Optimus looked around and lowered his tone of voice, "Um, is your father around?"

"Huh? No, why? You want me to get him?"

"No. It's just…you don't happen to know if he's tampered with the space bridge, do you?"

"What?" Sari stared at him, "What, you think my dad's chucking random bots through the space bridge? He doesn't even _make _military bots!"

"I know, I know, it's just…"

Sari could feel herself growing hotter and her cheeks flushing as she grew angrier, "You guys totally don't trust my dad, do you? Just because he was tricked by Megatron doesn't mean – "

"Look, I know your father's not a bad man, but – well, how else do you explain this?"

Sari thought about that for a moment. Then her face lit up.

"This has _got_ to have something to do with the stolen money!"

"What stolen money?"

"Yesterday fifty million dollars just kinda disappeared out of my dad's bank account. We don't know exactly what happened but I'm pretty sure someone stole it. What if someone's stealing money from my Dad and is using them to make military robots in my Dad's name to frame him?" Sari gasped in astonishment at her own conclusion.

"That's a big 'what if', Sari", Optimus said slowly and tactfully, "And that doesn't explain why someone would just transwarp a robot to the middle of nowhere. Besides, this robot showed up on Salusus Secundus three solar cycles ago. When did you say the money was taken from your father's account?"

"Yesterday", muttered Sari in a small voice, "But that still doesn't rule it out! What if someone's been doing it for a while and we just didn't notice before?"

"There's that 'what if' again", Optimus shook his head and sighed, "Listen Sari, I'm not accusing your Dad of anything. I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this".

"Hmm", Sari suddenly lit up, "Hey, maybe I could come and help! If Bulkhead's still got the bot's remains I can come and take a look – "

"No! Out of the question. We're in the middle of a war, Sari. Every disputed planet is on the front line and a top target for Decepticon invasion right now. You need to stay where you're safe".

"Aw, come on, I'll be fine! I just wanna take a look".

Optimus pinched his brow and looked as if he'd wished he never started the conversation, "No way. Your father would never forgive me".

Sari sighed, "Alright, fine. Forget it. Just keep me updated, okay?"

"Sure. You're right, let's just forget about it for now".

They talked for a while about how each of them was adjusting to the recent changes, their day-to-day life, and generally chatted for a while, but Sari's mind was elsewhere, already formulating a plan. Even as Optimus said his fond farewell Sari was thinking to herself:

_Dad and Optimus may not like me going, but then again if they don't know about it…_

_

* * *

_"I understand. Thank you, Cliffjumper Major".

Cliffjumper saluted and marched smartly out of Ultra Magnus' office. The Autobot Supreme Commander sat at his desk, leaning back in his chair as he considered this most recent news. After a moment he pressed the commlink transmitter button on his desk console.

"Sentinel Prime, please report to my office immediately".

A few minutes later the door opened and Sentinel Prime strode in and saluted. Ultra Magnus motioned for him to stand at ease and he relaxed.

"You called, sir?"

"I've just received a report from Cliffjumper Major. Agent Jazz has come into conflict with Lockdown. Lockdown's offline".

Sentinel blinked, "Wow, I didn't know Jazz was so brutal".

"It wasn't Jazz. Two of Megatron's top lieutenants boarded the _Death's Head _and destroyed Lockdown. Apparently your suspicions about the Decepticon's efforts to bring him in were well-founded".

Puffing out his chest, Sentinel declared, "I do my best, sir".

"Jazz was able to escape from the Decepticons aboard Lockdown's ship. He's on his way to the nearest Autobot garrison to refuel before he moves on".

"I'll reconfigure the Cybertronian Defence Cannons to allow the _Death's Head _safe passage at once, sir".

Ultra Magnus shook his head, "That won't be necessary. Jazz is needed elsewhere".

"Commander?"

The Autobot leader paused for a moment before leaning forward with his hands clasped together, "Before Jazz escaped the Decepticons he learned that Megatron is planning a full-scale assault on Talos IV".

"Talos IV? Isn't that the planet where we're drilling for more protomatter?"

"Quite right. It would seem the Decepticons want to construct their own protoforms. Perhaps their own stockpiles are running low. But what matters now is that we defend Talos IV. That protomatter is urgently needed to produce more troops to use against the Cons".

"Well, Talos IV has pretty impressive defensive fortifications, sir. It's not the sort of installation the Cons can just blow right past. But do you think it needs reinforcing?"

"I do", Ultra Magnus pressed another button on his console and a holographic map of the galaxy appeared from his desk. He gestured to a collection of stars.

"The Decepticon movement we've seen along the Benzuli Expanse is consistent with the mustering of a significant strike force", Ultra Magnus explained, "At first we thought they were just preparing to ambush Autobot vessels returning from the colonies using excessive force, but now we know of this attack everything clicks into place. All signs point to a large invasion force".

"Hmm", Sentinel peered at the star cluster that represented Talos IV, "So what do we do?"

"I want you to muster a force of five thousand Autobots to reinforce Talos IV", Ultra Magnus said, ignoring Sentinel's dropped jaw, "Draw them from recent dispatches to low-risk garrisons. Non-essential crew only, of course".

Sentinel stared at him. When he at last recovered enough to speak, he exclaimed, "Five thousand? That's…what, about two percent of the entire Autobot Armed Force! And how long do I have?"

"Six solar cycles".

Sentinel opened his mouth to protest, his eyes blazing with indignant anger, but he was cut short.

"I suggest you get to work", declared Ultra Magnus in his no-nonsense voice. It reminded Sentinel of his place and the Elite Guardsbot saluted again.

"Sir, yes sir!" he turned to leave.

"One last thing", Ultra Magnus' voice stopped Sentinel at the door, "Well, three last things. First, we're going to need Omega Supreme at Talos IV. Second, we're going to need Optimus Prime. And finally, I want you to be there as well, Sentinel Prime".

If Sentinel swayed a little, his eyes bulging, his hand reaching out to steady himself on the wall, Ultra Magnus appeared not to notice. The Autobot Commander returned to his work. Slowly Sentinel lifted a trembling hand and saluted.

"Sir, yes sir".

He walked out and the door closed behind him.

* * *

At the end of a long, purple-lit corridor, Starscream, Lugnut and Blitzwing stood waiting by a pair of thick double-doors. Lugnut and Blitzwing were fidgeting nervously. Starscream looked annoyed.

He began tapping his foot impatiently, "Come on, come on, it's not like he's got anything important to do! He's only conducting a galactic war, for spark's sake. Open up already!"

A red light on the door's panel disappeared and was replaced with a green one. The doors slid open.

"_Finally_", Starscream groaned with layers of extra agony piled onto the word to emphasise his impatience, "Alright, let's get on with this".

The three Decepticons stepped inside a dark room where the only light was the purple glow filtering through the door and from a torch on the wall. What could be seen of the metallic purple walls was that they were lined with exotic sculptures, bizarre weapons, the helmets of vanquished Autobots, and ancient banners bearing the heraldry of the Decepticon's predecessors.

A dark throne moulded in the shape of the Decepticon symbol was raised on a pedestal against the rear wall. The throne was facing away from Starscream and the others, and nothing could be seen on its occupant other than a vague, dark shape, attentively watching war news updates on a board of screens.

The three Decepticons halted before the throne and Starscream cleared his throat in a pompous fashion, "Lord Megatron, I've got good news, and terrible news".

No answer came.

Starscream continued, "The good news is that the two most mentally challenged Decepticons in the galaxy have – "

"Zat's no way to refer to Astrotrain and Brawl", Blitzwing objected before his cold persona flipped away and was replaced by his random mode, "_Oh, wait, he's talking about us! Ahahaha!_"

Starscream rolled his eyes, "As I was saying, they've returned and – "

Lugnut leapt forward and dropped to one knee, "O most glorious Master, our mission was a success! The filthy degenerate Lockdown lies in shattered ruins! He shall trouble your noble cause no more, I promise you".

"**Hey, don't take all ze credit! I'm ze bot who slagged him!**" Blitzwing snapped, "Anyvay, Lord Megatron, ve returned to New Kaon via ze captured Autobot space bridges. However, there was a…complication".

"And _that_'s the terrible news", Starscream interrupted, "These two malfunctioning gear heads allowed an Autobot prisoner to escape, but not before blurting out details about the planned assault on Talos IV!"

He waited for an answer. Lugnut and Blitzwing trembled. But there was no reply.

"Hello? Hello, anyone in there?" spat Starscream, "Did you catch any of that? Cybertron Command knows we're going to be attacking Talos IV, and the Autobots will probably send every available soldier to reinforce it! Slag, by now probably all of the Autobot Commonwealth knows where we're going to attack!"

Slowly, the throne turned to face Starscream and the others. An impassive, stony face looked out of the shadows, red optics glittering.

"Perfect", Megatron said.

* * *

Another author's note: Sorry Lockdown fans.


	9. Where there's a whip there's a way

Author's note: Another update. I am aware that the last few chapters haven't been exactly thrilling and this one is much the same I'm afraid. However next chapter things really kick off again so please bear with me.

* * *

_Where there's a whip there's a way, _

_Left, right_

_A crack on the back says we're gonna fight_

_We're gonna march all day and night and more_

_For we are the slaves of the Dark Lord's war_

_

* * *

_

"So Omega Supreme lands right outside our base in Detroit, right? Just standing there, yeah?"

"Wait, I'm confused", Brawn scratched his head, "I thought this was on Earth".

"It was on Earth. Detroit's a _city_ on Earth", Bumblebee explained for the sixth time, "So, look, Omega Supreme's standing there, and we look up and guess who we see looking down at us? Megatron".

In the well-maintained and furnished captain's quarters, Bumblebee reclined on a comfortable chair, surrounded by a captivated audience that consisted of Rodimus, Brawn, Hot Shot, Ironhide, Backtrack and Hubcap. Only Red Alert was unimpressed, standing off to one side and fidgeting with her hard-light projector.

"Megajerk's face is just, there! Like, projected on Omega's viz-screen or whatever", Bumblebee was saying, "So he's got control of him and he comes after us, so we take cover…"

Rodimus was nodding enthusiastically. Even Brawn and Ironhide were impressed with the tales Bumblebee had been coming out with over the last few days, especially after Rodimus had been able to verify them by pulling up a copy of Optimus Prime's Autobot Incident Reports.

Red Alert sighed and without looking up said, "Shouldn't we be doing something useful?"

No-one paid her any attention. It hadn't taken Bumblebee long to overcome any animosity Team Athenia had for him, with his natural charisma and exciting war stories. But the length of time everyone sat around listening to him was annoying Red Alert, and she cleared her throat loudly to attract Rodimus' attention.

Rodimus recognised the subtle warning in her voice and said, "What is it, Red?"

"Aren't you supposed to be captain of this garrison now?" the medi-bot asked, "Shouldn't you be doing something…captain-y?"

Rodimus looked pained and went to stand up but Hot Shot was quick to jump to his defence.

"Hey, give us a break, Red. It's not like there's anything for us to do", he pointed out.

"Yeah, you bots are new here", Backtrack said, "This place pretty much runs itself. Everyone knows their jobs. Just let 'em get on with it".

"Besides, I may look like I'm just taking it easy, but I've got my optic on things", Rodimus assured Red Alert, tapping his olfactory chamber conspiratorially, "I'm on top of things".

"Oh really?" Red Alert arched an eyebrow, "Then you're fully prepared to interview the agent Cybertron Intel dispatched here to give you an update from the office of Ultra Magnus?"

Rodimus froze for a moment. The other Autobots looked at him. He forced a casual smile and did his best to look nonchalant.

"Oh yeah, of course. Just…erm, remind me, when is the agent arriving again?"

"Arrived twelve cycles ago".

Rodimus leapt up and began rushing around the room, talking loudly and quickly as pure panic set in.

"Oh spark oh spark, um…quick, Brawn, get on the commlink and find out where the agent is! Ironhide, when Brawn finds out you go show the agent in here. Hot Shot, you go grab my datatrax, and…"

The other Autobots laughed. Even Red Alert smirked.

"This isn't funny!" Rodimus almost screeched, "I'm gonna be made to look like a complete scraplet in front of Cybertron Intel! Ironhide, stop laughing and go find the agent and show him in!"

"It's a 'she' actually. And it's alright, I can show myself in".

They turned. A femmebot stood in the doorway, one hand on her hip, looking amused. It appeared she'd been standing there for a while without anyone noticing her.

Bumblebee sat up, "Arcee!"

She looked at him and her smile broadened, "Ah, Bumblebee. I figured I'd find you at the centre of attention".

"Well, what can I say, I tend to draw a crowd", Bumblebee grinned innocently as he swung himself off the couch and walked over to her, "Good to see ya again, Arcee. What've you been up to?"

"Sorry, top secret Cybertron Intel work. I could tell you, but then I'd have to deactivate you".

Bumblebee smirked, "So what brings you to this corner of the galaxy? Missing your favourite compact already?"

"Business, I'm afraid", Arcee walked over to the flustered Rodimus and saluted, "Rodimus Minor, sir, I am Agent Arcee of Cybertron Intel".

Rodimus returned the salute as he tried to regain mastery of the situation, "Ahem…at ease, Arcee. I understand you've been sent by the office of Ultra Magnus?"

"Yes sir. Three solar cycles ago a Cybertron Special Operative recovered information from several high-ranking Decepticons. This data is consistent with the pattern of Decepticon movements in the neighbouring star systems, and Cybertron Intelligence is confident that Megatron is planning to launch a full-scale assault on Talos IV".

Bumblebee, forgetting his place in this formal exchange, shrugged and made a derisive noise, "So? What's the big deal?...Wait, isn't _this _place Talos IV?"

"Well done, dullspark", Hubcap grunted.

Rodimus nodded tersely, "I understand. What is Cybertron Command's position on the matter, and can we expect reinforcements?"

In the corner of the room, Brawn quirked an eyebrow. He recognised that Rodimus had leapt back into his role as efficient commander and fearless leader without missing a beat as soon as the seriousness of the situation was made clear to him. It was one of the reasons Brawn and the rest of Team Athenia was so fond of Rodimus; he could slip back and forth between easy-going friend and stalwart champion in an optic blink.

"Cybertron Command is of the position that we cannot afford to lose this planet", Arcee recited professionally, "and is sending approximately five thousand Autobots to reinforce this defensive position".

Ironhide gave a low whistle, "Five thousand? That ain't no laughing matter, not even for Megatron".

"Also, Rodimus Minor, you are being relieved of command of this fortress", Arcee said.

"You what?" Brawn snapped, stomping forward, "Roddy's done a first-grade job running operations on his own for the last two hundred stellar cycles! What jumped-up malfunction at Cybertron Command thinks he got the right to bust Rodimus down the ranks?"

"Easy, Brawn", Rodimus said, but it wasn't difficult to see that the news had somewhat offended him.

Arcee cleared her throat, "Cybertron Special Operative Optimus Prime will be assuming command of this base when he arrives in approximately two solar cycles".

Red Alert was watching Rodimus closely. She half expected him to jump around, or begin pumping his fist in the air, but to his credit he betrayed no hint of excitement he may have been feeling at the news of Optimus Prime's coming. Save for a very small quiver that ran through his right arm.

"Very well, Agent Arcee", was all he said, "If you'll excuse me I'm going to attempt to contact Ultra Magnus a moment", he glanced at Red Alert, "Come on Red, let's see if we can get a signal past this solar flare".

Red Alert followed Rodimus out of the room. When they were gone Bumblebee grinned.

"Prime's coming here? Suh-weet! You staying here for the big showdown too?" he asked Arcee.

"Those are my orders", she replied, "Ratchet and Omega are on their way too. No news on Jazz and Bulkhead though".

"Urgh, this sucks crankcase oil!" Brawn growled, angrily kicking over an empty barrel of coolant that had been left lying around, "I don't care how good this Optimus Prime bot's supposed to be, he ain't got no right to kick Rodimus out of his job!"

"Rodimus doesn't seem to mind", Bumblebee pointed out.

"Trust me, ya don't know him", Brawn grunted, "He minds".

"Yahoo!" a voice cried from the next room, "Optimus Prime! Coming here! How awesome is that, Red?"

* * *

"And that's my plan, Dad", Sari finished her story with a wide smile.

Sitting at his desk, Isaac Sumdac fidgeted awkwardly, "Yes…well, I can understand your desire to go, Sari. It's just – well – this is such a surprise. I had no idea you were interested in European history".

"Oh, sure I am! Dad, I totally got all those books on Medieval castles, remember?" Sari lied without missing a beat, "I won't be gone long, just a week or so, tops".

Her father looked at her wryly, "This has nothing to do with the funds that went missing from my account, has it?"

"What? No of course not! I just wanna travel around Europe for a bit", Sari sighed her best 'give me some space' sigh, "Sheesh Dad, can't you give me a break? It's just a vacation".

Sumdac nodded slowly, "I know Sari, it's just...I will miss you".

Sari felt a sudden pang of guilt. She was very good at lying to her naive father but she didn't enjoy it. Unfortunately there was no other way to do this. She had to get to the planet Bulkhead was stationed on and look at the remains of the Sumdac bot he had found. It _was_ connected to the missing money. There was no way it _wasn't_.

Aloud she said, "I'll miss you too Daddy, but there's no need to worry about me. I'll keep with the tour group and I'll ring you every day".

Sumdac stroked his chin and looked up at the ceiling. Then he smiled.

"Well then, you had better get packing".

"Yay!" Sari leapt out of seat, "Thanks Dad! Oh, and I'm already packed. The flight leaves in four hours".

"Four hours?"

She ran over and kissed her father on the cheek, "Thanks Dad! I better go check I got everything ready", she started to run off.

"Wait a moment Sari, four hours from now?"

"Oh, yeah, it's a late flight to Paris", Sari said casually as she hurried away.

Internally she added; _if by 'flight' you mean 'transwarp' and by 'Paris' you mean 'Salusus Secundus'._

_

* * *

_A great voice crashed out through the streets of Darkmount on New Kaon, rolling around the streets and echoing off the walls.

"March! March! March!"

Hundreds of Decepticons trudged through the desolate, cracked streets, all heading in the same direction. Some marched proudly, others crept quietly, others sidled nervously. Soon however they all found themselves in the main crowd of hundreds of mechanoids, all surging towards the spaceport.

Decepticon officers marched up and down the lines, hurling abuse at anyone who dared to mutter dissent or stop for a moment. The most enthusiastic of these enforcers was Lugnut, who was roaring the same deafening command over and over.

"March! March! March! March for the glory of Megatron and the rightful restoration of the Decepticons! Our destiny awaits!"

Somewhere in the rear of the ranks a lanky, gangly creature who appeared to be a nightmarish fusion of wasp and Cybertronian was whining, "Not fair! Wazzzpinator not want go war, leave Wazzzpinator alone! Wazzzpinator have planzzz!"

In the row behind him, jostling for space among her fellow warriors, Slipstream winced, "Urgh, it's gonna be a long flight if I have to sit next to him the whole way".

Next to her Soundwave nodded. He was staring at the starship that occupied most of the spaceport. It was an enormous juggernaught of armour and armament, blade-shaped and jagged: the flagship of the Decepticon fleet, the _Nemesis II_.

As the Decepticon soldiers marched up its entrance ramp Starscream watched from the shadows of the ship's mighty engines. Strika and Blackarachnia stood nearby, surveying the army impassively.

"It just doesn't make any sense", Starscream said, shaking his head, "Why is Megatron committing such a massive force to take Talos IV?"

"Because he wants the protomatter that's supposed to be there", Strika grunted.

"But now the Autobots know we're coming", Blackarachnia pointed out, "They'll have plenty of time to get ready. Trust me, Autobots move quick when their diodes are in the firing line".

"And no doubt that oversized tub of grease Omega Supreme will be there waiting for us", Starscream growled.

"Then that is why Megatron is committing so many troops to this assault", boomed Strika, "We will need them to overcome Omega Supreme".

"You're the general, Strika", Starscream looked at her with narrowed optics, "Stop trying to make excuses for your hubby's idol. You know perfectly well that throwing one tenth of the Decepticon's total military power into an assault on a heavily fortified location is strategic suicide".

Strika looked away and mumbled something about having faith in Megatron.

"He's even called non-combat bots away from their post to join in the assault", Starscream continued, "Like Shockwave and the rest of his communications staff, or you, eight-legs", he gestured at Blackarachnia.

The technorganic shrugged, "Whatever. You sit here and think your paranoid thoughts all solar cycle for all I care. I'm going to go get a good seat on his Lordship's flight".

Blackarachnia and Strika joined the march into the _Nemesis II_. Starscream glared up at the ship, as if his eyes could bore through its hull and see its commander.

"If you want to go ahead and make yourself look like a tool, that's just fine, Megatron. But not if you're going to waste _my_ valuable future subjects. Eurgh, if it wasn't for this shatter bomb you planted in my circuitry I'd make my move now!"

"And that would be the point of the shatter bomb", a voice close by said.

Starscream turned. A Decepticon stood swathed in the shadow of one of the ship's engine pods. Although he was masked by darkness there was no mistaking the silhouette of Megatron.

Instantly Starscream slipped from rebel into sycophantic loyalist, "Ahh, Master! I was just…preparing for my debate with Blackarachnia this evening. You know, in front of the troops. I figured a good debate would inspire them and get them all fired up for the battle. Naturally I'm arguing your side, I was just running over what Blackarachnia is likely to – "

"Don't insult me, Starscream", Megatron warned, "As for your misgivings about my strategy, I advise you to drop them".

Starscream bristled at Megatron's tone and, irked at how his ruse had been so easily seen through, he lost his cool.

"_Drop _them? Not only do the Autobots know exactly where we plan to attack, but you've delayed the attack for solar cycles! It doesn't matter how many soldiers we can gather for this attack: the Autobots will have more. Why don't you just change our target for now so we can take the Autobots unaware somewhere else?"

"I have my reasons, which are far beyond your understanding. Get on board with the others. We're leaving in one mega cycle. I _will _take Talos IV and I _will_ defeat the Autobots. That should be enough for you".

Starscream scowled. Megatron scowled back. After a moment Starscream flinched, flashed a cringing smile and hurried away to board the _Nemesis II_.

* * *

As Sari's hands flew across the keyboard her fingers transformed, her smooth skin sliding apart to expose wires and cables beneath. In this new configuration she swiftly accessed the mainframe of the space bridge perched on top of Sumdac Tower. Data flowed on the screens before her, scrolling past in a constantly-shifting wall of Cybertronix to reveal new information at her command.

Sari felt bad about lying to her Dad. He had left to visit one of his factories and Sari had decided to take the opportunity to depart, leaving a note behind for him explaining how her 'flight to Paris' had been moved forward a few hours. It was a little cruel to deceive him, but telling him the truth would have been worse. And there was no way Sari was going to back out now.

Of course she was determined to solve the mystery of the Sumdac robot appearing in deep space but she had to admit she was just as eager to see the Autobots again. Optimus' warning to remain where she was due to the war had only heightened her anxiety to see them all again; after all, perhaps they were hurt, or needed her help.

It didn't take Sari long to hack into the Autobot Commonwealth Space Bridge Network. The Autobots had never taught her to read Cybertronix but she had been surprised to discover she was able to interpret it flawlessly when she first tampered with the space bridge over a year ago. After a while of scrolling through information about broken-down or captured space bridges she finally found what she was looking for:

_Salusus Secundus_

_Autobot Commonwealth_

_Robotic planet_

_Regional commander: Kup (Elite Guard Minor, retired)_

_Space bridge travel is permitted to this location_

_Transwarp co-ordinates: __0011000_

Sari grinned and rubbed her hands with glee, "Bingo".

However new data suddenly appeared on the screen.

_Warning: Salusus Secundus space bridge in operation_

_From: Salusus Secundus_

_To: Talos IV_

_Space bridge travel to Salusus Secundus is prohibited while local space bridge is in operation. _

_Transwarp to Talos IV via active transwarp wave possible from this location. _

_Would you like to activate space bridge for travel to Talos IV?_

Sari was about to decline this offer when a thought occurred to her. She typed into the console Cybertronix words to the effect of:

_Who is travelling from Salusus Secundus to Talos IV?_

A long list appeared as a reply. Sari wasn't about to read through all of it, but thankfully she saw what she needed at the beginning.

_Autobots commencing travel from Salusus Secundus to Talos IV: Kup (Elite Guard Minor, retired), Glyph, Bulkhead…_

"Right, well, it's Bulkhead I want to speak to", Sari said aloud, "So I guess it's off to Talos IV".

She typed the command to open the space bridge. As the transwarp energy flared out between the two pylons she picked up the bag she had packed, transformed to her robot mode and put on her jetpack. She leapt through and vanished, leaving Earth behind.

* * *

"And remember Optimus, you are in sole command of the garrison. You have authority over every Autobot on the planet".

"Even Sentinel?"

"Yes".

Standing before the space bridge on Vespa II, Optimus struggled to hide a smile. He had no particular desire to order Sentinel around but he was going to enjoy the look on his old rival's face when he heard the news.

Ultra Magnus, his image displayed on the monitor of the space bridge's console, continued, "Optimus Prime, I remind you that you are the last Autobot to transwarp to Talos IV. All the soldiers Sentinel gathered have arrived. After you pass through we will shut down all transwarp links with Talos IV to prevent the Decepticons warping to Cybertron in the event that they take the planet".

Optimus immediately saw the problem with this, "Erm…sir, if the Decepticons capture the planet _and _the space bridge, and it's been shut down, how am I supposed to get any survivors off world?"

"You will have to use Omega Supreme to escape".

"Omega isn't large enough to contain more than a few hundred Autobots. Also, what if he's injured?"

"If such a situation arises then contact the _Steelhaven_ and we will come for you", Ultra Magnus replied, "I'm sending you the emergency frequency now. Use it only in the direst circumstances; we can't afford to risk our capital ship unless absolutely necessary".

Optimus nodded. The emergency frequency displayed on the screen and he uploaded it to his processor via his input cable. When he was done he saluted Ultra Magnus, said farewell and leapt through the space bridge.

He tumbled through. Behind him he heard the space bridge whine and shudder as it shut down immediately after he passed through. He found himself standing in the vast inner courtyard of Polyhex, surrounded by fearsome turrets and high walls. But what immediately caught his eye was the vast amount of Autobots assembled before him.

Literally thousands of Autobots filled the courtyard, some rushing back and forth as they carried out their duties, others hanging around in loose groups and talking informally. They seemed have gathered together to unofficially wait for something. Optimus hadn't seen so many Autobots in one place since his team had arrived on Cybertron with Megatron as their captive.

To his astonishment and delight he noticed _them_, standing not fifty meters away, their backs to him. They were all there: Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Jazz and Arcee.

_Well, not all of them, _Optimus reminded himself sadly, _Sari's not here. _

He was about to say hello when Bumblebee, who was talking to Bulkhead, noticed him walking over. He pointed excitedly and the others turned. Optimus smiled and approached them.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Bumblebee exclaimed, "First Arcee shows up, then Jazz, then Ratchet, then Bulky, and now you! Man, this is one busy solar cycle".

"Don't forget the Dinobots", Ratchet said, "They're here somewhere too. Arrived a couple of mega cycles ago".

The Dinobots. Optimus had forgotten all about them. Cybertron Command had called them up to serve as soldiers and they had taken to the job with gusto: they didn't function well with other Autobot units but they certainly took the fight to the Decepticons on their own level. It gave Optimus heart to know they were here. They would be invaluable against the upcoming assault.

"Omega's here too", Arcee was saying, "Flying around the upper atmosphere at the moment, just to get a kick-start from the electrical storms up there".

"Dig it, that's one way to get a boost", Jazz laughed, "So, now we're here, what…"

Optimus stopped paying attention because he noticed an Autobot staring at him. He was a limber, handsome young bot that Optimus thought he recognized from somewhere. It soon dawned on him that he was looking at Rodimus Minor, the Autobot commander he had read about in the datatrax.

A little unnerved by how Rodimus was staring at him with slack-jawed amazement, Optimus stepped forward to say hello. As he did Rodimus snapped to attention, threw his head back and hollered:

"_Atten_-tion! All Autobots on hand! Commanding officer present!"

His voice was piercing and every Autobot in the courtyard heard it. They turned and immediately the foremost burst into cheer, ignoring Rodimus' orders to stand to attention. The rest soon followed in thunderous cheer.

Optimus looked at Ratchet, "What's going on?"

Ratchet squinted at him, "They're cheering for _you_, for spark's sake! You're their commander now."

Over the past year or so Optimus had slowly become used to being hailed as a champion but the sight of nearly five thousand Autobots applauding his appearance was something beyond his experience or anything he had prepared for. He stood in amazement.

Bumblebee however was reveling in the residual applause he felt he was receiving by standing next to Optimus, "Wow, I could get used to this! This is like being back in Detroit!"

For quite some time the applause went on. Optimus stood there, smiling awkwardly at the crowd. Eventually Ratchet elbowed him pointedly.

"You better say something, Prime. They'll be expecting a speech".

"Eh? Oh, right. Um…okay, speech, speech, speech…"

He took a step forward. The applause died down as he lifted one hand in greeting and pitched his voice to what he thought would be an appropriate level for addressing a crowd of several thousand.

"My fellow Autobots, thank you for your welcome. I am Optimus Prime and I have been assigned by Cybertron Command to assume leadership of this garrison, but I wish to make it very clear that I will be relying on the different talents of each and every one of you to get us all through the difficult times ahead of us. After all, each one of us is a unique cog in the great Autobot machine, and…"

He stopped dead. He had seen something in the reflective glare of Rodimus' golden flame decorations that caught his eye. He thought he had seen something peeking out at the crowd before vanishing in a flurry of movement behind the space bridge…

"Excuse me", he said.

The confused crowd watched as Optimus turned around and strode over to the space bridge. Ratchet and Jazz exchanged glances and shrugged in mutual ignorance.

Optimus peered behind the space bridge. Something was hiding behind it. It looked up at him and grinned nervously.

"Uh-oh. Busted".

For a moment Optimus didn't reply. He visibly paled though and his arms hung limply at his sides. When he eventually found his voice he bellowed:

"_Saaaaaariiiiii!_"

Jazz, Ratchet and Arcee immediately hurried over. Bulkhead went to follow but first threw Bumblebee a withering look.

Bumblebee spread his hands and waved them in front of him, protesting, "I swear this had nothing to do with me this time!"


	10. Calm before the storm

Author's note: Okay, a few things to mention here. First and foremost, I'm very pleased to be able to announce a new piece of fanart has been done for my first TFA fanfic, Cybertronian Genesis. Cycloprax-Tinj has created an awesome rendition of Jazz VS Strika, which is one of my favourite moments from Cybertronian Genesis. I strongly urge everyone to go on over and check it out. Sadly I can't post a link but just type 'Jazz Strika' into Deviantart's search engine and it'll show up straight away.

On another note I wrote one scene in this chapter and once I was done I realized it had striking similarities to a scene from a Disney movie (I won't say which to avoid spoilers). I could have deleted the scene but I rather liked it and it's also kinda needed plot-wise. So…yeah, just call it…an affectionate homage, I guess?

Also: woo-hoo, I have Wingblade Optimus Prime! Sadly it's the Takara version but it's better than nothing.

* * *

_Something evil's watching over you,_

_Coming from the sky above,_

_And there's nothing you can do_

_Prepare to strike, there'll be no place to run,_

_When you're caught within the grip of the evil Megatron_

_

* * *

_

"Man, I thought boss-bot was gonna blow a fuse", Bumblebee said, "How'd you get outta that one?"

Bumblebee was driving through the canyons surrounding the Polyhex fortress on the daily scouting mission. Backtrack was accompanying him in his Cybertronian dirtbike mode. Sari was sitting in Bumblebee's driving seat, leaning out of the rolled-down window, her hair billowing in the wind.

"Well, he calmed down pretty quickly after he stopped shouting", Sari told Bumblebee.

"Oh, and how long did that take?"

"Three hours".

"Ooh".

"Yeah. But there's not a lot anyone can do about it. I mean, the space bridge has been disconnected from the network and no-one's allowed on or off-world until the emergency is over, so he can't send me home".

"Didn't he try to?"

"Oh yeah, but you know, this planet's a strictly no-fly zone at the moment. I'm pretty much stuck here", Sari sniggered, "How cool is that?"

"You might change your mind when the Decepticons arrive", Backtrack said pointedly, keeping a wary distance from Sari.

"I can handle the Decepticons", Sari replied, looking back at the bike, "I was held prisoner on Megatron's personal ship, y'know".

"Backtrack's right, Sari", objected Bumblebee, "This isn't gonna be like just tangling with Starscream and the gang. Prime reckons there might be hundreds of Decepticons turning up".

"Relax, Bumblebee. Aren't you pleased to see me?"

"Oh sure I am kiddo, it's just that…you know, it's not safe here. Does your Dad know you're here?"

"No. Optimus was gonna call him and tell him but then Bulkhead said it might be better for his health if he really _did_ think I was in Europe".

* * *

Optimus strode along the interior perimeter of the fortress, inspecting the walls and their defensive turrets. He was followed by a retinue consisting of Jazz, Sentinel Prime, Kup, the ever-present Rodimus Minor and the jet twins, Jetfire and Jetstorm.

The latter two were Elite Guard soldiers who served directly under Sentinel: they were also the first standard-sized Autobots to be updated with Decepticon flight protocols and technology. The result had been a staggering success, creating two incredibly powerful Autobot soldiers that had surpassed all expectations.

They were however not quite model soldiers. They lacked a certain maturity and professionalism that was usually displayed by Elite Guard bots.

"Brother, this place is big, but may be not so big to hide your ugly face from scaring Decepticons", Jetfire said.

"Not so big enough to hide your rear axle either!" Jetstorm retorted.

"You are to being fatter than me".

"Am not!"

"Very much am!"

"Will you two mute it?" Sentinel snapped, "I've got a splitting processor ache as it is".

A little further ahead Optimus was pointing at a turret above the gate, "Can we reposition that to over there?" he gestured to an open space a little further down the wall, "The turret will have better covering range from there".

"Sure thing, Optimus! We'll have it done in one mega cycle, Optimus Prime sir!" Rodimus almost shouted with sheer enthusiasm before opening up his commlink and issuing orders to his followers.

Chewing on his cy-gar, Kup squinted at Optimus, "Well, who'd have thought it eh? Little Captain Optimism himself, the hero of Cybertron and champion of the Commonwealth?"

"I wouldn't have gotten there without your training, sir", Optimus replied.

"You can stop calling me 'sir', y'know", Kup grunted, "I'm retired now. Plus you're a Prime. Only bot you gotta call sir now is the Magnus. But anyway, isn't this fun?"

He reached out with one surprisingly strong arm and pulled Optimus closer to him, then did the same to Sentinel and dragged him away from bickering with Jetstorm and Jetfire.

"Look at you two!" cackled Kup, "My little wide-eyed unprocessed protoforms, running the joint! Haha! One's the most famous warrior-hero of the millennium, the other's the Magnus' right-servo bot!"

Forced into uncomfortably close quarters with Sentinel by Kup's friendly embrace, Optimus reflected that Kup was quite right. His boot camp class had been nicknamed 'the class that stripes fell upon' because so many of them had signed up to join the Autobot Academy and had gone on to graduate to the Elite Guard.

He of course had been the exception. Him and Elita 1.

Just as that unwelcome thought was creeping into his mind Kup said aloud, "Hey, remember that time you got yourself all cleaned up, Optimus, and you were gonna ask Elita 1 out to that new theatre in Crystal City, and she'd already gone off with Sentinel 'ere? Hahahah! Good times".

That was too much for Optimus. He pulled himself free from Kup, mumbled something about having work to do and walked away, pretending to inspect the defensive grid of missile launchers.

Kup watched him go before looking at Sentinel, who had also managed to pull himself free, "Sore subject?"

"You could say that", Sentinel replied.

Kup studied him carefully for a moment, "Am I right in guessing you and Optimus aren't best buddies anymore?"

Sentinel wasn't a bot known for his patience or politeness, but he was willing to make an effort for Kup. He was in fact quite fond of the old drill sergeant in his own way, and he would have rather spared Kup the unpleasant truth if he could.

"We get on just fine", Sentinel said, forcing a smile, "But…y'know how it is. Ever since Blacka – I mean, Elita went missing and Optimus got kicked out of the Academy we just kinda drifted apart".

"What happened to Elita anyway?" Kup asked, "I fell outta the Cybertron Command loop a fair old while ago. I never heard the full story".

Now it was Sentinel's turn to mumble an excuse and leave. Kup looked at the two Primes, each walking away from the other, making every effort to avoid contact.

It hadn't always been that way.

_

* * *

Optimus rushed into the boot camp drill square. He was late, and he knew it. He'd been held up by an Elite Guardsbot who apparently had a chip on his shoulder and had made it his business to make Optimus' attempt to enter the premises as difficult as possible. _

_Casting brief glance__s at the run-down barracks and storage deports around him, Optimus gloomily reflected on the fact that this was his new home. He'd arrived yesterday to receive his first briefing and his official Autobot designation, but he had had to return home to fetch a few personal belongings overnight. Something the drill sergeant, a surly rugged old bot named Kup Minor, had torn into him for. _

_As he entered the drill square he saw to his relief that the sergeant hadn't yet arrived. That was lucky. His seven new classmates were hanging around in the square, chatting amongst themselves. Luckily for most of them they all seemed to be getting along just fine. Optimus wasn't having such luck so far._

_Optimus was still a name that was taking some getting used to. During initiation Kup had repeatedly told him to 'wipe that smile off your faceplate' and had soon decided his new name would be 'Optimus' due to his unflappable optimism. Since day one his buoyancy had waned a little._

_Already somewhat in fear of being the class runt, Optimus approached the other Autobots quietly. None of them paid him any attention. He resigned himself to stand in silence on the edge of the group until the sergeant arrived. At least when the commanding officer was bawling at him there was little room for social awkwardness._

"_Hi there, buddy". _

_Optimus turned. One of his classmates stood in front of him, smiling. It was a strange smile and Optimus couldn't immediately decide whether or not it was mocking or__ well-intentioned. He wasn't sure what to say._

_He eventually settled for, "Hi". _

_The other bot reached out with his hand, "Name's Sentinel. Well, it is now anyway. Apparently I'm always on edge. Least that's what the drill sergeant said. And you're…um…err…"_

"_Optimus"._

"_Ah yeah, that was it. So Optimus, looks like we're classmates". _

"_Sure does. So…um…why did you join up?"_

"_Isn't it obvious?" Sentinel puffed out his chest, "I'm going to make it into the Elite Guard! In fact, I'm gonna make Elite Guard Commander, some day! How about you?"_

_Optimus cocked his head to one side and smiled wryly, "Funny, I'm also gonna be Elite Guard Commander". _

"_Is that right? Well, I think you'll find I'm gonna beat you to the job, pal!" Sentinel jokingly prodded Optimus in the chestplate, "But you know what they say, nothing wrong with a bit of friendly competition". _

"_I think I can agree with you on that. As long as we both give it our best shot". _

_Sentinel laughed__, "Come on Optimus, don't be such a stiff! Here, let me introduce you to the rest of the gang". _

_He placed one hand on Optimus' shoulder and practically marched him into the middle of the group, "Everyone, this is Optimus. Optimus, this is…slag, I forgot your name already. Wait…don't tell me, I got this…Elita 1!"_

_The femmebot he was talking to stepped forward and shook Optimus' hand. She was so strikingly pretty and appealing to the eye that Optimus was temporarily lost for words. _

"_Strong silent type, huh?" Elita grinned and quirked an eyebrow, "Or are you just a bit slow in the processor?"_

_Optimus blushed, deeply embarrassed. _

"_I'll have you know Optimus here is gonna be commanding the Elite Guard one day", said Sentinel, "Well, unless I get there first. Let me tell ya, this class is going straight to the top!"_

_

* * *

_Sentinel trudged through the first courtyard of Polyhex. He was followed by Jetfire and Jetstorm, who has resumed arguing amongst themselves. There was plenty of work for him to be getting on with. He had to ensure everyone else was doing their job, especially the force-field generator technicians.

There was always some grease stain who needed to be told how to do their own job. Thankfully Optimus thus far had just left him alone. If Optimus gave him an order he was duty-bound to carry it out, however bitter a taste it might leave in his mouth.

But seeing Kup again and witnessing the old bot's enthusiasm over the success of his two finest students had put him in a somewhat strange mood. He felt an odd longing for the old days when he and Optimus and Elita had been on top of the world and it felt as though nothing could stand in their way.

What had gone wrong?

On the other side of the fortress Optimus was pretending to inspect the walls while he was actually lost in his own thoughts, thoughts not so very different from Sentinel's. Rodimus was hot on his heels as he had been for the last twenty four hours.

"Optimus Prime, sir?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure", Optimus was glad of a distraction, and he liked Rodimus well enough, although his sheer levels of enthusiasm were a little startling.

"Do you recall your Autobot Incident Report, Timecode 47254.1?"

"…Um…"

"That was the time Megatron attacked the city of Detroit when he had control of Omega Supreme".

"Oh right, yeah. What about it?"

"Well you mentioned in your report that your team medic Ratchet upgraded Bumblebee's stingers to battle-grade level".

"That's right".

"Well, as I'm sure you were aware this is strictly against the Offensive Upgrades Act passed by Cybertron Command".

"Yes, I was aware", Optimus answered, looking out to the cliff walls as if he could see an invading Decepticon army hovering over the horizon, "I wasn't too pleased about it myself at the time. But I decided to let it go".

"That's what I want to ask you, sir. When do you think it becomes acceptable to cross the line between acting by the book and martial disobedience?"

Optimus realized Rodimus was asking him for advice as a student would ask a mentor. He recalled how impressionable he had been in the days before joining his current team – he had taken Ultra Magnus' insistence that he 'wasn't programmed to be a hero' to spark. So he figured it would be best to give out advice very carefully.

"There is no line", he told the younger captain, "You just have to follow your initiative. No-one else can tell you how to act in those sort of situations, when you're responsible for so many lives. When you find yourself in those circumstances you start to recognize which rules are there for a good purpose and which are just obstructions. If you honestly believe something's in the best interests of the many, act on it".

Rodimus fell silent and Optimus was satisfied that he was mulling it over carefully. Hopefully it was good advice. Was it? Optimus certainly thought so. It would have fragged Sentinel off in a major way. Maybe that was why Optimus liked it.

"When do you think the Decepticons will attack, sir?" Rodimus asked, "Soon?"

"Our intelligence reports no sign of the Decepticon fleet", Optimus answered, "They might be able to make their way across the planet undetected but we can still spot their ships. Except for the Seeker, but that's too small to transport an army. I think we'll have at least another two solar cycles before they get here".

* * *

Hot Shot and Hubcap had been driving through the canyons surrounding Polyhex for several hours. Once again their scouting mission had turned up nothing but they were determined to complete the full sweep of the canyons.

Hubcap was talking about his femmefriend and had been for quite some time. The two compact Cybertronian cars were driving at a leisurely pace but Hot Shot was beginning to think it would be worth speeding up, if only to get away from Hubcap's seemingly endless tide of useless information. He wasn't taking any of Hot Shot's not-so-subtle hints to drop the subject.

"So there we were, right? Just me and her, on the Hydrax Plateau. And she says to me…"

"Do you think we can talk about something else?" Hot Shot groaned, "Seriously? Anything else?"

"She says, 'Hubcap, I know you're thinking of joining the army, but listen to me…'"

"Urgh", Hot Shot accelerated away, hoping Hubcap would get the idea. Unfortunately Hubcap also picked up speed and carried on talking.

Hot Shot's visual sensors spotted something in the air above. He transformed to robot mode and peered at it. It looked like a bird, circling in search of prey. Hubcap transformed next to him and looked at it as well.

"That's a funny looking bird", Hot Shot thought aloud.

Before Hubcap could reply the bird switched about and darted away, vanishing over the cliff walls. At that moment Hot Shot heard a noise. It was hard to say exactly what it was because it was obviously distant, but at present all he could hear was a dull buzz.

"You hear that?" Hot Shot asked.

"Yeah", replied Hubcap, "Let's check it out".

He led the way up a slope. At the cragged peak the two Autobots looked down upon a gorge running laterally before them, some one hundred feet below. The sound was louder now, rising to a muffled roar, and it appeared to be coming from the right.

"You know that bird we saw?" Hubcap said with sudden alarm, as if he had just realized something.

"Yeah?"

"There _are_ no birds on Talos IV. There's no organic life at all".

"Then what - ?"

Dust rose from down the gorge. What sounded like an earthquake shook the ground. Hot Shot was just about to suggest they fall back when the first Decepticons blasted down the canyon.

They were in airborne vehicle modes and moving fast, so it was hard to get a good look at them through the screen of dust their engines kicked up. But they were obviously Decepticons because nothing else moved quite so quickly or so purposefully, even if they were flying low to avoid detection. There appeared to be at least one hundred of them passing below and yet more were coming. Hot Shot and Hubcap pressed themselves flat against the sharp rocks and drew themselves away from the edge.

"What do we do?" Hot Shot whispered, stricken with panic. He had encountered Decepticons before, during the battle for Space Bridge 687-030. That had been terrifying enough, but to be so isolated in the company of so many Decepticons…

The throbbing of jet engines below had ceased. The Decepticons had halted. Hot Shot began to crawl forward to peer over the edge again to see what was going on when a powerful hand darted over the side and seized him. Another grabbed Hubcap and before the two Autobots knew what was happening they were being carried to the canyon floor.

They were thrown cruelly to the ground. They did not dare get up or make a move. All they could see were Decepticon feet crowding around, kicking up dust as they stomped forward.

Behind Hot Shot a shrill voice said, "Found them".

The two Autobots were yanked violently to their knees. They were utterly surrounded by Decepticons, gloating at them with mocking red eyes and low, growling laughter. Hot Shot risked a glance behind him and saw the two bots who had grabbed them. Starscream and Blitzwing.

The crowd of Decepticons parted before them. Someone was walking towards them. As he advanced he lifted his head and looked directly at the Autobots.

There was no question as to the identity of the approaching Decepticon. Powerfully built but of regal countenance and stance, clad in gunmetal and black armour trimmed with red; every inch of him proclaimed 'I am the Lord of the Decepticons'. Mounted on his right arm was his infamous fusion cannon, the weapon of Autobot nightmares.

But it was his face that drew Hot Shot's terrified fascination. Within a strong angular helmet a fearsome countenance glared out. His expression was reserved and neutral, bizarrely detached compared to the leers and scowls of his followers. His optics however were intense; windows into deep pools of scarlet pride, hatred and passion; all caged by a professional dignity.

Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, loomed over the two Autobots, darkening them with his shadow. Hot Shot and Hubcap automatically recoiled.

The corners of Megatron's lips curled in a sardonic smile and he purred in a sophisticated and cruel yet somehow charming voice, "My congratulations, Autobots. I assume you were assigned to locate the Decepticon army?"

He gestured with his left arm to the Decepticons, "Well, here we are".

That provoked some laughter from his soldiers. A hideous robotic bird suddenly swooped in and alighted on the shoulder of one of them. Hot Shot realized it had been the bird they had seen earlier, and that it had in fact been scouting for the Decepticons.

"Tell me, Autobots", Megatron said slowly, "Are the defences at Polyhex complete? Are you quite ready for our assault?"

Neither Hot Shot nor Hubcap found their voices in time to reply.

"I hope so. I've certainly given you ample time to prepare. But that said, I am glad we found you", Megatron declared, "I have a message for your commander".

He reached behind him and drew a wicked-looking sword; a silver, long-bladed, red-hilted weapon with a hollow fuller. He held it up before him.

Hot Shot was motivated to action. The flamethrowing torches on his forearms swiveled around as he leapt to his feet. Hubcap also jumped up and assumed a fighting stance. They wouldn't go down without a fight, not even against Megatron.

Both were immediately struck from behind by their captors with enough force to knock them back onto their knees. Hot Shot was still reeling from the blow when he felt something under his chin. It was the tip of Megatron's sword. Megatron used it to lift his head back until they were looking directly at one another.

"Tell your commander we are here, and we relish the challenge of Polyhex. Tell him this planet will be ours before its sun sets. Understood?"

Hot Shot managed to nod.

Megatron smiled down the length of the sword, "Good. Now go".

Starscream and Blitzwing seized the Autobots yet again and forced them to their feet. They were shoved away and they broke into a stumbling run down the gorge, not daring to look back at the wickedly glinting eyes of the Decepticons following them. Megatron was watching the two fleeing Autobots thoughtfully. Soon he looked up.

"Shockwave, a word?"

The sinister Shockwave stepped forward, lone red eye blazing out from beneath his cowl-like helmet, "My Lord?"

"I require your advice. How many Autobots would you say are required to deliver a message?"

Shockwave answered immediately, "Logically just one would suffice, my liege".

Megatron nodded, "My thoughts precisely".

He raised his fusion cannon.

* * *

Arcee shuddered.

Ratchet, who had been tinkering with his EMP generator, noticed the movement and looked at her, "Eh? What's wrong?"

The femmebot stood on a balcony within the first level of Polyhex, looking out over the fortress. She was hugging herself, as if cold, but actually all she had felt was a sense of deep disquiet. She couldn't imagine why.

She realized Ratchet was looking at her and said, "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine".

Ratchet obviously didn't believe her but he returned to working on his EMP. Arcee, being a trained spy, was difficult to read despite her unassuming nature. Ratchet had learned that beneath her gentle countenance pulsed the spark of a shrewd agent.

"It's just like before, isn't it?" Arcee said quietly, watching the Autobot preparations for war in the courtyard.

"Eh? What do you mean?" grunted Ratchet, "You mean like the Great War?"

Arcee nodded.

Ratchet plugged the EMP generator back into its socket on his left forearm and walked over to join Arcee at the balcony, "No, it's not quite the same", he said, "For one thing, it's on a smaller scale this time. For another, the Cons don't have a foothold on Cybertron".

"But the results are the same", Arcee shook her head, "You know, we Cybertronians are supposed to be the most advanced species in the galaxy, but we're still engaged in civil war even though we've had billions of solar cycles to learn from it. Only the veterans like you and me have any idea of how brutal it's going to get".

"True. But listen, at least this time around", Ratchet hesitated, then continued, "At least this time around, we have each other. And that's enough to keep me going through a hundred more wars".

Arcee turned to look at him with her incredibly keen blue optics. Ratchet immediately looked away, profoundly embarrassed.

"That's easily the sweetest thing I've heard you say", Arcee's smile was enough to melt even his spark.

"Uh-huh", he muttered, "Look, you just take care of yourself in the battle, alright? I'm not losing you again".

Silence fell between them. The clatter of thousands of Autobots performing drills, manning their posts, carrying out maintenance work, packing away supplies, filled the air. The Autobots were prepared for quite a long siege if necessary.

"Ratchet, there's something I need to talk to you about", Arcee said.

"Hmm?"

"Let me pilot Omega Supreme in the battle".

Ratchet looked at her, alarmed, "What? Why?"

"I'm bonded to him as well, you know. I can pilot him just fine. You're needed elsewhere".

The old mech shook his head, "Not gonna happen. It's too dangerous, Arcee. The Decepticons will attack Omega. They'd be mad not to".

Arcee frowned, "You're needed on the ground level. You're the best medic we have here, and there's going to be a lot of causalities. You could save dozens of servos and sparks if you act as a field-medic".

"I could save hundreds if I pilot Omega".

"So could I! If I pilot him we can do both!" the femmebot argued.

Ratchet looked pained. He said nothing for a moment, and Arcee's expression softened. Eventually he nodded.

"I know you're right, Arcee. Really you _should_ pilot Omega. You can control him just as well as I can, and I should be down here helping the wounded. It's just…I don't want you to get hurt".

"I'll be fine", she took him by the hand and stroked it reassuringly, "I promise you".

* * *

"So…how've you guys been?" Bulkhead asked.

The three Dinobots, leaning up against one of the inner walls of Polyhex, scowled at him. The foremost, the tall and powerful Grimlock, growled. Next to him the stout Snarl and the sleek Swoop copied his movements.

"Dinobots been good", Grimlock grunted, "Been smashing dumb Decepticons all across…um…black nothingy stuff".

"You mean space?" Bulkhead ventured.

"Mmm", Grimlock nodded, "Me Grimlock bash Decepticon here and bash Decepticon there. Me Grimlock sure am having fun! But…me Grimlock miss Dinobot Island".

The other two Dinobots whined in agreement.

"Missing home huh?" Bulkhead nodded, "Yeah, I can see where you're coming from there".

"There no nature here", the lead Dinobot pointed to the distant cliffs, "Hardly no nature nowhere Dinobots go. Best nature on Dinobot Island. Me Grimlock want go back there soon".

There weren't many words of comfort Bulkhead could offer. As Cybertron Command had officially enlisted them as soldiers there was no telling how long they would be required to serve on the front lines. Probably as long as the war went on, and there would be little home leave for such valuable warriors. Just as he was struggling to find something to say Arcee walked past.

"Oh, hey Arcee", he said.

"Hey Bulky", she replied, "Have you seen Omega? I'm supposed to…"

Suddenly she noticed who Bulkhead had been talking to. They had certainly noticed her.

"Hi…guys", she said slowly.

"Pretty Lady Bot!" Grimlock exclaimed, thundering over towards her, "Me Grimlock not see Pretty Lady Bot for long time! How Pretty Lady Bot been?"

Two wickedly clawed servos took her petite servo as gently as they could and held it. Grimlock was positively beaming at her and the other two Dinobots were jumping up and down behind him excitedly.

"Um…I've been fine, thanks Grimlock", Arcee said, "And you?"

"Me Grimlock bashed Decepticons good!" enthused the Dinobot, "Me Grimlock been far across black spacey stuff! Me Grimlock see lots of Autobots and lots of pretty lady bots, but none as pretty as Pretty Lady Bot".

"Oh…um…well, that's very sweet, Grimlock…"

Snarl abruptly shunted Grimlock out of the way and sent him stumbling. The stout Dinobot also took Arcee's hand and made a peculiar wheezing sound. He was immediately set upon by Swoop, who leapt up and kicked him in the head. But before he could take Arcee by the hand Grimlock returned and the Dinobots were immediately engulfed in a storm of flying fists and thrashing feet.

Arcee wisely stepped away, motioned to Bulkhead that she was going to leave, and strode away quickly. On her way to find Omega she passed Rodimus and Kup, who stood in a corner together, deep in discussion.

Keeping his voice lowered, Kup said, "You're crazy, you know that? What makes you think this would work?"

"Because we'll have the element of surprise", Rodimus answered, "It's the last thing he'll expect. All we need is a few good fighters and it'll be easier than falling off a turbine".

Kup shook his head, "I don't even get why you want to do this".

"Because I think it's time someone did something for Optimus Prime. Call it a favour. He's earned it".

"There's no doubt about that", grunted Kup, "I taught the best of the best. Not least of all you, Hot Rod".

"Rodimus".

"Whatever. Why did you come to_ me_ about this anyway?"

Rodimus grinned, "Because I figured if anyone knew how to pull it off it'd be you. I can't do this on my own".

"Modesty doesn't suit you, kid", Kup plucked the cy-gar from his mouth for a moment and turned away.

Rodimus waited with baited breath as Kup twirled the cy-gar between his fingers and stroked his rugged chin.

"Alright, I'll do it", the old bot said eventually, "For a couple of reasons. First, I got my own score to settle. Second, I figure if I don't help you out you're going to do it anyway, and I'd rather I was on hand to teach you protoforms how it's done".

"Haha! I knew you'd come around, old timer!" Rodimus laughed and slapped him on the back, "But look, we better get planning. First things first; we need someone really strong but preferably really stupid".

At that moment Grimlock ran around the corner, bellowing, "Where Pretty Lady Bot go? Me Grimlock want show her how me Grimlock beat Snarl and Swoop! Pretty Lady Bot like fighting!...At least me think so".

Kup and Rodimus exchanged sidelong looks, "The long search is over", Kup remarked.

* * *

Bumblebee and Backtrack had been patrolling the canyons for over three hours. Sitting in Bumblebee's front seat, Sari groaned with frustration.

"How much longer are we gonna have to be out here?"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to see a whole new planet, aren't you?" Bumblebee reminded her.

"Duh, I figured there might be something interesting out here! But no, it's just rocks, rocks, rocks, oh look, some gravel, more rocks, rocks…"

"That's odd", Backtrack cut in, "I can't reach the other scouting team on my commlink".

"Hm? You mean Hot Shot and Hubcap?" said Bumblebee.

"Yeah. Maybe it's interference from the metal ore in the cliffs".

"Or maybe they just don't want to talk to you", Bumblebee teased.

Sari looked through Bumblebee's windscreen. The track they were following led up a sheer cliff wall, a jagged and craggy mountain that rose up at a nearly ninety degree angle. The top of it was several hundred feet above ground level.

"We're not gonna have to climb that, are we?" Sari groaned.

"No, this is where we turn back", Bumblebee said.

He pulled to a halt some three hundred meters away from the base of the cliff. Backtrack pulled up alongside him. They sat there, their engines idling. Sari opened Bumblebee's passenger door and crawled out.

"Ow ow ow! I got cramp!" she explained, hopping around outside and shaking her legs and arms.

"What's cramp?" Backtrack wondered as he transformed to robot mode.

"Kinda like vapour lock", said Bumblebee as he also transformed, "At least I think so".

"Ouch!" Sari yelped, "My foot's gone to sleep and I got pins and needles!"

Backtrack looked at Bumblebee.

"That I can't explain", Bumblebee leant forward to look down at Sari, "Hey, I told you you'd be bored stiff out here. I've been here for days already. Trust me, it's worse than listening to Bulkhead go on about space bridges or hearing one of Prime's speeches".

"Listen, we better get moving. I want to move outta this area so we can get in touch with Hubcap and Hot Shot", said Backtrack.

"Oh, man! Just give me five minutes", Sari begged as she stretched and flexed.

Bumblebee waited, watching Sari stretch with amusement, while Backtrack paced back and forth, trying his commlink again and again.

After a few minutes he exclaimed, "Hey, I think I got something!"

At that moment a low vibration shuddered through the canyon. The wind stirred and the ground rumbled. Sari watched the small stones skittering on the floor as the thunder grew louder and louder.

She turned to Bumblebee to ask what was going on. As she did the first Decepticons burst over the cliff-edge and howled down the canyon towards them.


	11. A thousand guns

Author's note: Apologies for the somewhat belated update. Thank all of you who keep up with this story.

To continue last chapter's tradition of awesome news, the seriously talented artist Cycloprax-Tinj has created yet another awesome piece of fanart for Cybertronian Genesis, this time featuring another one of my favourite scenes: Bumblebee's and Arcee's escape from Cyclonus during the skirmishes between Optimus' team and Team Chaar. This new work of art even surpasses her rendition of Jazz VS Strika so I strongly urge you all to go check it out. It can be found by typing 'Cyclonus Bumblebee Arcee' into Deviantart's search engine, or if you can find her account some other way it's on there (I wish I could post the occasional link on this site, but there we go).

Without further ado, the latest chapter.

* * *

_Fast as the wind _

_The invasion has begun_

_Shaking the ground_

_With the force of a thousand guns_

_First in the line of fire_

_First into hostile land_

_Tanks leading the way_

_Leading the way_

_

* * *

_The still, dusty air of the gorge was torn asunder by the wailing jet engines of the Decepticons. The cliff walls trembled as one hundred airborne Decepticons roared into the canyon, whipping up loose rocks with their passing. Trails of exhaust fire were spat across the dull yellow sky, crossing in an elaborate web as yet more Decepticons emerged over the precipice.

A mixture of jets, gunships, bombers, helicopters and starfighters rocketed down the gorge in a seemingly never-ending wave of cheering, cackling Decepticons. But they were not alone. A second cloud of dust signaled the arrival of the land-borne Decepticons. Sunlight glanced off a column of tanks, armoured vehicles, cars, trucks and motorbikes that plunged recklessly down the nearly vertical slope into the gorge, almost like a herd of wild beasts stampeding.

Between the airborne and the land bound Decepticons at least two hundred had poured into the gorge. And yet more were coming. Within seconds it was four hundred. Then five hundred. And still more came.

Bumblebee, Backtrack and Sari watched in muted horror as the Decepticons swarmed towards them. Their mouths hung open and they stood rooted to the spot due to the sheer shock of seeing so many Cons heading in their direction.

It wasn't until the foremost airborne Decepticons had cast their shadows over him that Bumblebee snapped out of his stupor. He transformed into his car mode: as he did he picked up Sari in his left hand and dropped her into his front seat in one blur of movement.

As the car door shut behind her Sari returned to life and squeaked, "Go, go!"

Backtrack transformed to his bike mode and the two Autobots swerved away from the tide of Decepticons, back down the gorge in the direction of the Autobot base. They drove away as fast as they could over the rough terrain, desperate to keep ahead of their foes. It was then that Bumblebee realized that the Cons weren't really paying attention to them: the first ranks passed on overhead, the noise of them like a clap of thunder. Apparently they were merely rushing towards the fortress and had whipped themselves up into a frenzied charge.

Bumblebee doubted that the Decepticons had even noticed them. But he wasn't about to slow down to test his theory.

The shadows of the Decepticons above blotted out the sun like a cloud. The downward pressure exerted by their engines made driving at top speed difficult. But it was essential that they kept moving – while the airborne Decepticons might have passed them over, Bumblebee was sure the land vehicles wouldn't miss them.

And at that moment they heard a voice cry from above, "Autobots detected! Request permission to fire!"

Far ahead, in the front ranks leading the dash down the canyon, Starscream activated the commlink in his cockpit, "Permission granted, but do not break formation!"

Several Decepticons opened fire. Laser bolts showered the canyon floor. Bumblebee and Backtrack swerved from side-to-side madly to avoid the streams of plasma. Sari wound down the window and, despite Bumblebee's protests, leaned out and began firing energy blasts from her palm in an attempt to detonate the lasers before they could reach their targets.

"Prime would kill you if he could see you now!" Bumblebee yelled as he negotiated his way through labyrinth of exploding laser energy.

"Gee Bumblebee, don't you think he'd have bigger priorities?" Sari hollered over the thunder of engines and firing weapons, "Just shut up and drive, okay?"

"Mine!" a voice from above bellowed.

An enormous shadow fell over Bumblebee's position. Sari looked up to see a bulky Earth assault helicopter hovering over them. It transformed, dropping to the ground like a stone as it did. Sari caught a glimpse of a simply gigantic Decepticon, extraordinarily heavily armoured and armed, glaring down at them with stupid, wicked eyes from beneath a tri-pronged crest. Clawed hands shone in the sunlight.

Blackout. The largest Decepticon created with the exception of Megatron's clones of Omega Supreme. A walking bastion of firepower and brutality.

He slammed feet-first onto the canyon floor with seismic impact. As soon as he did a wave of incapacitating EMP energy flared out from him, sweeping towards the fleeing Bumblebee and Backtrack in an unstoppable tide.

* * *

"As much as it goes against my logic protocols I am prepared to sign up and offer my support to this mission", Blurr said, "Fortunately for you Ultra Magnus issued me with confidential orders very much to the specifications of your rather last-minute plan, if you don't mind my saying so, and so I am willing to oblige despite my initial misgivings".

Rodimus and Kup looked at one another.

"Does that mean you'll help, kid?" Kup asked, prodding Blurr in the chest.

"That's correct".

"And you'll keep it just between us? Us six, that is", Kup gestured to his fellow conspirators; Rodimus, Grimlock, Jetfire and Jetstorm.

"Affirmative", Blurr replied, "Ultra Magnus had instructed me to make this a confidential operation and I was in fact in the process of recruiting help when you approached me".

"Good", Rodimus stepped forward and held his hand out, "So, we're all in this together?"

One after the other Kup, Blurr, Jetfire, Jetstorm and Grimlock placed their hands over his and nodded.

* * *

"What's going on?" Optimus demanded to know as he rushed down to the entrance of the fortress. A small crowd of Autobots had assembled there, among them Bulkhead and Jazz. As Optimus ran up the Autobots stepped aside to make room for him.

"Not exactly sure what's going on, boss-bot", Bulkhead said, "But I don't think it's good".

Standing before him was Hot Shot. He was shaking and his eyes were wide with fear. The femmebot medic from Rodimus' team, Red Alert, was examining his optics with a flashlight.

"What happened?" Optimus asked.

"He's in shock", she told Optimus, "He won't talk".

"Little sparky here was out on patrol", Jazz told Optimus, "He just got back not a solid cycle ago. But he's looking pretty spooked".

Optimus placed one hand on the quivering young Autobot's shoulder and knelt down so he was eye-level with him.

"Can you tell us what happened?" he asked quietly, while wishing the crowd would stop gawking and disperse.

Hot Shot made no reply.

Optimus tried again, "Was it the Decepticons?"

This time he got an answer that chilled him to the core.

"Muh-muh…Megatron".

"Megatron!" the cry was quickly taken up by the crowd.

"Everyone quiet for a moment!" Optimus snapped, "Where's your scouting partner? Where's Hubcap?"

Hot Shot shook his head.

Optimus bit his lower lip and looked away. _He'd _sent out the scouting patrols. It had been _his_ decision.

Hot Shot gripped him by the forearm with sudden intensity and began talking quickly.

"Megatron told me to bring you a message! He says they're coming and they're going to take Polyhex before the sun sets, and they're going to enjoy it! And he…he…Hubcap, he…"

"Take it easy kid", Red Alert said, taking him by the arm, "Come on, we need to get you to the medical bay".

"I'm fine!" Hot Shot yelled, leaping free with a burst of his renewed energy, "We need to get ready! They're coming, and there's hundreds of them! A thousand!"

"A thousand Decepticons?" Optimus said under his breath. That was more than twice what he and Cybertron Command had predicted.

"Oh no", Bulkhead moaned, clasping at his head with sudden horror, "Bumblebee and Sari are out there!"

* * *

"We're not gonna make it!" Bumblebee screamed as the wave of EMP energy surged towards them.

Sari watched out the rear window. Backtrack was on the left, also desperately trying to accelerate out of range of the EMP blast. All the while Decepticons flew overhead and Blackout advanced slowly towards them on foot.

And then the white flare of the sweeping electromagnetic pulse was gone and Bumblebee was still racing on ahead.

"Yeah! We made it! Woo-hoo!" Bumblebee hollered, temporarily oblivious to the danger still looming up all around them.

"Uh…Bumblebee? What about Backtrack?"

Bumblebee screeched to stop, nearly throwing Sari out of her seat. The EMP blast had faded but Backtrack was lying on his side in his motorcycle mode, a few dozen meters behind him. He hadn't been fast enough to escape the blast.

Bumblebee reversed as quickly as he could, wheels spitting up gravel and grit. He was grateful that the airborne Decepticons were apparently content to leave him to Blackout now and they passed on overhead without stopping. Blackout however was stomping closer and closer, and behind him the column of tanks and other vehicles was drawing closer.

"What do we do?" Sari asked.

"There's a tow-cable in my trunk", Bumblebee answered as he opened the door for her, "Go, go!"

Sari leapt out the door, ran over to the trunk and flipped it open. To her mild surprise she found Bumblebee was telling the truth and that he did actually carry a tow-cable around with him: she hadn't expected him to be so practical. She lashed one end of it around Bumblebee's hitch and hurried over to Backtrack with the other end.

"Don't wanna rush you or anything Sari, but…go go go!" Bumblebee yelped.

Sari decided it was probably best not to look up and see what was panicking Bumblebee. She hooked the cable to the unconscious Backtrack and then set him upright. A pair of stabilizing wheels extended from his sides and kept him vertical.

She dared a glance back and saw Blackout uncomfortably close. He held out his arms in front of him and a pair of rotary blasters swung forward to aim at her from each arm: two more lasers guns craned over his shoulders and a missile launcher behind that took aim. All the while the tanks were drawing closer. Sari could see the front ranks clearly now. She recognized the two leading the column: Strika and Shockwave. They began to fire pulses from their cannons.

Sari leapt back into the front seat just as the first salvo of laser fire from the tanks and Blackout tore towards them. Bumblebee was already beginning to pull away.

Laserfire erupted all around them but Bumblebee was fast and he pulled away just ahead of it, towing Backtrack along. The rough road caused the unconscious Backtrack to bounce up and down and rattle from side to side but by some miracle he stayed upright. A missile launched by Blackout struck close enough to force Bumblebee to swerve violently to avoid it but soon they had left the lumbering juggernaught and the tanks behind.

Now there was just the canopy of jets to worry about, and to Sari's horror they heard a shriek from above:

"_Oooh! I spy vit my little optic a busy busy Bumblebee! Yahahaha!_"

One of the jets swooped down low to intercept Bumblebee. It transformed into a fearsome heavy-duty assault tank and touched down just behind him. Blitzwing's treads squealed as he took off after the Autobot.

"**You're not going anywhere, bug!**" he shouted as he launched a barrage of ammunition from his twin flak cannons.

"Okay, I am _so_ sick of this", Bumblebee groaned, "Sari, hold on to something".

A pair of rockets swiveled out of hidden compartments and plugged into the chassis of the compact car, just above the rear windows. Bumblebee ignited his turbo boosters and in a spilt second Blitzwing was left behind, howling his fury.

Bumblebee increased his speed until the world was flashing past them. In seconds he was overtaking the Decepticon jets above. In less than a minute he was overtaking the front ranks, where the fastest Decepticons led the advance.

"We're gonna make it!" Sari squealed.

"Uh, hello? We were driving out here for three hours, remember? We gotta long way to go yet", Bumblebee pointed out as they passed beneath the front ranks, turbo boosters roaring.

At the head of the Decepticon column Starscream suddenly noticed the Autobot attempting to leave them behind. The Decepticon lieutenant was accompanied, as always, by the seekers, and they had noticed Bumblebee too.

"Oh my, what remarkable acceleration!" Sunstorm commented.

"Huh. Never would have figured an Autobot could go so fast", Slipstream said, her cockpit sensors tracking Bumblebee as he shot by below them, "I'd bet even you couldn't catch him, Starscream".

"Maybe Starscream couldn't, but _I _certainly could! My thrusters are second to none!" Thundercracker snorted.

"Oh, that's where you're wrong, my cretinous clone", Starscream hissed, "_I'm _the fastest Decepticon ever protoformed! And what's more I'll prove it".

His exhausts roared to life and he broke away from his followers, taking off in hot pursuit of Bumblebee.

"I could go that fast I felt like it", Ramjet muttered sourly as Starscream vanished in a cloud of dust and exhaust fumes.

Bumblebee was just becoming flushed with the thrill of a success escape when Starscream swooped after him, unleashing a storm of blaster fire. The Autobot increased his speed to previously untapped levels as Starscream drew nearer: there was a loud crash as either he or the Decepticon broke the sound barrier. Sari shrieked as Bumblebee's windows exploded inward.

It was a long way back to the fortress, and Bumblebee doubted that he was faster than Starscream.

* * *

"Optimus Prime, what is the situation?" Ultra Magnus growled, "Report!"

The Autobot Commander was seated on the bridge of the _Steelhaven_, attended by several Elite Guard officers. He watched the display monitor before him with rapt attention. Static filled the screen, occasionally fading to reveal Optimus Prime's visage for a second or two.

"What is going on? What's wrong with this transmission?" Ultra Magnus asked.

The Elite Guard communications officer, a young Autobot named Blaster, was desperately trying to unscramble the message while doing his best to reassure the Magnus, "This looks like a Decepticon signal spike, sir. They're trying to jam the transmission from Talos IV. But I think I can get it under control…"

Optimus' voice became partially audible over the static, "Repeat, this is Optimus Prime of – requesting – etly – evac- cepticon – greater than we – ticipated. Repeat: request immediate – "

The static vanished. In its place was a crystal clear image. Ultra Magnus flinched. A dreaded, ghostly face that he had hoped never to see again stared back at him: Shockwave. Standing to his side and a little behind him was his lieutenant Soundwave.

Shockwave spoke in his low, menacing voice, "_We_ are controlling transmission. _We_ are controlling transmission. _We_ are controlling transmission".

The message played in a permanent loop. Blaster looked up from his control panel and gave a frustrated sigh.

"Sorry Commander, the Cons are using a new jamming frequency. I'd say Shockwave's little greetings card was intended just to mess with us. Did you manage to decipher any of Optimus Prime's transmission?"

Ultra Magnus sat watching the looped message of Shockwave taunting them. Then he stood up abruptly, gripping the Magnus Hammer tightly in his left hand. He faced his subordinates.

"Turn this ship around. We're heading for Talos IV. Prepare the shuttles for a rescue mission".

* * *

"Do you think the message got through?" Optimus asked Cliffjumper, who was seated before Polyhex's communication hub in the main citadel.

"I think so. Can't say for sure", Cliffjumper answered, still looking at the transmission of Shockwave and Soundwave that was playing on all the monitors, "But I've done everything I can. The lines are officially jammed now. We're on our own".

"Okay. Well done, Cliffjumper. We'll just have to make the best of it", Optimus said mostly to himself as he dashed from the room.

Outside Bulkhead, Jazz, Arcee and Ratchet were waiting for him. Sirens were blaring and Autobots were running back and forth to get to their stations, but they stood patiently and resolutely waiting for orders in the eye of the storm.

"What are your orders, Prime?" Ratchet asked.

"You, Bulkhead and Jazz come with me", Optimus said quickly as he lead them down a set of stairs at a hurried pace, "We'll head out into the canyons and find Bumblebee and Sari. Arcee, you remain here with Omega and boot him up. Understood?"

"Understood", they chorused.

"Are you bots insane?"

The voice was Sentinel's. He stood in their way, blocking the staircase. He looked angry, confused and possibly afraid all at the same time. Optimus stopped before him.

"What is it now, Sentinel?"

"You're going out there after the little yellow guy and the technorganic? Right into the servos of a thousand Decepticons? Listen, I'm sorry to say this but you need to face the facts. Your friends are gone. And if you rush out there after them you'll be gone too".

"You're wrong", Bulkhead growled, but all of them knew it was a very real possibility and Sentinel's words did nothing to comfort them.

"We need you bots _here_", Sentinel protested, "If you rush out there on a suicide mission and don't come back the troops will panic. Come on, let's fire up the shield generators and prepare for the Cons's arrival".

"Sorry, we can't. We're going after our friend", Optimus answered evenly, "You really want to stop us? Arrest us".

With that he took a step towards Sentinel, who backed off accordingly. His team behind him, Optimus marched downstairs with Sentinel hurrying to get out of his way. They brushed past him and ran out of the citadel into the courtyard.

Optimus was about to transform to vehicle mode when his commlink bleeped and a voice spoke into it, "Optimus Prime sir, this is Glyph over at the shield generator. Shall we activate the forcefield?"

"Negative Glyph. I'm leading my team out to look for my comrade first. Leave the shield off until either we get back or the Decepticons arrive. Over and out".

"We better move it and groove it if we want to find the Yellow Bug and little Sari in one piece, square?" Jazz said.

"You're right. Let's go", Optimus nodded.

"No need", Ratchet grunted.

"What? Why not?"

"There they are".

The old medi-bot was pointing towards the entrance of the distant canyons. Optimus followed his line of sight until he saw what he was pointing at. Bumblebee was rocketing out of the gorge at a phenomenal speed. Optimus could just make out the tiny figure of Sari bouncing up and down in the front seat. Bumblebee also appeared to be towing his scouting partner behind him.

Bumblebee was making a break for the gate. At that moment something else flew from the dark canyon. Optimus recognized the vehicle mode of Starscream streaking after the Autobot, but Bumblebee seemed able to keep ahead of him. Apparently this was infuriating Starscream because he screeched with frustration, something that Optimus could hear even across the considerable distance.

"Alright! Go little guy, go!" Bulkhead yelled, leaping straight into the air and waving his arms around.

"He needs our help!" Optimus said, "Let's move!"

The five Autobots transformed into their vehicle forms and took off. Arcee set off to the left, leaving the group to find Omega Supreme. The other four drove on past the inner sets of gates and headed straight for the main gates, which Bumblebee was desperately trying to reach before Starscream could mow him down. As Optimus reached the middle of the outer plaza he stopped.

"Ratchet, they may need medical attention, so keep moving! I'll handle Starscream".

He transformed into robot mode. His gauntlets clicked into position over his forearms, his jetpack clamped onto his back and his wings extended out to either side. He seized his axe and took off, heading on a direct intercept course for the Decepticon.

He risked a glance down and saw that Bumblebee was just passing the threshold of the fortress. Starscream was still some distance behind. That meant…

Optimus barked into his commlink, "Glyph, activate the force field! Now!"

A second later a shimmering wall of pale blue energy swept over the fortress, enclosing it in a dome of glimmering energy. To Optimus' relief he saw that Bumblebee, Sari and the Autobot he was towing were all inside, and Starscream was outside.

Starscream transformed and snarled in anger, "Impossible! No-one's faster than me!"

"Apparently Bumblebee is", Optimus smiled.

Starscream seemed to notice him for the first time. He drifted closer until he was within just a few meters of Optimus but still separated by the powerful force field. The Decepticon was panting with exertion and sheer frustration, but he managed to compose himself and smirk at the Autobot.

"Laugh it up while you can, Optimus Prime. Megatron's coming for you, and there's no escaping his wrath. Your pathetic energy bubble won't stop him".

Optimus cocked his head to one side, "I had no idea you were so afraid of him".

Starscream was thrown off guard, "Afraid? Of Megatron? Me? Hahaha, of course not. But even I have to admit he's no fool. He'll find a way into this pitiful excuse for a parking lot and then you won't be so high and mighty!"

Something had been bugging Optimus since Ultra Magnus had first told him the details of the attack some days ago. Now he saw his chance to investigate.

"I would have thought one of the only Decepticons with the sparkplugs to argue with Megatron would have questioned the wisdom in committing so many troops to this one offensive. He must know we've had plenty of time to prepare for his assault, right? So isn't he taking a huge risk?"

Starscream's eyes narrowed until they were just thin slits of red light, "The thought had occurred to me. But even Megatron's biggest critics have to accept that he must have a plan. He wouldn't have come here otherwise, even if he won't tell anyone what exactly he's -" he suddenly shook his head, "Anyway, I think that's enough discussion of tactics with the enemy. I look forward to your abject humiliation and destruction. Have a nice day now!"

He waved sardonically before transforming to jet mode and blasting away in the direction of the canyons, to regroup with the rest of the Decepticon army.

Optimus adjusted his jets and descended to ground level, touching down near the gate, where Bumblebee was lying on the ground in robot mode, gasping and puffing for air. Ratchet was examining him with a hand-held scanner. Backtrack still stood unconscious in his vehicle mode. Sari was pacing back and forth, excitedly relating the chase to Bulkhead and Jazz.

"And then ohmigod you had to see it Blitzwing jumped down and he was all like 'pew pew pew' but then Bumblebee dodged him and he totally cranked up his turbo boosters and we were like gone!" Sari said, flapping her arms up and down to emphasize what she was saying, "So Starscream saw us and he was all like 'no escape pathetic fools' but we got away from him too!"

"Ehhh, what's all this 'we' stuff?" Bumblebee groaned, "I'm the one running on empty here".

"Good news is you're fine, kid. Just worn out", Ratchet said, retracting the microscope attachment in front of his left optic, "Take this energon stim. Oughta' get you back up on your stabilizing servos. How about you, Sari?"

"Oh, I'm fine. You should really check on Backtrack. He got hit by Blackout's blast power thingy".

"That happened to me too", Optimus said, recalling his battle with the titanic Decepticon back on Earth, "He should be fine in a few cycles. Doesn't do any permanent damage".

"I still better check on him", Ratchet shuffled over to the dirt bike and began examining him.

"It was really brave of you to go back for him, little buddy", Bulkhead observed as he helped the diminutive Autobot to his feet.

"Yeah, some cats might say heroic", Jazz added.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I guess it was", Bumblebee's grin widened, "You guys should have seen me out there".

"Hey, I was the one who had to run out there and hook up your tow-cable thing!" Sari protested, "I could've been blasted to oblivion too, you know!"

Ratchet laughed. Optimus followed suit. Soon all of them were laughing. It was just like old times. And it was a welcome distraction from what was to come.

Grinning down at the indignant Sari, Optimus was surprised to find it had suddenly gone dark. He looked up and for a moment he thought the sun had set, but then light began to break through in glimpses, and he realized that what he had taken for a cloud blotting out the sun was in fact an armada of airborne Decepticons, circling the fortress like birds of prey.

Bulkhead regarded the whirling storm of Decepticons and grunted, "I'm kinda getting the feeling it's gonna be a long day".


	12. The siege of Polyhex

Author's note: Apologies for the belated update, put it down to a glitchy internet connection, my first holiday in some years and general laziness. Anyway here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

Jazz crept behind the ramparts of Polyhex, keeping himself low to avoid being seen by the enemy waiting beyond. Although the deflector shield enclosing the fortress was still running at full capacity his instincts were screaming at him not to reveal himself. He peered over the wall and saw, beyond the energy shield, the massing Decepticon army.

The airborne Decepticons had ceased circling the fortress and had landed and transformed. They stood to attention in neat ranks despite their individual ragtag appearance, lined up before the fortress. Jazz guessed there were about seven or eight hundred of them.

The remainder of the army, approximately three hundred or so, had stayed in their ground-based vehicular modes. An assortment of tanks, artillery launchers and other armoured vehicles were rolling through the ranks to the front row, while the few lesser ground vehicles such as cars and motorbikes lurked at the rear of the columns.

Jazz looked back down at the Autobots behind him, crowded into the outer courtyard of Polyhex. They looked up at him anxiously, waiting for his report. Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Bulkhead stood at the front of the crowd, waiting for Jazz as patiently as they could manage.

"They're lining up, chief", Jazz said, keeping his voice low, "Just sitting there for the moment. Taking a chill pill. Wait…someone's walking out in front of them. I'll give you cats three guesses".

"Megatron?" Ratchet said.

"Right on, brother. Looks like he's talking to them".

Sentinel Prime emerged from the crowd to stand next to Optimus, "What I want to know is are they going to focus their attack on one area to weaken the shield in a specific location, or are they going to spread out to surround us?"

"I got your answer coming, S.P", Jazz replied, "Looks like they're splitting up. Moving to encircle the fortress".

The rumour of movement soon rose to a roar of rattling tank treads and the clank of shifting armour. Bulkhead glanced at the Autobot troops around him. They were all plainly nervous, many were terrified, some were shaking. He wasn't too pleased about the situation either, and he knew not even the seemingly stalwart Optimus was immune to fear.

From somewhere over the walls they heard a grand, regal voice give an order, "Open fire".

A storm of lasers, missiles and projectiles seethed towards the shield like a swarm of angry hornets. Plasma slashed the energy shield in splashes of brilliant colour, rockets detonated against it like a hail of meteorites. But the forcefield did not so much as ripple.

Optimus glanced down at Sari, "Did you manage to wire up the fortress' speakers to my commlink, Sari?"

"Sure did, big guy", she answered cheerfully, watching the enemy barrage with more interest than fear.

"Good work. I need to have a word with the shield generator crew first", Optimus tuned his commlink to Glyph's frequency, "Officer Glyph, this is Optimus Prime. How is the shield holding up?"

"Just fine, sir. Currently functioning at 99.997223%. Preliminary estimates suggest it'll take the Cons about ten mega cycles to break through".

"Thank you, Glyph. Keep me updated, please", he adjusted his commlink to broadcast through the fortress' speaker system, mulled about what to say for a moment, then spoke into it, noting how odd it was to hear what you were saying repeated through a vast amplifier.

"Autobots, this is Optimus Prime. The Decepticons have begun their assault on the energy shield. If they sustain their attack we have about ten mega cycles before they break through. Hopefully by then the Elite Guard will have arrived with reinforcements. But for now everyone should remain calm and report to their posts. Gunner crews fire on my mark. Remember, without just one cog in the right place the great Autobot machine may collapse under pressure. Good luck everyone".

As he finished his announcement a cheer went up from all over the fortress, followed by a mad rush of Autobots running to and fro, heading for their posts. They didn't even stop to pay attention to the vast shadow that fell over them all: Omega Supreme rose up from his resting place to stand guard over them, a fortress in his own right.

* * *

Arcee sat in Omega Supreme's internal control center. Ratchet had shown her how he interfaced with Omega via his magnetic manipulators, but lacking such a mod, Arcee had been forced to use more basic means. She had configured her processor case to split apart into separate components, as it had when both Cybertron Command and later Shockwave probed her mind for Omega's activation codes, and she had plugged cables from Omega's command console directly into her processor.

The sensation was strange: she at once controlled not only her own actions but also partially Omega's. Or rather she helped him overcome his difficulties.

Omega was enormous, powerful and in possession of a surprisingly sharp tactical mind, but he was incapable of performing complex tasks on his own, lacking the processor speed to compute everything that was happening around him at once. He also had difficulty with decision making, especially when the consequences of his actions could be severe.

A bonded partner helped an Omega Sentinel overcome these difficulties. A partner could help them multi-task and make quick decisions. A partner could advise their Omega Sentinel on when to advance and when to retreat or conserve their energon reserves.

But Ratchet had told Arcee that there was another reason why Omega Supreme needed a partner. Something they hadn't told all those other Autobot captains selected to be bonded to Omega Sentinels.

Omega Supreme had a child-like mind. And when battle began he was always frightened, no matter how fearsome he appeared to the enemy. And when Omega was frightened he didn't want to be left alone in the chaos and terror of conflict. He needed company. Someone to encourage him. Someone to reassure him of his own abilities.

As Arcee directed Omega to take long, slow strides towards the eastern wall of Polyhex the femmebot rubbed her hand gently along the console before her.

"Don't worry, Omega", she said softly, "I won't leave you. You'll make it through".

"But there are so many", the great voice rumbled back.

"Ratchet's down there. He'd depending on us. We _will _make it. I believe in you".

No reply at first, then simply:

"Thank you".

* * *

Not for the first time in the last few months Optimus Prime, standing on the northern wall, watched the Decepticons in disbelief. There they stood, just a few hundred meters away, easily within range of the defensive turrets, not even moving position as they launched barrage after barrage of withering fire at the Autobot energy shields.

Optimus' commlink buzzed and he heard Cliffjumper's voice, "Optimus Prime sir, all gunners are at their posts".

For a moment Optimus watched the assembled Decepticons ranks, and it was some time before he could summon the resolve to utter the words, "Commence firing".

Immediately the gun batteries surrounding the fortress opened up. The energy shield was specifically designed to allow energy bolts to pass through it from the inside but to deflect those coming from outside. This allowed the Autobot cannons to fire straight through the shield and into the massed Decepticons.

Laser met armour in an explosion of scorching plasma and shrapnel. But to Optimus' horrified fascination the Decepticons didn't withdraw. Those hit simply shrugged off their blows and continued firing on the shield. Those who hadn't been hit had never stopped firing.

Whatever one could say about the Decepticons, you had to admit they were model soldiers.

The Autobot guns opened up again. Again the Decepticons took the flak. As Optimus watched one tall, upright Decepticon took a hit to the wing, then to the leg and one to the chest. As the final shot crashed into his exposed spark chamber he was still firing his blasters. He went down and perished in the dust of Talos IV, unheeded by his comrades.

No Autobot commander could convince his soldiers to stand there and take enemy fire like that. _What is it? _Optimus wondered, _why do they do it? Why do they obey his every order so fanatically? _

Optimus knew better than most Autobots that not all Decepticons were loyal. Indeed if it hadn't been for Starscream's treachery Optimus and his crew would never have survived their first encounter with Megatron. And dissent on a less threatening level was not unheard of among the Council of Generals and their followers.

But to the average Decepticon trooper Megatron's word was law. And even the traitors like Starscream and the doubters like Onslaught all seemed to genuinely believe in Megatron's cause if not Megatron himself. Megatron commanded a level of respect, fear and awe from his followers no Autobot Magnus could ever rival.

Perhaps it was because the more sophisticated Autobots were too cynical and jaded to pledge their support to a leader so selflessly. Or maybe the Decepticons feared their own leader more than the enemy guns. Either way Optimus realized that to most Decepticons Megatron was more than a leader. He was a champion, a commander, a prophet, a hero, a king.

Perhaps even a god.

Optimus shook his head and said, "How do you do it, Megatron?"

"Huh, what was that?"

At his side, also looking out over the enemy, was Sentinel Prime, who turned and squinted at him.

"Oh, nothing", Optimus waved his hand dismissively, "Everything's looking promising so far".

Sentinel snorted, "Could do with a few more dusted Decepticreeps if you ask me. The accuracy of our gunners isn't what I'd call 'promising'. I've got half a processor to go over there and bot one of those gun positions myself".

Optimus didn't answer. He had noticed movement from within the massed Decepticons. Three strange vehicles had broken ranks and were skirting to the left. They were Earth vehicle modes: one power shovel, a cement truck and a forklift. The Constructicons.

Optimus' commlink chimed again as one of the gunners contacted him, "Sir, if I have a visual on three targets breaking off from the main group. Shall I fire?"

_Bulkhead's friends. Good bots, just a bit mixed up. Still hope for them…_

"No, focus your efforts on the enemy tank formations".

"Yes sir".

Optimus watched the three Constructicons dash away to goodness knows where, unhindered by the guns. Probably on some harmless errand, carrying messages for Megatron's commanders. At least Optimus hoped so. He hoped he hadn't made a mistake.

* * *

The artillery was tearing into the Decepticons, destroying some and wounding more. Nonetheless the hail of fire from the Decepticons was unceasing. But as Slipstream fired she watched the energy shield and couldn't help but notice that the shield wasn't so much as wavering. At this rate they'd be stuck here firing on it for hours.

And unlike her comrades if any Autobot retaliatory fire came her way Slipstream intended to dodge it. Maybe the typical fanatical Decepticon trooper had nothing besides battle to live for, but Slipstream certainly did. And she was going to make certain that she and Soundwave survived this battle. She was grateful for the fact that Soundwave wasn't equipped with any energy weapons and had been made part of Shockwave's communications staff, and was therefore kept out of range of the enemy fire. That just meant she only had herself to worry about for now.

A volley of plasma spat from the Autobot shield and stabbed into Blackout, the enormous Decepticon who stood in the ranks directly in front of Slipstream. The giant didn't even seem to notice as he unleashed laserfire and missiles on the energy shield, an unstoppable, walking artillery platform.

But an even more powerful juggernaut was rising over the wall on the Autobot side. Omega Supreme, dwarfing even the largest Decepticons into inconsequence, was moving to an attack position. The sight of the most feared of all the Decepticon's enemies caused a ripple of murmured fear to run through even the most stalwart members of the Con ranks.

Slipstream hoped Megatron had a plan for breaking into the fortress, otherwise it occurred to her, as she watched Omega Supreme's left-hand mounted cannon power up, that they were all going to be sent home in very small spare parts crates.

* * *

"Dig, ya big palookas! Dig!" Dirt Boss bellowed, "Dig, ya hear me?"

Using his front-mounted shovel, Scrapper was tearing away pile after pile of rock and gravel from beneath the northern fortress wall. Mixmaster was employing his bulldozer plow to push aside debris and heavy rocks. Dirt Boss was mostly idling behind them, shouting orders, but occasionally picking up the odd pile of debris and shifting it out of the way.

Getting to the base of Polyhex's wall had been a harrowing experience. There had been moments when Mixmaster could practically _feel _Autobot turret targeting sensors locking onto him. But by some miracle of the AllSpark they'd made it.

Now that they were right up against the outer wall they were out of the sight and out of the minds of the Autobot defenders. And they were free to carry out the mission entrusted to them by Megatron.

They were tunneling under Polyhex's outer defences. And, being Constructicons, they were doing it very quickly.

"Eh, I'm guessing we're 'bout five meters off the wall foundations", Mixmaster said, watching Scrapper dig, "Four. Three. Two".

Dirt Boss transformed to robot mode and switched on his commlink, "Yo, this is the Boss: Dirt Boss! Mission nearly complete, done and dusted, nice and easy like. Send over the demolition bot".

Scrapper's shovel, which had been scraping against the reinforced metal of the defensive walls, suddenly ploughed into nothing but dirt, "Hey, I did it! We're under the walls!"

Mixmaster and Scrapper transformed and high-fived each other, "Nice work, bro!" Mixmaster grinned.

"Oh, you think we gotta enough time to stand around congratulating ourselves?" Dirt Boss growled, "Ya got the explosives?"

Mixmaster reached into his back-mounted compartment and produced a large packet, containing several lethal shatter bombs. He crouched down into the tunnel Scrapper had made and placed it up against the foundations of the wall.

"This oughta do it", he smirked.

At that moment the ground shook as a Decepticon touched down next to the entrance of the tunnel. The Constructicons looked up and saw Lugnut towering above them. Braving the enemy fire to get to their position hadn't concerned him in the slightest.

"You have done well, loyal Constructicons", he declared, "Stand aside! I shall tear apart the cowardly Autobot defences in the name of the glorious Megatron!"

The Constructicons hurried out of the way as he stepped into the tunnel. The claws on his right hand shifted and a warhead extended in their place. He punched it down towards the planted explosives.

* * *

"Why do I have to take cover?" Sari grumbled as she followed Bumblebee and Bulkhead up the path leading to the second set of gates, "I can fight too!"

"Prime's orders, kiddo", Bulkhead replied as the gates slid open, "He's sore enough as it is that you're here in the first place, never mind…"

He was cut short by a deafening roar and an impact tremor that threw Sari off her feet. Bumblebee had to steady himself against Bulkhead. For a second there was silence, then a cacophony of terrified screams and angry shouts.

The two Autobots and their companion turned to look at the source of the noise. At first they saw only smoke, but as it cleared they saw a wide breach in the outer wall of Polyhex. The force field enclosing Polyhex shimmered, wavered, and then vanished.

Bulkhead sprang into action, "Bumblebee, get Sari into the citadel and make sure she stays there! I'll go help!"

Without waiting he charged down towards the breach in the wall on his two stout legs, arms pumping madly. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to do. As he drew nearer he saw Autobots fleeing past him, others rushing to assist in the defence. Alarms were blaring.

Optimus' voice came from over the fortress' speaker system, "Autobots, stand your ground! We need to hold them back for as long as we can! Activate the secondary shields!"

Bulkhead glanced back and saw a second, smaller energy shield close around the inner courtyard and the fortress. That was some measure of relief – they had somewhere relatively safe to retreat to, and Sari was securely inside. But how had the Decepticons destroyed the primary shields so quickly? It should have taken them hours.

Not only had they knocked out the shield, they had destroyed a segment of the northern wall too. That would certainly knock out the shield, since its projectors were built into the walls. But the wall itself was shielded, so how…?

…Unless someone had dug_ under _the wall, rigged some explosives and blown away the unshielded foundations, thereby ripping apart the wall and the shield from below…

He had little time to consider the matter. Land borne Decepticons were surging through the breach, cheering and cackling. The airborne Decepticons weren't so limited as to a choice of entry point – with the shield gone they simply started flying over the walls in droves from all directions.

But Bulkhead had enough problems dealing with the Decepticons trying to enter through the broken wall. He hurled himself forward, hoping to block access with his body.

Unfortunately he encountered one of the few Decepticons who could match him – Lugnut. The behemoth shoved back against him, pincers clamping down onto Bulkhead's forearms. The two giants grunted and shoved against one another. Two years ago the contest would have been over quickly and Lugnut would simply have hurled him aside – however now the battle-hardened Bulkhead was his equal.

But the press of Decepticons behind Lugnut, clamouring to push through, was too much for Bulkhead. They surged forward and he was flung away.

As he lay on his back he saw airborne Decepticons above, darting over the walls and swooping down low to strafe their enemies. And to his right he saw the tramping of Decepticon feet as they rushed in through the breach, eager for battle.

He forced himself to his feet and charged again, this time approaching the breach from the right. The advancing Decepticon column was completely oblivious of him until he smashed into them, tackling several to the ground while swinging his fists and launching a wrecking ball into the jaw of one particularly ugly brute for good measure. He vanished into a pile of writhing, wresting Decepticons as they recovered from their surprise and tore into him, dragging him to the floor.

From across the courtyard Optimus watched the battle with horror. How had things gone so drastically wrong in such a short amount of time? Well, there was no time to worry about that now. He would have to deal with the situation at hand.

Many of the Autobots who had initially retreated from the influx of Decepticon warriors were returning to do battle with the Decepticons. That was a relief, because without superior numbers the Autobots had few advantages.

The Decepticons were larger, faster, better armoured, better armed and more experienced than the Autobots. And to top it off most of them could fly. It was hardly a fair contest. The Autobots fought with stingers, demolition tools and the occasional melee weapon – the Decepticons fought with rapid fire laser cannons and missile launchers.

Optimus forced himself not to look at the uneven contests breaking out all over the outer courtyard – the only way he could help was to get himself into the action. He ignited his jetpack and rocketed forward.

Up ahead was a hideous, clawed, bug-eyed Decepticon wrestling with three Autobots at once. Optimus shot towards him and swung his axe, cutting the attacker's left leg off with one swing. He didn't wait to watch the startled Con collapse or see the three Autobots rush off to engage new foes – instead he had taken to the air and was already searching for his next adversary.

There were certainly no shortage of those. Although the tide of Decepticons trying to enter through the breach in the wall had been stemmed by an Autobot counterattack, the flying Decepticons went largely unopposed. Only the turrets were capable of reaching them with their turbolasers.

But Optimus caught a glimpse of Starscream boosting towards an Autobot gun post, blasting away with his arm-mounted blasters. The turret and the Autobot seated at it vanished in an explosion. All around the perimeter of the fortress the seekers were attacking the turrets and systematically eradicating them.

Without the turrets to oppose them the masses of flying Decepticons could simply pick off their enemies from the air. Optimus was about to issue Arcee with orders to command Omega to fire on them when the leviathan took a shuddering step forward and unleashed the power of both his left-mounted single laser cannon and the trio of missile launchers on his right arm.

Decepticons unlucky enough to be caught in the wake of these formidable weapons swiftly lost control and plummeted from the skies. Others strafed out of the line of fire and replied with their own weapons, their lasers skittering over Omega's armour like rain drops on a car roof.

The only effect this had was to make Omega Supreme deploy his other weapons systems – panels on his chest, shoulders, hips and heels swiveled away to reveal rack after rack of gun batteries. As a final touch Omega's head span around to reveal a gigantic turret mounted on the back.

All of this incredible firepower was unleashed in one devastating volley of light and noise. Optimus shielded his eyes. When he opened them, dead and dying Decepticons were falling from the sky like rain, leaving behind trails of smoke.

Idly, Optimus wondered if Megatron had been among them, but swiftly banished the thought. When was life ever that simple?

Either way he decided he was safer on the ground than in the air when Omega was firing and descended. As soon as his feet touched the ground a nearby Decepticon swung about and glared at him.

It was Strika. Optimus had never met her personally but she had very nearly been responsible for the death of Jazz when Team Chaar had invaded Detroit over a year ago. The general glowered at him.

"Your head will look most splendid on my desk, Autobot", she growled and thundered forward, back-mounted cannons blazing.

Optimus whirled his axe to and fro, parrying the blasts and dodging those he couldn't block. The force of the shots nearly wrenched the shaft of his axe from his hands but he managed to cling on. As Strika came at him she swung one blocky fist towards him.

Borrowing a move he had learned from Prowl, Optimus allowed himself to fall under the blow, then gripped her forearm with one hand and just encouraged her on her way, tipping her forward so that her own momentum worked against her. She stumbled forward, fell and crashed into a pile of ammunition crates.

So far, so good. But as Optimus looked around and saw the hundreds of Decepticons tearing into the Autobot forces without mercy, and the hundreds more pouring into the courtyard to assist, he knew that he had his work cut out for him.

* * *

On the far side of the fortress, in the shadows of the southern wall, Megatron stood in solitude and in silence. All of the airborne Decepticons on his flank had already entered the fortress, and the land borne troopers had left to enter the breach in the northern wall.

His head bowed, Megatron tapped his commlink, "Starscream, report. Have you and your team taken out the defensive grid of turrets on the outer walls?"

It was some time before the reply came, "Oh, there you are. And yes, of course we have. Well, nearly anyway. It's a bit – eek! – it's a bit tricky trying to negotiate your way around Omega Supreme. But I'm almost done".

Megatron frowned, "I want those turrets offline, Starscream".

"Working on it, working on it! Why don't you come and do it yourself?"

Megatron considered that and nodded, "Not a bad idea".

He cocked his fusion cannon and fired a sustained cutting beam at the wall. The alloy buckled, warped and finally began to melt from the incredible heat. Of course, Megatron could have just flown _over _the wall, but doing so would considerably lessen the drama of his entrance.

In a few seconds a Megatron-sized hole had been burnt in the immense defensive wall. Megatron stepped in through the smoke and molten metal. Judging from the astonished fear on the faces of the four diminutive Autobots who had rushed to defend this new breach, he could not have made a more impressive entrance.

To their credit they came at him, wielding their various ridiculous weapons: a pair of bolos, a blow torch, a poleaxe and some kind of air-pressure reliant projectile launcher.

Impressed by their courage, Megatron drew his twin swords and killed the four of them with two swift strikes, for it would have been cruel to do so otherwise. It was kinder if they didn't have the time to know of each other's deaths.

Megatron looked across the courtyard at the battle raging mostly on the far side of the fortress. Apart from the sentries he had just eliminated he had yet to be noticed by the warring Autobots and Decepticons. He would make them pay attention.

He took a few steps forward. He was just taking his fifth step when _something _– it was too fast to be identified – darted out from behind a barricade and lashed a cable around his legs. The line was pulled tight as Megatron was in mid-step: he fell forward with a groan and crashed to the floor.

"Nice job, kid", he heard a gruff voice say, "But his legs aren't the dangerous part. I was kinda hoping you'd get his arms".

Lying on his front, Megatron twisted around, tensed his legs and snapped the cable as if it were made of string. As he reached out with one hand to lift himself up something rushed at him: he struck out with his free sword hand and forced the attacker to jump back.

Megatron was on his feet before Kup or his team could do much more than spread out and surround him. But they had him trapped and isolated from the rest of his Decepticon forces. That was a good start. A slagging good start.

Kup stood directly in front of the Decepticon. Around Megatron in a loose ring stood the rest of Kup's team: Grimlock, Blurr, Rodimus, Jetfire and Jetstorm. It was only thanks to some discreet aerial reconnaissance by Jetfire and Jetstorm that they had learned – to their good fortune – that Megatron was entering the fortress alone.

Kup kept his gaze firmly fixed on Megatron. To his left Rodimus took a step forward, energon bow cocked and two arrows aimed at Megatron's torso. On Kup's right Blurr revved his energy saw. Behind Megatron loomed Grimlock in his menacing robot mode, thermal sword drawn, and the jet twins, their elemental cannons pointed in Megatron's direction.

Megatron remained impassive, his arms at his side and his stance formal and stiff as always. His fusion cannon was armed and his swords were in his hands but he made no move, either aggressive or defensive. His eyes swept over his opponents, calculating and cruel.

Kup knew he was evaluating his enemies, trying to determine which was the greatest threat. The Decepticon Lord's gaze shifted slightly to look back at the twins and Grimlock and stayed there. He was probably right in his choice. Grimlock's raw power and the unique abilities of the twins were probably what Megatron should fear the most.

In that case it was Kup's duty to keep Megatron distracted from his two most powerful opponents. He drew his weapon and activated it.

Megatron's narrow red eyes widened just a fraction at the sight of Kup's weapon. It was an axe of unpleasantly familiar design. It consisted of a long silver shaft with a rocket booster attached to the rear end of the head. A laser blade extended from the other side.

It was unquestionably of the same design as Optimus Prime's axe. Granted, the rocket booster was a little primitive judging from the amount of smoke it emitted, and the laser blade was not a crystal clear blue ion edge but a dull, orange electrum blade. But the design was unmistakable and Megatron doubted that that was a coincidence. In all his centuries of warring against the Autobots he had encountered few weapons so finely-honed as Optimus Prime's axe.

Judging from the older materials made to use this Autobot's axe as well as the apparent age of the Autobot himself, Megatron decided it was safe to assume that Optimus Prime had modelled his own axe on this design. Perhaps out of respect? Maybe this older Autobot had been Optimus Prime's mentor.

Interesting.

"We're taking you down, Megatron".

"Mm?" Megatron realized the young Autobot with the energon bow was talking to him, "I beg your pardon?"

"We're bringing you in, one way or another", Rodimus' grip on his bowstring didn't waver as he stared down his sight to the Decepticon, "It doesn't matter in how many pieces".

Megatron ignored the threat: he had heard such things so often in the past that it was only so much inane noise to him, but he did say, "Might I ask why you've sought me out?"

"Well, to start with, taking you down deprives the Decepticons of their leadership", Kup replied curtly, "Obviously. Without you they'll be lost, like petro-ants without a queen".

"But that's not all", Rodimus declared, "I'm the one who assembled this team. And you want to know why, Decepti-clown? I did it so I could be of some assistance to the greatest hero ever to rise from the Autobot ranks, Optimus Prime".

"Oh my", Megatron shook his head, "It seems Optimus Prime has found himself his very own Lugnut. For once I can sympathise with him".

"No more words", Grimlock growled, "Bash bad Decepticon!"

Megatron's expression did not change but his voice came out as a lethal hiss:

"You are certainly welcome to try".


	13. Arising in might

Author's note: Once again Cycloprax-Tinj has outdone herself and created another stunning piece of artwork for Cybertronian Genesis, this time featuring Starscream's revival. To find it just type 'Restless Spark' into Deviantart's search engine and you'll see it. I couldn't help but notice a surge of new readers and also new reviews after this newest piece of artwork, so if you're here after being inspired by Cycloprax's art, howdy. And to Cycloprax once again my most sincere thanks.

Anyway, this chapter fiddles with the format somewhat and there's not a whole lot of dialogue. It's not a standard chapter by any means so it'll be interesting to hear what people think. Enjoy!

* * *

Rodimus loosed his arrows. The twin darts of pure energon flew towards Megatron's torso, lethal points aimed at his vitals.

With a flick of his right wrist Megatron swept one of his swords from high to low: the arrows were harmlessly deflected. Blurr was already streaking towards Megatron with his energy saw raised for the attack; Kup was just behind him, wielding his axe.

Megatron snapped his right arm into a firing position and launched a blast from his fusion cannon. The explosion halted the two Autobots in their tracks, giving Megatron time to swing around and lift both swords in a cross before him, parrying the immensely strong strike that came from Grimlock's thermal sword.

All of this happened within the space of three seconds but it was still too slow. Jetfire and Jetstorm had taken off, flanked Megatron and now pummelled him from either side with blasts of fire and concentrated pressure winds.

The Decepticon, struck from both left and right, pitched forward with a yell of anger and surprise. He landed on his hands and knees, acutely aware that the menacing Grimlock was raising his sword for another blow and the rest of this now rather dangerous-looking group were moving in again.

Without a second's hesitation Megatron transformed into his assault helicopter mode. The thunderous whirling of his helicopter rotors served much the same purpose as the Autobot Jetstorm's windcannon but also attacked in a 360 degree arc: all of the Autobots, with the exception of the heavy Grimlock, were lifted off their feet and flung away.

Megatron lifted off, hoping to pull away and return to annihilate his opponents with an aerial bombardment. But he had only got about one hundred meters off the ground when his optical sensors were witness to an astonishing sight: Jetfire and Jetstorm leapt up after him, met in mid-air and combined in a flash of light and some rapid shifting of cybernetics, merging from their individual sleek robot modes into a singular bulky bot of mismatched colours but clearly evident power.

_Fascinating_, Megatron mused as he watched Safeguard rocket towards him.

An instant later Safeguard's left fist slammed into Megatron's chassis and the Decepticon found himself tumbling dramatically from the sky. As the world whirled beneath him he saw Rodimus levelling two more arrows at him, aiming to hit Megatron as he crashed to the floor. This would never do.

Megatron transformed back to robot form and fired a quick succession of fusion cannon blasts at Rodimus. The young Autobot captain leapt back in a series of quick hops, managing to stay just ahead of the annihilating explosions of energy, but he had lost his chance to fire at the Decepticon.

Switching about in mid-air, Megatron fired quickly at Safeguard, hitting the surprised Autobot on the hip. To Megatron's grim surprise he had not inflicted any serious damage that he could see on the combiner.

No sooner had Megatron touched down on the ground than Grimlock was on him again, sweeping his mighty sword in great arcs that were neither as clumsy nor as random as Megatron might have expected. If he hadn't known better Megatron would have said that the primitive brute he had built merely as an attack drone had been _trained _by someone.

But armed with twin tironium swords as he was, parrying Grimlock's strikes was only mildly tricky, not difficult, for Megatron. He allowed Grimlock to drive him back with his crushingly powerful blows, drawing the Dinobot in, keeping him on the offensive so he wouldn't even notice when he made the fatal mistake that would allow Megatron to strike.

That would have worked were it not for a well-aimed strike from Kup's axe. The energon blade sliced into Megatron's right hand and the sword dropped from his maimed fingers, clattering on the floor. Megatron was barely able to block Grimlock's strikes with his one remaining sword, and there was certainly nothing he could do about the clawed fist hurtling towards his face.

Grimlock's fist slammed into Megatron's face with the force of a crashing spacecraft. The Decepticon Lord was lifted off his feet and hurled into Polyhex's outer wall by the blow. What's more Megatron was certain that some of his servomotors in his cranium had been shattered by the brutal punch.

Watching from above, Safeguard said, "Oh good, dumb prehistorical thunder lizard is free from Decepticon scum!"

With his target clear of friendly units, Safeguard clapped his arms cannons together and launched a blast of both fire and wind energy at the downed Decepticon leader. Megatron vanished in a whirling firestorm.

"Haha! We've got him!" Kup cheered, "Autobots, form ranks!"

Safeguard landed and the five Autobots spread out in a semi-circle around the still-raging fire that had consumed Megatron. When the smoke finally cleared Rodimus and Blurr gasped: although scuffed and marked, Megatron stood defiant and proud before them, unbroken.

Grimlock snarled and, deciding the power of his robot mode was insufficient, transformed to his intimidating _Tyrannosaurus _mode. Safeguard flexed his brawny arms. Blurr revved his energy saw, Rodimus nocked another two arrows and Kup twirled his axe before him with long-honed skill.

Megatron's eyes were immediately drawn to the elder Autobot, and Kup smiled cheerlessly, "I thought you'd recognise me".

Megatron made no reply. Rodimus allowed himself to take his eyes off their nemesis and look at Kup.

"Wait, you mean you've met Megatron before? You never mentioned that".

Kup grunted, "You think I went along with this for totally unselfish reasons? We go way back, Megatron and me", his old optics clouded over and he shook his hoary head, "It was back in the early days of the Great War. I was an Autobot Academy instructor. A whole regiment of us had been stationed on Kaiba-3 for an extended training exercise. I was in charge of platoon of some of the finest, bravest cadets I've ever known.

"Then it happened. The Decepticons showed up. They wanted Kaiba-3 for its energon deposits. In those days Megatron was just one of Galvatron's lieutenants, but of course he was going up in the world, weren't yer?" he glowered at the Decepticon, "You didn't have enough Cons to face the Autobot regiment on the ground so you bombarded us from the air. Left us to rust. I was the only survivor".

Rodimus' grasp loosened on his bowstring. He had never seen Kup, his gruff, stubborn mentor, seem so vulnerable. The older bot's hands were shaking and his lips were quivering, as if on the verge of uttering something long planned for.

Then Megatron lifted his head and said, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about".

Kup nearly dropped his axe.

"You…you what?"

The Decepticon explained, "Throughout my career I've conquered and reconquered so many planets and annihilated so many Autobots. You must forgive me, but I don't have the slightest idea what incident you're referring to. Perhaps it was of great significance for you, but to me – "he shrugged his shoulders, "it was just another solar cycle".

That was enough for Rodimus. He fired his arrows. Megatron slashed his with sword and swept them out of the air again. But this time Megatron wasn't content to merely defend himself. He charged forward, eager to close with his foes to prevent Safeguard from using his powerful firestorm techniques.

Blurr skipped aside to avoid being decapitated by the Decepticon's sword. Megatron kicked high with his left leg, catching Safeguard in the side of the head and sending him sprawling. But as Megatron struck out with his sword at Grimlock's throat the Dinobot lunged and his razor-toothed jaws clamped shut on the blade. Megatron growled and attempted to wrench the blade free.

Rodimus saw his chance, nocked another pair of arrows, levelled his trusty energon bow, silently prayed his aim was true and released the arrows. The twin energon darts streaked the short distance towards Megatron's exposed chestplate…

And ricocheted harmlessly off the reinforced Decepticon armour plating.

Next Blurr dashed in behind Megatron with his customary phenomenal speed and slashed Megatron repeatedly across the back with his saw. The only result was a futile spattering of sparks on the Decepticon's plating.

Megatron didn't even appear to notice as he was too busy attempting to pull his sword free from Grimlock. Behind his square jaws the bullish eyes of the Dinobot gleamed at the Decepticon menacingly. Megatron glowered back.

"Sumdac should you have melted you down for raw material!" he snapped.

Grimlock's jaws suddenly sprang open and, as Megatron stumbled backwards clutching his sword, the Dinobot spat a stream of flame powerful enough to pick Megatron off his feet and hurl him away, tumbling head over heels.

Safeguard hurried over to Grimlock's side, "Is to being good shot, thunder lizard, but I am number one with the kicking of skidplate".

"Hrnh!" Grimlock snorted flames out of his nostrils, "Me Grimlock see about that!"

* * *

Jazz darted through the mêlée that had engulfed the northern half of the fortress, whipping his twin nunchucks about him, lashing out at the weapon hands of a dozen unsuspecting Decepticons as he ran by. Busy as they were engaging their multiple Autobot foes, the Cons were totally unprepared for such an attack and could only watch as their various maces, axes and swords slipped from their hands and clattered to the floor.

Pleased with his work, Jazz nodded in satisfaction. Almost immediately a shadow fell over as a Decepticon broke free from the crowd to attack him. A brutish, square-headed giant of a Con rushed at him, raised a jagged sword and let it fall towards him.

Jazz struck back expertly. The cords of his nunchucks wrapped around the hilt of the sword and Jazz pivoted around on the spot, wrenching the sword from the astonished Decepticon's hands. Before he could do much more than growl Jazz leapt up and kicked him in the chest. The Con stumbled backwards into a pile of his comrades, arms flailing.

As Jazz took a second to admire his handiwork sudden crushing power seized him, pinning his arms to his side. He looked down and saw fearsome claws clutching at him. He was lifted up and turned around and found himself staring into the multiple red eyes of a snarling, hunched, long-armed Decepticon. A clutching pincer on the end of a long crane-like arm extended from over its broad shoulders and reached for Jazz's head.

Too late the Decepticon noticed that Jazz didn't seem in the least bit worried and was in fact looking at something behind the Con and smiling at it. The Decepticon was abruptly blasted from behind by powerful streams of electricity and knocked into stasis.

Stepping over the downed Decepticon, Jazz high-fived his rescuer, "That was some sweet shooting, Bumblebee".

Bumblebee spread his hands and shrugged, "I'd just call it good timing".

They separated and threw themselves back into combat.

The Autobots were fighting heroically. Optimus Prime stood in the eye of the storm, wielding his axe. Having torn himself free from the crowd of Decepticons at the breached wall, Bulkhead took out two opponents with one swing of his wrecking ball. Ratchet was risking spark and servo to get to wounded Autobots and treat them. Bumblebee was firing his stingers with speed and precision whilst Jazz engaged the Decepticons in servo-to-servo combat.

One unfortunate Decepticon found himself impaled on the horns of the enraged Snarl. Another was ambushed in the air, where he had thought himself secure, by the agile Swoop. Sentinel Prime fought with lance and shield, Cliffjumper was wielding an enormous laser cannon at his side.

Brawn doubled over one unsuspecting Con with a single punch to the gut. Hot Shot stood at the centre of a storm of scorching flames, driving back an opponent with an intense wall of heat. His armour plating making him invincible to enemy fire, Ironhide ploughed into the enemy with reckless abandon. Red Alert attended to the casualties studiously and thoroughly.

But in spite of their best efforts the Autobots were being driven back by the Decepticons. Although outnumbered and in some occasions matched by the skill of their enemies the Decepticons were simply packing too much firepower to be stopped.

In fact, Optimus realized as he dared a glance skywards, the only thing that was keeping them in the fight at the moment was Omega Supreme. Turning around suddenly Optimus found himself face to face with Sentinel.

"We need to fall back to the second level", Sentinel snapped immediately, thrusting with his lance in the direction of the inner gates, "We can't take this much longer!"

"We need to hold out just a little longer", Optimus argued, "Every nanoklik counts right now. Remember we're depending on Ultra Magnus showing up to save our shells. And the secondary force field won't last nearly as long at the first. We've got to buy some more time".

Sentinel considered this and nodded grimly, "Alright. You just be ready with that signal when it's time to fall back, got it? Oh, and by the way, have you seen Jetfire and Jetstorm anywhere?"

* * *

Safeguard's fist met Megatron's face with a resounding crack. Enough force went into the blow to spin Megatron around and stagger him. Nursing a wounded jaw, Megatron stepped away from the Autobot combiner only to find himself facing Grimlock. The Dinobot pounced at him, tail whipping through the air and jaws agape.

Kup, Rodimus and Blurr stood a short distance away, unable to do anything more than watch the intense battle taking place. Any attempt to enter the fray would probably only be met by a blow from a thrashing limb of one of the combatants.

"Ever get the feeling you're a fifth wheel?" Rodimus remarked, watching Megatron struggle to fend off both Grimlock and Safeguard simultaneously.

"This situation will surely only work to our advantage", Blurr remarked, "If Safeguard and Grimlock are able to incapacitate Megatron on their own then we will have accomplished our goal with minimal effort and minimal casualties which can only be described as an unqualified success, don't you think?"

It made sense. Kup knew that. But in his spark he wanted nothing more than to close with Megatron and aid in humbling the tyrant. It might somewhat ease the pain of the encounter on Kaiba-3, not to mention Megatron's nonchalant dismissal of what had been one of the most defining events in Kup's long lifecycle.

But Blurr was perfectly astute, as Elite Guard officers usually were. There was no sense in throwing themselves into the fray when they would likely only get in the way while Safeguard and Grimlock seemed well on the way to conquering Megatron themselves. If events went awry then they could provide reinforcements.

And so Kup stood on the sidelines, grinding his teeth and fingering his axe blade. Rodimus stood at his side, fingers twitching in anticipation of drawing another arrow.

The powerful and swift attacks of Grimlock and Safeguard were overcoming Megatron. While he fended Safeguard off with his right hand the Decepticon was momentarily distracted from Grimlock. He heard an awful crunching, grinding noise. Excruciating pain shot through his systems. Glancing down, he saw that Grimlock had sunk his teeth into his left arm and was biting down with enormous pressure, shredding the armour and servo mechanics of Megatron's forearm.

But despite the intense pain Megatron managed to grip onto his sword. He stabbed with this at Safeguard, driving the Autobot back. At the same instance he kicked behind him with his left leg, catching Grimlock in the chest and managing to force him away.

Safeguard hovered above, some distance away. He transformed his hands into their elemental cannon configuration and levelled them at the wounded Megatron.

"Thunder lizard, please do be to standing back!" he shouted.

Grimlock wisely retreated. Megatron was not so lucky. A solid wall of wind and fire crashed into him. The blaze was painful but his armour could withstand the heat for a limited time. It was the cyclonic winds that threatened to topple him and leave him vulnerable.

But even in the chaos of fighting a losing battle, Megatron saw his chance.

He stabbed the tip of his sword into the ground and wrapped the fingers of his left hand tightly around the handle, relying on the sword to anchor him to the floor and keep him steady. At the same time he raised his right arm into position, charged his fusion cannon and fired.

Focused on unleashing his power on the Decepticon, Safeguard was unaware of the fusion fire until it struck him. A bot of lesser stature might have been annihilated, but Safeguard's heavily reinforced chestplate shielded him from the full force of the blast. However the sheer force of the shot nearly sent him spinning out of the sky.

He increased the power to his thrusters to keep him in the air. Once he was stable he looked around, searching for his enemy. He'd vanished.

"Where is Decepticon scumbag? I am not being so easily to trick!"

A shout came from below. It sounded like Rodimus, and it sounded like a warning. Safeguard swivelled about in mid-air.

What he saw struck fear even into his stalwart spark. The instant seemed to stretch on forever. Megatron was rising up before him, the amethyst glow of his heel-boosters radiating off his armour. His red eyes were sunken back into the black shadow of his helmet, he snarled with rage, and he swung his sword up high above his head with both hands.

The sword fell, passing cleanly through Safeguard's head, neck, chest, torso and hip. The Autobots on the ground watched with horror as Safeguard split in two, falling away cleanly along the seam where the Jetfire and Jetstorm components met in the middle.

The two components crashed on the floor, the wreck that could charitably be called 'Jetfire' close to Kup. The Autobot veteran rushed over to him. While it looked like Megatron had cleanly separated the twin components, he had had also sliced through vital circuitry and pump systems. Both bots transformed to their individual robot modes, but they lay motionless where they fell, badly injured and in stasis, their young faces branded with agonising pain.

Kup switched about and looked at Blurr, "Send a message dispatch for a medic!"

"Of course but I should mention that it's likely to be some time before the medics can respond due to the high rate of casualties sustained elsewhere, and due to the…"

"Just do it!" Kup snarled, lifting his axe, "Rodimus, cover me, I'm going in!"

Megatron was hovering safely above the reach of Grimlock's jaws, firing blasts of fusion energy at the Dinobot. Grimlock responded with bursts of flame from his gaping jaws. The battle had descended into a fire fight, with both sides strafing from side to side to avoid the deadly attacks of their foe.

Kup rushed in, extended his axe's handle to its maximum length, and planted the end of it firmly on the ground. He used it to pole-vault towards the Decepticon, picking up his axe as he went airborne.

Megatron saw him approaching and went to fire at the Autobot. However two energon arrows were already streaking towards him and, better-aimed this time, one stuck fast in his right hand, distracting him.

Kup bought his axe smashing down on Megatron's shoulder. The blade did not make much more than a superficial cut but enough force went into the blow to send Megatron whirling back down towards terra firma.

Landing on his feet, Megatron brandished the sword in his left hand to ward off Grimlock. Rodimus however leapt at the weapon, entwined one leg around it and used the other to kick away from Megatron, tearing the sword from the Decepticon's grasp.

Grimlock immediately closed with Megatron again, jaws swinging wide and slamming shut again with a loud clash. Megatron grappled with the enormously powerful beast, desperately trying to hold the Dinobot at bay with his hands before the jaws could come into play against him. He recognised that his opponent was just as strong as him, if not stronger. Technique would have to carry the day instead.

Megatron's fingers seized Grimlock's throat and the Decepticon Lord held the thrashing Dinobot as far away from his body as he could. Grimlock writhed in his grip, stretching as far forward as he could. The jaws clamped shut mere inches from Megatron's helmet.

By now Kup, Rodimus and Blurr were surrounding Megatron again. And to make matters even worse the Dinobot's maw, uncomfortably close to Megatron's face, yawned open wide and within Megatron could see the hint of glowing fire.

Putting all of his strength into one gargantuan effort, Megatron swung Grimlock around and managed to get him into a headlock under his left arm. This kept Grimlock safely at bay for the moment while allowing Megatron to fire a quick succession of rounds with his fusion cannon to drive back his opponents.

The struggling Grimlock protested, "Let me Grimlock go! Or you be sorry!"

Megatron moved his right arm into position. Grimlock found himself staring down the barrel of the fusion cannon.

"No respect for your creator!" Megatron snarled, and fired.

The resultant blast of fusion energy slammed into the back of Grimlock's throat. Megatron released the stunned Dinobot who tottered, wavered, and then fell heavily to the floor, smoke belching from his blackened jaws. His fierce animal eyes closed as Megatron, pleased with himself, rested one foot on the vanquished Grimlock's outstretched neck.

Kup watched in horror as what was probably their last chance to defeat Megatron was lain low at the Decepticon Lord's feet. He realized it was time to get out of there. Rodimus and him would each carry one of the jet twins while Blurr raced away to find a medic for Grimlock before he succumbed to his injuries. They would have to be quick.

But as Kup opened his mouth to issue orders to his two younger companions Blurr transformed into his speeder mode and made a beeline for Megatron. Rodimus was close behind, running after him even as he nocked another pair of arrows and fired them.

"Wait, you turbo-revving punks!" Kup bellowed, to no avail.

Megatron stepped off Grimlock and went to face the two young Autobots, stooping briefly to pick up one of his mislaid swords. By the time he had stood up again Blurr was driving laps around his legs. Megatron noticed that he had fired a piton attached to a cable at his knees and was attempting to trip him up by wrapping the cable around him.

Ignoring the arrows that rattled on his raised left arm, Megatron watched Blurr's progress carefully, lined himself up and then slung a punch with his right arm down at the ground. Blurr passed underneath just as Megatron's fist was coming down: the hood of Blurr's car mode was bent in as if it had been hit by a wrecking ball.

Blurr was out of the fight and paralyzed but Megatron wasn't satisfied. He gripped his sword in both hands, pointed the tip towards the ground, lifted it over his head for a finishing stab and plunged it towards the inert Autobot.

Instead it came into contact with Kup's axe. Metal blade ground against energy axe in a chainsaw-like shriek. Snarling, Megatron flicked his blade back and struck at the old Autobot. Strong and sure-footed, Kup was an able fighter but not as nimble as he had been in his youth. Megatron drove him back with a series of lightning fast thrusts and swipes.

"Yaaargh!"

The Decepticon's piercing cry of pain and anger rang out: two arrows had lodged into the back of his right knee. For a moment Megatron's progress was halted. Rodimus breathed a sigh of relief and loaded two more arrows.

Kup grinned as he watched Megatron try to take a step forward. The Decepticon's right leg gave out underneath him and he cried out again. Rodimus' arrows had probably severed a relay motor.

Now was Kup's chance. He heaved his axe up to shoulder height, held it out to his right and rushed in for the kill.

But, he realized as he swept forward, he'd gotten something wrong. One of those trivial miscalculations that happened every day on the battlefield. He had underestimated, just slightly, how fast even the injured Megatron could turn.

* * *

This is how it feels to be Megatron in the heat of battle.

The mighty Safeguard, the ultimate incarnation of Jetfire and Jetstorm, lies defeated: by your hand. There were rumours of two lethal Autobots that had arisen in Ultra Magnus's ranks and were reportedly able to outmatch a Decepticon even in the skies. Starscream confessed to you recently they had been created using specifications from his own body while he was held captive by the Autobots. There is talk in the Decepticon ranks that Ultra Magnus may yet commission a thousand new soldiers of this type.

But you have brought them low. And not just them but the mighty Grimlock too, the Autobot berserker who had led his Dinobots on an unstoppable rampage against the Decepticon garrison on the planet Talkor. But even he lies crumpled at your feet, your own creation humbled by its master.

The rest are protoform's play. The Elite Guardsmech crumples beneath your iron fist. Even the wounding arrows fired by the Optimus Prime worshipper can't stop you. You're beginning to remember what _it _feels like.

_It _is the sensation you've felt for as long as you can remember. _It _is the silence that descends when you enter a room. _It _is the baited breath of ten thousand followers. _It _is the roar of an army swelling up behind you, eager to destroy itself at your command.

You barely even notice as you take a step towards the Autobot with the energon bow and your leg gives out under you. Such trifling details like an injury are a mere distraction from the inevitable conclusion of events. The stalwart Autobot defence of Polyhex itself is also just a mere distraction. After all, _it _is flowing through you once more.

_It _is the gushing pledges of allegiance from a retinue of sycophants. _It _is the respect and admiration you see lurking in the optics of even the most vengeful traitor. _It _is the cries of anguished foes as they beg for mercy.

The ancient Autobot rushes at you, hooking his axe back behind him for a brutal swipe. He is too slow. You turn to face him, crouching to avoid putting pressure on your right leg, and drive your sword at him. The blade passes cleanly through his armour, his chest, his spark, and back out the other side. He stiffens as the sword plunges through him, optics distant while his axe falls from his open hand. With a quick strike of your left hand you knock the elderly mech off your blade and he collapses.

You hear a pained scream. It's the irksome Autobot with the bow, the last of this intrepid band of would-be-conquerors. Without really looking at him you point your fusion cannon in his direction and fire. He falls silent.

_This _is _it_. A sense of utter invincibility and total dominance. As long as it with you there's nothing you can't accomplish. New Kaon, the Decepticon Empire, the Autobot Commonwealth, Cybertron, the entire galaxy: all of it will dance to the music _you_ compose.

Optimus Prime robbed you of _it_. Not just once but many times, each time more humiliating than the last. Simply by defying your best efforts to extinguish him he took away more than supreme confidence on the field of battle. He made you think dark thoughts.

For a while you considered that maybe you weren't the one destined to return the Decepticons to glory. After all, would a hero allow himself to be defeated by a mere maintenance Prime? And would a conqueror allow such a hated enemy to elude him repeatedly?

Once you even considered stepping down from your throne and handing power over to Starscream.

But you regained your composure. In your despair you accessed new levels of resolve and cunning. Now it's all coming together. Your plan is almost complete. Polyhex will fall. And Cybertron will fall shortly after.

On this fateful day on Talos IV, everything _will_ go according to plan. Optimus Prime will not elude you again. The alternative is…

There _is_ no alternative. Optimus Prime will _not_ elude you again.

And, standing in the midst of the wreckage of the injured and dying Autobots, you believe it.

* * *

Author's additional note: As a fan (you may have noticed through my screename), writing Grimlock's defeat was very hard.


	14. The darkest hour

Author's note: Regarding last chapter: anyone has the Megatron, Jetfire and Jetstorm toy will almost certainly have made Megatron slice them in two before. If you haven't, go do that now.

Wow, this is becoming a regular thing, but again Cycloprax-Tinj has gone ahead and done an amazing job depicting another scene from these fanfictions (and she doesn't even get paid!). This time she's chosen to illustrate a scene from The Mercy of Prime, which excited me. Specifically the confrontation between Blitzwing and Lockdown. To find it it's probably easiest just to look up her account on Deviantart, or type 'Cybertronian Genesis' into Deviantart's search engine.

I'm glad the last chapter was so well received, I had my doubts about the section where we see into Megatron's mind when I wrote it. But it seems to have been well-received so I'm pleased about that. By the way, bravekid, I keep receiving your messages but I'm unable to reply to them because it says you've blocked receiving private messages.

Anyway, on with the newest chapter:

* * *

It was the whining of jet engines that roused Rodimus from stasis. He forced himself to open his eyes. He was lying on his front in the grime of the blasted metallic floor of Polyhex. The choking smell of burning metal hung heavy in the air and he could hear the crackle of flames. As he returned to full consciousness his senses sharpened and he could hear a dull roar in the background which remained distinct from the shrill jet engines that had woken him.

He wondered how long he had been lying there. The last thing he remembered was Megatron firing a half-hearted shot at him that had detonated nearby. Then the world had spun and he had lost grasp of his senses. Perhaps now the battle was over. Maybe Polyhex was won, or lost.

His vision focused and he saw Blurr's vehicle mode ahead of him, motionless and spitting sparks from a great hole ploughed through the hood. Further to the left lay Jetfire, lying still as if offline. Turning his aching head to the right, he saw Jetstorm lying in much the same state. Their mute jaws were open and their eyes blank.

Rodimus attempted to pick himself up but was rewarded with agony. He tried again with the same results. After his third attempt he reached out with one hand and placed it in front of him, dragging himself across the floor, where to he was not sure.

He had managed to crawl forward about one body length when something loomed over him in his peripheral vision. Looking left he saw that it was Grimlock. The titan lay on his front, smoke seeping through the cracks between his teeth and a pitiful expression locked on his seemingly fearsome visage. His eyes were closed and he made no movement. To Rodimus' optics he looked dead.

Forcing himself onward, Rodimus next encountered the body of Kup, just a few meters in front of him. The old Autobot was lying on his back, hands out to his side as peacefully as if he had been laid to rest there for a military funeral. The old bot's face was turned away from him, but Rodimus knew without a doubt that he had perished. A great hole had been cut clean through his midsection. Not even Kup could survive such a surgically lethal attack.

Rodimus wanted to cry out. The attack on Megatron had been his idea, no matter what Blurr or Kup had said about having their own motives. He had dragged them all into this mess, and it seemed to Rodimus that they'd paid for his foolishness with their sparks.

The shadows danced with sudden movement. Rodimus looked up and saw the hated form of Megatron standing just thirty meters away, his back to the defeated Autobots. So Rodimus hadn't been out for all that long, or at least Megatron hadn't moved much since Rodimus had been knocked unconscious. He realized the dull roar he could hear was the distant battle still raging across the courtyard.

The drone of jet engines suddenly ceased and Rodimus heard several loud footfalls. Glancing around, he saw that three Decepticons had landed in front of Megatron to report to him: Starscream, Lugnut and Blitzwing. Not far behind came the clanking of tank treads and some more odd, skittering noises. Two more Decepticons had arrived – Blackarachnia and Shockwave.

Not daring to move in case they discovered him, desperately hoping they would take him for offline and ignore him, Rodimus lay in the dust and listened.

"Master, you are injured!" Lugnut howled, "I shall wipe the Autobot scum who did this to you from the face of the galaxy!"

"Somehow I don't think that will be necessary", the cold voice of Shockwave intoned.

"Ooh, big deal, so Megatron flattened a few Autobots", Starscream retorted, "Who hasn't? We've got bigger and better circuits to fry".

"**Like zat supersized trash can Omega Supreme!**" snarled Blitzwing, "**He's ripping through our fighters like zey are made of paper! **_Ooh, I like paper airplanes! Can I make one now? Can I, can I? Does anyone have some paper?_"

"We will deal with Omega Supreme shortly", Megatron said, "First I require some basic medical attention".

There was silence. After a few moments Rodimus heard a female voice sigh.

"You know, I'm really not a medic. I'm a _scientist_".

"Medics are scientists", Starscream grunted.

"Doesn't mean all scientists are medics", Blackarachnia shot back, "Didn't we bring any proper medics on this little camping trip?"

"No. I intend to use captured Autobot medics to repair our wounded once the battle is over", Megatron answered, "For now your basic Autobot Academy medical training will have to suffice. Get on with it".

Rodimus heard the femmebot step forward and go to work, and from where he lay perfectly still he saw her produce a small welding tool and go to work on Megatron's mangled left arm.

"How is the battle progressing?" Megatron asked.

"As expected", replied Starscream, "We've taken heavy casualties. Phantom Division is all but destroyed. The 3rd Awe Army is mostly intact. Outer turrets all neutralised, about sixty percent of the outer courtyard in our control".

"General Strika informs me that she believes the Autobots are on the verge of retreating to the second level", Shockwave added.

"Ahh, Strika, such a wise and enigmatic femmebot the galaxy has never known!" Lugnut declared, "My love, once this battle is over I shall hold you in my arms once more!"

"Oh, there's a mental image I could have done without", scowled Blackarachnia, "Boss, I've got six energon stims left. You're going to need at least two to get you back into top condition".

"Give me three for now", Megatron commanded, "And I'll save the rest for later. I will have need of them".

The ground reverberated as heavy feet approached Rodimus' position. The Decepticon Shockwave seemed to be walking directly towards him. He was discovered. The game was up. At least Rodimus was determined he wouldn't go down without a fight.

Then the feet stopped. Something glinted off to Rodimus' right, just three feet away from his head. It was one of Megatron's swords that he had lost in the battle; the other was still in his hand. Shockwave bent down to pick up the sword and returned it to Megatron.

"Is Team Chaar intact?" Megatron asked.

"Let me check", Blitzwing said; he spoke quickly into his commlink and then replied, "Yes, zey are all present and correct. Orders?"

"Summon Blackout to my position", growled Megatron, standing up straight as Blackarachnia stepped away from him, "We're going Omega Sentinel hunting. Decepticons, transform and rise up!"

There followed a cacophony of shifting, converting robotics, engines firing up and rotors whirling. When it died down Rodimus went to move forward but a voice stopped him cold.

"Well, guess you and me are walking, cyclops", said Blackarachnia.

"I do think sometimes Lord Megatron forgets that not all of his disciples are fully air-capable", Shockwave noted.

Their voices were getting distant as they walked away.

""Hah! Forgets? He just doesn't care", grunted Blackarachnia.

When Rodimus felt their voices were distant enough he propped himself up on his hands. All of the Decepticons seemed to have gone. Rodimus was grateful that they had apparently forgotten all about the injured Autobots lying around them.

"One moment", Shockwave said, alarmingly close.

Rodimus flattened himself down again.

"What?"

"We should ensure these Autobots are destroyed".

It was time to act. Where was his blasted bow? Even if he couldn't save his friends he wouldn't sit idly by while they were destroyed. He would go down fighting. He groped around him. If he could just find his bow he might be able to take a shot at Shockwave…

Light footsteps signalled the approach of Blackarachnia. She stopped just to the left of Rodimus and he saw her bend down to look at something.

"Well well well, if isn't my old pal Grimlock. You're not looking so good".

Rodimus angled his head to the left. Blackarachnia was stooping before Grimlock's great lifeless Dinosaur head, studying his blackened jaws. Grimlock gave no indication that he was online. To Rodimus' surprise Blackarachnia placed one hand on his snout and stroked it.

Grimlock groaned. Rodimus nearly called out to him. He was still functioning!

Shockwave walked up behind Blackarachnia. Rodimus recoiled before the hood-like helmet and the faceless darkness within, marked only by the single sinister eye. Mounted on Shockwave's left forearm was a cannon. He cocked it and aimed it at Grimlock's head.

Grimlock groaned again, but this time Rodimus could discern the words, "Spider Lady…me Grimlock love you".

"Stand aside", Shockwave told Blackarachnia.

Rodimus held his breath. A moment later his groping hand wrapped around the familiar curved limb of his bow. He tapped the ignition button and the bow emitted a welcome hum – it was still charged. If he was lucky he would have time for one shot. He was going to take out Shockwave's gloating eye if it was the last thing he…

"Just leave him".

Shockwave cocked his head at Blackarachnia, "I beg your pardon?"

"I said leave him", Blackarachnia said, "He's toast anyway without a medic, a proper _Autobot _medic that is. All of these bots are goners".

Shockwave hesitated, "It's not worth taking the chance".

"Want me to make it an order? Because, as you know", she stood up and caressed Shockwave under the chin teasingly with her slender fingers, "I'm higher up the food chain, sweetie".

Shockwave didn't reply.

"Oh, what's the matter, you still sore that Megatron promoted me to take your place in his team while you were posted on Cybertron? And still hasn't gotten around to demoting me and promoting you?"

"He will rectify the error", hissed Shockwave.

"Oh, sure he will. You keep telling yourself that. 'Til then though, only Megatron and Starscream can order me around and only Lugnut and Blitzwing are my equals. In rank, that is, not intellect. Anyway, I say we get moving".

They transformed and Blackarachnia's technorganic spider form scuttled away, closely followed by Shockwave in his flattened Cybertronian tank mode. By the time the clatter of tank treads had faded Rodimus had decided he couldn't take waiting a moment longer. He staggered up, Decepticons be damned, and half-limped, half-crawled over to Kup. Why Kup? He wasn't sure.

He wasn't shot as soon as he got up so he assumed the Decepticons really had left him for dead this time. He knelt down next to his old mentor, overcome with guilt and regret. Cradling Kup's head in his lap, he bent his head down to his chest and sobbed.

Kup's eyes suddenly opened. Rodimus almost fell backwards in amazement.

"Kup? Kup, can you hear me?"

The old Autobot didn't look as if he was in pain. He just seemed so much older than normal and so very, very tired.

"Hey kid", he said hoarsely, "You made it".

Rodimus nodded.

Kup sighed, "Good. The others?"

"I…I'm not sure".

"Then what are you wasting time here for, soldier? Go get a medic evac team immediately!" Kup seemed seized by some reserve of the vigorous energy that had carried him through his career, "I said get moving, soldier!"

Rodimus knew it was the right thing to do, but he couldn't leave. Not yet.

Kup relaxed and closed his eyes. After a moment he spoke in quieter tones.

"Kid, you know I'm done for, right?"

"Yeah. I know".

"Don't blame yerself. I knew what I was getting myself into. We all knew. It was always a big risk. Least I got a couple of good hits in on him", he chuckled weakly, "Get moving, kid. Make me proud".

"I will sir. I'll be back for you".

Rodimus waited for Kup's reply. It never came.

* * *

"Help me! I'm hit! Please help! Medic!"

Ratchet heard the familiar cries, forever burned to his processor, and hurried towards them. He was on the front line of the battle engulfing Polyhex's outer defences: Autobots to his left, Decepticons to his right. It didn't matter. He was trained to do this.

Barging his way past Autobot and Decepticon alike he came across the stricken Autobot. He didn't know the young bot by name or sight, but he recognised the severity of his wounds. He'd been blasted by a burst of plasma energy right across the chestplate; the armour plating had fragmented and burst inward, spraying deadly shrapnel into the bot's internal mechanics.

"What's your name, soldier?" he asked as he used his left optic magnifier to scan the wound.

"Beacon, sir. Am I hit bad?"

"I've seen worse", Ratchet replied honestly, "But I'm going to have to tidy up this wound right here and now before I risk moving you. I'm going to use my EMP generator to overload your consciousness centre and put you into stasis while I operate. You understand, Beacon?"

Beacon nodded. Ratchet calibrated his EMP generator and hit him with a low-level pulse. The Autobot instantly fell unconscious. Ratchet reached into his backpack and produced his multi-purpose surgical tools and set to work. It was going to be a difficult operation under pressure and under fire, but he could do it.

Arcee had been right. He _was_ needed here.

Not far away Optimus swung about, searching for fresh opponents. He saw Ratchet, hunched down over the wounded Autobot. He also saw the great bulk of Straxus rise up behind the oblivious Ratchet, hefting his pickaxe above him to bring it down and split Ratchet's head in two.

Optimus cleared the distance to Ratchet before he even knew what he was doing, bringing his ion axe back behind him for a heavy strike. Straxus' pick-axe glowed blood-red in the fiery reflection of Polyhex as the Decepticon aimed his strike at the old medic.

Optimus struck first. Straxus' weapon slipped from his claws. The astonished Ratchet looked up and saw Optimus standing over him. From just behind him he heard a crash as a heavy body impacted with the hard floor. Something fell on his shoulders, bounced and rolled in front of him. It was the severed head of Straxus.

Ratchet glanced behind him and saw the body of the vanquished Straxus drain of colour. Decapitations weren't usually fatal for Cybertronians but Optimus' single strike had managed to not only remove the Decepticon's head but also cut a deep, spark-extinguishing gash into the reinforced Con armour.

Optimus wasn't proud of himself. Straxus' head grimaced up at him and he recoiled from it. He wasn't sure if he had ever destroyed someone before. Had he? He'd certainly wounded his fair share of Decepticons but it was usually difficult to tell whether or not they'd gone offline for good. He tended to aim for incapacitating blows but in this case Straxus had left him no choice – it was either Straxus or Ratchet. It was, he supposed, unrealistic of him to think he could fight a war and never have to eliminate an enemy.

"Not nice, is it?"

Optimus looked down at Ratchet, "What isn't?"

"Your first kill".

"How'd you know?"

"The look on your faceplate. I seen it plenty of times, Prime. You can reflect on it later, but right now you got a job to do. You okay?"

"Yeah", Optimus nodded.

"And thanks, Prime".

"Don't mention it", he looked around: the Autobot lines were buckling wildly under increasing Decepticon pressure. Even the constant presence of Omega Supreme hammering the Cons wasn't halting the Decepticon assault. For now Optimus' position was secure: a small platoon of Cons had fled Optimus after witnessing Straxus' death, but up and down the line it was a different story.

Decepticons hurled themselves at the Autobots, using their melee weapons and sheer bulk to pull down their smaller foes. Optimus had hoped that engaging the Decepticons at close-quarters would remove aerial Con support from the battle as he had supposed the airborne Decepticons would not risk firing on Autobots already engaged by their comrades. However the Decepticons rocketing past overhead ruthlessly strafed the Autobot ranks, mowing down Autobots and not caring if their stray fire hit their fellow Decepticons.

It was time to retreat to the next level of the fortress. Optimus had prepared for this. First he was to give the coded signal for the medics to begin evacuating the wounded, then a few minutes later he would give the signal for an organised fighting retreat to the second gates.

Now was the time. He tapped his commlink into the fortress' broadcast system.

"Autobots: commence operation Paradron. Repeat: commence operation Paradron".

* * *

A purple and cyan pointed jet fighter flew away from the swirling chaos of the battle, swooping towards the rear of the Decepticon ranks. Transforming to her robot mode, Slipstream touched down next to the breached northern wall. The fighting had long since swept away from the breach and all Slipstream found there now were some operational personnel and the wounded, who were lying up against the wall, unattended.

Slipstream had been winged by a missile from Omega Supreme. It had only served to blacken her armour but the blast had left her a little dizzy and so she had decided to recuperate for a moment behind the front lines.

Another motivation for her retreat was to find Soundwave, which she soon did. He was standing apart from his fellow Decepticons. Laserbeak and Ratbat were perched on the wall behind him. The antenna mounted in Soundwave's head was extended and he was fiddling with it when she walked up to him.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked.

"I am fine, but I have not yet engaged the Autobots. You have", he looked at the dark spot on her armour, "Are you damaged?"

"Just enough to make me interesting", she gestured to her blackened torso. Soundwave averted his gaze shyly.

Slipstream glanced around, making sure nobody was paying them much attention and suddenly hugged him, "I'm glad you're alright".

He returned the embrace and said quietly, "I was worried about you".

"Hey, don't worry about me", she pulled back and smiled at him, "So, whatcha up to there, radio-head?" she pointed at his antennae.

"I am attempting to jam the fortress' main broadcast systems", he answered.

"You can do that?" as Slipstream spoke she noticed Strika approaching, probably to order Slipstream back into combat.

"Yes", Soundwave said, "I am nearly finished. I will be able to broadcast my own message over the Autobot speaker systems".

"What?" Strika growled, barging forward, "You've managed to slice into their broadcast systems? You're Shockwave's underling, correct? Did he order you to do that?"

"Negative", replied Soundwave, "I acted on my own initiative. I did not inform Commander Shockwave because I was confident he would assume credit for my actions".

Slipstream stiffened. Soundwave could be both subtle and blunt and there was no way to predict which mode he was going to assume. Informing a member of the Council of Generals he had deceived his superior because he didn't trust him would certainly count as 'blunt'.

But Strika only chuckled and said, "So, we can send a little message to the Autobots, can we? Can you patch the frequency through to my commlink?"

"Affirmative".

"Excellent. I think we should spread the word".

Soundwave gave her the signal when he had finished transferring the link. Strika cleared her throat and spoke: her voice reverberated through the fortress' speakers like rolling thunder, loud even over the clamour of battle.

"Autobot defenders of Polyhex! A ring of unstoppable Decepticon steel surrounds your pathetic refuge! We will crush all who dare resist the will of the Decepticon Army! Abandon your posts! Abandon your posts! Abandon all hope!"

* * *

_Abandon your posts! Abandon all hope! _

At first Optimus thought the voice was just in his head. It was some seconds before he realized that it was coming from the broadcast systems. How had the Decepticons even _done_ that?

At any rate the words were having an effect. All around Optimus Autobots were looking at the sky uncertainly, or backing away from the Decepticons. Some began to break rank and run – or drive - for the second gates. As soon as some took flight more followed, and more. Within thirty seconds hundreds of Autobots were fleeing for the gates.

"Wait! Wait!" Optimus screamed. Now wasn't the time. They needed to conduct a fighting retreat to ensure as many Autobots made it back as possible. If they just broke rank the Decepticons would be all over them, not to mention the medics trying to retrieve the wounded…

"Hold the line!" he yelled again, waving his axe in the air, "Hold my position!"

Several nearby Autobots halted, wavered, then rushed to his side. They took up the cry, urging their fellows to join them. Some did, others continued to flee. The Decepticons were hurling themselves against the Autobots with renewed ferocity as the voice continued to bellow over the speakers.

_Abandon your posts! Abandon your posts! Abandon all hope!_

Their only chance, Optimus decided, was to get Omega Supreme to fire on the Decepticons pursuing the Autobots and provide covering fire for the retreat. That might just give the medics enough time to evacuate. Far away to his right Optimus could see Ratchet and Red Alert towing away what looked like a wounded Jetfire and Jetstorm, and behind Bulkhead was towing Grimlock.

Optimus was about to contact Arcee and issue her with orders for Omega when the leviathan turned and unleashed a wave of fire on Decepticons, hammering them with blistering energy. Optimus smiled.

But the smile faded when a familiar shadow fell over him. Looking up, he saw the dreaded form of Megatron's helicopter mode above, flanked by Starscream, Blitzwing, Lugnut and Blackout. Megatron transformed and he looked directly at Optimus – _spark, he looked right at him _– but he passed by overhead, apparently leaving that particular encounter for later.

But it would come. Optimus had no doubt of that.

* * *

"Concentrate your fire on his stabilizing servos!" Megatron barked, "Knock him off-balance!"

Megatron, Starscream, Blitzwing, Lugnut and Blackout sprayed Omega Supreme's lower half with flak. Purple light danced on his armour plating. But whereas before Omega had simply shrugged off Decepticon fire, this time he was being struck by some of the hardest hitters in the Decepticon arsenal. He stumbled, groaning as he struggled to stay upright.

Ramjet, Sunstorm, Thundercracker and Skywarp appeared as if from nowhere to assist their leader, swooping and diving around Omega to distract him as he was pummelled with more laser shot. More Decepticons rallied to Megatron. Soon land-based artillery Cons were firing on the behemoth, and more still attacked from the air.

But Omega was far from vulnerable. Plunging his left arm into the nearby wall to steady himself, he swivelled his right arm towards his tormentors and deployed his missile launchers. Dozens of high velocity rockets screamed towards the Decepticons. Blitzwing was blasted out of the sky by a lucky shot. Ramjet also took a hit.

As several missiles streamed towards Megatron he seized his swords and deflected them away while shouting, "Blackout, begin your attack!"

Blackout bellowed in response. He transformed from his helicopter mode into his gigantic robot form. This movement cost him valuable dodging time and he was struck by three missiles but he took the shelling without complaint. After all, Blackout was in his element.

Some said Blackout had been built for the singular purpose of hunting down and combating Omega Sentinels. Megatron knew this wasn't true as Blackout had in fact been created first as a result of Decepticon experimental attempts to create a larger Cybertronian as a pure weapon of war, analogous to the Autobot's creation of Omega Sentinels but entirely unconnected.

As it turned out the Autobots had utterly outdone the Decepticons but Blackout was not to be lightly dismissed. He was of debatable use in combat against a few highly skilled opponents due to his clumsiness – Megatron dreaded the thought of him engaging Optimus Prime's team without substantial support.

But against large numbers of weaker foes, or against Omega Sentinels, Blackout was lethal. Even he couldn't fail to hit an Omega Sentinel, and he was the only Decepticon heavily armoured enough to withstand any degree of Omega Sentinel fire.

And he had another weapon that was so useful against Omega Sentinels he might as well have been built solely for their destruction as the rumours said.

Blackout rocketed towards Omega Supreme, feet first. He slammed into Omega's hip like a moon that had fallen out of orbit and smashed into its planet. A wave of high intensity EMP surged directly from Blackout's clawed feet into Omega Supreme's motor servos.

The giant's legs buckled out from beneath him and he fell forward, collapsing to his knees. As he fell one giant arm struck Blackout and smashed him into the ground with enough force to create an impact crater. But that didn't matter to Megatron. Blackout had played his part.

Although his legs were out of action Omega Supreme was still essentially an enormous weapons platform. He recovered swiftly: Megatron could see that he was aided by a skilled operator. Even if he couldn't move his legs he could still fire on the Decepticons and cover the Autobot's retreat.

That simply wouldn't do.

Megatron boosted towards him, rising up past his chest, his thick neck and arriving at eye level with such suddenness that Omega recoiled. Megatron could _taste _the horror of the Autobot operating him. His fusion cannon whined as he raised it to point directly at the orange-tinted blast shield covering Omega's face.

"I _controlled _you", Megatron boasted, "And now I shall destroy you".

The resultant blast from the fusion cannon was visible across the entire fortress. Burning energy lanced through the blast-shield and struck the helpless Omega in the face.

Ratchet was dragging an injured Autobot towards the second gate when he saw the flash and looked up. Omega Supreme's head had vanished in a wreath of smoke.

"Omega! No!" Ratchet yelled, clutching his head in despair.

"He'll be okay, Ratchet!" Bulkhead said, running over to him, "But right now we gotta get everyone inside the next level, okay?"

"But…but Arcee's in there as well! I can't leave her!"

"She'll be alright, doc-bot! They'll both be okay, trust me!"

Hovering not far from Megatron's position, Starscream saw his chance. A hatch had opened in the malfunctioning Omega's left side.

"Here we go!" he chuckled.

Converting to robot mode, he darted into the open hatch and vanished inside.

The smoke surrounding Omega was clearing. The blast shield covering his face was shattered. A black gash had been gouged across his face, from the right corner of his jaw to his temple, crossing one eye. Smoke and flame spat from its dark depths.

An exhausted but triumphant Megatron hovered nearby, surveying Omega Supreme with a gloating smile.

* * *

Arcee was close to panic, and she knew Omega Supreme was too. His robot mode systems were failing one after the other, and failing fast too. Another blast from Megatron might take Omega offline for good. Arcee could see him in one of the many viz-screens in the control centre, smirking at the stricken Omega.

_You twisted malfunction_, Arcee thought. Ratchet was probably worried to the point of self-termination at the moment.

Managing to keep a cool head, Arcee directed Omega's servos to move. They didn't respond. She tried again and this time the right servo responded, although far slower than it would have under optimal conditions. Directing the servo herself, she swung it at Megatron and swatted the surprised Decepticon out of the air like a horrible insect, although she supposed he'd emerge from it unscathed.

But with Megatron out of sight for the moment Arcee had time to think. What should she do? What choices did she have?

"I'm afraid, Arcee", the great voice thundered, but this time it quailed a little.

"I know. I am too. But we need to stay strong, for Ratchet".

"R-Ratchet? Yes…yes for Ratchet. But I don't think I can stand…"

There was only one course of action left for them. But she would need Optimus' approval. Just as she went to touch her commlink it buzzed and she answered it.

"Arcee, this is Optimus. Get Omega Supreme out of here!"

She almost smiled in relief, "That affirmative, sir? You want me to get him offworld, sir?"

"Affirmative. Get the two of you airborne and transwarp out of here".

"Yes sir".

"You did the best you could, Arcee".

"Thank you sir".

"And Arcee?"

"Yes sir?"

"Stop calling me 'sir'".

This time Arcee really did smile, "Gotcha. Over and out".

Reassuming command of Omega, she began entering directives directly from her processor into his at a dizzying rate.

"Arcee? Are we leaving?"

"That's right. We're going to take off and transwarp to Zhukor. There's an Autobot base there. I'm entering the co-ordinates now. Do you think you can transform?"

"Y-yes, I think so".

It was a gargantuan effort on his behalf, and Arcee could feel his pain as he shifted, twisted and contorted slowly, agonizingly, into his spacecraft mode. The Decepticons had resumed their attack on him, but their fire was thankfully only ricocheting off his hull as it rotated into place. The great engines fired up and he began to ascend into the air.

The transwarp engine also appeared to be working: the cathode tubes were still aligned, the capacitors were driving, the retrieval beacon generator was emitting a signal, the plasma dynamic thruster was generating power. The two of them were going to make it out of there.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert".

Omega's AI system's warning was belated. Arcee was just turning in her command chair when Starscream burst into the room, fire spitting from his jet exhausts as he lunged at her. The shocked Arcee didn't have time to draw her weapons or even move aside before he was on her.

He tackled her by the waist without slowing down, rocketing towards the adjacent viz-screen with her still in his grasp. The wires connecting Arcee's processor to Omega Supreme's systems strained and were yanked painfully from Arcee's open helmet. Decepticon and Autobot burst through the viz-screen, and so it was that in less than two seconds Arcee was hurled from Omega Supreme.

She found herself falling, tumbling head over servo towards the battleground several hundred meters below. The fall only took a few seconds, but it seemed to stretch on for a horrifyingly long time. Perhaps it was just her overactive imagination but she thought she could hear someone below screaming her name as she dropped.

She supposed she should be grateful that her processor hadn't been damaged when Starscream tore her so forcibly from interfacing with Omega, but it was cold comfort as the floor of Polyhex rushed up to meet her. She closed her eyes. After a few seconds she opened them again. She had never hit the ground.

Talons had closed around her shoulders in the last precious few feet before she had smashed into the ground. She looked up and saw that Swoop had caught her and was carrying her away, back towards the second level of the fortress. She knew she would regret it later but she hugged the Dinobot's bird-like legs in sheer relief and gratitude.

Suddenly she remembered Omega. She twisted about and looked up. Omega was glowing brilliant blue and rippling transwarp energy was gathering around him. A second later and he was gone.

At least he was safely out of harm's way, on his way to Zhukor. But that was more than could be said for the rest of the Autobots. The majority of Autobots had made it to the inner courtyard, but the last few were fleeing towards the second gates, hounded by the Decepticons. But as Swoop carried her over the relatively low wall she was surprised to see few of the Decepticons were trying to fly over the wall: something was holding them back, probably orders from their superiors.

And indeed instead of contesting the gates the Decepticons backed away from them at a suddenly barked order. The last Autobots were able to make it to the gates, many of them dragging the wounded with them. The gates slammed shut behind them and just as Swoop dropped Arcee safely inside the walls the forcefield generator kicked in, encasing the inner courtyard in another protective energy shield.

The surviving Autobots were safe for now behind the inner defences of Polyhex, but the outer courtyard was taken and they were surrounded by the enemy.

* * *

Author's additional note: This chapter marks the first time I've used 'Decepticons, transform and rise up!', which stunned me. I mean, that's my freaking ring tone for crying out loud, but until now I hadn't managed to stick in somewhere? Weird.


	15. Terrible romance

Author's note: New chapter, this one's rather long. And kinda important too, I guess.

* * *

Sitting on an Autobot-sized chair in an Autobot-sized security centre in an Autobot-sized fortress, Sari folded her arms across her chest and drummed her fingers impatiently. She'd been left behind, again. After dropping her off inside the citadel Bumblebee had told her to wait there and had hurried off to rejoin the battle. Since then she'd only seen one Autobot, who had popped his head around the corner, expressed surprise at her being there, briefly told her that the Autobots were retreating, and then disappeared again. Sari could have made it less difficult for the squeamish bot by transforming to her robot mode but she didn't feel like humouring the more xenophobic Autobots at the moment.

It had been twenty minutes since her discussion with that Autobot. Never known for her patience, Sari was impressed she had managed to wait even this long. She was more reluctant that usual to go against what Bumblebee had told her because she didn't want to give him something else to worry about whilst the battle was still being fought.

Everything in the room rattled suddenly, and she could hear the scream of rockets and the thunder of explosions. She could no longer contain herself. She leapt off the seat and strode towards the large double-doors in front of her.

When she was within five feet of them they slid open and she found Bumblebee standing over her.

"Bumblebee! Are you alright?" she asked.

"Who, me? Sure, I'm fine. But the doc-bot wants you. He could do with your help".

She followed him outside and stopped in her tracks.

The inner courtyard, a bare plaza no more than five hundred metres across in each direction, was filled with Autobots. It was impossible to say exactly how many but Sari could see that their numbers were greatly reduced since the beginning of the battle.

None of the Autobots were unscathed. Paint was scratched, armour dented, weapons notched, headcrests snapped off. In more serious cases servos or even entire limbs were missing, or chunks had been blasted from their robotic bodies.

Some were worse still.

Bumblebee led Sari through the crowd. Most of the Autobots were just standing or sitting around, looking up at the energy shield encompassing the courtyard. Sporadic missile or laser fire struck the shield, fired from somewhere out of sight, although it had little effect.

"What happened?" Sari asked, "Where's Omega Supreme?"

"The Cons hit us pretty hard", Bumblebee explained, stepping gingerly over a stricken Autobot with only one and a half legs, "They did a number on Omega and he had to transwarp outta there".

"Is he alright? What about Arcee?"

"As far as we know he's okay. Arcee had to bail out – or something anyway. She's here, she's alright".

It seemed a little selfish to ask when she was surrounded by such abject misery, but Sari couldn't help herself, "Did…everyone else make it out okay? Prime, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Jazz?"

"Sure did. Gotta bit of bad news on the Grimlock front though".

Bumblebee shuffled aside and ushered Sari forward. Grimlock lay before her in his Dinosaur mode, burnt and obviously internally wounded judging from the way he was moaning. Ratchet was scanning him with a hand-held device while Snarl and Swoop looked on, making little snuffling noises and occasionally leaning forward to prod Grimlock with their beaky noses.

Without looking up Ratchet said, "Kid, I don't like to admit it but I could use your help here. Grimlock's suffered extensive blast damage but I can't figure out which of his internal robotics are still ticking and which aren't. Care to take a look-see?"

Sari hurried forward and placed one hand on Grimlock's side. The giant took a great shuddering breath as he felt Sari come into contact with him. Instantly she felt it: the instant downloading of all information, no matter how trivial, from the cybernetics within: schematics, system linkup info, imperfections, damage…

"Grimlock's taken a hit to his main reactor. That detonated and started a chain reaction, taking out his primary energon convertor. He's running on backup but he's going to need – "

"An emergency power generator bypass, I know, I can handle the rest", Ratchet sniffed, "Still, good job kid. You might want to take a look around, see who else you can help out".

"I'll go with you", Bumblebee added. He didn't say so but he suspected most of the Autobot medics frantically working on the wounded wouldn't take kindly to a human child showing up and claiming she could tell them what they needed to do. A little persuasive talking was needed, and Bumblebee was the bot for the job.

Ratchet went to work, first incapacitating Grimlock with his EMP generator and then slicing open one of the larger panels of Grimlock's torso to begin the operation.

"It could be worse, Grimlock", he said quietly, "We didn't manage to get everyone out of there".

* * *

Decepticons skulked amongst the wreckage of the sacked courtyard, hunting for functioning Autobots amongst the piles of the slain. Every so often they would find one, drag the unfortunate up to its knees and start to question it.

They were looking for medics. They'd been ordered by Starscream to search for them to treat their wounded due to the lack of Decepticon medics. Occasionally one would be found and hauled away to attend to a glowering Decepticon.

Others were not so lucky. Every so often a lasershot would ring out and a body would pitch to the floor.

Some Decepticons were firing at the second energy shield containing the rest of the Autobot force, but at present the efforts were only half-hearted. Most of the Cons were waiting for orders from Megatron to attack the next level and many were simply glad of a break from the fighting.

A small gang of some of the most senior Decepticons was gathering just before the shielded gates of the next courtyard. Starscream stood in the middle, his hands on his hips, surveying the forcefield with a sneer.

"Alright, I admit it", he growled, "Things worked out pretty well so far. Not as magnificently as they might have done if I was calling the shots, but old Megatron did a pretty good job".

"At least Omega Supreme is off our backplates", Blitzwing observed quietly, then punched his fist into his open palm as he switched personalities, "**But ven are ve going to tear down ze next puny forcefield?**"

"When our master gives the order, and not a nanoklik before!" warned Lugnut as he loaded his explosive punch mod with fresh ammunition, "His wisdom will deliver unto us the right moment to strike".

"Well said", a husky voice said.

Lugnut turned and was greeted by the sight of his beloved consort Strika. He immediately bound towards her and dropped to one knee, taking her hand carefully between his pincers.

"My lady! You and I have forged a path through fire, war and death to a glorious union, as we did on the cycle of our first meeting so long ago! Argh, if only this moment of witnessing your beauty could last for longer, would that I could perish at this very moment to preserve it for all eternity!"

"It could be arranged", Starscream muttered. Several nearby Decepticons chuckled.

Lugnut and Strika however were far too occupied with one another to pay attention, "Oh Lugnut, you silly old thing", Strika cooed gently, "You are unhurt?"

"Wounded only by the time that has separated us, most wise and beautiful light of my lifecycle, precious crystal of the universe, deliverer of the – "

"Oh, shut up!" chorused Starscream and Blackarachnia.

Strika was flanked by two other Decepticons; a lanky, limber Decepticon with long claws and a clear helmet that completely enclosed his head, and a bulky mottled blue and orange Con with a stooped back, short legs, long arms and little staring eyes. They were Oil Slick and Spittor, members of the illustrious Team Chaar, of which Strika was the commander.

"How is Blackout?" Shockwave inquired, referring to the fourth and final member of the unit since the destruction of Cyclonus a year before.

"He's fine", Oil Slick replied in a low voice, "Going to take more than a little swipe from Omega Supreme to take him out. He's still in recovery though".

"Speaking of recovery", said Starscream, "Where is that colossal cretin Megatron? Anyone see him after he got blindsided by Omega Supreme? Anyone?"

No-one answered.

"Well, if he doesn't show up within the next five cycles I'm going to take command", Starscream went on, "If I had been running this show we wouldn't have wasted our time shelling the forcefield in the first place. We'd have just gone ahead and tunnelled under to start with".

"And how would we have gotten the Constructicons into position without distracting the Autobots with artillery fire?" Strika asked.

"It's all in the details", the seeker leader waved a hand dismissively, "The point is I would have taken the first level with less casualties on our side and more on the Autobot side than we managed with old tin-head calling the…calling the…"

He trailed off because he noticed everyone was looking in his direction with suspiciously wide eyes.

Starscream sighed, "How do you keep _doing _that?" he lamented without looking over his shoulder at the bot he knew was standing there.

"It's all in the details", Megatron answered.

Megatron stepped forward into the midst of the group of elite soldiers and commanders, Starscream scurrying out of his way with urgent speed. The leader of the Decepticons looked around at the assembled group for a moment, then towards the shielded walls before them.

"Are you functioning properly, my Lord?" Blackarachnia asked.

"Yes. Quite well", Megatron answered.

He had actually expended most of his energy in firing that one blast at Omega Supreme, and the subsequent strike from the giant had shattered his reserves. Fortunately he had managed to hold onto the three energon stims Blackarachnia had given him and he had taken them, restoring him to full working capacity.

"I couldn't help but notice our impromptu announcement to the Autobots", Megatron said aloud, "Conducted by you, General Strika. Your handiwork?"

"No, my Lord. We have the skill of Officer Soundwave to thank for that".

She pointed to Soundwave, who was standing to one side with Slipstream. When everyone turned to look at them they did their best to look as though they weren't standing together deliberately.

"Excellent work, Soundwave", Megatron remarked, "Perhaps I should make some room on my personal squadron. I could use a bot of your talents".

Shockwave said nothing and he was not capable of making any facial expression, but the burning white pupil at the centre of his optic narrowed dangerously and the hooked claws on his right hand clenched involuntarily until the motors powering them squealed in protest.

"We've waited long enough", Megatron announced, "Round up the troops. I want every Decepticon able to fight assembled around the inner walls within five cycles. We're going to blast our way through that shield and take the citadel".

The majority of the Decepticons cheered and then dispersed across the courtyard to gather the soldiers. Stomping through the debris, Strika noticed someone huddled in a corner, trying to remain inconspicuous among the rubble of a shattered turret post.

As she moved towards it the bot cringed and she saw that it was Waspinator, and he shrieked, "No! Leave Wazzzpinator alone! Wazzzpinator not want to fight!"

"Coward", Strika snarled; she seized him by the shoulders and lifted him to his feet, "If you lack the bearings to kill for the Decepticon Empire, at least show me you are willing to die for it! To the front line! Move it!"

* * *

A fresh salvo of plasma and rockets pounded against the energy shield, exploding in brilliant showers of colour. Optimus stood off to one side, watching the explosions dance and skim on the forcefield. Already the brilliant blue shield was fading, ever so slightly. He knew they had a few hours left at most.

"Apparently we got two mega cycles and twenty eight cycles left", someone said.

Optimus turned to see Sentinel approaching him, head down and a stern expression on his features.

"Turns out the secondary shield wasn't fully charged", Sentinel explained, "Most power was diverted to the primary shields. They figured the Cons would still be stuck out there by now and we'd have time to recycle this inner shield".

"Oh well. Benefit of hindsight, I guess", Optimus said, "I still can't figure out how they managed to get through the outer defences so quickly".

Sentinel grunted, "Doesn't matter now, does it? Oh, and by the way, there's been no contact from Ultra Magnus or the _Steelhaven_. The communications are still jammed".

"So we've got no idea if they're coming to rescue us or not?"

"Right".

Optimus nodded. So there was little to do now but resume his vigil of the shield and wait. He turned away from Sentinel and fell silent.

"Optimus, have you heard about Kup?"

Optimus nodded, "Yeah. I did".

"I thought Sarge would make it through for sure".

"Yeah, me too".

Optimus had been trying not to think about Kup's passing. He needed to be focused for the upcoming battle, and thinking about the destruction of his former mentor at the hands of his worst enemy – and worst nightmare – wasn't going to help.

Sentinel stepped up to stand at Optimus' side, "Err…Optimus, I've been thinking".

"What about?"

"Well…you and me have a history, I know. But seeing old Kup again brought back memories. You remember boot camp when we were friends, you, me and Elita?"

Optimus couldn't resist smiling, "You remember the time you bots convinced me to arm wrestle Armourhide?"

Sentinel grinned, "Or the time Sarge found us filling the water pumps with industrial grade paint stripper?"

They both laughed. The artillery still fell. They paid it no attention.

"They were good times", Sentinel said, "And I think it's about time we put the past behind us. Or the unpleasant bits at least. I know he's gone now but I don't think Kup would want us to keep…feuding like this. What do you say, old buddy? Peace?"

Optimus felt there was a good deal he could say to that.

_Do you really think the bad code between us is going to just disappear like that? Are you just being naïve or is this some scheme of yours to get me to trust you again? Either way it's not going to work. I know you too well. Your ambition isn't going to vanish overnight. _

_Do you honestly think we'll be able to put what happened on Archa Seven behind us just like that? I know you still blame me for it. Do you think I've forgotten how you blamed me for the whole thing and got me kicked out of the Elite Guard? Do you think I've forgotten how you've tried to get me and my team court-martialled? And I don't think you've forgotten how I told the whole Autobot High Council that it was your idea to go to Archa Seven in the first place. _

_Do you sincerely believe all of that is just going to be wiped away just because we both feel bad about Kup's passing? It won't. Neither of us can forget that easily. And remember that _she's_ still out there, and she won't let us forget either._

But aloud he only said, "Sure, that sounds fair".

They shook hands. An empty, futile, even ridiculous gesture. But Optimus wasn't going to let on and neither was Sentinel. For now they would both pretend to let go of it all, if only to help them work together a little better in such extreme conditions.

Not far away, in a corner of the crowded courtyard, Brawn, Hot Shot and Ironhide had gathered around Rodimus, who was sitting with his back to the wall and looking despondently at his bow.

"Come on, Roddy, it's not like you coulda seen it coming", Ironhide was saying.

"Yeah, I mean, how were you supposed to know all those stories about Megatron being a total killing machine were actually true?" Hot Shot added.

"That's right. In fact, I can't believe you didn't tell _us_ about your plan, buddy!" Brawn growled, "We shoulda been there too. We'd have kicked Megatron's skidplate from here to New Kaon!"

Ironhide cheered in agreement but Hot Shot fidgeted awkwardly. His recent encounter with Megatron had not faded from his memory circuits. Rodimus gave no indication he'd heard anything any of them had said.

At that moment Bulkhead emerged out of the crowd and stomped towards them, "Hey guys, mind if I have a word with your boss?"

They shuffled aside to make room for him.

"I mean like…alone?"

They muttered and grumbled but moved away to give them some space. Bulkhead strode over to Rodimus and sat down heavily next to him.

"Hey there pal, I heard what happened. About Kup and all that".

"Yeah?" Rodimus plucked at the string of his bow, "You also hear that it was all my fault?"

"Uh-huh. Well, I mean, no, but I heard that it was…well, you know. Listen, it _wasn't_ your fault. You made a mistake is all. It happens".

"Not this big. I got my mentor offlined. Bots don't recover from mistakes like this".

"Oh, sure they do", Bulkhead protested, "I helped Megatron make his own space bridge. Know what happened 'cos of that? Nearly got all of Cybertron invaded by Cons and we winded up with Megatron controlling Omega Supreme".

"I read that report. You didn't have a choice".

"Sure I did. I coulda sabotaged it like the Professor – uh, that's Sari's dad – wanted to. But I got carried away trying to prove how smart I was. We all screw up sometimes. Heck, you think Prime never made a mistake?"

Rodimus looked up.

"He won't tell us everything, and I think the report's classified, but Optimus says he made a mistake in the past. Something to do with that bug-lady Blackarachnia. But y'know, he doesn't let it get him down all the time. He knows he's still got a job to do. After all, you gotta make mistakes to learn from 'em. So what're you gonna do, sit here idling all day, or get off your axle and help out?"

* * *

Megatron stood watching the Autobot energy shield suffer the barrage of Decepticon fire impassively. He himself did not contribute to the attack. After all he needed to conserve his energy.

"Lord Megatron?"

Without looking behind him he said, "Yes, Starscream?"

"Our calculations suggest the shield will capitulate within approximately two mega cycles and twenty six cycles".

Megatron nodded, "Sufficient. Any signs of Autobot rescue attempts?"

"None as of yet, but we'll keep scanning".

His lieutenant fell silent but Megatron knew he was still standing loitering behind him.

"What is_ it_, Starscream?"

"Ahem. We haven't found…erm…_his_ remains among the Autobot scrap pile".

"Oh?" Megatron turned slightly to look across the courtyard to where the few Decepticons without ranged weapons were busy piling up the slain Autobots.

"No. I thought you might want to know".

"It would be foolish to suppose Optimus Prime would have fallen so easily", said Megatron, "I am quite certain he will be waiting for me on the other side of that forcefield".

"Then, o wise Master, I take it you have a plan in mind to take care of this particular detail? I know he has vexed you so greatly in the recent past. After all he has managed to elude your best efforts and sabotage your plans almost as effectively as I have".

Starscream was slipping between his roles of sickening sycophant and outright cynic without missing a beat, but if Starscream expected Megatron to lose his cool he was disappointed.

"I appreciate your obvious concern. Are you volunteering to seek out and destroy Optimus Prime?"

Starscream vividly recalled the decapitated corpse of Straxus in his processor.

"Ahem….I wouldn't dare to derive you of that particular satisfaction, my Lord. My only wish is to highlight the difficulties we may encounter once we breach the shield".

"I wouldn't like to think of your feeble little mind bearing the burden of such a task, Starscream. Rest assured I will deal with Optimus Prime. After all, Optimus Prime, like all bots, has one fatal weakness".

Starscream wasn't certain what Megatron was talking about until he noticed the Decepticon Lord almost imperceptibly shift his gaze. Following his line of sight, Starscream found himself looking at one of the few Decepticons who was tending to the wounded; the oblivious Blackarachnia.

"Ah", Starscream leered, "Hello, weakness".

* * *

"We need to be realistic here".

Addressing the Autobot officers, Optimus Prime studied them carefully. There was Sentinel Prime, of course, Rodimus Minor, looking understandably shaken and raw-eyed but calm, Cliffjumper Major, nervously grasping his enormous laser cannon, and finally there was Jazz, who had come at Optimus' request despite not officially being an officer.

"Let's assess the situation", Optimus said, keeping his voice low to ensure his voice was heard only by the group assembled before him in the courtyard corner, "We're outgunned and surrounded. We have about one mega cycle and four cycles before the Decepticons break through the shield. When they do they'll overwhelm our forces very, very quickly".

Sentinel nodded, "That's especially true given that so many of our bots are heavily damaged. In a confined space like this the Cons will annihilate us within nanokliks".

"What's worse, we got no clue if the bigwigs are winging some evacuation craft our way or not", Jazz added, "For all we know we're stuck here on our own".

Optimus looked at him, "We have sufficient reason to believe our message got through to the Elite Guard. Whether or not they send a rescue mission is all in the servos of Ultra Magnus now. Regardless or whether or not rescue is on the way, I think the best course of action will be to delay the Cons for as long as possible while minimizing our casualties", he looked across the courtyard at the wounded and weary Autobots, "On the one hand, if rescue is coming it'll allow us to get as many of our troops out as possible. And on the other hand if rescue _isn't_ coming then…well, I think holding out hope that help's coming is the best course of action we have right now".

One after the other the Autobots nodded.

"So what do you propose then, Prime?" Cliffjumper grunted, "A small elite force to hold the Cons off for as long as possible while the rest take shelter in the citadel?"

"I don't think that's such a sweet idea", Jazz gestured to the heavy fire impacting on the shield, "It doesn't matter if we have twenty Autobots or one hundred here to resist them: they'll get blown away in nanokliks".

"Then what're we supposed to do?" Sentinel asked irritably.

"We leave one bot here".

Jazz, Sentinel, Cliffjumper and Rodimus all looked at Optimus.

"They'll gun down any resistance force they see waiting for them without asking questions", Optimus explained, "But just one Autobot? They'll stop. They'll ask questions. For a while at least. It'll buy us time".

"I'll do it", Rodimus said instantly, "I'll stay here".

"No. You're too worn-down, Rodimus", Optimus replied.

"Then I'll do it".

Stunned, Optimus and Jazz stared open-mouthed at Sentinel.

He took a deep breath and forced a smile, "Well, it makes sense, right? I'm the one with an energy shield", he held up his Skyboom Shield mod, "It can take ten thousand astrowatts of energy".

_By the AllSpark, _Optimus thought, _Maybe there's hope for him yet. Maybe he's being sincere. _

Aloud he said, "I appreciate the offer, but Megatron's fusion cannon alone packs more than twenty thousand astrowatts per blast", when Jazz tentatively raised his hand Optimus cut him short, "I'm doing this mission, everyone. There's only one bot who Megatron will likely delay the attack for, and that's me".

Cliffjumper shook his head, "You're too valuable to the cause, Optimus. We can't sacrifice you just on the hope that Ultra Magnus _might_ be on his way to rescue us".

"It's our only chance", Optimus argued, "And I'm making it an order. We start moving everyone inside the citadel now. Leave the injured to last, give the medics more time to operate before they risk moving them".

Sentinel, Jazz, Cliffjumper and Rodimus saluted and marched off to round up the Autobots. But before Rodimus left he hurried over to talk to Optimus.

Watching from nearby, Red Alert noticed how Rodimus seemed suddenly revitalised by his words with Optimus and hurried away. She shook her head.

"Urgh, hero worship", she muttered, "Never catch me acting so strutless".

"Hey, leave Roddy alone", Hot Shot said, "He's going through a tough time".

"Aren't we all? Now, while you please get out of my way? You're in the light", she snapped at him as she returned to the work in hand.

Jetfire and Jetstorm lay before her on their backs, deep in stasis lock. Red Alert was grateful that they were since they probably wouldn't like what she was having to do to them. Due to the contorted nature of their combination and the wounds they had received in their combined mode, the damage wasn't isolated to any one specific area in their circuits. Massive portions of vital wiring had been utterly obliterated in multiple sections.

Red Alert was doing everything she could to repair the damage but to her growing concern more and more systems were crashing, one after another. Operating on two Autobots at once wasn't easy either. She had repaired Jetstorm's servo control motor to find that Jetfire's neural relay had burnt out in the meantime, and by the time she had repaired that Jetstorm's servo control motor had broken down again.

Although he was annoying her she was grateful that Hot Shot was keeping her company as she frantically worked on the jet twins. He wasn't doing or saying anything helpful, as usual, but at least he quietly encouraged her on. He had said earlier that he thought she would be capable of repairing the two Autobots. She would never admit it but she appreciated the vote of confidence.

But for the moment she was convinced that all she was doing was damage limitation, not actually repairing any of the two young Autobot's trauma. And she was beginning to run out of ideas.

"Why don't you try linking their systems?"

The gruff voice made her look up. A stout, gruff-looking Autobot looked back at her. She recognised him immediately: from his broken crest to the wound on his forearm, from his dour face to his worn body that creaked when he moved.

"You're…you're _Ratchet_", she gasped.

Ratchet ignored the statement and knelt down to look at the twins, "What you have here is imminent critical system failure. Unless you address the core of the problem all you can do is keep patching them up, and that's just stalling for time. You with me?"

Red Alert nodded dumbly. Hot Shot watched, bemused.

"Here", Ratchet extended his magnetic manipulators and began linking cables from one twin to the other before sealing them tight with delicate work with his fingers, "These two have virtually identical systems. An energy transfusion via their power filters should do the trick, and because their circuitry is so similar their power grids will just keep recycling. Systems should interface without a problem. That'll get their vitals up and running and allow you to begin fixing the damage".

Within minutes he was done. He put one hand on Red Alert's shoulder and looked at her.

"You can go ahead and fix them up now. Just keep giving them shots of isodrite every ten cycles to keep the power flowing. Here, I'll give 'em a quick EMP dosage to keep them out for longer".

He administered two swift pulses from his arm-mounted generator, "Okay, good luck. You've done a good job so far, just stick at it".

He got up and left, looking for more patients to tend to. Red Alert followed him with her eyes. It was some time before she realized Hot Shot was talking to her.

"Hello? Red? Hello, hellooooo?"

"Hm, what? Hot Shot, do you have any ideawho that _was_?"

"Sure I do. It's just Ratchet, one of Optimus Prime's team".

"_Just _Ratchet? That's _the_ Ratchet, for spark's sake! The Ratchet who graduated from Protihex Medical Mechanical school with the highest score in Autobot history! The Ratchet who reverse-engineered enough corrostop from one test tube's worth to wipe out the cosmic rust pandemic during the Great War! The Ratchet who performed open-spark surgery on Ultra Prime, the future Magnus, while under fire from the Decepticon Heavy Brigade! He's…he's my hero, my inspiration!"

Hot Shot burst into annoying laughter.

"What?" Red Alert demanded to know.

"Sorry", he snorted, "What was all that about 'strutless hero worship'?"

She scowled at him. He grinned innocently.

* * *

"Well, I told him I knew what I was doing!" Sari argued, "How was I supposed to know he was going to flip out if I touched his patient?"

Bumblebee swiftly lead Sari away through the crowd away from the scene they had just created. They had found a medic trying to repair Blurr without much success. Sari had offered to help and the medic had been sceptical and then outright alarmed when Sari tried to touch Blurr, panicking about an 'organic contamination'.

In the end Bumblebee had distracted the medic while Sari had darted in, scanned Blurr, found out how to fix him up, whispered it to Bumblebee, and then Bumblebee had casually suggested the solution to the medic. It seemed to work, and now Bumblebee was keen to get away before either the medic began decrying him as a new medical prodigy or worked out what had happened.

Sometimes it didn't matter how famous you were. Organics were still organics. All in all Sari had helped repair seventeen Autobots in the last two hours. She had gotten small thanks for her contributions.

Bumblebee stooped down and allowed Sari to climb onto his shoulders so he could carry her through the Autobot crowd safely. Sari was still complaining about the attitudes of some of the Autobot medics. Privately Bumblebee thought she might have helped improve matters if she transformed into robot mode but kept quiet. There was something else, however, that was troubling him.

"I was wondering", he said, "How come you don't use your…power thingy? You know, like you did on Soundwave back on the Lost Planet to bring him back?"

Sari hesitated before answering, "To be honest, I haven't come across a bad enough case yet. And besides, it doesn't…feel right. I dunno Bumblebee, it's hard to explain, but I feel like I should save my energy. For something, I dunno what".

Bumblebee was about to ask here what she meant when they heard Sentinel Prime's voice rise above the crowd.

"Listen up, we're moving everyone inside the Citadel! That includes all medical staff and their patients. The door to the Citadel will be sealed within the next twenty five cycles, so everyone must be inside before then. Let's move it, bots!"

The next twenty minutes or so were a blur as the remaining Autobots shuffled into the small Citadel doors, many of them carrying the wounded. Immediately inside, in the security room Sari had been waiting in for hours, Cliffjumper was directing Autobots into the various elevators and telling them which levels they should head for. Bumblebee and Sari were told to remain where they were.

The room gradually cleared, leaving only Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Jazz, Arcee and Sari after Cliffjumper nodded his head in their direction and left discreetly.

"So, here we are", Bulkhead observed.

"Yeah. Isn't this great? I mean, we're all here together!" Sari climbed off Bumblebee and jumped into the middle of the group, "What's everyone looking so sad about?"

"We haven't got a great chance of getting out of here, kid", Ratchet replied.

"We _are_ surrounded by nearly a thousand Decepticons without any guarantee of rescue", said Arcee.

"Oh puh-leeze, is _that_ what everyone's down about?" Sari rolled her eyes, "We've been in situations just as bad as this before".

"...Really?" Bulkhead blinked, "'Cos I'm not so sure we have…"

"Well, I mean, odds-wise", Sari explained, "Me on my own against two Constructicons? Bumblebee taking on Starscream in my Dad's tower? Optimus against a whole shipful of Decepticons? We are so totally going to get through this".

The Autobots said nothing but looked at one another, a twinkle of amusement and admiration in their optics.

A voice blared through the citadel's speakers, "Four cycles until energy shield failure".

Optimus sighed, "Alright, I'm going out there, as I'm sure you all figured. I'm going to do my best to keep the Cons occupied until…well, we'll see what happens".

"I'm coming too", Sari said.

"No, you're remaining here with everyone else", Optimus answered, "It's pointless risking more than one life. And I'm not going to stand around here and argue about it a nanoklik longer".

He headed for the door. The Autobots saluted solemnly. Sari looked away.

Stopping by the door, Optimus turned around and grinned, "If anyone wants to try and talk me out of this, now's the time", when Bulkhead and Bumblebee opened their mouths to talk, he waved at them to stay quiet, "Just kidding. Good luck everyone".

He passed through the door and it sealed shut behind him. Silently praying that he hadn't seen his team for the last time, he stepped out into the courtyard. Only minutes before it had hosted over four thousand Autobots. Now it was eerily deserted.

But not silent. The wail and crash of Decepticon fire tearing away at the energy shield seemed deafening now that the Autobot voices were gone. He watched the barrage silently and started counting down the minutes. Three cycles. Two cycles. One cycle and thirty nanokliks.

He decided it was best to appear as non-threatening as possible and so he did not deploy his jetpack or activate his axe's blade. He was just a small, lone Autobot, standing in opposition to the tide. He knew his fellow Autobots would be watching him from the windows of the Citadel and so he did his best to conceal his fear.

A great voice rolled out from beyond the shield and the wall; it could only be Megatron's.

"On this fateful cycle, a barrage of righteous Decepticon fire will tear Polyhex to pieces! With your guns, with your blades, with your bare servos, do the same to their wretched soldiers!"

The battle-hungry Decepticons roared in appreciation. Forty five nanokliks. Thirty nanokliks. Twenty five…

A little before Optimus had calculated, the shield wavered and then vanished, leaving the air buzzing with its residual energy. Two seconds later a hole was blasted through each of the courtyard's four walls.

The sky went dark with Decepticons. Hundreds of them shot over the walls and dropped to the ground in a frightful clatter, moving far too fast to be clearly discerned. They swarmed in like flying insects issuing from a hive. Hundreds more poured through the gaps in the walls and lined the walls of the courtyard. Still more poured in.

The scuttling sound of blasters being levelled and blades being drawn nearly deafened Optimus. He looked around, slowly. He was utterly surrounded on all sides. Within the space of five seconds he had gone from being alone in the courtyard to standing in the centre of what was essentially a dome of laser guns, swords, axes, missile launchers, ray guns, sonic blasters, grenade launchers, maces and mortar launchers, all focused directly at him.

Hundreds of pairs of glowing red eyes glared out at him from the black masses of Decepticon warriors. Optimus estimated that there were about seven hundred of them, all pointing their weapons at him. If they decided to fire there wouldn't be a single fragment left of him for them to salvage.

For a painfully long time Optimus stood there, listening to their excited, ragged breaths and studying their hate-filled eyes. Then there was movement and a gap began to open up in the ranks directly before him. He could guess why.

Megatron emerged from the ranks. As soon as he saw Optimus his fearsome red optics glittered and a sly smile played across his lips.

"Has the Autobot High Council slashed the Cybertron Defence budget so severely that this is all they can spare?" he gloated.

The Decepticons chuckled.

"I'm here to talk", Optimus replied.

Megatron stared at him and then nodded twice to his troops. They immediately but somewhat reluctantly lowered, retracted and sheathed their various weapons. Optimus breathed a little easier with all that potential firepower out of sight for the moment.

"So, Optimus Prime", Megatron crossed his hands behind his back and stalked closer, leaning forward to deliberately emphasize the difference in height between the two of them, "What is it you wish to talk about?"

Optimus, well aware that he could be heard by nearly a thousand Decepticons and over four thousand Autobots peering through the windows of the Citadel, declared, "I want to negotiate the Autobot terms of surrender".

He couldn't hear the reaction from within the Citadel but Optimus was positive that there would be gasps of astonishment, cries of dismay and shouts of outrage. As for the Decepticons, they murmured in surprise to one another. Some of them sounded disappointed.

Megatron merely quirked an eyebrow, "Is that so? Might I enquire as to why?"

"I'm not blind, Megatron. You have us outgunned and outmanoeuvred. Further fighting will only weaken both of our armies. If we can agree to an honourable surrender then it will be mutually beneficial, given the circumstances".

It sounded convincing enough. Optimus hoped Megatron would take the bait.

Megatron stood up straight and stroked his chin thoughtfully. After a moment he signalled with his hands. Two huge Decepticons ran from the crowd, carrying large chunks of rubble from the demolished walls which they placed down before Megatron to use as makeshift seats. They swept the blocks clean with their hands before hurrying back into the crowd.

Sitting on one, Megatron motioned for Optimus to sit on the other, opposite him. It was obvious to Optimus that Megatron was enjoying himself, although he did his best to conceal it behind his stern, stony expression. With a flick of his fingers Megatron could have his most hated enemy annihilated, but first he had a mind to toy with his trapped opponent.

_Just keep feeding his pride._ Optimus knew hubris was Megatron's greatest weakness. He was no idle braggart like Starscream or Sentinel, but his sense of self-assurance was vital in Megatron's psychological make-up. With it he could recruit followers, rally armies, conquer planets, burn star systems, vanquish enemies, overcome overwhelming odds.

Without it Megatron could become…desperate. Optimus had seen it before. The first hint of self-doubt Optimus had seen in his enemy was during their duel in the skies of Detroit while the Decepticon Omega Supreme clones ran amok. It had become manifest as events spiralled further and further out of his control.

And on Falkon V Optimus had seen Megatron reach disturbing new lows, all in an effort to reassure himself that _he _was in control.

For now Optimus would allow Megatron the satisfaction of being in control. It would buy them all precious cycles. When the time came to break the illusion, Optimus hoped he would be ready for the consequences.

Megatron was gesturing to some of his followers. They emerged from the ranks in sombre silence to stand behind him in a semi-circle. His personal team: Starscream, Lugnut, Blitzwing and…Blackarachnia.

Optimus looked at her and she looked at him, for the briefest moment. They had seen each other only for brief seconds on Falkon V. Seeing her in the presence of the Decepticons rattled him. He had known for some time that she had allied herself with them, but she had spent all of her time on Earth acting as a rogue agent, serving only her own interests. The idea of her paying homage to Megatron had not truly entered his thoughts before and it disturbed him.

"So, Autobot", Megatron sneered, snapping Optimus back to the moment, "Name your terms".

He nodded, "My terms are as follows: the Autobots forces garrisoning Polyhex will immediately surrender providing that you can guarantee their safety -"

"I can", Megatron interrupted, "Providing that they co-operate. Upon surrendering your forces will be immediately enlisted to repair and repurpose this fortress to serve as a Decepticon stronghold. After that they will be used in an Autobot labour camp to mine for the protomatter hidden within these canyons".

Optimus stared at him, "A labour camp?"

"Yes, labour. Are the pampered Autobots no longer familiar with drudgery? I am sure we can reacquaint them with it. They will have to work hard, but they will be fairly treated".

Optimus nodded. Of course he would never actually agree to such a thing but admitting that now would rather give the game away. Or did Megatron already know that he was just trying to buy time? There was something especially shrewd in the Decepticon's eyes as he studied his Autobot archenemy.

"I also demand that we are allowed to immediately see to any Autobot wounded", Optimus said.

Megatron waved his hand impatiently, "We have already taken care of that detail. You need not worry about them any longer".

_Don't react. Don't react. _Megatron's words were obviously deliberately vague to carry heavy connotations without actually admitting to anything. He was testing Optimus' resolve. Even though he had half-expected the Decepticons to be so brutal, it was difficult to control himself. Yet control himself he did.

"As long as you can guarantee the safety of my followers, I am willing to offer our surrender", Optimus said.

"Not just yet", Megatron leered, "First, hear _my _terms. All I demand in return for my protection is this: your immediate pledge of allegiance".

"You want my Autobots to pledge allegiance to you?" Optimus asked incredulously.

"Not _them. You_", leaning forward, Megatron spoke softly, so that only the two of them and his team could hear him, "Join me, Optimus Prime. Swear allegiance to the Decepticons and I can guarantee you most anything you could wish for".

Optimus couldn't believe what he was hearing and, judging from the expressions on the faces of Megatron's lieutenants, neither could they.

"Would you mind making yourself clear?" Optimus stuttered.

"It's really quite simple. You can have anything you want", Megatron said with utter severity, "Power, wealth, respect, a place in the history logs. All you need do is pledge allegiance to me".

At a loss for words, Optimus sat in dumb silence.

Without taking his eyes off Optimus, Megatron barked, "Blackarachnia!"

She stepped forward to stand meekly at his side.

Megatron nodded his head in her direction, "You can have her as well, if you wish".

It was harder to tell who was more astonished at this declaration, Optimus or Blackarachnia. They stared wordlessly at one another, neither able to gather their thoughts in a timely fashion.

Something in Megatron snapped. Seized by a sudden burst of furious energy, he jumped to his feet and started shouting at Optimus Prime, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Admit defeat, Autobot! _I _have won and _you _have lost! I have beaten you! Admit that and everything you want can be yours! Accept my superiority!"

"You're insane", a voice said, filled with horror and disgust. It was Blackarachnia's.

Megatron suddenly fixed her with his piercing gaze. She had seen that look before on Falkon V: uncivilised, unrestrained and unhinged. When she had seen that look before she had feared he was going to destroy her out of sheer misdirected rage. Now she was filled with a similar but subtly different dread.

"She can be _yours_, Optimus Prime!" Megatron roared at the Autobot, "It can all be yours! You shall serve as my lieutenant and be forever remembered as a hero of Cybertron, and you will have your beloved!"

Optimus looked at Blackarachnia and all he could see was the tortured spark he knew dwelt within: the spark he so desperately wanted to rescue from her miserable existence of solitude and megalomania, the spark of the young Autobot who had once been the love of his lifecycle.

Megatron raised his foot and brought it down on his makeshift seat, smashing it into oblivion, "Kiss her, Optimus!"

For one weak, wavering moment, he wanted to. He wanted to more than anything else in the world.

But instead he got out of his seat and began to back away, "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Megatron suddenly turned away and clasped Blackarachnia by the shoulders with his hands, and, in front of hundreds of his followers and thousands of his enemies, the infamous leader of the Decepticons savagely kissed the technorganic turncoat.

It was a bitter, spiteful kiss, vigorous and brief, fuelled by Megatron's pure hatred. When it was over Blackarachnia nearly collapsed from shock.

Megatron pushed her away and returned his gaze to Optimus, "She's _mine_, Optimus Prime. And unless you accept my victory and admit your defeat, so it shall remain!"

What was there Optimus could say to that? He could think of nothing. The world swirled around him in a frenzied tempest. All thoughts of attempting to reason with Megatron had vanished. He supposed now was as good a time as any to end his gambit.

His gauntlets swung forward to click into place over his hands, his jetpack emerged and the twin wings swept out to either side as he ignited his axe's ion blade.

"I should probably mention that I only agreed to talk so I could keep you occupied", he said, trying to remain focused on the moment and the task ahead of him.

Megatron stared at him and appeared to gain some measure of control over himself, although he showed no remorse for his actions. Perhaps things were just simpler for Megatron when he was in combat.

"So be it", he growled, and drew his swords.

* * *

Standing on Bumblebee's hand and peering out the window in the first floor of the Citadel, Sari watched as Megatron dashed for Optimus and raised his swords for a killing strike.

"Huh", she said, "So much for diplomacy".


	16. Never surrender

Author's note: Even surprised myself with that last chapter.

* * *

_Never surrender,_

_Never say die,_

_You've got the heart of a hero._

_

* * *

_

The first strike came from the sword in Megatron's left hand. He lifted it up high and swung it down with such crushing power that even though Optimus gripped his axe in both hands and held it out from his body to parry, when the sword collided with the axe the Autobot weapon was rapidly forced aside. The tip of Megatron's blade grazed Optimus' head, scoring a cut that severed Optimus' left antennae and opened a wound that ran down his cheek.

Optimus' antennae clattered to the floor, accompanied by tiny shards of metal from his cheek and drops of mech fluid. Dizzy from the sudden blow, time seemed to stretch for Optimus and he was surprisingly calm, almost relaxed. As he noted without alarm the splatter of viscous mech fluid on the point of Megatron's sword he realized he had been struck so hard that he had gone into a mild delirium.

Megatron was not going to give him any quarter. Already he was stabbing with his right blade, aiming to punch it clean through Optimus' chest. Collecting his wits, Optimus realized there was no time to parry and so he allowed himself to go limp and drop.

The air hissed above his head, close enough to whistle in his audio receptors, as Megatron's brutal stab passed over him. Optimus hit the ground, braced himself and rolled – into Megatron's legs.

Megatron lost his balance and stumbled back. Optimus swung himself onto his back, pulled back his legs and kicked out, striking the Decepticon in the midriff with a resounding clang. Megatron fell, and as he did Optimus rose to his feet.

Swinging his axe up over his head, he then allowed gravity to carry it down towards his opponent – with a little assistance from the rocket booster mounted on it. Unfortunately Megatron had put out his right hand to stop himself from sprawling on the floor, and he swung his left blade up to catch Optimus' axe. The two weapons ground against one another while the two warriors grimaced.

* * *

"Give me that!"

Blackarachnia snatched a flagpole from the hands of a Decepticon, tore off the Con symbol-emblazoned banner at the top and tossed the pole aside.

"Hey, we need that!" the standard bearer protested.

"I need it more!" Blackarachnia shot back as she darted away, frantically searching the Decepticon crowd. She soon found who she was looking for.

"You!" she snapped and dragged Oil Slick out of the crowd, "Got anything liquid that isn't poisonous or explosive?"

"Well, let's see…" Oil Slick produced a vial of clear liquid from his chemical kit, "Last time I checked, water wasn't toxic", he drawled.

She snatched it out of his claws and retreated to where Starscream, Lugnut and Blitzwing were supposedly watching the fight, but were actually watching her actions with great interest.

Tearing the lid off the vial, Blackarachnia poured a large dose of water down her mouth, gargled it and then spat it out. She then proceeded to rip a piece of cloth from the banner, wrap it around her fingers and use it to frantically swab the inside of her mouth.

Starscream let out a shriek of laughter, "You have to hand it to Megatron. Even_ I_ didn't see that one coming".

Blackarachnia was rinsing her mouth out with more water; when she spat it out she glared at Starscream, "I'm glad you're amused, sludge-for-brains".

"You should be honoured", Lugnut said as Blackarachnia used the rag to scrub her lips, "Any Decepticon would be honoured, to be chosen by the Master himself to – "

"Lugnut, stop", Blitzwing interrupted.

Lugnut looked at him, and the triple-changer shook his head solemnly.

"Zat's just too far, even for you", he explained.

Considering this for a moment, Lugnut nodded.

"You may have a point", he conceded, and turned back to the battle.

* * *

"Maybe we should go help", Sari said, watching the fight from the window of the Citadel.

"Prime said to wait here", Bumblebee answered.

As Sari and the Autobots watched, Optimus expertly fended off Megatron's swords with his axe and punched with his free hand, but Megatron merely slipped aside and allowed Optimus' momentum to carry him forward in an awkward stumble. Megatron quickly brought his fist down on Optimus' back and flattened him to the ground, then hoisted him up and tossed him across the courtyard. He slammed into the Citadel, actually having a brief moment to look through the window and catch a glimpse of Sari before dropping to the floor.

"I don't think he's doing so well", Sari pointed out.

"O.P's had it worse", said Jazz, "He's not even frosted yet, dig?"

Optimus was already back on his feet and charging towards Megatron. The Decepticon was firing great blasts of amethyst energy from his fusion cannon in an effort to mow Optimus down before he could get into close quarters. Optimus however was weaving back and forth as he closed in, and although there were some close calls none of Megatron's shots touched him.

"See? He's doing alright", Ratchet said, although Arcee noticed his hands were quivering.

Megatron ducked, narrowly avoiding having his head cleaved by a mighty sweep of Optimus' axe. As he came up he slung a vicious uppercut at Optimus and struck him squarely on the chin, but the Autobot barely reeled from the blow and before Megatron could bring his swords to bear responded with an elbow to his enemy's abdomen.

"Alright, go Prime!" Sari cheered as Megatron doubled over and stumbled back.

* * *

Clutching at his lower torso and wincing, Megatron backed away steadily from Optimus. He needed a moment to recover, but he was familiar with how Optimus fought. The Autobot would give him time to regain his composure.

To his surprise he heard rapid footsteps closing in. He looked up.

Optimus was _charging_.

Megatron had his back to the ranks of Decepticons: several of them, perceiving their Master as in danger, rushed forward to his assistance.

"Stay where you are!" Megatron roared. Sheer terror compelled them to obey.

To avoid Optimus' headlong rush Megatron powered up his heel thrusters, allowing their welcome throb to propel him into the air, passing over Optimus Prime's head. He ascended steadily, the glowing windows of the Citadel slipping by as he soared past them.

Optimus followed him, far more rapidly than Megatron had expected. As the Decepticon raised his swords Optimus darted for him. He caught Megatron by the neck with the shaft of his axe and slammed him up against the wall of the Citadel with such power that Megatron yelled in pain and dropped his swords.

Pressing the axe handle into his opponent's neck and keeping him pinned to the wall, Optimus grimly exerted more and more pressure. Megatron choked and spluttered.

Optimus was trying to _strangle _him, offlining him by cutting off his body's systems from his core processor. Megatron realized he'd pushed Optimus perhaps just a little too far. A furious, even savage, expression dominated Optimus' normally pleasant face as he pushed the axe shaft harder and harder against Megatron's neck.

That would never do. With one hand Megatron seized the axe and tore it away from his vitals: Optimus still clung onto it, so Megatron used it as a pivot and swung it back and forth, buffeting Optimus up against the Citadel wall. When that failed to force Optimus to release his weapon, Megatron tackled him about the waist, increased the power to his heel boosters and plunged forward.

A crunching, grinding noise assaulted Optimus' audio receptors and he realized the two of them were being pushed through the Citadel wall. As they rocketed through Optimus had a brief vision of shredded fragments of metal, crumbling masonry, a roof over their heads, a floor beneath them, stunned Autobot onlookers and Megatron scowling before the same awful noise and sharp pain heralded their passing through the opposite wall of the Citadel, and they were back out into the open air.

To Megatron's fury Optimus had still managed to cling onto his axe, and to his surprise Optimus recovered from the careen through the Citadel floor very quickly. Optimus' shoulder mounted foam cannons clicked into place and, before Megatron could do more than lift one hand in a vain effort to shield himself, his entire vision was obscured by blinding white froth.

His hands flew to his optics to wipe away the foam, giving Optimus the chance he needed to break free and come at Megatron again, axe swinging from low to high.

Faster than a striking snake Megatron's right hand shot forward and gripped Optimus by the wrist, clenching tight until the metal bent and Optimus' hand involuntarily opened, the axe falling from his grasp.

* * *

Something dropped past the first floor window of the Citadel and landed on the ground outside with a resounding clang.

"That looked like Prime's axe", Sari said.

Bulkhead leaned out of the window and nodded, "Uh-huh, it is".

"Then I guess Prime's not doing so well out there", Arcee sighed.

"We should go help him", Sari affirmed.

"We take one step out there", snapped Ratchet, "And we'll have to answer to them".

He pointed to the ranks of silent Decepticon warriors lined up outside. They were watching the combat between Megatron and Optimus as if they were spectators to a gladiatorial combat at the Jekka Amphitheatre, but Ratchet knew that any attempt to come to Prime's aid would motivate them to action.

"So, what? We're supposed to just sit here and let Prime get toasted?" Sari protested.

"No, of course not!" Ratchet scowled at her, "First of all, you're not _supposed _to do anything, since you're not even _supposed _to be on this planet!" Sari opened her mouth to argue but Ratchet cut her off, "And secondly, Prime's not in trouble yet. Speaking as a medi-bot with millions of stellar cycles of experience, I never saw a bot that was harder to keep down".

* * *

Megatron hunted Optimus round and round Polyhex's Citadel, flying after his nemesis in an ascending spiral around the tower. Having been deprived of his swords Megatron was firing his fusion cannon frantically at Optimus, who skilfully eluded his efforts by strafing back and forth behind the cover of the Citadel.

But Optimus knew he couldn't remain on the defensive forever. Sooner or later Megatron would score a hit, and besides, he was running out of tower to hide behind.

He rocketed away to gain some distance, turned around and readied the grappler launcher on his left gauntlet. As Megatron appeared around the corner of the tower he aimed it and fired. The clawed hook latched onto the lower of the two nodules on the right cheek-guard of Megatron's helmet.

Optimus triggered the grappler to retract but did not release the claw, allowing it to reel him directly towards Megatron. Simultaneously he fired a boost from his jetpack and made a fist with his right hand. The end result was Optimus' fist approaching Megatron's face with something approximating terminal velocity.

The resultant blow rattled even Optimus' armour and numbed his hand. The Decepticon however cried out: his head was forcibly turned away by the blow and he lost control of his flight systems, slipping into a spinning plummet. Optimus was quick to pursue him.

Flexing out his left hand, Megatron grasped out for the Citadel wall. His strong fingers gouged long marks through the alloy as he used the friction to slow and then stop his descent. In the few seconds he knew he had before Optimus smashed into him again, he rubbed at his dented cheek and worked his maimed jaw. As it moved it produced a most disconcerting grinding sound.

Finding that Optimus' grapple was still attached to his helmet, Megatron tore it away and swiftly looped the cable around his hand in a quick succession of deft hand movements. The lashing line threatened to tangle Optimus up and the Autobot was forced to check his advance and detach the cable. He came to a hard stop just before Megatron.

But the Decepticon Lord did not attack. He lifted his head and spoke.

"It's a great pity you did not accept my offer".

Optimus blinked and looked at him in surprise.

"I would have found great use for you in my ranks", Megatron continued without a hint of irony or amusement.

Optimus replied, "I'm surprised you'd seriously consider allowing an enemy to join your cause".

"Oh please, there are more than a few ex-Autobots and their descendants among my followers. And I have found…ample use for Blackarachnia, after all".

Optimus shuddered and looked away, "You didn't have to make this personal. You didn't have to bring her into this".

"_You_ made this personal by insisting on interfering in my affairs", growled Megatron, "Time after time".

"It's not the same. Blackarachnia's innocent".

"Innocent?" Megatron's face was etched with genuine astonishment, "You're not still so naïve as to believe that, are you? I would have thought you would have come to accept that your friend has fallen from the ways of the Autobot Code. She is as ruthless as any Decepticon I could muster, maybe even more so".

"She's not lost yet", Optimus said fiercely, the fire in his voice belying his own doubt.

"Of course she's not lost", scoffed Megatron, "She's found her true calling. Elita 1 would never have made a very good Autobot".

Hearing her true name come from Megatron's voice synthesizer chilled Optimus to the core of his spark.

"Elita 1 was far too intellectually potent to be fully stimulated by serving in the Autobot Ministry of Science", the Decepticon Lord continued, casting a brief look down at his femmebot lieutenant far below, "Her reluctance to take the Minor Graduation exams and insistence on continuing her Academy adventures with her fellow Autobots hinted at a desire for something far greater than a career as a mere Autobot scientist".

_How does he know all this? He seems to know all about her Autobot career. Does he know the history of all his servants so well? Or…just hers?_

"In my Decepticon facilities she is free to conduct any experiments she wishes, unrestrained by the Autobot laws and ethics that would have otherwise held her great processor in check. Surely even you realized in your youth that someone with such a superiority complex would not allow themselves to be contained by a society's stigmas? After all, isn't that how she gained her name of Elita, because of her high opinion of herself?"

_He really _does _know her. How? Has she told him all this? Would he really listen if she did? Why would she tell him in the first place? Was he telling the truth when he said that she was his? Are they…close? Are they…?_

The thought was impossible. It made no sense, it was so entirely against the grain of both Megatron's and Blackarachnia's characters. Or was it? Optimus, in his fragile state of mind, wasn't sure. But he recognised that Megatron was toying with him, keeping him distracted and off-balance. Only moments before he had been filled with rage: now he felt vulnerable and confused again. Whether what Megatron was implying was true or not, his tactic was working well.

* * *

"Oh come on! They're not even fighting any more!" Starscream complained loudly.

The four Decepticon lieutenants squinted up at the two small figures high above them. They had stopped moving and were hovering about halfway up the Citadel, apparently deep in conversation.

"I'll get up there and show them both how to fight!" declared Starscream as he bent his knees in preparation for take-off.

"No! The Master has not asked for assistance!" Lugnut rumbled, seizing Starscream with a restraining pincer.

Swilling the last of the water around her mouth and spitting it out, Blackarachnia glared up at the two warrior champions above. Despite her best efforts she could still taste the high-quality mineral oil Megatron enjoyed drinking. In _her_ mouth. The thought made her feel more than a little ill.

She had never thought Megatron would resort to such tactics.

It had been protoform's play in the past to use Optimus' repressed feelings for her to her advantage. As far back as boot camp it had been obvious to her that Optimus was infatuated with her, and this had continued as they grew up together and progressed to the Autobot Academy. Despite their close friendship Optimus had always been a little awkward around her, overly eager to please and easily embarrassed if she so much as fluttered her optics at him. It didn't take much to convince him to do something for her, such as finishing her history assignment off for her, or helping to refurbish her quarters.

Optimus had seldom complained and had in fact just seemed grateful to spend time with her. Elita had often wondered when Optimus was going to find the courage to make his move. She had also wondered about how she was going to react.

Of course, things had only gotten more complicated when Sentinel made his move first.

When she had encountered Optimus a thousand stellar cycles later on Earth, Blackarachnia had been surprised to discover that Optimus' attraction to her still existed, despite her organic mutation. She put it down to his absurd sentimentality, something that had driven him for as long as she'd known him. At any rate his attraction to her had made it rather easy to slip away when she needed to.

But now…for Megatron to use it to _his _advantage? 'Humiliating' did not even begin to cover it. Blackarachnia prided herself as always being in control, but there had been very little she could do about Megatron's unexpected kiss. She just hadn't seen it coming. Who would have?

The truth was that Megatron was the one bot who frightened Blackarachnia. There were countless Decepticons on New Kaon who hated her with a passion, for lots of reasons. They were jealous of her high rank, they distrusted a former Autobot and they were repulsed by her technorganic nature. She wasn't concerned about them. Not even the wrath of ruthless killers like Shockwave and Strika troubled her. Even Starscream, who was relatively tolerant of her as long as they weren't in competition but could turn deadly without a nanoklik's notice, wasn't worth worrying about. She could handle them all. She was smarter than them.

But Megatron was different. Like her he functioned on an entirely different level to the common herd. Even if bots like Starscream and Shockwave were always thinking one step ahead, Megatron was always thinking five steps ahead. He could be caught off guard and he could be temporarily bested, but he would always return the favour. With interest.

Blackarachnia recognised a fellow genius when she saw one. That was reason enough to fear him, but since Talos IV Blackarachnia had been convinced that Megatron was in a state of gradual mental decline. Not in terms of intellect but in terms of restraint and logic. As an incongruous twist of fate the main reason for his growing madness appeared to be the very same easily embarrassed Autobot who had had a crush on her back in boot camp. Whatever the reason, as long as Megatron was gripped by this madness he was unpredictable, and Blackarachnia feared what he might be driven to.

While in retrospect it wasn't surprising that Megatron had used her to get to Optimus, to be kissed by him in front of everyone was beyond bizarre. The degradation of it still burned, even if it had been totally platonic. Blackarachnia had tried in the past to use her wiles to manipulate and trick Megatron, and while this succeeded with most Decepticons, even the ones who supposedly loathed her, it had absolutely no effect on Megatron. She had concluded that he was without any personal experience of romantic longing. It was simply not a factor to him.

But nonetheless Blackarachnia hated being used in such a fashion, and she wasn't going to forget it any time soon. She had her own plans that she had yet to put into motion, but when they paid off, the balance of power was going to be dramatically changed. Did they all really think she was content to simply slink back into the Decepticon ranks and take orders again?

She clenched her right fist, her claw-like nails digging into the purple flesh of her palm until her fingers dripped with pale yellow arachnid blood.

Blackarachnia had a mental list of those she felt had wronged her on a personal level. A list of those she intended to make pay for the harm they had done her. So far only Optimus and Sentinel were on that list. Silently she added Megatron's name to it.

* * *

"Sentinel Prime, sir!"

On one of the hot, noisy, crowded upper floors of the Citadel, the femmebot Glyph pushed her way through the throng of Autobots gathered around a window. They were all trying to get a look at Optimus and Megatron, who hovered several levels below.

Glyph squeezed between two large Autobots and, seeing Sentinel with his back to her, reached up and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around, "Hmm? What is it, soldier?"

"I think you should see this, sir", she answered.

Reluctantly Sentinel followed her away from the viz-screen and over to her control console. A small group of Autobot officers had gathered around it.

"You see this, sir?" Glyph pointed at a monitor that was flashing a wall of text, "This is an energon engine signature for an Autobot starship. More specifically the _Steelhaven_".

Sentinel's eyes narrowed, "So, Ultra Magnus finally got off his bumper and decided to lend a servo. Where is the ship positioned?"

"Just entering the planet's atmosphere, sir", Glyph answered: her brow furrowed as a new display began flashing, "And they're transmitting a coded signal to us. We can't respond to it due to the Decepticon communications jam but we can receive it at this range".

Sentinel leaned towards the monitor and studied the Cybertronix, "That's an evacuation code. They've come to get us out of here!"

The Autobots close enough to hear this cheered.

"Only one problem though", growled Sentinel, "How are we going to get onboard the _Steelhaven_?"

"They could lower the boarding ramps to the roof of the Citadel, sir", Glyph suggested.

"Oh, they can try. But I got a feeling the Cons won't want us to leave the party so soon", Sentinel shook his head gloomily, "They'll send assault teams to storm the Citadel and pursue us while they cut off our retreat and attack the _Steelhaven _directly with flying Con squads. If we're lucky we'll get maybe half of the Autobots out of here".

"Not if we outsmart the Cons".

The Autobot officers turned to look at the new speaker. It was Rodimus, standing alert and keen, a completely different bot from the guilt-wracked youngster who had been bitterly blaming himself such a short time ago. He saluted Sentinel.

"Sir, I have a plan to slow down the Cons".

Sentinel snorted with obvious disdain but said, "My audio receptors are go".

Rodimus nodded and looked at Glyph, "Have the forcefield generators recovered? Even a little? I know they recycle automatically after forced deactivation".

Glyph consulted the monitor again, "Shield generator currently has approximately 3.78% operating capacity. But what good will that do us? If we reactivate it then we'll just be trapping the Cons in the courtyard with us".

"We re-route the shield generators to project the energy field elsewhere", Rodimus explained, "First of all, we link it to the lighting systems on top of the Citadel to shield the rooftop and connect it to the _Steelhaven'_s own shield generator. That will allow us to board safely. Secondly, we link the generators to the automatic doors systems within the Citadel and project a shield at every doorway on the lower levels, forcing the Cons to blast their way through every last doorway. That'll give us the time we need to evacuate".

He allowed Sentinel and the others a moment of silence for the idea to sink in. Sentinel cleared his throat after a moment and looked at Glyph.

"Well? Can you do it?"

"Well…yes sir, we should be able to".

"Then get to work on recalibrating those energy shield projectors!" Sentinel ordered, "Everyone else, spread the word, we're moving to the upper levels. Get the wounded up there first, and on my signal activate the shields. We're getting off this scrap pile".

* * *

"You made a sterling effort to defend this outpost", Megatron admitted, surveying the damaged fortress from his aerial vantage point, "Despite your obvious tactical deficiencies. Ultra Magnus has honed you into quite the warrior. Perhaps you're still wondering how my forces managed to breach the outer defences so quickly?"

His head bowed, Optimus said, "Actually, I was wondering when you were going to get bored of the sound of your own voice".

Megatron snapped his head around to look at Optimus. It was clear to him that he had managed to dispirit Optimus as much as he was capable of. No doubt the Autobot was still struggling to come to terms with the sight of his worst enemy kissing his beloved Blackarachnia. Megatron was satisfied that he had done everything possible to break the fighting spirit of his enemy. All that remained now was to finish the job.

"Very well then", the Decepticon said, and without warning transformed into his helicopter form and fired his fusion cannon at Optimus in a series of quick blasts.

Optimus darted away from the scorching shots and took cover behind the tower. He has resolved to clear his mind of all distractions. No more succumbing to his anger or lapsing into indecisive confusion. He would have to come to terms with his own insecurities later. Obsessing over it now would only get him killed.

He took stock of his situation. His axe was beyond his reach on the courtyard floor. He was capable of avoiding Megatron's efforts for a while, but without his axe he couldn't see how he was going to effectively retaliate: foam cannons and grapplers only had a stalling effect on an opponent of Megatron's calibre.

There was, however, one manoeuvre Optimus had kept in reserve. It was going to require some clever work on his behalf though. As it occured to him however Megatron loomed up before him and he found himself looking straight down the Decepticon's fuselage-mounted cannon.

Optimus was able to twist awkwardly out of the way of the resultant blast but he still received a glancing blow. He retreated back behind the Citadel, then fired up his throttle and shot straight up in a mad vertical ascent, heading for the Citadel rooftop.

He landed on the large, capacious black roof and crouched down, hoping Megatron hadn't been able to track him. The next part of the manoeuvre was going to be most difficult.

His commlink buzzed with sudden urgency and he pressed it, "Optimus here", he whispered into it.

"Boss-bot, the _Steelhaven_'s on its way!" Bumblebee's voice replied, "We're going to try and evacuate everyone through the roof, so if you wanna get outta here in one piece, you better be quick out there!"

_Out through the roof?_ Optimus looked across the roof and saw a hatch that led down into the Citadel. Any moment now and thousands of Autobots would be issuing through it a desperate bid for freedom. Optimus had to clear Megatron out of the way first.

He crept forward and peered over the edge of the building. Far below he saw Megatron in his copter mode, frantically searching for his nemesis, flying in furious circles around the tower. Apparently Optimus' gambit had confused him.

Optimus made a mental note of Megatron's flight path, backed up and transformed into his firetruck mode. Then he accelerated over the edge, darting towards the ground below like a bolt of red and blue lightning.

He had lined himself up carefully. It was a repetition of a move he had used to tackle the Headmaster when he had taken possession of Starscream's body only this time it was perfected and taken to an extreme. As he fell Megatron passed underneath him. He transformed back into robot mode and fell on top of the giant helicopter.

Immediately Megatron went into a dramatic nosedive, his balance disrupted by the sudden added weight of Optimus. The whirling copter blades were skimming above Optimus' head by inches. Megatron snarled in alarm and anger as the pair of them shot towards the ground.

Optimus watched the copter blades carefully as Megatron fought to regain altitude. With precise timing and swift reactions he caught the rotors and they stuck fast in his heavily-gauntleted hands. Then, applying more pressure, he bent them out of shape, twisting them into bizarrely angled blades of metal.

Nothing was going to stop Megatron's headlong crash now. Optimus could hear some of the Decepticons below bellowing out warnings to their leader, but there was very little Megatron could do about his predicament with Optimus controlling the descent. He managed to transform into robot mode, but Optimus managed to cling on amidst all the shifting parts, and crucially he was able to keep Megatron under him. The Decepticon's heel boosters failed to fire up in time.

Megatron smashed into the Polyhex inner courtyard with terrifying force, ripping up the metal plating as he skidded along, burning up the last of the kinetic energy that had propelled his crash. He took the full force of the impact and Optimus, gripping onto Megatron's back, was merely jolted around.

Optimus looked down at his conquered enemy. His armour was shattered and cracked and his head was turned to the side awkwardly. The red light in his optics was flickering on and off as Megatron wavered on the brink of stasis lock, but the hate was still present in his eyes.

Optimus couldn't resist flinging one last barb at his enemy.

"You're wrong, Megatron. Ultra Magnus didn't make me into the bot I am today. You did".

The light in Megatron's eyes faded and his head drooped. Optimus wasn't going to fool himself into believing Megatron was really offline – most likely he was just stunned, perhaps badly damaged if he was lucky. It was also entirely possible that he would be up and about on his stabilizing servos in a few cycles.

Optimus spied his axe lying across the courtyard and fired his grappler. He reeled the axe in to collect it, but before he could even contemplate using it a spray of ammunition came his way and he had to leap off Megatron's inert body to avoid it.

The fire was coming from the twin flak cannons on either side of Lugnut's chest. The Decepticon bruiser was advancing on Optimus, followed closely by Blitzwing. But while Optimus was in close proximity to Megatron neither dared use their heavy weapons. Nor did the ring of nearly a thousand Decepticons surrounding Optimus.

"You have insulted the Master for the last time, Autobot worm!" Lugnut howled.

Optimus stood his ground, but the attention of the Decepticons was momentarily diverted as a great shadow fell over the courtyard. They craned their necks skywards to observe the immense _Steelhaven _descending towards the fortress.

At that moment Optimus thought the starship was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his optics on. Everything about it – from the ultramarine blue body, the bulbous bow, the wide stern, the stubby wings, the central fin, right down to the garishly bright Elite Guard symbols – was beautiful. It was hope.

While the Decepticons were still looking up at it in bewilderment Optimus cast one last look around and saw Blackarachnia. She saw him out of the corner of one pair of eyes and looked back at him. Her lip curled in what could have been either a sardonic smile or an angry snarl.

He wanted to reach out to her and ask her to come with him but she just turned away from him and instead nudged Starscream, who was standing next to her. She was turning him in. With only precious seconds left, Optimus ignited his jetpack and bolted for his freedom.

* * *

"Hm? What is it?" Starscream grunted, looking down at Blackarachnia.

"Wonder Bot's getting away", she remarked, pointing at Optimus as he took off and made a beeline for the Elite Guard ship.

"Never mind him!" Starscream barked and instead tuned his commlink to broadcast on all frequencies, "Decepticons, this is Starscream. All units attack! General Strika, take the 3rd Awe Army and all other land-crawlers and storm the Citadel. Destroy any Autobots in your path. Everybody else…follow me".

He leapt up and soared into the air. Instantly several hundred Decepticons rose up after him, forming up behind him like a flock of demonic birds. They streaked directly towards the underbelly of the _Steelhaven _with deadly purpose.

"Phantom Division, fire on the ship to slow it down!" Starscream shouted.

As he drew level with the top of the Citadel he looked over and saw hundreds of Autobots gathering on its roof, waiting for the rescue the _Steelhaven _promised. As Starscream watched the ship extended three boarding ramps, one from each of its cargo bays. The Autobots began to file up the ramps, slowly due to the wounded companions they were carrying.

Thundercracker and Skywarp swept up on either side of Starscream. He looked at them.

"If neither of you have any objections, take as many bots as you need", he sneered and pointed at the Autobots escaping up the ramps, "And would you _please_ destroy those slaggers?"

* * *

Bulkhead drove very carefully up the middle access ramp leading towards the central cargo bay. He was driving carefully because it was a rather steep ascent and he was carrying four stricken Autobots on the roof of his vehicle mode while dragging Grimlock behind him.

"Easy does it, big guy", Ratchet was saying as he followed him up in his ambulance mode, carrying an Autobot on his roof himself and towing another, "Not much further…take it slow…"

"Slow?" exclaimed Bumblebee, who was in front of Bulkhead in his car mode, carrying Sari in his driving seat and towing the wounded Blurr behind him, "We've got thousands of Autobots queuing up behind us to get inside this thing, and you're telling us to take it easy?"

"If you go any faster you might put Blurr there back into surge shock", Ratchet growled, "Just keep going, kid, and listen to the doc-bot for once".

Behind Ratchet was Arcee, also towing an Autobot. She suddenly called out:

"Incoming!"

One hundred Decepticons were surging towards the Citadel roof. Looking through Bumblebee's window, Sari could see Thundercracker and Skywarp leading the assault. At a signal from Thundercracker the Decepticons opened fire.

In response the re-routed energy shield flared up, enclosing the roof of the Citadel in a protective dome that linked up with the forcefield of the _Steelhaven_. The Decepticon fire shattered harmlessly against it.

"That won't last long", Bulkhead said as he reached the cargo bay, set down his wounded charges with the help of Bumblebee and transformed to robot mode.

"It'll have to do", Ratchet answered as he rattled up the boarding ramp, "Now, let's go see if we can help Prime".

* * *

Strika drew her fist back and plunged it into the door of the Citadel. It crumpled under the impact and she tore the metal sheets away, but when she went to step inside she was greeted by a forcefield that filled the doorway.

She stepped aside and motioned to her followers, "Destroy it".

They hurried forward and opened fire on it. Strika looked over at the wounded Megatron, lying motionless in the middle of the courtyard. Lugnut was on his knees at his master's side, no doubt begging him to stand up. Strika desperately wanted to go and comfort her beloved consort but to do so now would be to lose face in front of hundred of Decepticons, many of them her rivals.

"Way's clear, boss", Oil Slick announced to her.

She turned back to the Citadel, "Good. First squad move in, I'll take point".

She charged forward, followed by a dozen heavily armed Decepticons, but as soon as she reached the next door another energy shield shot up to block her. Growling in frustration, she tried another door only to be confronted by another shield.

"This might be a problem", she admitted.

* * *

Ducking and weaving among the distracted airborne Decepticons who were engaged in a firefight with the _Steelhaven_, Optimus made his way towards the Autobot ship. It had been easy to slip into formation and he had remained undetected by the Cons who surrounded him on all sides for the best part of twenty minutes, but as soon as he made a break for the ship he knew he was going to be exposed. He looked across at the roof of the Citadel to check on the progress of the rescue mission.

Finally the last Autobots had been loaded onto the ship. The cargo loading ramps retracted and the bay doors sealed shut; the ship began to tilt upwards and begin its ascent. The Decepticons increased the rate of their attack but they were having little effect on the Autobot flagship, not even when General Strika and her assault team finally burst out onto the Citadel rooftop and opened fire on it.

Drifting after the ship, Optimus felt his commlink go off and he answered it, "Optimus Prime here".

"Prime, this is Arcee. Ultra Magnus has given us permission to deactivate the eighth shield generator battery long enough for you to get on board. You'll have to use emergency access hatch 72. We'll be there waiting for you. Over".

"I'll be there. Over and out".

He made a break for the ship, determined to get to it before it was beyond his reach. It was beginning to soar away, leaving the fortress of Polyhex behind. Optimus followed, feeling the last of his energon reserves dwindling in this last rush. Inevitably the Decepticons cried out and pursued him, firing a salvo of lasers after him. Strafing and weaving in the air, Optimus scanned the ship and located the access bay he was looking for. He went straight for it, looking over his shoulder briefly. To his surprise and relief he saw that he was leaving most of the Decepticons behind due to his unexpected speed, and those that were still on his tail were harried by fire from the Autobot ship's gun emplacements.

He drew closer and closer to the departing ship until he could see the outline of the hatch he was looking for. Its doors slid open and he saw the familiar faces of Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Sari waiting for him, their hands outstretched. He threw himself in through the hatch and collapsed in a heap.

Ratchet immediately loomed over him, grinning warmly, "Prime, you look like you've just piloted through an asteroid field with your optical sensors switched off".

"Or like you've just used that lame old car wash next to the Burger-Bot downtown", Bumblebee chimed in helpfully.

Optimus smiled and sat up, switching his legs around so he sat facing the still-open hatch. Sari, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Jazz and Arcee crowded around him.

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys got through it all okay", Optimus said.

"Likewise, big guy", Sari said, hugging his leg tightly.

Arcee got up and pressed the button that closed the access hatch, but as the two halves of the door slid towards one another a black hand was thrust between them, forcing them back. The astonished Autobots stared at the great shape of Megatron that stood in the doorway.

"No-one leaves", he growled in his throat, "Until I settle our score, Optimus Prime!"

Using his left hand to hold onto the lip of the doorway, he lifted his fusion cannon to point it directly at Optimus' midsection. Exhausted and injured, Optimus could only watch helplessly as the weapon powered up.

But he was not alone. Megatron was struck by a burst from Bumblebee's stingers, a whirling nunchuk hurled by Jazz, a pulse from Ratchet's magnetic manipulators and a well-aimed scimitar thrown by Arcee before suffering a heavy blow to the torso from Bulkhead's wrecking ball.

Megatron was thrown off balance and he lost his footing. He fell from the doorway but his left hand was still clamped tightly to the hatch entrance, and he clung on desperately, dangling from the ship as it gained altitude.

In one fluid movement Sari transformed into her robot mode, helmet clicking into place over her young face as her eyes blazed brilliant blue. The great energy hammer swept out of her right vambrace and she leapt forward, swinging it around and up.

"Hiii-yaaah!" she cried as she smashed it down on Megatron's fingers.

"Aaaargghh!"

The now badly dented fingers released their grip and vanished from the doorway. Sari looked over the edge of the hatch and saw Megatron, tumbling away in a dramatic freefall before he vanished behind a wall of clouds. Arcee slammed her hand against the switch and the hatch closed and sealed tight.

Optimus breathed a sigh of relief as his friends recalled their weapons and sat back down. Bumblebee patted him on the shoulder and Sari returned to hugging his leg.

His accursed commlink clicked on again and he heard Cliffjumper's voice, "Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus requests your immediate presence".

"It can wait", Optimus answered, and slumped over due to sheer exhaustion, basking in the welcome presence of his friends.


	17. Feral scream

Author's note: Wow, sorry for the one month delay in updates. Just been extraordinarily busy with Christmas, New Year's and my job and all. Apologies if this chapter is a little lacklustre as well, it takes a little time to get back into the swing of this stuff. Plus this is mostly an exposition-y, Point A to Point B chapter. The real action of this story is coming very soon though.

Anyway, I have some (more) very cool art news: Fanfreader has just begun posting an awesome comic adaptation of Cybertronian Genesis on Deviantart. Just type Cybertronian Genesis into Deviantart's search engine and you should find it. Many thanks to her once again!

* * *

His great shoulders almost scraping against the low roof of the access corridor, Ultra Magnus made his way through the dilapidated and forgotten alleys of the _Steelhaven_, the dim lights reflecting off the white panels of his armour and casting his already stern face in shadow. The Magnus Hammer rested in his hands.

He rounded a corner in the corridor and came to a small, grungy room that faced a closed hatch. Several Autobots lay in the gloom: Arcee, Ratchet and Bulkhead sat with their backs to the hatch, while Jazz and Bumblebee sat opposite with Optimus, who had his back against the wall, his legs sprawled out before him and his head tucked into his chest.

None of the Autobots seemed to notice Ultra Magnus as he stood in the entrance to the room. He lifted his hand to his mouth and coughed quietly. The six Autobots didn't move. Something hiding amongst them did, however.

"Ssh, ssh!" a little figure appeared next to Optimus and hurried over to the Magnus, "They're asleep! Or…stasis-napping, or whatever".

Ultra Magnus looked down at the little creature. It was a small bot that didn't even come up to his knee, clad in pale armour and fabric. Two small silver wings protruded above each shoulder. From within the plated and twin-crested helmet shone blue eyes.

"You're…you're the technorganic companion of Optimus Prime's crew", Ultra Magnus said, "Sari Sumdac, isn't it?"

"That's right".

The Autobot Supreme Commander looked at the sleeping bots, "Why are they stasis-napping?"

Sari shrugged, "Um…they're tired? They have been kinda busy. You know, fighting a war and stuff".

Ultra Magnus wasn't sure if the remark was intended as a slight against him or not, but before he could put much though into it one of the Autobots stirred and sat up. As soon as she saw him Arcee stared, elbowed Ratchet in the gut and then shot to her feet, snapping off a salute.

"Ultra Magnus, sir!"

Her loud voice stirred the rest of the Autobots, who sleepily got up and saluted with various degrees of urgency. Ultra Magnus noted, without surprise, that Optimus looked by far the most exhausted and tattered. The Autobot Commander decided not to waste words and to keep it brief.

"You've done a fine job under difficult circumstances, Optimus Prime", he said.

Optimus blinked, "Sir? The Decepticons did manage to wrest control of the planet from us. A planet of great strategic importance to the Autobot Commonwealth".

"True, but with the benefit of hindsight such an outcome was inevitable. If we had only realized how dedicated Megatron was to taking the planet and how many forces he was going to commit we would have sacrificed the planet without resistance. As it happens, under your leadership we have the next best thing: a strategic withdrawal with minimal casualties".

"Minimal?" Sari cocked an eyebrow, "Define 'minimal'".

Bumblebee winced and shared a concerned look with Bulkhead: it really wasn't Sari's place to question the Autobot's Magnus' judgement, and in such open terms.

However Ultra Magnus only said, "We are still calculating our losses, but preliminary estimates suggest we lost approximately six hundred Autobots".

It was grim news for them all to hear, even if they had expected somewhat worse. The thought that went unspoken by them all was simply: _if I had done more, could I have saved more of them?_

"Six hundred", Jazz repeated, "Man, that ain't right".

"Proportionately speaking however Decepticon casualties were higher, and Autobot casualties would have been catastrophic if not for the leadership you exhibited, Optimus Prime", Ultra Magnus turned to leave, "I need you to attend a Cybertron Command meeting immediately for a debriefing".

Optimus nodded his head weakly and followed Ultra Magnus back down the service corridor, his tired shoulders slumped and his steps stumbling.

* * *

"So…did we win? Or didn't we?" Slipstream wondered aloud as she made her way through the body-strewn outer courtyard of Polyhex.

Soundwave, who was following her closely, replied, "Inconclusive. The planet has been captured but we sustained heavy casualties".

"The Autobots lost a lot of troops too", the female seeker observed as she studied a heap of ashen Autobot corpses that the Decepticons had already begun to pile up.

"They can afford those losses. We cannot", Soundwave pointed out.

"True".

Slipstream put her hands on her hips and looked over the smoking fortress. Some sections of it were still evidently a proud Cybertronian settlement, while others had been utterly demolished or reduced to rough skeletal structures. Some of the remaining seven hundred or so Decepticons that were still able to walk were busying themselves with piling up the dead, clearing the battlefield debris and repairing the shattered fortress. Others rested or stood in loose groups, some laughing and jeering, others grim and silent in brooding solitude. Apparently war could darken even a Decepticon's mood.

"Well, we made it through, short stuff", Slipstream said aloud.

"Yes. I am pleased", droned Soundwave, "Perhaps it was foolish of me to doubt that you would survive, but I must confess that I…I was greatly concerned".

She smiled at him, flashing her white dentals, "That's sweet. But you're right; this was a pretty close call for both of us. I don't know how much longer we can do this before one us just gets unlucky. So I've been thinking, maybe you and me should think about – "

"Think about what?" a piercing voice demanded to know.

Slipstream and Soundwave wheeled around to find Starscream striding towards them. He was escorted by the remaining four seekers, who looked suitably worn but were all in one piece.

Slipstream quickly covered for herself, "Me and the boom box here were just trying to figure out whether or not we won the battle".

"Of course we won!" Thundercracker announced, "Any side that I choose to co-operate with is bound to be victorious!"

"Everyone did such a magnificent job, there's simply no way we could have lost", agreed Sunstorm, "I'm just so proud of each and every one of you".

"I'm just glad the shooting's stopped", whimpered Skywarp, his knees knocking together as he trembled.

"Really? Couldn't help but notice you're looking pretty much unscathed", snorted Slipstream. Skywarp cowered and avoided her gaze.

"Enough!" snapped Starscream, "Of course we've won. I mean, we attacked to take the fortress, and we did, didn't we?"

"No we didn't", Ramjet argued.

"Yes we did".

"No we didn't".

"Yes we…oh, shut up!"

By now a small crowd of Decepticons was gathering around the seekers, consisting mostly of Megatron's lieutenants and other senior Cons. There was no sign of Megatron himself, but Starscream was ever one for theatrics and he made his way into the middle of the group and cleared his throat loudly.

"Make no mistake, Decepticons, we have won a great victory this solar cycle!" he declared, "The Autobot scum have fled for their very lives, and we have conquered yet another of their trifling colonies. What's more, this planet contains the stuff of legends within its canyons – protomatter!"

"Allegedly", grumbled Oil Slick.

Starscream took no notice, "With this vital substance we will resupply our armies with fresh troops and sweep the Autobots from known space! Make no mistakes, Decepticons, this attack was a complete success!"

"No. This attack was a complete failure".

The voice was unmistakably Megatron's. He stepped suddenly up behind Starscream and shunted him aside. Although he was battle-damaged he still stood proud and aloof but there was something different about him, Slipstream decided. Perhaps it was his wide, staring, unblinking optics, or the thin, creaking quality his voice had taken on. She found it disconcerting, whatever it was.

"Master Megatron, why should we consider this attack a failure?" Strika asked as she waved her hand to the Citadel looming over them on their right, "The fortress is ours. The planet is ours. We lost significant forces taking it, but we can replenish those forces if we mine the protomatter".

"That does not matter. The primary purpose for this assault has failed", Megatron answered, staring blankly at the stained and blackened floor.

"The…the primary purpose, my Lord?" Shockwave ventured to ask, silently wondering why his leader would proclaim the assault he had planned himself to be a failure so publically.

There was no reply. Megatron did not lift his gaze. None of the Decepticons dared question him further. For no discernible reason Slipstream began to feel afraid. There was an electric charge in the air that warned her something extraordinarily dangerous lurked amongst them. Something was dangling on a thread in a strong breeze, just ready to snap. All it needed was a little encouragement.

"Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me!" Starscream suddenly shouted.

The Decepticons turned to look at him, except for Megatron. The seeker's back was arched and he pointed furiously at Megatron.

"So _this_ is the reason you launched this ridiculous attack, despite the fact that the Autobots knew we were coming?" he shrieked, "You burned away a huge chunk of our reserve forces just for one bot? You did all of this just to destroy Optimus Prime?"

Megatron neither stirred nor replied.

Starscream however was just getting started, "You didn't care when your two stooges leaked the plan for this attack because you _wanted_ the Autobots to know it was coming, and you wanted them to know it was coming to be sure that Optimus Prime would be here. The bigger the assault, the more likely the Autobots would send their favourite champion here to command the defence. So you orchestrated this, all of this, just to draw Optimus Prime out!"

Again, nothing from Megatron. The other Decepticons were too stunned to speak.

Stepping deftly to stand directly in front of Megatron, Starscream ranted on, "You know, I actually thought you had something up your gauntlet, like you usually do. Some master plan you'd kept to yourself. But no, this time you've finally lost it! You led us into this battle against a highly defended fortress just because of your grudge! You sacrificed hundreds of troopers just because of your obsession. You're insane, Megatron!"

He leaned forward to shout directly into Megatron's downcast face.

"Totally insane!"

Megatron's right hand snapped forward and his fist clamped shut around Starscream's neck. He lifted him off the ground and held the struggling, choking seeker aloft.

"Go ahead, Starscream", he hissed, "Push it. Just push it that little bit further and you'll see just what I'm capable of".

* * *

This is how it feels to be Megatron at his lowest ebb.

You have the poisonous little wretch Starscream gasping for air in your grip, but still he torments you, berating you in front of your followers. None of your followers come to your defence. Not even the most slavishly loyal. Lugnut and Shockwave just stand off to one side, gawping in confusion at you. So, even they have begun to doubt you. So much for loyalty. So much for your faith in other sentient beings.

But that's not what burns at you. You have lost _it_ again. Perhaps forever this time. Optimus Prime has once more wrenched it from your grasp and left you empty of that supreme self-confidence you feed on. You swore this time that he would not escape your grasp. You ensured that it was impossible. You did everything you could to lure him into this trap. You did everything you could to keep him off-balance and weak. You did everything you could to convert him, and when that failed you did everything you could to destroy him.

But it wasn't enough. You're not enough. You're not up to this task.

Starscream mocks you now even as you threaten to choke the life out of him. You barely listen to him as he spits bile about how you're not fit to lead the Decepticons. All you can contemplate is that wretched Autobot and his miserable friends, slipping from your grasp once more through what would appear to be AllSpark-guided providence. Or maybe it's simply a combination of skill and dumb luck. In either case it's just wrong. It's against the order of things. It's against the order of the galaxy. It's not how things should be.

But then again perhaps none of this is how it should be. You, leading this army of absurd ragtag individuals on a crusade to reclaim Cybertron…for what? For the glory of Decepticonkind? For the glory of this band of traitors and cutthroats who follow you only to feast on your scraps?

Perhaps until now your whole lifecycle has just been one long lie. What is the point of it all? Why are you doing this? Perhaps your goals are not as noble as you thought they were. You have done it before, dreamed dark dreams when trapped in the solitude of Cybertron's Stockades, thought the unthinkable in your throne room on New Kaon, that pathetic scrap of a planet you still claim to be the home of a righteous army. Do you believe it any more? Any of it? Do you?

Or will you give in and heed your dreams, put into motion those inklings of a plan you dismissed as reprehensible, listen to the voices in your head?

* * *

"He risked everything just to slaughter one measly little Autobot! Anyone else think that suggests a strategic deficit unworthy of a great leader?" Starscream winced as Megatron tightened his grip.

No-one dared move. No-one dared speak. Not even Lugnut. Slipstream found the tension unbearable. _Just get out_, her conscience screamed at her, _just take Soundwave, Laserbeak and Ratbat, and get out of here. Get as far away from all of them as possible._

But then suddenly Starscream was flung to the ground without explanation. Megatron transformed in a blur of angry movement and took off at an astonishing speed, rocketing directly upwards in a dash for the atmosphere.

"Master! Where are you going?" Lugnut cried, finally spurred to action. He leapt up and made to follow his leader but was restrained by Strika and Blitzwing.

"Master! Master! Don't leave us!" he howled at the skies, but it was too late. Megatron had already vanished from the view of the naked optic, barely before the dust kicked up by his departure had settled on the ground.

"Where is he going?" wondered Blitzwing.

"Beats me", grunted Spittor, "But now what are we supposed to do without him?"

Starscream picked himself up and stood triumphantly in the middle of the group, "Hah! Did you see that folks? Megatron has abandoned us! He's out of his processor! _I _shall lead you now".

"Perhaps it's true, I don't think he's coming back any time soon", Strika said as she studied the sky, "But why should you lead us?"

"He _is_ second in command", Shockwave said pointedly.

"And Megatron named me as his successor back in the Great War", said Starscream, "And he reinstated me as his first lieutenant just over a stellar cycle ago. And with that title came all my old privileges! The second in command must lead when the Supreme Leader has left his post".

"I will never follow you, Starscream!" Lugnut roared, "Megatron has not deserted us! He will return, and you shall suffer for your insolence. But in the meantime a more worthy Decepticon must rule in his stead. I propose General Strika should lead".

"Oh, I never figured you for a traitor, Lugnut", Starscream said in an innocent, absent minded manner.

"'Traitor'? What do you mean, 'traitor'?"

"Well, you _are _directly disobeying Megatron's orders. He chose me to be second in command, and by refuting his decision you are turning your back on him. Why, one might say you're questioning his wisdom".

Lugnut didn't reply for a moment. He stared dumbly at Starscream, his central optic blinking stupidly. Slipstream could almost hear his processor whirring, desperately attempting to compute this unwelcome information.

Dropping suddenly to his knees and bowing, Lugnut shouted, "All hail Starscream!"

"Ooh, I like that", Starscream grinned, "Do it again. Actually, wait, all of you do it".

"You are not officially Supreme Leader of the Decepticons yet", Strika warned, "You must first be initiated by the Council of Generals".

"Red tape, red tape. I'll be making a few changes to the Decepticon command infrastructure over the coming solar cycles and I shall expect those who value their positions of power to show their loyalty. Come on now, all together".

The assembled crowd exchanged glances, nervous shrugs, then as one dropped to their knees and chanted:

"All hail Starscream".

"Oooohooo. Do it again, one more time".

* * *

"I owe you big time, Bumblebee".

"Ah, forget it, it's no big deal".

"No, I mean it. I would have been scrap metal if it weren't for you", from his makeshift stretcher in a corner of one of the _Steelhaven'_shangars, Backtrack smiled up at Bumblebee, "Guess everything they said about you was true".

Bumblebee twiddled his fingers, "Well…maybe not _everything_. That stuff about me blowing up that Decepticon supply base on Gorgil? Might have been an exaggeration".

Backtrack just grinned an exhausted grin and sank back down onto the stretcher. Bumblebee looked over and saw Sari: he waved at her to indicate he was coming to join her.

He nodded at his prone Autobot companion and said, "Take it easy, Backtrack".

Bumblebee squeezed his way between two stretchers and headed towards Sari. The entire hangar was full of wounded and exhausted Autobots on stretchers, being tended to by a small army of medics, both from the Elite Guard and the standard Autobot Armed Forces medics.

On one oversized stretcher lay Grimlock in his Dinosaur mode, with his jaw lying flat on the floor and his tail dragging out behind him. He was being tended to by Ratchet with some assistance from Sari. Bulkhead, Arcee, Jazz, Snarl and Swoop hung back, watching the proceedings.

"Alright then, looks like Grimlock's main reactor is fully functioning again", Ratchet announced and nodded at Sari, "Good job, kid".

Sari transformed from her robot form back to her organic mode and shrugged nonchalantly, "Eh, no big deal. Come on, we should probably go check on Blurr".

The Dinobots shuffled over to sit at the side of their leader while the Autobots went to find Blurr, Sari trailing behind them.

"So, anyone heard from Prime yet?" Bumblebee asked.

"He's still in the Cybertron Command meeting as far as we know", Ratchet answered.

"But as soon as he gets out of there and we land this ship on Cybertron, we're gonna get you on the first space bridge back home, Sari", Arcee said.

"What? No way! I came here to look at the Sumdac bot Bulkhead found, and I'm not going home until I see it".

"Arcee's right, kiddo", argued Bulkhead, "You're not even supposed to be on board this ship, and there's no way Cybertron Command will let you get involved in the investigation. Besides, the professor's probably worried sick. You're going straight home, Sari".

The Autobots walked on a few steps, but when Sari didn't answer they stopped and turned around.

"Sari?"

She was perched on her knees and clutching at her chest, her face wracked with what looked like pain. Her breath came in laboured gasps and her little body was trembling. The five Autobots immediately crowded around her.

"Sari, are you alright?" Bumblebee asked, dropping to one knee to look closely at her.

"What's wrong, kid?" said Ratchet, the concern in his voice obvious.

"I…I don't know. I've just got the feeling that…something's wrong", she answered in a frail voice, "Something…somewhere is very wrong".

* * *

In the blackest, starless depths of the cosmos, far from the Blot Nebula where the _Steelhaven _was making its return journey from Talos IV to Cybertron, far from the Falcon Nexus where ruined New Kaon span in lonely exile, far from humble Earth that lay nestled in a secluded corner of the Milky Way, far from any star system or planet, civilised or otherwise, a light shone.

It began as a simple twinkling speck that could have been mistaken for a star against the inky blackness. But with stark suddenness it widened into a gash, a deep cut slashed into the fabric of the universe. As the cosmos seemed to reel and scream in horror painful white light blazed from the wound, illuminating this darkest corner of the galaxy for one moment.

And amidst this terrifying cosmic anomaly and the agony of the universe, something streaked from the very centre of the light and unfurled in a whirlwind of twisting serrated metal to form a great shape. A cybernetic hand clenched and unclenched under the scrutiny of glittering crimson optics.

"A successful field test", a low voice whispered.

The robot transformed and set off again in a blaze of exhaust fire, rocketing away with purpose and determination on a course known only to itself.

* * *

"Kiddo? What's wrong?" Bulkhead asked as he gently prodded Sari with one finger.

It was some time before Sari could answer the concerned questions of her friends. She had felt a sudden wave of nausea, but it was more than merely feeling sick. Something had made her skin crawl and her circuits sizzle. A sense that some unholy injustice was taking place at that very moment. She recalled having experienced something similar to this when Megatron had escaped from the Stockades on Cybertron, but this was far more intense.

But nonetheless the feeling soon passed, and as she recovered Sari reconsidered her position. What she supposed to tell her friends? That she just knew something terrible was happening and they should trust her judgement on the matter? That sounded absurd, and it would accomplish nothing. Should she tell them that it was just a problem she had? That would only worry them unduly.

"Sari, can you hear me?" she heard Jazz's worried voice say, "Are you alright, sister?"

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and stood up, "Who, me? I'm fine".

"But…but…what was all that? You seized up like the electric windows in Fanzone's car", Bumblebee said.

"Oh, don't be silly, Bumblebee", Sari forced a grin, "I'm just hungry. Duh. I only bought enough food for like, a few days".

The Autobots shared disconcerted looks, but said nothing.

Sari rubbed her stomach to sell her point, "I'm starving".

"All the more reason you should be getting back to Professor Sumdac as soon as possible", argued Bulkhead.

"Now, let's not be too hasty, Bulkhead".

The group turned to see the speaker was none other than the weary Optimus Prime. He wasn't wearing his Wingblade armour and his injuries were largely repaired, although his plating was still cracked and he was obviously very tired. Evidently the Cybertron Command meeting hadn't allowed him much chance for recuperation.

"While I agree we should send Sari home soon, as long as she's here she might as well take a look at the remains of that bot you found on Salusus Secundus. She might be able to tell us something about it".

"Hah! See?" Sari pointed at Bulkhead, then stopped and did a double-take at Optimus, "Woah, wait, you agree with me?"

"I don't agree with your being here in the first place", he frowned down at her, "But seeing as you're here…"

"Yay!" Sari leapt up and kicked her heels with such exuberance than even Optimus smiled.

"So, where is that trashed bot you found anyway?" Jazz asked Bulkhead, "You got it on you?"

"Uh-uh, Sergeant Kup sent it back to Cybertron before we left Salusus Secundus. It's being kept in the Archives. Least I think so".

There was a loud clamour coming from the direction of the hangar doors. As the Autobots looked they saw Sentinel Prime clatter inside, stop, look around, and then spot them. He hurried over, somewhat out-of-breath.

"You!" he gestured at Bulkhead, "You're some kind of space bridge expert, right? The transwarp genius?"

Bulkhead shrugged, "Uh…kinda".

"Yes, he is", Optimus said, "What is it, Sentinel?"

"He needs to come with me to the bridge, and quickly".

Sentinel set off again at a brisk walk and Bulkhead reluctantly followed him. The others hesitated and then decided to follow as well, accompanying Bulkhead and Sentinel down a corridor and then into one of the _Steelhaven_'s many elevators. Sentinel didn't protest or argue when he saw that the rest of Optimus' crew were in tow, although he did wrinkle his nose at the sight of Sari.

"By the way, there's going to an Autobot High Council meeting when we get back to Cybertron", Sentinel said to Optimus, "Ultra Magnus thinks we should both be there".

"Hey, never mind all that", Bumblebee interjected, "Did you bots see Megatron and Bug Lady back there on Talos IV?"

"Yes", Optimus and Sentinel both replied between gritted teeth without looking at him.

"Man, what was up with that? Who would have figured that Blackarachnia and old – ow!"

He was cut off by a swift elbow to the stomach plate from Jazz which was followed up by a warning look.

"What? What did I say?"

"Ahem", Sentinel cleared his throat as the elevator doors slid open and hurried over to a console on the bridge, which was crowded with Autobot scientists and officers, including Ultra Magnus, who stopped and looked at Bulkhead sceptically.

"This is the number one ranked space bridge specialist in service to Cybertron?" he sniffed.

"Yeah, um, I mean, yes sir", answered Bulkhead.

"Hard to believe, isn't it Commander?" Sentinel grunted, "But Optimus here vouches for him, and that's good enough for me".

It was very seldom that Ultra Magnus was taken aback but on this occasion his surprise was obvious to everyone present. He looked from Optimus to Sentinel and back again several times, then finally stepped aside and motioned for Bulkhead to attend to the console. The hulking Autobot began reading the screens that were flashing with constantly updating information.

"Just a cycle or two ago, we detected this…unusual transwarp wave", Ultra Magnus explained to Optimus' crew, "It's not like anything we've ever seen before".

"Actually, it kinda is", Bulkhead said, "This is just like the transwarp signal we detected above Salusus Secundus".

"You mean the signal you detected just before you the Sumdac military bot crashed on the planet?" asked Arcee.

"Right, but this is way bigger", Bulkhead seemed to be in his element: he was frowning in deep concentration, his stubby digits worked the console expertly and he made little snuffling noises like a hunting dog on the trail of its quarry.

"This is _huge_", he went on, "We're talking about a transwarp surge a thousand times the size and intensity of…of whatever the last one was. And with a lot of tachyon signals as well", he turned to Ultra Magnus, "You sure none of your bots know about this?"

"It's nothing to do with us, I can assure you", the Autobot Commander replied, "The signal appears to have emanated from deep space, beyond the Alpha Q system".

Bulkhead didn't reply. Everyone waited with baited breath as he studied the readings for a few minutes. Eventually Sentinel lost his patience.

"Well, any ideas what this means yet?" he asked.

"No idea", replied Bulkhead.

"Oh. Well, good thing we asked the expert", Sentinel snapped sardonically.

Bulkhead ignored him, "But lemme tell ya this. With that much raw energy floating around out there – well, whatever that thing is, it ain't good".


	18. Power shortage

"Rodimus Minor, it is my judgement, as Magnus and Commander, that it is in part due to your recklessness that on this solar cycle we mourn the tragic loss of Kup, former Elite Guard officer and trusted comrade to so many".

Rodimus stood to attention in the centre of the Autobot High Council Chambers, deep within the Metroplex. He did not flinch or so much as quiver as Ultra Magnus sternly admonished him under the watchful eyes of the two bots flanking his podium, Optimus and Sentinel Prime, who were silent.

But although Rodimus may not have betrayed his thoughts Optimus felt he had a pretty good idea what was going through the young officer's mind. After all, he had been in a very similar situation himself. He could remember the burning shame he had felt as Ultra Magnus read out the charges brought against him for the loss of Elita 1. At the time it had been the lowest moment of his lifecycle.

So it was not without great sympathy that Optimus watched Rodimus while doing his best to remain motionless as he stood to attention. It had been just over a day since the daring rescue at Polyhex and Optimus was still tired. The _Steelhaven _had only landed in Iacon about four mega cycles ago and Optimus had had no chance for rest, as Cybertron Command insisted on debriefing him again and Ultra Magnus ordered him to be present for the upcoming Council meeting. But before the Councillors arrived Ultra Magnus seemed determined to deal with Rodimus.

"To co-ordinate an operation of such great importance as the assassination of the Decepticon Leader without consulting a superior officer is insubordination. While your fellow Autobots may have aided you willingly you endangered them needlessly. Do you have anything else to say?"

Rodimus immediately replied, "No sir".

"Very well", Ultra Magnus said gravely, "The consequences for your actions would normally be severe. However, I have decided not to have you court martialed due to additional information I have received regarding your performance on Polyhex".

Rodimus said nothing but Optimus could see the curious glint in his eyes.

"I am informed that without your strategy for a co-ordinated withdrawal Autobot casualties would have been far greater, and having studied the evidence for myself I have concluded that this is indeed the case. We could not have claimed a strategic victory at Polyhex if so many of our Autobots had perished, and for that we have your quick-thinking to thank. The loss of Kup cannot and will not be forgotten, but let it serve to remind you of the potential consequences of your actions as you serve under your new title. Congratulations, Rodimus Prime. You are dismissed".

Rodimus saluted and said, "Thank you sir", then turned on his heel and marched out of the Council Chambers without betraying his surprise or excitement. Optimus smiled. He would make a good Prime.

Ultra Magnus' decision to promote Rodimus was a surprise but before Optimus could ask him any questions the Autobot Councillors started shuffling through the entrance and heading for their podiums. Sentinel and Optimus marched off to their separate seats; Sentinel representing the Elite Guard, Optimus representing the Cybertron Special Operatives branch of Cybertron Command.

Within a minute everyone was correct and present at their appropriate chairs and Ultra Magnus opened the meeting. As usual it began with an update from Cybertron Intelligence provided by Cliffjumper Major. Cliffjumper began by reviewing the statistics of the battle of Polyhex and what the loss of the planet to the Decepticons would entail. It was nothing Optimus hadn't heard twice that day already.

Towards the end of his speech however Cliffjumper made a rather more surprising announcement, "Our codebreakers have intercepted several Decepticon transmissions made within the last solar cycle stating that Megatron has abdicated his position as Decepticon leader".

This was met with murmurs of surprise, and none in the room was more surprised than Optimus.

"Can you verify the source of these transmissions, Cliffjumper Major?" asked Ultra Magnus, clearly wary of Decepticon trickery.

"Yes sir, we've intercepted about fifty transmissions being broadcast from New Kaon to the separate Decepticon colonies throughout the galaxy. They all repeat the same message: 'Megatron has abdicated, as of Timecode 19842.62 Starscream is now Supreme Leader of the Decepticons. All hail Starscream'".

* * *

"Alright everyone, listen up! There's going to be a few changes around here".

In what had once been Megatron's throne room on New Kaon, Starscream paced up and down and glowered at the Decepticons present: standing in a line before him were Lugnut, Blitzwing, Blackarachnia, Shockwave and, representing the Council of Generals, Strika.

"Directive number one: you must all address me as Commander Starscream. No, wait! _Lord _Starscream", he stroked his chin and smiled, "Yes, I like that. 'Lord Starscream'. Has a certain, shall we say, sublime charm to it".

"You are not fit to bear the title of the glorious Megatron!" Lugnut thundered, "We may swear allegiance to you in the absence of our true leader, but we merely await the return of – "

"And thank you for bringing me to my second point, Lugnut. Directive number two: I'll be reorganizing the command structure. You're fired, get out of my sight. You'll be reassigned to the rank of trooper".

Lugnut snorted and stomped out of the throne room without so much as a backwards glance. Starscream sniffed and resumed his speech.

"The Council of Generals will, for now, remain as it is until I can figure out how to get it running better than that ostentatious scrap pile Megatron. Go round up the other Generals and tell them to organize a meeting with me or something, whatever it is you Generals do", he motioned for Strika to leave, which she promptly did.

Starscream eased himself onto the empty throne and gave a big, satisfied sigh. He allowed himself to savour the moment, running his fingers over the armrests and squirming in the seat to get comfortable before continuing his lecture.

"Alright, onto directive number three: no-one may speak the name of our former leader in my presence".

The face of the calm and collected Blitzwing personality blinked its one regular eye, "Is zat not a little…unreasonable?"

"Ah-ah-ah!" Starscream wagged a disapproving finger at the triple-changer, "You just disobeyed directive number one. Failure to address me as 'Lord Starscream' is punishable by instant demotion! You're to be reassigned to front line trooper work with your oversized friend. Well, what are you standing around here for?"

Blitzwing stared him down coolly for a moment, then his face swivelled away to be replaced by his crazed mode, which shrieked, "_Oh, can I get a job in catering instead? Can I, huh? Ahahahaha!_" before cheerfully bounding out of the throne room.

Blackarachnia and Shockwave wisely remained silent as Starscream grinned at them.

"And then there were two", he sneered, "Now, I intend to handpick my entourage immediately. Shockwave, you've been wanting to get back within the inner circle for some time, haven't you?"

"Yes, Lord Starscream", Shockwave said carefully, "When I was posted to Cybertron as a double-agent I lost my position as senior lieutenant, but upon my return to the Decepticon forces I found it strange that Megatron did not even seem to consider – "

"Ah! You said it! You said the 'M-word'!" exclaimed Starscream, "Stop wasting my time, antler head, and report back to your duties as Director of Intelligence. I won't have loyalists to the old regime sullying the glorious new dawn that has risen for all Decepticonkind!"

Shockwave muttered something under his breath and stalked away, leaving only Starscream and Blackarachnia behind. The seeker drummed his fingers on the armrest of his acquired throne and watched the technorganic carefully.

"Well?" he said after a while.

"What is it you wish, Lord Starscream?" Blackarachnia replied.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you wish to keep your old post as the Supreme Leader's scientific adviser".

"If it would please you, Lord Starscream, I would".

"Hmm. Perhaps, perhaps. But I am not convinced of your loyalty to me, Blackarachnia".

The femmebot resisted the impulse to tell him to stick his job up his exhaust port. After all she wanted to retain her post as Chief Science Officer: without it her plans would be endangered. So for now she would have to force herself to stroke Starscream's ego.

So she said, "I am most impressed by your courage, Lord Starscream".

"My courage?" even Starscream appeared to have a little difficult swallowing that and he narrowed his eyes, "Explain".

"Well, the way that you stood up against Meg – I mean, our former leader back on Polyhex. Only a bot with a personality of your calibre would even dare contemplate it, Lord Starscream".

"Ah yes, well, you have a point there", Starscream smirked.

"I mean, when one considers the mortal peril you face even now, that at just the flick of a switch our former leader could annihilate you – "

"What? What are you talking about?"

"The shatter bomb, my Lord? The shatter bomb that our former leader planted in your circuits?"

"Oh", Starscream suddenly went very pale and his smirk vanished, "Oh, yes, of course. The shatter bomb".

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Starscream had totally forgotten about it. As the realization that he was still utterly at Megatron's mercy dawned on him he began to tremble, although he did his best to conceal it from Blackarachnia. _Why, _she knew he was thinking, _hasn't Megatron set it to detonate already? _

Blackarachnia wasn't about to speculate herself, but she was certain that it was deliberate on Megatron's behalf. No matter how mad he had become he wasn't about to overlook such a crucial detail. Presumably he still had use for Starscream, or at least had another fate planned for him. It did not matter to Blackarachnia. Before Megatron returned, as he inevitably would, she would have put her own plan in motion. But to do that she needed access to Vector Sigma, and to have access to Vector Sigma she needed to keep Starscream on her side.

"Of course, Lord Starscream, my skills as senior scientist are ever at your disposal. Perhaps I can even get to work on removing that explosive for you".

"Yes, _yes_!" Starscream exclaimed, before restraining himself and settling back down on his throne, "I mean…yes, this pleases Lord Starscream. See that you get to it. You will remain on my personal crew, Lieutenant Blackarachnia. Along with my new crew", he tabbed his commlink and spoke into it, "Enter".

The doors opened and as Blackarachnia turned around she wasn't too surprised to find herself facing Slipstream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Sunstorm and Ramjet.

"The wise leader trusts no-one but himself", Starscream explained, "And, failing that, no-one but his clones".

* * *

"We must now put war and politics aside for a moment to talk of something of far greater importance", Ultra Magnus announced to the confusion of the Autobots of the Council, "And a mere military commander such as myself is unfit to give you this grim report we must all now hear. I open the floor to Culture Secretary Botanica".

The delicate and strangely shaped Botanica stood up in her Council seat and spoke in a clear, proud voice, "At a previous Council meeting I outlined increasing difficulties we were facing in our attempts to extract energy from the AllSpark. This situation has developed until two solar cycles ago the Ministry of Science officially ended attempts to harness the AllSpark's energy. The AllSpark is inactive".

The Council was stunned into silence, with the notable exception of Sentinel.

"What are you talking about?" he grunted, "How can the AllSpark be 'inactive'? It's never exactly been 'active' as far as I can remember. Just sat there and gathered dust".

"It is no longer providing us with the energy we need to give sparks to our protoforms", Botanica explained patiently, "All attempts to access its power have thus far failed".

A holographic image of the AllSpark was projected in front of the Council. As Optimus looked at it he almost smiled at the memory of his forging of the new, spherical container for the jagged shard cluster that now constituted the AllSpark. But what he saw dismayed him. The crystals that usually glittered with the distinctive radiant blue energy were lifeless and transparent.

"I am of the opinion that has previously been shared by several Council members that the AllSpark is deliberately denying us of energy", Botanica said, "I believe that it is doing so out of protest to our actions in the war".

Perceptor, the immaculate, professional Head of the Ministry of Science, stood up in his podium and spoke in his blank, emotionless voice, "It has never been recognised by this Council that the AllSpark is self-aware. A far more likely explanation for the change in the energy we are witnessing is the recent transwarp explosion. Residual AllSpark energy was detected in our scans of that event. That anomaly may have aversely affected the AllSpark".

"The AllSpark deactivated a full solar cycle before the transwarp pulse", argued Botanica.

"The two events are still almost certainly connected", Perceptor replied, "My teams are going to experiment with manually stimulating the AllSpark with the use of raw energon infusions".

"I'm telling you, it won't work!" Botanica was becoming visibly frustrated, "Don't you see? I failed to heed the warnings, but I will not stand idly by now while the AllSpark deserts us. It believes we are not worthy of its power after our…_harvesting _of its energy to create new soldiers! We enslaved its life-giving power to manufacture cannon-fodder. We have abused our most precious gift from the cosmos, and now it has rebelled!"

"This Council is not a forum for wild speculation, Councillor Botanica", Ultra Magnus silenced her with a stern glance and she sat back down, subdued but clearly upset.

"The situation is certainly grim", Ultra Magnus declared to the Council, "If we take this news at face value then it would appear that we have lost the AllSpark just when it is needed most to assist in refilling our ranks. We can only hope the Decepticons have encountered similar problems".

* * *

"No…no, no!"

Blackarachnia seized Vector Sigma in her claws and shook it frantically. The white light that normally illuminated the gold-tinted orb had faded. Vector Sigma seemed an empty shell, or perhaps a puppet that, although in possession of all the physical properties it needed to dance, lacked the vital strings. Almost like a corpse.

"Don't do this to me now!" Blackarachnia snarled at Vector Sigma in the protoform chamber, "I need you, you worthless AllSpark wannabe! Come on!"

It was no use. Vector Sigma had died, and with it Blackarachnia's plans. The femmebot snarled and hurled the orb at the far wall. It collided with a resounding clunk and dropped to the ground where it lay in a corner.

Thwarted for the moment, Blackarachnia activated her commlink and reported to her new master, "We've got a problem, Lord Starscream".

* * *

Optimus hurried across one of Iacon's many extravagant plazas to catch up with his friends. Ratchet and Arcee were strolling away from him, talking to one another. When they noticed Optimus approaching they swiftly ended their conversation and Optimus realized he had interrupted a private moment, but Ratchet clearly wasn't about to let on.

"Prime!" he said cheerfully, "How was the Council meeting?"

"Not good. There was a lot of bad news, and some good news. For the bad news, it seems – "

"Would this have anything to do with the AllSpark…ahem…dying?" Arcee asked.

Optimus stared at her, "How could you know that? That's still classified. Ultra Magnus isn't planning to announce it to the population until – "

"I _am _a Cybertron Intel Agent", replied Arcee with a wry smile, "We have ways of learning sensitive information. It just sort of naturally makes it way to us".

Ratchet chuckled. Optimus merely shook his head.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that", he said, "Anyway, the good news is Ultra Magnus has officially given all of us leave. We're all officially off-duty as of now! So I thought – "

"We already know that too", Arcee grinned, "Sorry to steal your thunder. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Jazz and Sari are heading back to Earth, and they've taken the remains of that bot Bulkhead found on Salusus Secundus with them. Sari said something about carrying out their own investigation".

Optimus sighed and looked in the direction of the Emirate Xarron Space Bridge Nexus, the mighty amphitheatre rising up over the southern half of Iacon. He had been about to suggest the same thing to his team, and to discover they had all anticipated him somewhat took the wind out of his sails.

"We're going to transwarp to Zhukor", Ratchet was saying, "Omega Supreme made it there safely and he's undergoing repair work at the Autobot base there. We want to check up on him before we join the rest of you on Earth", he hesitated, "Assuming you're heading to Earth, of course".

It was Optimus' turn to smile, "After Polyhex and Council meetings, returning to Detroit feels like a vacation well-earned. Besides, someone needs to go check up on the young bots".

As Arcee transformed she giggled, "You're starting to sound like Ratchet".

The three Autobots drove down the long roads towards the space bridge nexus. Along the way they received the occasional cheer from the Autobot civilians on the streets. Optimus would have stopped to talk to some of them and thank them for their support but Ratchet insisted that they get a move on. He was as dismissive of the Autobots who admired him as he was of the humans on Earth who admired him.

Upon arrival at the nexus they were directed to the appropriate space bridges and the engineers programmed them to transwarp them to their destinations: Ratchet and Arcee to Zhukor, Optimus to Earth.

Ratchet and Arcee saluted their captain, "Take care of yourself, Prime", Ratchet said.

"Don't I always?" Optimus replied.

The pair of them disappeared through the portal to Zhukor. Optimus turned to face his own gateway. It led to Earth. To Detroit. To the plant. To home. He eagerly stepped through it.

He was enveloped in the familiar glow of transwarp energy, and as he passed through it he left Cybertron behind. But when he emerged from it he discovered something had gone wrong.

He found himself looking not at the long-yearned for Detroit skyline, at the mountain range-like skyscrapers and the hustling traffic below from the lofty heights of Sumdac Tower.

Instead he was drifting in the blank darkness of space, surrounded by a series of asteroids and asteroid fragments. He stared in alarmed amazement, wondering if he was hallucinating. He'd heard transwarp journeys could sometimes interfere with a bot's sensory systems.

But as he adjusted his jetpack's thrusters and directed himself to land on one of the asteroids he felt the crunch of the shifting rock beneath his feet and realized what he was experiencing was reality. What had happened? Some kind of space bridge malfunction? Or perhaps even sabotage?

Just as that thought entered his processor he felt a presence behind him, but when he swung around to confront it he was paralysed by sudden, incredible pain and blinded by intense light flaring up in front of his optics. The pain tore through his body and over the sound of crackling energy he could hear himself screaming. Seconds before he passed out he forced his eyes open and saw purple lightning streaming around him and through him. Then his head hit the surface of the asteroid and he knew no more.

* * *

Professor Isaac Sumdac wiped the sleep from his eyes and took a sip from the cup of coffee in his hand as the cargo elevator ascended to the top floor of his lab. It was early morning, or at least he thought it was. He had never been the best at keeping track of time, especially when working on a new project.

His latest project was a contract from the State of New York to create a new range of sanitation bots to deal with the city's waste problem. So far Sumdac had experimented with refurbishing his current sanitation bot models. The project certainly kept him busy and there was some comfort to be had because the more time he spent working on it the less time he spent worrying about Sari. Wherever she was now.

A loud clank heralded the elevator's arrival at the rooftop. Sumdac downed another hearty gulp of coffee and wandered across the floor, head down in deep thought. In fact he was so distracted that he walked into something blocking his way. It wasn't until he had craned his neck back and had dropped his coffee mug in surprise that he realized he was looking up at Bulkhead.

"Hey, Prof", Bulkhead grinned down at him as he was swiftly joined by Bumblebee and Jazz, "How's it going?"

"Bulkhead!" Sumdac's dumbfounded expression melted into a smile, "It's good to see you all again. I assume you have just come through the space bridge?"

"Sure did, Prof", Jazz said as he stretched his arms out in front of him, "Man, it's a blast to be back in the ol' pad. Polyhex was just kinda a wet rag, dig?"

"And Cybertron wasn't exactly fun either", Bumblebee agreed, "I can't wait to get back to the plant and play _Ninja Gladiator _again. Let's get going, Prime and the doc-bot and Arcee can catch up to us later".

"Oh, I'm afraid Sari isn't here at the moment", Sumdac piped up, "You see, she went on a travelling tour of Europe. I am not sure when she'll be back: she hasn't been calling me like I asked her to. But when she is – "

"Uh, hi Dad".

Sari had stepped out from behind Jazz's leg. She waved to her father meekly.

"Sari? What are you doing back here?" Sumdac stuttered in amazement.

"I came back through the space bridge", she said.

"From Europe?" Sumdac said incredulously.

"From where? Oh…right, uhh…yeah, I…erm…"

"I rigged Sari up with her own Directed Transwarp Extender, Prof", Bulkhead interrupted with neat timing, "Linked it up to the space bridge so she can transwarp just about anywhere. It's just a coincidence she happened to show up back here at the same time we did".

As Sari watched her father accept this version of events with little apparent difficulty, she had to concede Megatron did have a point. Her father was far too trusting.

* * *

_Clank clank clank. _

The noise roused Optimus. For a long time he wasn't sure if his eyes were open or if he was just surrounded by impenetrable darkness. But gradually his optics adjusted to the limited light. He saw that he was in a low chamber with cracked, ancient walls, more of a cave than a room. It was impossible to tell if the surrounding walls were made of metal or stone, but carved into them were ancient Cyberglypics. Optimus recognised the basic form of them but only from history texts. He certainly couldn't read them.

_Clank clank clank._

Optimus went to move but found he was shackled. Vicious looking variants of stasis cuffs had been placed around his wrists and ankles, and attached to those were chains that were evidently leashed somewhere in the darkness. It was only then that he recalled what had happened. The space bridge had obviously been sabotaged, and transwarped him somewhere far from Cybertron or Earth, where he had been subdued and captured. But by who or what?

_Clank clank clank._

The noise grew louder and Optimus realized that they were approaching footsteps. It was difficult to tell where the limited light was coming from but it was suddenly blotted out. The footsteps stopped. Optimus was not alone.

The only sound was of ragged breathing coming from Optimus' captor. It sounded rough and bestial, so that Optimus wondered if he was sharing the dark room with some kind of monstrous animal. But a little light glittered off armour plating and somewhere in the gloom two crimson optics flashed into existence.

"Well, what have we here?"

The voice was a deep, resonant growl, as fearsome as the snort-like breaths. It was not a familiar voice, nor a comforting one.

"An Autobot. An Autobot who thinks he can fly, no less".

Optimus decided it best not to answer but stared back at the glowing red eyes defiantly.

"Autobots can't fly. Only Decepticons can fly. And organic birds. Is that what I've caught here? A bird? But what a funny little bird! He has no wings!"

It shifted closer and a terrifyingly strong hand darted out of the murk. It seized Optimus' right wing and with a quick twist snapped half of it off. Optimus winced. The hand withdrew and then swiped laterally, striking Optimus across the face with the wing shard. Optimus reeled from the blow: it had been so sudden and brutal that he nearly passed out and he could taste mech fluid at the back of his mouth.

"What a funny little bird. _What_ a funny little bird! What shall I do with the funny little thing?"

"Who are you?" Optimus asked as mech fluid dribbled down his lips and dripped off his chin.

"Who am I? I am…I am the cry of vengeance. I am the Overlord. I am the Saviour. I am the Liberator. I am the Entity. I am the memory of a glory long forgotten. I am the promise of a better future. I am the whisper. I am the lie".

A light was turned on and Optimus found himself confronted by a bot significantly larger than he was. It was of a powerful build, with long strong legs encased in black greaves. On the broad torso were two vertically aligned guns. From large shoulders hung powerful arms, and attached to each arm was a formidable cannon that was somewhat familiar. In one hand was a strange staff. The bot's armour was predominantly silver with some red and black plating.

Beneath the jagged, heavily layered helmet a strutted mask covered the mouth like a muzzle. The face was hidden in its shadow.

"I am the cold hand of death. I am the nightmare in your processor. I am the blade in your back. I am the shadow on the moon at night. I am the final curtain."

Although Optimus could not clearly see his tormentor he lifted his head and whispered, "By the AllSpark, Megatron".

The bot hesitated.

"You're insane", Optimus said accusingly.

The bot leaned forward and the muzzle retracted, and Optimus saw that although it was connected to a very different body he was indeed looking into the face of Megatron. But the eyes were not the same eyes he had dared to defy in their first encounter onboard Omega Supreme, nor the eyes that he had dared to defy during the battle at Sumdac Tower or the battle of the mines. They were wild, unfocused eyes.

"Insane?" Megatron growled, "Oh yes. I am. Quite insane. Quite insane indeed".

* * *

Author's additional note: If you don't recognise this description of Megatron's new form, type 'Marauder Megatron' into Google search. 'Marauder Megatron' was a planned toy for Season 4 of TFA, to represent Megatron when he acquired a new body.


	19. Marauder Megatron

Author's note: So, here we are, another update. Plot twists will continue. Incidentally, please take note that things are going to become somewhat twisted from now on for a while and I may have to consider upping the age rating of the story.

The wonderfully talented Cycloprax has created a new piece of artwork for this fanfiction, this time featuring Bumblebee's escape from Starscream in the chapter 'A thousand guns'. This new one is particularly incredible looking so I strongly suggest you head on over to her Deviantart page and check it out. She has also assured me she will be posting some design work for this chapter on her account during the next couple of days (I won't say what of to avoid spoiling its arrival in this chapter), so be sure to keep a look-out for that. And thank you to her once again for all the effort she puts into this.

In this chapter I refer to some fairly ancient Cybertronian history, much of which is taken from the AllSpark Almanac II. But some of it is retconned in this story to better fit in with what I had previously written for Cybertronian Genesis, and also I added in plenty of stuff myself just to expand it a little, so don't worry if you can't find it all in your own copy of the AllSpark Almanac II.

* * *

"Perhaps you're wondering why you're here".

Optimus didn't answer. Megatron's muzzle clicked back into place over his jaw and he studied Optimus with gloating eyes.

"Or perhaps you're wondering _how _you're here", Megatron sneered, "I sabotaged the space bridge network, just to bring you here. To me".

"And where is here?" Optimus asked.

Megatron shrugged, "I forget. Some far-flung corner of the galaxy. Anyway, it hardly matters to you. All you need to know that here there is no Cybertron, no New Kaon, no Sentinel Prime, no Blackarachnia, no Ultra Magnus, no Starscream, no Autobots, no Decepticons, no AllSpark. There is only you and me. And pain".

He passed his staff from one hand to the other and held it aloft. Fuchsia lightning spat from its head and stabbed into Optimus, who was unable to do more than writhe in pain as sparks hissed and spat before his eyes.

"Oh yes, more than worth the wait", Megatron purred like a satisfied cat, his eyes half-closed, "Delightful…simply delightful".

The chain of lightning abruptly vanished, although the smell of burnt armour and the wisps of smoke did not. Megatron inhaled the smoke and twitched as if he had been stung. His optics rolled back.

"Would that this moment could last an eternity", he whispered, "But instead, I have the next best alternative. You'll see, oh yes. You shall see, Optimus Prime".

The Decepticon turned away and vanished into the darkness. A moment later he returned, bearing a complicated device. He stabbed one end of it into the ground with some relish and the device swiftly unfurled. Supported on a long pole was a hollow cylindrical device that was pointed towards Optimus' chestplate. At the end of the cylinder were four curved prongs, like a grasping claw. Optimus did not recognise the device but he got the distinct impression that he wasn't going to enjoy finding out what it was.

"This is a device of my own making", Megatron explained, "A spark extractor".

_Well, I was right there, _Optimus reflected as he kept a wary eye on the wicked tool.

"It uses a looping energon current to draw the spark energy out of the body", grinned Megatron as he studied the device with loving attention, "Normally the process is very quick, as I have such need of speed. But I have tailored this specific model to take a little longer".

"How much longer?" wondered Optimus.

"Exactly two thousand mega cycles. It will extract your spark one agonizing atom a time. Once the spark energy is extracted it dissipates and you'll expire, of course. But that is a long, long way off, and I'll have ample time to enjoy your demise".

He reached forward and abruptly wrenched open Optimus' chestplate, exposing the Autobots' pulsing spark. Then Megatron leaned in uncomfortably close, his grilled mask inches from Optimus' face, and when he spoke his voice reverberated through Optimus' body.

"Oh, I wish I could sit here and savour every moment", he murmured, "Just to study the agony on your face every passing nanoklik…" he sighed and shook his head, "You have no idea how much it tortures me to miss this, Optimus Prime, but I have other affairs to take care of".

He returned to the device and activated it. A current of sparks hissed and spat between the prongs. Megatron angled the extractor closer to Optimus' exposed chest and almost immediately Optimus felt a dull pain. It wasn't excruciating or overwhelming but it was definitely a very real pain.

"Remember, one atom at a time. By the end you'll be begging me to terminate you", Megatron declared and turned to leave.

"Wait, is that why you're doing this? Just to get your revenge on me?" Optimus shook his head, "You've changed, Megatron. And not just your body and your voice".

Megatron stopped in his tracks and glared over his shoulder at the shackled Autobot, "I'm sure you'd like very much to hear how I acquired this body. But that'll have to wait for another time. For now I have work to do. And as for my voice…"

He activated a commlink built into his commlink and spoke, but when he did it was not the surly growl he had used to address Optimus. It was the stately voice of the old Megatron; the Megatron Optimus was used to.

"If you receive this message I require you to come to these co-ordinates immediately. Come alone and tell no-one of this message. It is vitally important for the future of the Decepticon Empire that you follow these instructions. Megatron out".

"Just arranging some company for you", he explained, reverting to his apparently now naturally husky voice, "Although I've nothing specific against this one it's imperative that I get him out of the way".

"One of your own Decepticons?"

"They're no longer _my_ Decepticons!" he snarled, and when he turned around Optimus saw that the Decepticon insignia on his raised chestplate was barely visible; it had been raked by pointed fingers and scratched through.

"They failed me. They allowed themselves to slip into miserable, abject failure! But of course, what more could I have expected of them? They are mere sentients, coasting through existence with their infuriating lifesparks, ignorant of the possibilities. No, not the possibilities: the _only _possibility. _Destiny_!"

"What destiny? What are you talking about?"

Despite the seeming hopelessness of his situation, Optimus had resolved to learn what he could from Megatron. He might end up taking it to the crypt with him but if there was even a slight chance of his escape then it was important to keep the Decepticon talking.

"What destiny? A pure, perfect destiny, Optimus Prime! Cybertron will no longer be tainted by the virulent strain of free will that has ravaged it for millennia after millennia! Cybertron will come to order, and soon after it the galaxy shall too. They shall come to order under a single, brilliant mind. Mine".

"A brilliant mind? You said it yourself, Megatron. You're insane".

"Indeed. But what is insanity? I see it merely as the shedding of all of our preconceived ideas about what is and what isn't ethical or possible. All that time I spent denying my deepest, darkest thoughts, when I should have been embracing them and allowing them to bear fruit. And now they shall. Because I dare, Optimus Prime. I dare to dream of a future that the workings of a logical mind would deny".

"And what is the future? How do you suppose you're going to talk everyone else in the galaxy around to your way of thinking?"

"You've delayed me enough, but I find myself willing to indulge you", beneath his mask Megatron leered, "Allow me to introduce the messenger of the future".

Seconds later another figure marched out of the darkness and appeared at his side. It was a robot of unquestionably Cybertronian design but Optimus doubted that it was capable of transformation: it was stripped down and devoid of ornamentation or any complexities. In terms of body shape and size it was similar to an average humanoid Decepticon, perhaps akin to that of one of the seekers or Blitzwing. But although armoured it was clearly done so only out of necessity rather than for decoration, as some internal lighting was visible in gaps through its ultramarine plating.

Two large pylon-like structures rose from its shoulders, and two similar horns extended from its boxy head. Optimus was immediately reminded of the Headmaster unit Henry Masterson had terrorized them with, although that seemed absurd given that it was a tenuous connection at best. Some circuitry was visible in the bot's square cranium, but the bot was essentially faceless – a blank plate crowned by a black bar where the optics should have been.

"A drone?" Optimus exclaimed.

"Correct", Megatron leered, "An attack drone. Observe".

Megatron gave no visible signal but the drone suddenly sprang to life. Its arms ratcheted up into position and from its gauntlets sprang two curved prongs – Optimus took them for blades but they suddenly unleashed a volley of blaster bolts at the distant wall. When the smoke cleared Optimus saw that a clean hole had been blow through the wall. The drone retracted its weapons and stood to attention.

"You see? A literal killing machine. Anyway, I will not be kept any longer", Megatron turned and left abruptly, the drone following him.

Optimus was left alone with the spark extractor and its slow, deliberate work.

* * *

Soundwave replayed the message on his internal commlink for the fourth time. To hear Megatron's voice again, so suddenly and so directly, was a shock. Megatron had seemed relatively pleased with Soundwave's work in the past but he had never taken the time to pay him much attention. Since his adoption into the mainstream Decepticon army he was merely another underling among thousands.

But now, to receive a message from Megatron personally? And such a seemingly important one too. He would have to respond and go to the co-ordinates Megatron had sent him.

"Don't you have something to do?" Shockwave snarled.

Soundwave realized he was standing stock still in the middle of the dark, dingy office that was euphemistically called the 'New Kaon Central Communications Hub'. All it was in reality was a dirty, cramped room lined with ageing consoles. It was the job of Soundwave as well as the other communication officers to monitor these consoles and decipher any intercepted Autobot transmissions. Shockwave, as Director of Intelligence, led the team. And right now he was in a foul mood. Soundwave supposed his meeting with the newly appointed Supreme Leader Starscream hadn't gone well.

"Apologies, Lieutenant Shockwave", Soundwave replied, then hesitated, "Request permission for leave of absence".

Shockwave, who was now typing at one of the consoles with his long claws, did not even look up, "Request denied".

"Lieutenant Shockwave, it is most urgent that I be allowed to attend to other duties. I am unable to reveal my new assignment to you but I assure you that – "

"I don't like having to repeat myself, Soundwave", Shockwave craned his gangly neck up and around to glare at his junior officer, "Stay at your post. And for the record, I know precisely what your 'new assignment' is. You wish to spend time with that ridiculous femmebot clone of Starscream, don't you? Well you can socialise with that harpy on your own time, not mine".

"I resent that", Slipstream remarked as she suddenly appeared in the doorway of the room, her wings casting long shadows across the floor, "Oh, and by the way Shockwave, you'll be interested to know I'm now officially one of the Supreme Leader's first lieutenants".

Shockwave's singular optic seemed to stare, "So that means – "

"Correct. I outrank you now. In fact, I outrank everyone except for Starscream. So get lost, I want a word with Soundwave. In private".

Shockwave stalked out of the room but not before throwing Soundwave a dark look. Slipstream smirked and stepped towards Soundwave.

"Rank sure has its privileges. So, you pleased for me?"

"Indeed", Soundwave said simply.

"So, what was it you wanted to speak to me about? I'm guessing that's the reason you wanted time away from one-eye, right?"

"Actually, I have important business elsewhere. I am to depart immediately on a mission".

Slipstream's eyebrows quirked, "A mission huh? Sounds exciting. Where to, and who from?"

It was some time before Soundwave answered, "I…cannot tell you. It is highly confidential. I can tell no-one. Not even you".

"Oh, I see", Slipstream said quietly, but it was not difficult to see the surprised offence she was trying to hide.

Soundwave glanced about to make certain that they were alone and then took her by the hands, "Forgive me. I will not be long. Please take care of Laserbeak and Ratbat while I am gone".

Slipstream relaxed a little, "Alright, I understand. Take care of yourself".

"Thank you. I _am_ pleased at your promotion".

She grinned at him, leaned forward and lightly kissed him on the forehead, "Don't worry, I'll take care of things here. Get going. Just…don't be too long, okay?"

* * *

Several hours later Soundwave found himself disembarking off his loaned single-bot starship the Decepticon quartermasters has so begrudgingly handed over to him. He had followed the co-ordinates provided by Megatron carefully but they had just led him to a seemingly deserted spot on one of the four moons orbiting the planet Devola.

His every step carried him forward in a loping bound due to the lower gravitational pull of the moon. Grey dust clung to his armour and as he looked around him he could see no discerning landmarks, just pitted craters and barren rock. Why would Megatron wish to meet him out here?

He activated his commlink, "Megatron, this is Soundwave. Location: your specified co-ordinates. Awaiting your arrival".

No sooner had he finished his transmission than something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He turned to face it: it was a purple light above him, rapidly drawing closer. As it drew nearer Soundwave realized it was the exhaust fire of a Cybertronian spacecraft. Had Megatron changed his alt mode?

To Soundwave's astonishment two great blasts of raw energy screamed down at him. He threw himself on the floor to avoid the blasts, but as he did he caught a glimpse of the ship swooping down towards him. It was a wedge-shaped craft with a pointed nose, bulky engines and stubby fins perched on its wings. An enormous cannon was positioned at the end of each wing.

It swept above him, close enough for the exhaust fire to scorch the paint on his backpack. Soundwave rolled over and glanced behind him and saw that he had not been the target of the shots fired: his starship was a smouldering ruin of twisted machinery.

The hostile starship circled around for another pass on Soundwave terrifyingly quickly, but as it looped towards him it began to transform. Soundwave had by now made up his mind to flee and was transforming to his SUV mode, but as he did he witnessed the ship's transformation. In a whirlwind of parts it shifted not into a robot but into a second vehicle mode; a tank.

It was a tank of Cybertronian design, with a sloping hull crowned by a squat twin gun turret. Below and behind rattled a great loop of crawler tracks, and looming over the entire rear half of the vehicle were the monstrous cannons that had annihilated Soundwave's ship. It was a great, clanking, armour-plated behemoth.

Soundwave desperately accelerated away, his tyres spinning and kicking up a great cloud of moon dust. The tank however put on a surprising turn of speed and thundered after him, roaring through the craters with little difficulty.

Without his ship Soundwave had little hope of escape, and as a communications expert he knew all too well that any transmission he sent from his present location wouldn't make it through to New Kaon or any other Decepticon settlement. His only hope was that Megatron was somewhere nearby, and would come to his aid.

"Megatron, this is Soundwave", he exclaimed into his commlink as he rolled down into a deep crater and rocketed back out on the other side, "Am under attack from unidentified Cybertronian. Please acknowledge".

"I acknowledge, Soundwave".

The voice didn't come through his commlink. It came from behind him. From the tank.

The tank turret's flak guns opened up with a volley of punishing fire. Soundwave swerved from side to side to avoid the laser bolts but inevitably one struck near him and the resulting explosion toppled him over. As he blacked out he could hear the clanking of tank treads drawing near.

* * *

Although it was within the heart of Sumdac Tower, one of the world's most commercially important buildings, the little garden was quiet. It was only a plot about forty foot from one end to the next, bordered by a terrace and dominated by a fountain. However in one corner of it was a green sapling, about five feet high and its branches thick with needles. It was a young dawn redwood tree.

Sari was knelt to one side of it, trimming its branches with a pair of clippers. She had planted the tree just over a year ago and tended to its growth carefully since then, when she had had time to get away from fighting crime on the streets of Detroit. In front of the sapling was a slab of marble her father had had carved for her, on it were the words:

_In memory of Cyclonus_

_One of the bravest Decepticons known_

Simple, perhaps, but to-the-point, and Sari couldn't think of a more fitting eulogy to Cyclonus, the Decepticon loner who had ultimately sacrificed his life for her. Like her he had been a result of the experiments carried out by the Quintessons and Megatron to cross Cybertronians with other species, in his case the Quintessons themselves, and although he had been merely a by-product on the road to the ultimate success that was Sari he had felt a kinship with her. In fact he had switched sides and attempted to rescue her from the grip of the Decepticons, and although she had had little chance to get to know him before his destruction at the hands of Megatron and Starscream his devotion had moved her.

It was devotion she felt unworthy of, and her little tribute to him in this garden was underwhelming at best. But she didn't know how else to pay him homage. He was just another casualty of the seemingly endless Cybertronian wars.

A she traced her fingers over the lettering on the block she heard loud robotic footsteps and a shadow fell over her. She heard some scuffling as her visitor stooped to get through the archway that led into the garden and then settled down next to her. She was surprised to see who it was.

"Wow, Arcee! When did you guys get back to Earth? I thought you'd gone to check up on Omega Supreme".

"We have", Arcee replied quietly, "The big guy's doing fine. They have a former starship repair bay on Zhukor so they're well suited to look after him. We couldn't stay for long because they wanted to begin his repairs but he's alright. Thank the AllSpark", the femmebot smiled slightly.

Sari nodded, "So where's Ratchet?"

"Gone to find the others. Where are they, by the way?"

"They're on their way back from the plant; they just wanted to check their old place out before we leave on our mission".

"Mission?" Arcee blinked, "What mission?"

"We're going to find out whose stealing money from my Dad's business and using it to build military bots", Sari narrowed her eyes slyly, "I think I've got a good idea about where to start".

Arcee studied Cyclonus' memorial. She had been a witness to Cyclonus' defection to the Autobots, something she greatly admired him for despite having previously been wounded by him in a protracted fight between the two of them, with assistance from Bumblebee.

"How long will it go on for?"

Arcee looked at Sari, puzzled, "How long will what go on for?"

"The war", Sari replied, not looking up from the memorial.

"I don't know", Arcee answered truthfully, "It's just getting started right now. It could last a million stellar cycles. Or more".

To Arcee's surprise however Sari wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"But what then? What will happen when one side wins?"

"What always happens. There'll be an armistice, the two armies will stand down, we'll attempt to coexist for a few million stellar cycles, tensions will run high, some incident will kick things off again and we'll start another war".

"But why? Why is it like that in the first place?"

Arcee smiled mirthlessly, "It's a long story".

"Tell it".

"If I told you the full story, we'd still be sitting here this time next year and I wouldn't even be halfway through".

"Well then, give me the abridged version", Sari looked at her and Arcee saw that she was serious, "I mean, you were a teacher, weren't you? How about a quick history lesson?"

Arcee frowned. It was obvious that Sari was upset about something, and determined to hear the history of the animosity between the Autobots and the Decepticons. Perhaps it was simple to young Sari, who had spent so few years in the galaxy as it was, as opposed to the Cybertronians, who were often millions of years old and had seen so much more…

Nonetheless to her surprise Arcee found herself reciting the opening to one of the lectures she had given to young Autobot students over a million years ago.

"Chronometric studies suggest that Cybertron is about ten billion stellar cycles old. Originally it was formed of raw metal ore until the arrival, or perhaps the unearthing, of the AllSpark. With the AllSpark came the first life and these earliest of Cybertronians began to shape and mould the planet to develop civilisations".

She hesitated and tried to think of an Earth-based analogy, and settled on one, "A bit like the first human hunters learning to farm and cultivate the land".

Sari nodded. Arcee continued.

"There was peace on Cybertron for billions of stellar cycles and our culture flourished, from what little we can tell from the records and the relics. The Magnus Hammer was forged in this time and it in turn was used to forge the casing for the AllSpark after it was agreed that the AllSpark was too powerful to handle by bare servo. However soon after came the First Cybertronian War".

"The first of many?" Sari asked.

Arcee nodded, "But in this first war we didn't fight one another but another enemy, unknown assailants the relics merely describe as coming from 'beyond the sky'. We may never know what they were, but these early Cybertronians triumphed and pushed them off world. But we evidently learned much from our attackers as immediately after Cybertron entered the Golden Age".

"'The Golden Age'?" Sari squinted up at Arcee, "I've heard some of the bots mention that. What is it?"

"It's a period of time, lasting over two billion stellar cycles, where Cybertron underwent a cultural revolution of sorts. We colonized the entire planet, even the previously untamed southern pole, and we developed the first starships. They were only capable of reaching the planets within Cybertron's own solar system but we made full use of them and colonized the whole system. Most of our greatest works of art and architecture date back to the Golden Age. Cybertron became the jewel of the galaxy, although an isolated jewel".

"So what went wrong?"

"The Second Cybertronian War, or the First Cybertronian Civil War. There were many different factions populating Cybertron at the time, but the ruling body was called the 'Guardians'. One of the major houses at the time, known as the 'Malignus' rose up and attempted to overthrow the Guardians, and most of the lesser factions were absorbed into either of the two major houses. The war lasted for three million stellar cycles and much of the work of the Golden Age was lost during this time: we're lucky to have the few relics left that we do today. Eventually the Guardians won and subdued the Malignus, imposing tough sanctions on them for starting the war".

"Ah. I can see where this is going".

Arcee nodded, "Of course the Malignus weren't happy. It went on like this for over two billon stellar cycles. Factions would rise up from within factions, leaders would arise and champion new causes, revolutions came and went, rebellions were crushed. A Third Cybertronian War was fought between the Protectobots, the descendants of the Guardians, and the Destrons, an amalgamation of the Malignus and other factions wanting to overthrow the Protectobot's insane leader, Nova Magnus".

Sari sat upright, "Wait a minute, the Magnus was the bad guy? So, the Autobot ancestors have been on the wrong side in the past?"

"It depends how you look at it. But Nova Magnus_ was_ insane and instigated the Great Purge, which was an attempt to eliminate all works of fiction, art, historical data and contemporary studies that contradicted his regime's ideals. But soon after the Third Cybertronian War the Protectobots gave rise to the Autobots.

"The Autobots advocated putting Cybertron's past behind them and beginning a New Age, the Age of Expansion. Cybertron colonized other solar systems and established the Autobot Commonwealth, the remnants of which we still defend today. As the greatest scientists and workers the Autobots explored, studied and colonized, while the Destrons, the greatest warriors, protected them. And everyone reaped the benefits of this arrangement".

"What went wrong this time?"

"The Autobot Commonwealth came into conflict with the Quintessons and other hostile empires. The Destrons were able to defend the Commonwealth but with great losses, and they argued that they had been allowed to suffer while the Autobots hid behind them and got rich off their sacrifice. The Destrons insisted this should never be allowed to happen again, and one splinter-faction called the Decepticons claimed to have a solution.

"Led by the despot Galvatron, the Decepticons soon became the rival faction to the Autobots. They claimed to need the AllSpark to fulfil their plans to protect Cybertron, but the AllSpark was kept in the Autobot city of Iacon. War inevitably broke out. In the meantime it became known that Galvatron's 'plan' to protect Cybertron was to use the AllSpark to transform the planet into a giant robot capable of interstellar travel and defending itself".

Sari whistled, "Sounds crazy".

"He was. So crazy that this own Decepticons plotted his downfall, until one solar cycle his first lieutenant killed him and assumed power".

"Let me guess. Megatron?"

"Right. Megatron abandoned the idea of transforming Cybertron but still claimed to need the AllSpark to create the ultimate weapon for its defence. Then the war really went into overdrive".

"So that makes this…what, the Fourth Cybertronian War?"

"Technically yes, but it's simply called 'the Great War'. It took conflict to a level never before seen in this galaxy. Space bridges and Orbital Defence Cannons, massacres and mercy killings, sieges and pitched battles, street fighting on Cybertron and dogfighting in the cosmos, mobile fortresses and Omega Sentinels, treachery and the Decepticon Registration Act – "

"What's the 'Decepticon Registration Act'?" wondered Sari.

"It was a law passed by the new Magnus, Ultra, in an attempt to prevent the war from escalating. The idea was all Cybertronians who had not already joined Megatron's cause but were sympathetic towards it would be forced to sign up to it, so they could be monitored and restricted. But it backfired enormously. Lots of Autobots resented this kind of censorship and deserted for the Decepticons. Bots like…" she paused to think of an example Sari would recognise, "Bots like Oil Slick, or Swindle, or maybe you've heard of the Stunticons. They're former Autobots who fled to join the Decepticons, or at least the descendants of Autobots who did".

"Wow. So, what happened? The Autobots won?"

Arcee's face took on a wry expression, "I only recently learned myself. Remember, towards the end of the war I was taken captive by Lockdown, my memory was wiped and I was…kept in storage".

Her fists clenched and her eyes flashed. Sari could well recall the moment she had first seen another side to Arcee beyond the meek teacher she appeared to be when she had grabbed Perceptor by the neck and nearly throttled him for abandoning her in the Cybertron Central Infirmary for over a million years, shoved aside like some buggy hardware.

Sari placed a reassuring hand on Arcee's knee and the femmebot relaxed. She smiled briefly at Sari and then cleared her throat.

"Ahem…where was I? Right, the AllSpark was thrown through a space bridge to keep it out of Decepticon hands, but eventually at the Battle of Iacon the Cons were routed. Megatron and Ultra Magnus signed a treaty, promising the Cons freedom from Autobot reprisals in exchange for their permanent banishment from Cybertron. Megatron had no choice but to accept and establish a crude empire on the rim of the galaxy. The Council knew the Cons weren't going to be happy with the arrangement, especially since the Decepticons were doomed to extinction now that they were deprived of AllSpark energy, but the Council was certain that Megatron lacked the means to start the war up again".

She shrugged her weary shoulders, "Apparently they were wrong. Now we're on the threshold of a new war, maybe the Fifth Cybertronian War, or perhaps when it's over it'll be called the Second Great War. Who knows?"

Sari glanced over at the Autobot and for the first time she fully appreciated just how _old _the Cybertronians truly were. Age was a relative thing, of course, but even while Bumblebee appeared to act like a boy in his mid teens, he was in fact, as he had once told Sari, over one thousand years old.

What had happened on Earth in the last one thousand years? Empires had risen and fallen, natural disasters had ravaged the land, war had claimed the lives of hundreds of millions, religions had come into existence, mankind had gone from the Dark Age to a time when shuttles left regularly for the moon and automated robot servants were in every household on the globe.

What had even a young robot like Bumblebee seen in his lifecycle, let alone an ancient bot like Ratchet or Ultra Magnus?

Nonetheless perhaps there was a downside to being such a long-lived species. Fighting a war for millions of years could cause one to lose sight of the original cause of the conflict. To Sari's mind the causes of the first wars that the new war was the descendant of were pretty meaningless – just tensions caused by political differences and the whims of a few mad dictators. How could such a sophisticated race allow itself to become embroiled in such a destructive conflict for so very long? Even the treaties in between the wars seemed as if they were merely a delaying tactic to stall the inevitable. Hadn't anyone ever tried to truly make peace?

Humankind had never been engaged in a combat that nearly destroyed the world, fought by two ideologically opposed factions. The closest it had come to that, to Sari's understanding, was the Second World War, fought in the mid 20th century. And even that, despite all the hatred, the mistrust between allies, the genocide and the tension that followed afterward, had been resolved in less than one hundred years.

Every day a different politician or scientist on TV was speculating excitedly just what humankind could learn from the race of ancient cybernetic interplanetary shapeshifting giants from the stars who were their new neighbours and allies. Sari was beginning to wonder if there were a few things the Cybertronians could learn from humans.

The thought was just crossing her mind when she heard the clatter of approaching Autobots. She stood, brushed the dirt off her knees and turned to face the entrance to the garden. A moment later Bulkhead, Ratchet, Jazz and Bumblebee appeared, talking excitedly.

"Where's Prime? Isn't he with you?" Ratchet asked Sari.

"Uhm…no? I thought he was still on Cybertron", replied Sari.

"See, I told you, doc-bot", Bumblebee exclaimed, "He never came through the space bridge!"

Arcee picked herself up, "Wait a minute, you mean Prime's not here? But me and Ratchet saw him in the Space Bridge Nexus, about to head through the transwarp portal to join up with you guys".

"Well, he never showed up top-side", answered Jazz, "Unless he's taking us for a ride".

"Have you tried reaching him on commlink?" asked Arcee.

"Non-stop for the last ten cycles", replied Bumblebee, "I'm telling you, he's not on this planet!"

"…Well, maybe he didn't go through the space bridge", Bulkhead said thoughtfully, "Maybe he was going to but he forgot something and headed back first".

"Yeah, I'll bet that's it", Jazz agreed.

Ratchet was shaking his head, "No, no I checked the space bridge log after we came through. According to the records of the Nexus Optimus Prime transwarped to this planet a few nanokliks after me and Arcee headed to Zhukor. He should have been here hours ago".

"Well, he's not here now", Bumblebee pointed out.

Sari shivered despite the fact that no wind was blowing through the enclosed garden and said, "So…where is he?"

* * *

"Wake up, little Autobot, wake up!"

Weak from pain and disoriented, Optimus lifted his head and was greeted by the sight of Megatron returning to his cave-like prison. He had no idea how much or how little time had passed since Megatron had left. All he had been aware of was the dull, throbbing pain the spark extractor was inflicting on him.

Megatron flung something to the floor in front of him, and to Optimus' surprise he saw that it was the unconscious form of Soundwave. Megatron grinned malevolently and twirled his staff in his hands so its carved head was pointing down at Soundwave – he then brutally jabbed the Decepticon with the sparking end of it, electrocuting him.

"That usually works", Megatron smirked as Soundwave writhed in agony and screamed: a horrible, electronic warble that hurt Optimus' audio receptors.

Chains attached to stasis cuffs like the ones restraining Optimus extended from the ceiling and the walls and Megatron hoisted Soundwave into position, clapping the stasis cuffs over his hands and ankles. Soundwave was shackled just as Optimus was, and just to the right of the Autobot.

Optimus said bitterly, "Anyone else you're planning to add to your dungeon, Megatron?"

"Illogical", Soundwave spoke up, although his voice was strained and cracking like a weak transmission, "That is not Megatron. It cannot be. His voice patterns and external structure do not match that of Megatron".

"I'm afraid it is, Soundwave", Optimus said.

"Illogical", Soundwave argued.

Megatron stepped closer towards the chained Decepticon, titled his head down to look him in the optic and withdrew his grilled mouthplate, "Convinced now, little one?"

Soundwave did not answer. The mouthplate clicked back into place and Megatron withdrew, chuckling to himself.

"Are you going to tell us what this is all about?" Optimus asked as Megatron turned his back on them.

"I think I will let you fill Soundwave in on the details. You will certainly have plenty of time to do so. Besides, haven't I told you enough already?" as Megatron spoke he emerged from the dark with yet another spark extractor and approached Soundwave.

"I've still got plenty of questions", Optimus declared as evenly as he could manage, "I can understand why you've brought me here: you hate me. But why Soundwave? Why are you doing this to one of your loyal servants?"

"Loyalty among sentients is a joke, Optimus Prime. A cruel, fleeting mockery of what I consider to be true loyalty: mindless obedience. But if it interests you so much I have nothing personal against Soundwave beyond the existence of his sentient mind staining my vision for a perfect galaxy. I just need him out of the way to put the next phase of my operation into motion".

"So why the spark extractor?"

"This?" Megatron gestured to the wicked device as he planted it into the ground directly in front of Soundwave and activated it, "This is just for fun".

He reached forward and opened Soundwave's chestplate, exposing his spark chamber. The wicked claws of the spark extractor twitched and set to work, and Optimus saw Soundwave stiffen as the pain first hit him.

"Why, Megatron? Why?" Soundwave wailed in a surprisingly plaintive voice.

"Well, according to Optimus Prime here, I'm insane, you see", answered the armoured giant in a growl, "So there's really no accounting for any of my actions. Like this, for example".

He kicked out suddenly and caught Optimus on the temple with one large foot. While Optimus was still reeling he seized the discarded fragment of wing from Optimus' jetpack and stabbed with it: one sharpened end of it stuck fast into Optimus' shoulder. The Autobot cried out, to Megatron's delight, and he wrenched the sharpened blade back out for another strike.

The kick to Optimus' head had left him dazed and his face smeared with mech fluid, but he recovered his wits quickly, helpless though he was. As Megatron reared back he spat a spray of mech fluid that splattered across his tormentor's chestplate and helmet.

Megatron froze. He dropped the wing shard. Very slowly one hand lifted to his face and wiped a drop of viscous purple mech fluid from his cheek. He glared down at Optimus for a moment and then his huge shoulders shook as he began to laugh.

"Yes, yes, that's it! That's the look! The same fruitless defiance I witnessed in our first meeting onboard Omega Supreme and at the battle of Polyhex! Oh, how I've missed it. Alright, Optimus Prime. You've earned an explanation".

"Then tell me everything. The transwarp waves, the drones, your new form, your new plan, your reasons for doing this…"

"So be it. But first, take a look at this, if you please".

A hologram was projected into the midst of the room. At first all Optimus could see was a close-up shot of one of the drones, but then the image zoomed out and he could see two more. Then three more. Then a dozen more. Then one hundred more. And still the image was drawing back, revealing an enormous army, assembled in perfect, silent ranks. There were thousands of them.

"Just a small fraction of my army", Megatron announced, "I am the architect of the New Order. These are my builders. The Monocons".

Optimus and Soundwave were too shocked at the sight of the mighty army to answer. Something Optimus noticed in another close-up image of the drones stunned him further. On the left shoulder plate of every single drone was the insignia of Sumdac Systems.

* * *

Author's additional note: Cycloprax's new design work that I mentioned earlier is for the Monocons, for those who are interested. Also, thank you to Tinna Minor whose artwork depicting Cyclonus' grave helped inspire a scene in this chapter.


	20. Buried in the past

Author's note: Cycloprax Tinj's design for the Monocons is now available for all to see on her Deviant art page, I would strongly advise all readers to go check it out. Glad to hear you're all sticking with the story. Bear with me, it's going to be a lot more complicated.

I am going to increase the rating of this story to 'T' as of this chapter as I can no longer justify a lower rating. This is a fairly short chapter but I felt I had to cut it short as otherwise it'd be an exposition overload – it's very plot heavy as it is. More exposition will follow in the next chapter, so don't worry, I will answer all the questions this chapter doesn't get around to.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you more. But our logs show Optimus Prime transwarped to Earth over thirty mega cycles ago".

Ratchet sighed. He, Bulkhead and Professor Sumdac were at the control console for their home-made space bridge, having a frustrating holographic conversation with the Autobot Deputy of the Ministry of Science, Wheeljack.

"But can you confirm Optimus actually entered the transwarp portal?" asked Bulkhead.

"Our surveillance footage shows him entering the exact same moment our logs suggest he did", Wheeljack shook his head, "I don't see what else there is we can do. As far as we're concerned, Optimus Prime transwarped to Earth from the Emirate Xarron Space Bridge Nexus thirty two mega cycles and forty one cycles ago. I'm sorry".

"Alright, thanks anyway", Bulkhead terminated the transmission and turned to Ratchet and Sumdac, "I guess we're stuck. Space bridge logs don't lie. Optimus definitely entered the portal that was supposed to bring him here".

"But he never got here", Ratchet stroked his pitted chin, "Could there have been some kind of accident? A space bridge malfunction?"

Bulkhead gave Ratchet a somewhat patronizing look, "Uhhh…no offence, doc-bot, but the Emirate Xarron Space Bridge Nexus doesn't just 'malfunction'. It might occasionally suffer interference from the Bulkhead theorem, but – "

He stopped short as he saw Ratchet and Professor Sumdac staring at him from under raised eyebrows.

"Uhm, that's just what I'm calling it until I hand my thesis in to the Ministry of Science", Bulkhead said sheepishly, scratching his right arm guiltily, "You know, I'm sure they won't call it that. It's all to do with sun spot interference. Anyway, my point is not even the Bulkhead theorem could misdirect one of those babies back on Iacon".

"Well alright then, smart-aft", Ratchet grunted, "What about _your _space bridge? Maybe that kicked Optimus off-course".

Bulkhead spluttered in astonishment, outraged at the mere suggestion of it, but before he could collect his thoughts and argue back Professor Sumdac interrupted.

"Perhaps the bridges did not malfunction", he suggested, "Perhaps they were sabotaged".

"Sabotaged? By who?" exclaimed Ratchet, "They'd have told us if they'd seen anyone suspicious around the Nexus, and we sure haven't seen anyone around here. And you'd have to have direct physical access to one of the bridges to misdirect it, wouldn't you Bulkhead?"

"Uh-huh. Sure", Bulkhead affirmed.

Ratchet nodded, satisfied.

Under his breath Bulkhead added, "But in theory…"

Ratchet snapped his head around, "In theory _what_?"

* * *

"This is my Dad's factory!" Sari cried, "Or at least, it was. And look who's running it now!"

Sitting in the front seat of Jazz's car mode, Sari used a pair of binoculars to scan the factory across the street from where Jazz was parked. Her gaze was directed to one room on the top floor of the office section with the lights left on.

"Maybe I ain't got this straight, but isn't this the joint where all those John Law bots went ape and tried to blast us when I first showed up on this planet?" asked Jazz.

"That's right", Sari answered, "After that incident with the AllSpark fragment Porter C Powell sold this assembly line but because of its bad reputation no-one wanted to buy it up. I figured Powell would set up here, and it looks like I was right".

"What makes you think this Powell square is the guy who stole moolah from your Dad?"

"Trust me, it's him", Sari answered as she adjusted the binoculars.

"And how do you know he's here?"

"Because of _him_".

Sari pointed at the lit window. A stooping figure was visible there sitting on a sofa, wearing a lab coat and with greasy, lanky hair covering his leering face.

Jazz's commlink buzzed and Bumblebee's voice was transmitted over it, "You guys see him?"

"Yeah, we see him", Sari answered, "Top window on the right".

"Uh-huh. Looks like he's playing a video game", Bumblebee noted.

Arcee's voice was transmitted over the commlink, "I suggest we get him out of there and question him".

"That won't be easy", Sari said, "He's not really an outdoors guy and he's got his games console set up in there. We might have to wait hours before he steps outside".

"Or even days", Bumblebee added.

"Everyone's got a weakness", said Jazz, "And I think I can guess what his is".

* * *

Mashing the buttons on his console controller and shifting from side to side on the sofa, Henry Masterson shrieked with laughter without ever taking his eyes off the widescreen television on the far side of the room. What had once been an office was now Masterson's living quarters, a veritable dump of unwashed plates, mounds of dirty clothing and mechanical clutter. The only clear floor space was reserved for the games console and the television stand, which was occupying his attention at the moment.

"Total ownage! You got fragged, noob!" he squealed, "Domination station! Total – "

The screen flashed once and abruptly switched off.

"Disconnected? No way!" he leapt off the sofa and looked at the blank screen in horror, "I was winning! I was owning those lamers!"

His horror quickly gave way to rage and he stormed out of his room, ran downstairs and headed for the exit, muttering and cursing about how the local area network connection must have failed. If he had to he would climb up onto the roof of the factory and fix the cables himself.

But as he stepped outside and blinked in the sunlight he discovered that although his arms and legs were pumping he wasn't making any progress. In fact the ground was steadily slipping away from him and his legs were left dangling in the air. He yelped in alarm and twisted about.

He found he was in the grip of an Autobot, who had picked him up by the collar. The Autobot himself was dangling above the doorway from the rooftop of the factory, held in place by two more Autobots on the roof. The sight did not calm Masterson down and he struggled furiously to break free, wriggling in Jazz's grip.

"Cool it, clyde", Jazz said, "Bee and 'Cee, do me a solid and pull me up, would ya?"

Bumblebee and Arcee pulled Jazz back onto the roof complete with his captive. Jazz placed him gently down: he immediately tried to bolt but found Arcee standing in his way.

"Take it easy", she said, lifting her hands in a soothing gesture, "We just want to talk".

"Yeah, take a chill pill", advised Jazz, kneeling down to peer at the alarmed teen, "We ain't gonna lay a servo on you".

"So long as you co-operate", Bumblebee extended one of his stingers and pointed the sparking tip at Masterson.

Masterson panicked and stumbled away from Bumblebee, raising his hand to cover his face. Arcee and Jazz looked at Bumblebee.

"There's no need for that", Arcee said disapprovingly.

"Trust me, there is", Sari appeared from behind Bumblebee and stomped towards the panicked Masterson, "This little creep tried to blow up the entire state of Michigan".

Masterson caught sight of Sari and, despite the peril he was in, brushed his hair back with his hands and attempted to dust off his lab coat, "Dude, who's the chick?"

Sari realized he didn't recognise her as they hadn't met since her upgrade into her teenaged self. She growled and gripped him by the collar, and then with her hidden robotic strength lifted him clean off the ground and held him there.

"Remember me yet, bucko?" she snapped.

"You're…you're Sumdac's brat!" he gasped, "Woah, what happened to you? Growth spurt?"

"Long story and I don't have the time, or the patience", Sari replied unsympathetically, "Now listen, we're gonna ask you some questions, and you're gonna answer them. Alright?"

He nodded, wide-eyed and even paler than usual.

"Good", Sari dropped him and he scrambled to his feet.

"So, you're the one who stole funds from my Dad's company, right?"

"Hehehe, actually that was my man P.C".

"You mean Porter C Powell?" Sari asked.

"Well, it wasn't him either now that I think about it, it was his contact. He got a message from someone who said he wanted to see your Dad's company fail, so he transmitted funds from his account to P.C's so we could set up this place".

"Someone who wanted to see my Dad's company go under?" Sari blinked, "Who could that be?"

"Oh, gee Sari, take your pick. Who would want to take down the biggest domestic product company in the world?" Bumblebee began counting off suspects on his fingers, "Meltdown, Isenberg Bots Incorporated, those crazy punks from the Save The Earth And Mankind movement – "

"First rule of counter espionage, Bumblebee", Sari smiled up at him, "Suspect everybody".

"Actually, it was some lady", Masterson piped up, "Some lady called Meg".

"Megatron!" the Autobots declared in startled unison.

"I knew it! I knew Megatron had something to do with it!" Sari snapped her fingers.

"Megatron?" Masterson squinted at her, "Isn't that the scary dude who leads those Decepticons that showed up in Detroit?"

"He's the harbinger of war and chaos", Arcee explained with a steely glint in her eyes, "The stuff of legend and nightmare on Cybertron, the terror of all Autobot-kind. And you've been doing business with him".

"Oh", the boy sniggered, "Cool".

"No, not cool. Very not cool", Sari glared down at him; although they were approximately the same age she was considerably taller than him, "So what else did Megatron give you?"

"Uh…let's see, okay, so he gave us those totally leet specs and supplied us with that chemical compound the Decepticons are made out of. I think it's called Destronium or something. He gave us enough cash and materials to set up this base and begin our operation".

"And what did he want in return?" said Jazz, "The big Megs doesn't give out freebies".

"All the dude wanted was one of my Headmaster Units. I constructed a new one and delivered it to the address he instructed us to, some warehouse in downtown Detroit. Anyway, once we got there he'd left us the Destronium and instructions to get our keisters in gear".

Sari put her hands on her hips, "So what are you building here? Military bots, right?"

"Uh-huh. They're gonna be totally boss!"

"So does this look familiar?" asked Bumblebee.

He, Jazz and Arcee took out separate components of the shattered robot remains Bulkhead had discovered on Salusus Secundus and tossed them down in front of Masterson, who dropped to his knees and began examining them. After a moment he sat bolt upright and rounded angrily on the Autobots.

"Where did you Auto-freaks get this?" he snapped.

"I should think you'd be able to tell us that", Arcee said, "Salusus Secundus in the Karmax system".

He stared at her, "_What _in the _what _system? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with us", Bumblebee went on, "We found what was left of this attack bot of yours out on a remote planet in Autobot space. We know you must have tossed it through the space bridge. The question is 'why?'".

They crowded around him and waited for an answer. It was a long time coming and when it came Henry Masterson sounded dumbfounded and more than a little scared.

"There's no way you guys could have gotten hold of that bot. They're still in preproduction! We haven't finished making the prototype yet!"

Jazz, Bumblebee, Arcee and Sari exchanged confused looks.

Jazz shook his head, "Something don't add up here".

* * *

"I am not the Megatron you know".

Optimus regarded his captor intently, or as intently as he could with the searing pain of the spark extractor crippling him. The Decepticon was sitting on a slab of stone that served as a chair. He was hunched over with his chin resting on one closed fist and he spoke slowly, carefully, as if struggling to recall the details of his story.

"I am not the Megatron you know", he repeated quietly.

Optimus spoke up, "Well…we can see that you've upgraded, but…"

"No! It is far more than that. I am not the Megatron you know. I am from the future".

Optimus regarded him for a moment and then laughed, "You _are_ crazy".

"You fool. I am from the future – two thousand stellar cycles from now. I have ventured back in time to this period to complete my unfinished business. Do you understand?"

"I understand that you're insane, Megatron. Why would I believe a story like that?"

"Give me chance to explain, little Optimus. Perhaps you'll be less keen to mock me when you hear what I have to say. After all, you requested this little story time session".

Optimus looked at Soundwave, chained up beside him. The Decepticon communication officer gave no sign he was listening. Optimus nodded back to Megatron.

"Go on".

"Very well", Megatron flexed his fingers theatrically, "It began shortly after the skirmish on Falkon V, when I was still of more or less sound mind. After losing my precious Protoform X, the potential of which I never truly fathomed – "

"You mean Sari", Optimus interrupted.

"Yes", he dragged the word out, savouring the syllable, "It occurred to me that without sparks to breed a new generation of soldiers – and you'll notice that I've now dropped all that absurd self-righteous rhetoric about saving Decepticonkind from extinction – that my forces would be greatly outnumbered in any future wars. I managed to obtain Vector Sigma and a few paltry protoforms but this was not nearly enough to fill my ranks. I began work on a new project. A project centred on Earth".

"When?"

"Shortly before the Battle of Polyhex. I made use of the services of two of Professor Sumdac's embittered ex-employees, one Porter C Powell and one Henry Masterson, recruiting them to the cause of constructing an army of attack drones. I supplied them with materials, design specs and finances".

"So it was you!" Optimus exclaimed, "You're the one who stole funds from Sumdac's account, and you did it to set up Powell and the Headmaster's little operation".

"Quite. My neural processors were integrated into Sumdac Systems' network during my…incarceration in that cursed lab for so long that I utterly infiltrated their workings. It was protoform's play to remotely hack into the good Professor's bank account and transfer the funds to Powell, and I covered my tracks well.

"Then came the Battle of Polyhex. My last semi-sincere attempt to further the Decepticon cause, although in truth I planned the attack primarily to lure you into my clutches, Optimus Prime. But events did not unfold as they should have, no".

He clenched one fist violently, "You should have perished in the grip of my servos, begging for mercy, Autobot! But no, you had to persist. Persistence – your most odious trait. And yet another obstacle was thrown before me: my own troops began to question whether or not I was fit to lead. They may have remained silent while Starscream alone openly defied me but I could see it in their optics.

"After all I had scarified for them, to be betrayed at the moment of my greatest falling…I could not bear it, Optimus. I fled and went into self-imposed exile. But isolation did not ease my mind. The voices became worse. The voices telling me that the flaw was not mine but that of my so-called soldiers. The voices telling me that the galaxy would have to come to order under a singular brilliant mind".

"In other words", Optimus said bluntly, "You went mad".

Beneath his mask Megatron grinned, "Call it what you want, Optimus, yes. I'll not deny it. I see it as the shedding of the limitations my previously feeble mind had placed upon myself. And with the last of those barriers stripped away a new plan formed in my mind. It occurred to me that the power of the AllSpark had been misused for billions of stellar cycles by Autobots and Decepticons alike. Rather than using it to create new life I would use it to _perfect _mine".

Optimus shook his head in disbelief, "What are you talking about?"

"It's simple, my dear Autobot. I wished to absorb the AllSpark itself: to fuse it with my spark and create a new, perfect Megatron. It was to be more than merely wielding the AllSpark as a weapon as I did during our second encounter aboard Omega Supreme, where you shattered the AllSpark to keep it out of my hands. No, this time I was to unite with the AllSpark, to allow its unlimited power to course through me. To transform me into the perfect life form destined to become the singular sentient mind of the galaxy itself!"

"That's crazy. That's….sick", Optimus shuddered.

"Ah, no fear", Megatron intertwined his fingers and leaned forward, "Radical ideas always meet resistance from lesser minds. And why should the lesser minds govern the power of the AllSpark any longer? The squawking, chattering voices of Autobot and Decepticon alike must be silenced. They must all submit to their fate".

"And what fate is that?"

"To slip into the Well of AllSparks, child! It's no mere religious mysticism as the sceptics claim. Extinguished sparks return to the AllSpark, and since the AllSpark was to be fused with me – well, they would become part of the perfect being. A far more expedient use of their spark energy. Free will among the masses is the scourge of the galaxy, Optimus Prime. With it crushed and replaced by my single, guiding will there would be no more betrayal, no more hate, no more love, no more war, no more pain. Just…bliss. The euphoria of solitude".

Optimus couldn't find the words to protest. Megatron didn't seem to care.

"Yes, oh yes, it would be perfect", he went on, seemingly oblivious to the presence of Optimus and Soundwave for the moment, "At long last Cybertron would come to order. And then the galaxy after that. And then the universe. But larger goals such as these have humble beginnings, and so I returned to my attack drones.

"They were no longer to be used to supplement the ranks of the Decepticons, but to serve as my soldiers in my war on sentient life itself, starting with the Transformers. I named the drones the Monocons – pure obedient tools to aid in the realization of my singular vision. They're quite formidable, I assure you".

"We'd have noticed Powell and Masterson creating thousands of drones by now", Optimus argued, "How did you create them all?"

"I _told _you, little Prime. I am not from your timestream. I come from the _future_. A future where there are no obstacles to my total dominion. But the legions I have allowed to glimpse were not created all at once. After the Battle of Polyhex I remained in exile for several years, overseeing the covert creation of the Monocons. They were manufactured in an abandoned Sumdac factory, which resulted in the irksome though somewhat amusing twist of the Sumdac Systems logo being stamped upon them.

"Of course those deluded humans, Powell and Masterson, believed they were creating something that would earn them a fortune. In the end it only sealed their doom. I took a Headmaster Unit as 'payment' from them, and used its frankly ingenious cybernetic override systems to create a sort of master control for the Monocons. I integrated the workings of the Headmaster Unit into my own processor", he rapped the side of his helmet with one hand, "Allowing me to remotely control all Monocons as surely as my processor regulates the movements of my body".

"I still don't buy this 'future' story", Optimus warned.

"Deny it all you want, it won't change the facts. When I had enough Monocons – and the Autobots and Decepticons had sufficiently weakened one another in their war, I took action. My first attempt to absorb the power of the AllSpark was small-scale. I began by extracting the sparks of those who had had unusually high contact with the AllSpark and absorbing it into my own spark. That's why I created the extractors that torture you even now, my friend. However such morsels failed to satisfy my lust for the ultimate prize. Even the absorption of Vector Sigma, torn from the ruins of New Kaon, merely fuelled my hunger. It became clear that to fulfil my vision I must take the AllSpark itself.

"And so I directed my now sufficiently large forces to take Cybertron itself. The Autobots were no match for my legions. And so it ended. I claimed the AllSpark and a new name for myself. I was no longer Megatron, that feeble tyrant who sought merely the lordship of Cybertron. For I seek mastery of the universe itself. I am Gigatron".

Soundwave abruptly lifted his head and spoke for the first time since his capture, "If you are not the Megatron I serve then where is he? Where is Megatron?"

"The timeline of your Megatron will be the same as mine up until this point", was the reply, "He will be in hiding somewhere, dreaming up the same mad plans that spurred me to action. The plans that led to the creation of Gigatron, destined ruler of a silent universe!"

"Alright, 'Gigatron'", Optimus scoffed, "Enough of this garbage. Tell us the real story".

Their enemy looked at him sidelong, "You still don't believe me? Hmm…how can I convince you? Ah, yes", he stood up and advanced towards them, "The sparks I extracted and absorbed as a prelude to my attempt on the AllSpark. Where do you think they came from?"

Neither of them answered.

"I'll tell you, yes".

His voice abruptly changed: it was not the resonant purr of a self-satisfied psychopath that passed his lips but an altogether different voice.

"Bots who were created directly by AllSpark interference", said the voice of Grimlock.

"Such as the AllSpark fragments on Earth", Mixmaster's voice said.

"Or simply those who were exposed to an unusually high level of AllSpark energy", the unusually clear voice but unmistakable voice of Scrapper claimed.

"They were all ideal for this purpose", Dirt Boss said.

The voices flowed from his vocabulator as naturally as if they were his own. Optimus was immediately struck by a terrible image of naïve and unsuspecting bots like Grimlock and Scrapper dying agonizing deaths and their very essence being leeched from their bodies. But nothing prepared Optimus for the sick feeling of helpless horror that was heralded by the next voice.

"I claimed their sparks and tore them from their bodies", the cheerful, upbeat voice of Wreck-Gar said.

Next their torment turned his attention to Soundwave, who looked at him defiantly.

"I claimed your spark too", the abomination said in his own voice, "And you know something?"

Soundwave dared not answer.

"Your beloved fled and left you to your fate", Slipstream's voice said, "Although it did her little good in the end".

What little resistance there still was in Soundwave drained away and he slumped over as if dead, a broken bot.

The tyrant smirked and then rounded on Optimus, his voice returned to its normal low thunder, "Do you believe me now, Optimus Prime? I am from the future: a future where there is no resistance! Are these words sinking in?"

Gigatron's shrouded face leant in closer to Optimus', and when he spoke his voice had changed again.

"Yes, I think they are", said the voice of Sari Sumdac.

All hope left Optimus.


	21. Gigatron's ambition

Author's note: Wow, sorry for the long delay in updates. I have my reasons but I'm sure no-one's interested in hearing them, so I shall simply apologise instead. Also sorry for this short chapter but due to dramatic purposes I felt it best to cut it short.

Just to provide an explanation for the name 'Gigatron'. While this new Megatron is also a time-travelling madman from the future, I decided against calling him 'Galvatron' for several reasons. First, I cordially dislike Galvatron and wanted to avoid using him if I could. Second, I think that bringing in a character called Galvatron is highly predictable and carries with it a certain amount of expectation: with a new character like Gigatron I have a blank slate. And finally, I had already established Galvatron as Megatron's mentor during the Great Wars.

I looked into the origins of Megatron's name, which is a portmanteau of 'megaton' and 'electron'. I decided to use 'gigaton' as a basis for this new incarnation's name, as a gigaton is larger in scale than a megaton and it felt appropriate due to the more epic nature of Gigatron.

The only problem with this is, as some of the most well-versed Transformer fans among you may have noticed, that there is already a character in Transformers called Gigatron. Sort of. Gigatron was the Japanese name for the RiD Megatron character, and in fact a character called Gigatron resembling RiD Megatron even makes a small appearance in the AllSpark Almanac II. However I felt that this was a rather minor issue and was content to set it aside for the sake of the new character. So anyway, on with the show.

* * *

"To many Autobots, Kup was more than a drill sergeant and an outstanding officer. He was an inspiring leader, a trusted mentor and a good friend".

In one of Iacon's central plazas, Ultra Magnus solemnly addressed a crowd of Autobots. Over four hundred bots, consisting of both military personnel and civilians, had assembled to pay homage at the funeral of Kup. They were gathered around his pall, on which lay the grey form of the expired Autobot. The great puncture wound from Megatron's sword still marred his chest plate, but his expression was peaceful. In one lifeless hand the caretakers had placed one of his favoured cy-gars.

From the crowd Rodimus studied the body of his former mentor. He hardly paid attention to Ultra Magnus' eulogy. Despite the praise he had received for organizing the escape from Talos IV, his promotion to the rank of Prime and Kup's own assurance that his death was not Rodimus' fault, the shadow of guilt still lingered over the young Autobot captain.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced behind to see Ironhide giving him a reassuring smile. It was rare for the usually curt Ironhide to openly display affection and so Rodimus took the gesture gratefully.

Ultra Magnus continued, "Cybertron will not soon forget Kup's kindness and courage, nor will those who knew him ever forget the words of wisdom he imparted to them. We commemorate your sacrifice, Autobot Kup, and we celebrate your lifecycle".

At this four Elite Guardsbots, one of whom was Sentinel Prime, stooped and lifted Kup's pall, hoisting it to shoulder height and carrying it away. Ultra Magnus saluted, and the crowd followed suit. In silence they watched as Kup was carried away to his resting place in Iacon's crypt.

When the procession had passed by Rodimus relaxed. As the crowd began to disperse he gave a melancholy sigh.

"You know it wasn't your fault, right?"

Rodimus turned to see the rest of Team Athenia had gathered. It was Hot Shot who had spoken.

"The old bot knew better than anyone what he was getting himself into", Brawn agreed, "He knew the risks of engaging Megatron".

"He wouldn't want you to blame yourself", Ironhide added.

Rodimus wondered if he would ever truly accept what they were saying. He doubted it, but for the moment he just smiled half-heartedly.

"By the way, we just heard the big news", said Red Alert, "Congratulations on making Prime".

"Yeah, congratulations boss-bot", Hot Shot grinned, but then whispered anxiously; "This doesn't mean you're going to be assigned to a different team, does it?"

"No, it doesn't. And thanks you guys", Rodimus replied, "It sure came as a shock, but just between us I think Optimus Prime might have put in a good word for me".

"Speaking of your main bot, where is he?" looking around, Red Alert said, "I didn't see him anywhere in the service. What could have made him miss something like this?"

* * *

_Focus, Optimus. Focus. _

It was beyond difficult. The pain of the spark extractor was almost inconsequential as he struggled to get the image of Sari dying in the grip of Gigatron out of his head. The leering visage of Gigatron so close to his face didn't help matters.

He knew he had to maintain control. He couldn't afford to waste his chance to learn as much about this new enemy as he could. This was the perfect opportunity. If he failed to get as much information from Gigatron as possible he would be of little use to when even if he did manage to escape. He had to keep Gigatron talking. He _had_ to stay strong.

_Did she at least die quickly? Maybe she never saw it coming and didn't have time to – _

"No!" Optimus suddenly cried out of sheer despair.

Gigatron chuckled cruelly and turned away, saying aloud, "Ah, it does my spark joy to witness this".

It hit Optimus like a bolt of lightning, piercing his grief. Without pausing to consider the consequences he said:

"Why, what went wrong last time?"

Gigatron froze in mid-step. Optimus pressed his advantage.

"Some glitch in your plans, huh? Something that went wrong and forced you to travel back in time to correct them? Or did you just come back to see me suffer?"

The former Decepticon Lord stiffened and his fingers twitched restlessly.

"I'm guessing someone threw a wrench into your plan, am I right?"

Gigatron snapped up his staff, which had lain against the wall, and whirled around to face Optimus, his face twisted with slavering rage. He cried out and stabbed with the staff at Optimus, the blade plunging down towards the restrained Autobot's face. Optimus shut his eyes and waited for the blow.

It never came. Optimus opened one eye carefully to see the tip of the staff hovering millimetres from his forehead, the weapon wavering in Gigatron's grip as he struggled to resist finishing the blow. Gigatron snarled and withdrew his hand and the staff.

"It was _you_, Optimus Prime!", he spat, "As always. It was at the moment of my greatest triumph. Iacon was in ruins and the Autobot forces were in disarray. Ultra Magnus was slain. Nothing stood in the path to the vaults of Iacon and the AllSpark within. I claimed it, took it, pressed it to my spark. And then…"

He hesitated and bowed his head, submerging it in shadow once more.

"And then _you _arrived on the scene, of course, Optimus Prime. I was halfway through uniting with the AllSpark when you charged into the vaults with the Magnus Hammer in hand. And before I could annihilate you, you managed to smash what was left of the AllSpark and interrupt my ascension to the status of Supreme Being! The act cost you your life, but in my rage I made a grievous error. I slew you quickly, far too quickly! I didn't have chance to savour the moment, to witness your suffering for more than an instant…"

He glanced over at Optimus and gestured to the spark extractor, "As you can see I have corrected that error".

"So that's why you travelled back in time?" Optimus shook his head in disbelief, "Just to torture me?"

"No, although that did occur to me. But a more vital reason drew me. Although the AllSpark had been shattered before this time the shards could not be found no matter how relentlessly my legions searched for them. And although the half of the AllSpark I had already absorbed has granted me great power, I am not complete without the rest. And so after two thousand stellar cycles of fruitless searching in my time line I have returned to this time period to claim my prize".

"You're going to have some difficulty there", Optimus answered, "The AllSpark is inert. Lifeless".

Soundwave abruptly lifted his head and spoke out, "As is Vector Sigma".

Gigatron tilted his head to the right, "Don't you think it was the same in my timeline? I absorbed both Vector Sigma and much of the AllSpark. When they reacted to my spark their fire was rekindled and the power of the AllSpark, its sheer power, was moulded to my will. Great power, but not limitless, at least not without the rest of the AllSpark. But the portion I had absorbed granted me the knowledge to perfect the triple-changing technology without the defect of multiple personalities. What's more, it empowered me with the skill and expertise to create rips in time itself".

Optimus nodded his head, taking it all in, "So why did you send the first Monocon to our time before you came through? To test your time-travelling technology?"

"Yes, and what's more, to test the very nature of the time continuum. I deliberately sent the Monocon to an Autobot planet so that it would be discovered, examined and logged. While I was in my own timeline I discovered the log of this encounter suddenly appeared. I knew right at that moment that anything that I changed in the past would affect my timeline, so I decided to abandon it. After absorbing the rest of the AllSpark I do not intend to return to my own, desolate timeline. I will remain here and reign as Supreme Ruler of the Universe. Does that answer all your questions, little Autobot?"

"I've just got one left. Do you really think you're going to get away with this? You think the Autobots will let you just walk into Iacon and take the AllSpark?"

"Or the Decepticons allow you to take Vector Sigma?" Soundwave argued.

"Ah, now we come to the core of it! I will not be stealing neither the AllSpark nor Vector Sigma", Gigatron gestured with his hand, and two robots entered the limited light of the room from the darkness behind him.

"You will", grinned Gigatron.

Optimus and Soundwave found themselves facing down exact replicas of themselves. Optimus studied the form of his doppelganger in wonder; from the line of his shoulders and his stance to the detailing on his armour plating, it was a perfect copy. Except for the dead black and gunmetal grey colouring and the lifeless gaze.

"Clones?" the Autobot said aloud in wonder.

Gigatron smirked, "Oh no, not mere clones. These two _are_ you. They are the sparkless bodies of yourselves from my timeline, given rudimentary programming and enslaved to my will. They shall infiltrate Cybertron and New Kaon and retrieve the AllSpark and Vector Sigma for me".

He went to stand between the two black robots, placed a hand on the Optimus copy and gloated, "Say hello to the scourge of the Autobots. Meet your nemesis, Prime".

* * *

"You let him go?"

Bulkhead looked in disbelief at Bumblebee, Arcee, Jazz and Sari as they disembarked off the cargo elevator and stepped out onto the roof of Sumdac Tower. Ratchet, Bulkhead and Professor Sumdac went to meet them.

"We had to let Masterson go", Bumblebee explained, "Captain Fanzone showed up and said something about not being able to detain him without sufficient evidence of a specific crime".

"But, just so you know, he confessed _everything_", Sari scowled, "Masterson and Porter C Powell are the ones who stole your money, Dad. With a little help from Megatron".

"Megatron? What's Megatron got to do with any of this?" asked Ratchet.

"It looks like he's recruited Porter C Powell and Henry Masterson to construct an army of combat droids", Arcee said, "But they haven't started production yet".

Bulkhead, Ratchet and Sumdac shared confused looks.

"So…what was that bot I found on Salusus Secundus?" wondered Bulkhead.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, Big Green", Jazz smiled, and then looked over at the space bridge, "Any word on Optimus?"

"Not a blip", Ratchet shook his head, "It doesn't make any sense. He went through the space bridge on Cybertron alright, but now no-one knows where he is".

The band of Autobots and humans slipped into confused and unsettling silence. Sari looked up at her Cybertronian friends. They all seemed lost and vulnerable without Optimus. She felt it too. She wanted someone to lead them, to take charge and direct their response to the threat at hand. But there was no-one.

"So…what do we do?" Bumblebee said eventually.

Ratchet sucked in his gut and looked over at the space bridge, "We find Prime. No matter what it takes".


	22. Incognito

Author's note: Another late update, another lame author's apology. My bad. Anyway, Cycloprax has uploaded another awesome illustration for this fanfic, in this case a design for Gigatron's staff. Go check it out at the usual place.

* * *

Optimus had lost all sense of time. All he was aware of was the stifling heat of the small room, the encompassing shadow around him, the bright white light of the spark extractor and the numbing pain it was inflicting on him.

The pain had been growing worse, just as Gigatron had told him it would. At first when he felt it he had tried to convince himself that it was just his imagination, but there was no denying it now. The dull ache had risen to a needling pain that blurred his senses. He could feel the energy draining from him with each passing minute. It was akin to being gradually eaten alive.

Soundwave was doubtless going through the same process, but the Decepticon had fallen silent since the last time they had seen Gigatron. Optimus had tried to talk to him, in an attempt to lift both of their spirits, but Soundwave had stubbornly refused to reply. The Autobot could barely see him in the darkness although he was only a few meters away, but from what little he could see Soundwave was hanging limp with his head bowed.

And so Optimus had contented himself by occasionally saying something to reassure Soundwave and focused instead on the problem at hand. Escape seemed impossible, but Optimus wasn't going to give up. There had to be something he could do to stop the terrible fate that had befallen Gigatron's timeline descending upon this one. Something, _anything_.

A short burst of footfalls heralded the arrival of Gigatron, who loomed up abruptly in front of the two captives and sneered at them.

"How long has it been?" Optimus asked weakly.

"Since our last meeting? Ten days", Gigatron answered, "I have come to inform you that Phase One of my plan is underway. Soundwave, your doppelganger has just arrived in New Kaon. And Optimus, yours is approaching Cybertron now".

"How do you think you'll get those blank bots to get past the planetary security?" Optimus scoffed, although he asked partially out of curiosity.

"Ah, now we come to it. First, I have given them electronic paint jobs that match yours to cloak them. And I found yet another use for that Headmaster unit that repugnant fleshling Masterson lent me".

A Monocon entered bearing what looked like a small headset, but upon closer inspection Optimus saw that it was what remained of the internal workings of a Headmaster unit. Gigatron took it, slipped it over his helmet and dismissed the Monocon.

"Your spark-deficient friends have Headmaster circuitry controlling their all-but destroyed processors", Gigatron said as a mouthpiece extended from the headset to project in front of his muzzle, "So long as I have this I control their actions, as directly or indirectly as I wish, and if I speak into this I can talk through them! Make yourselves comfortable, my friends. It's going to be quite a show".

Two monitors swept out from hidden compartments in the walls. On one image they could see New Kaon drawing rapidly closer: on the other Cybertron.

"And from here we can see what they see", Gigatron sighed and clasped his hands together, "How exquisite. Here we go".

* * *

"Barely a deca cycle into my reign as Decepticon leader and I'm already bored".

Starscream sat on his command chair in the Decepticon Control Centre, idly examining his curled fingers. His entourage of clones, with the addition of Blackarachnia, paid him no attention. They were busy manning the various consoles and installations and giving out orders to Decepticon colonies throughout the galaxy. Unfortunately with the exception of Blackarachnia they were all woefully unfamiliar with the equipment and were encountering difficulties.

"I can't get it to transmit! Oh no, I think I broke it!" Skywarp whimpered, pointing a trembling finger at his monitor.

Slipstream leaned over and scolded, "You haven't switched it on, you idiot!"

"You will not abandon your outpost! Why should I worry my brilliant mind with how many troops you've lost?" Thundercracker snarled into a headset, "Lose the rest of them! And then lose yourself, you unfit simpleton!"

Out of the corner of her eye Slipstream saw Ramjet reaching for a commlink set and she immediately shot out her arm and seized him before he could grab it, "You're not going giving orders to _anyone_! Especially after that mess you created on Jagthorn!"

"I didn't create a mess! They abandoned their posts without any orders from me!"

"No they didn't!"

"Yes they did!"

"No they…argh, just stay away from the commlink, alright?"

"Oh, don't worry, I promise".

"This is getting stupid", Slipstream growled, shoving Ramjet aside and rounding on Starscream, "How are we supposed to run the whole Decepticon Empire if you fired all the experienced staff?"

"Ahem…may I remind you that you are to address me as 'Lord' Starscream?"

Slipstream bit back her frustration, "Yes, Lord Starscream".

"Good. Now let me assure you, your concerns will be taken into consideration. After someone gives me a foot rub".

Slipstream's jaw dropped whilst Sunstorm immediately pushed past her and rushed towards his leader. He dropped to one knee.

"I would be honoured to, most noble – "

"Not you!" Starscream snapped, "Either Blackarachnia or Slipstream. Come on, one of you, hurry up".

He extended his right leg and held it out in front of him, and looked back and forth at the two disgusted femmebots expectantly.

"With all due respect, Lord Starscream, get bent", Blackarachnia snorted and turned back to her work.

"How dare you speak to me like that, you miserable insect!" thundered Starscream.

"If you don't mind, Lord Starscream, I'm currently working on a procedure to remove that shatter bomb from your chassis and could do without disruptions. Is that adequate for you?"

Starscream squirmed uncomfortably at the mentioning of his own potential abrupt demise and backed down.

"Ah, yes, well…carry on. You, Commander Slipstream, _you_ may administer the foot rub".

Slipstream didn't reply at first. She had gone very still and very quiet, and her head was tucked into her chest. She seemed to be in deep thought. After a moment she finished wrestling with her thoughts and looked Starscream directly in the eye.

"Where's Soundwave?" she said coldly.

Starscream quirked an eyebrow, "Eh? What're you talking about? Shouldn't you be the one keeping track of him?"

"Ten solar cycles ago he said he was being dispatched on a secret mission. He hasn't come back or sent a message since. Where did you send him?"

Starscream lowered his leg and leaned forward in his chair, "I didn't send him anywhere. I didn't even notice that he was gone".

"I'm not kidding around, Starscream. Where is he?"

"It's 'Lord' Starscream to you! And I didn't dispatch him anywhere! To be honest I'm not even sure who we're talking about here. Which one's Soundwave again?"

"Um…I don't wish to interrupt", whimpered Skywarp, flinching when Starscream and Slipstream fixed their optics on him, "But…ehm…Soundwave has just returned. He checked in at the central starport two cycles ago".

Without waiting for permission Slipstream turned on her heel and marched out of the Control Centre. She strode quickly down the decrepit corridors, ignoring the various Decepticons who saluted her. In less than a minute she had swept out into the streets of Darkmount and was heading for the starport when she saw Soundwave walking in her direction.

"Ah, there you are!" she exclaimed, unconcerned about who saw them or not. For some inexplicable reason she had become very uneasy about Soundwave's sudden absence, relatively short though it had proven to be. She was relieved to see him again.

The seeker strode forward to meet him, a rare smile on her lips, "So, good to be back?"

Standing in the makeshift holding cell, Gigatron hesitated. .The accursed female Starscream clone was approaching his sparkless Soundwave drone. This was something Gigatron hadn't accounted for. How to respond to her without arousing suspicion?

"Ah, there you are!" she was saying, "So, good to be back?"

* * *

Gigatron's eyes darted to look over at the real, captive Soundwave. How would _he_ respond to such a greeting from his partner? Gigatron had never paid their romance much attention in either his present form or his Megatron form. He would have to improvise.

He opened his mouth, spoke into the mouthpiece and watched as the Soundwave puppet repeated the words half a galaxy away.

* * *

"It is good to be back. My mission was a success".

Slipstream stopped just short of Soundwave, "So, you going to tell me what the mission was about now?"

"Erm…forgive me, I cannot. It is highly confidential".

He started to move past her. She followed.

"Well, Starscream says he never assigned you on any mission, and since I'm his second-in-command, technically I could order you to give me the details", she said.

He didn't reply.

"I'm kidding, battery-brain!" she snorted and prodded him teasingly.

The only response he made was to quicken his pace.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked.

"I am fine. I have another mission to complete. I must be alone", he answered as he made his way up a set of stairs towards the main Darkmount complex.

"Aw, can't I come and lend you a servo?" she wondered, "Anything to get away from Starscream for a nanoklik".

"Yes, Starscream is indeed an accursed nuisance".

It didn't sound like something Soundwave would say. He was far mellower about their comrades than she was. He never even had a bad word to say about his harsh boss Shockwave. But then again Soundwave was always surprising her. Just over a lunar cycle ago he had attempted to tell a joke. It had been awful and he had spoiled the punch line by including it in the explanation, but it was an attempt nonetheless.

So perhaps this was just a previously hidden loathing of Starscream she was witnessing. She decided to let it slide and tried again to talk to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"So, can I come with you and help you out? It'd be nice to spend some time together".

Soundwave swung about suddenly, throwing her hand away, and jabbed an accusing finger in her direction. His voice, usually level and composed, blared with anger.

"I said leave me be! I have work to complete, now get away from me!"

The stunned Slipstream watched as Soundwave marched away from her and vanished around a corridor.

* * *

"That could have gone better", Optimus quipped.

Gigatron curled his lip in a wordless snarl as he hurriedly directed his Soundwave puppet away to continue its mission. That had been too close. Detection before either of his proxies could escape to the shuttles he had provided them with would mean failure.

"No matter, we are still on course", growled Gigatron, "Ah, and I see my Optimus Prime puppet is just docking at the Iacon starport. This should be entertaining".

"The Autobots will figure out that that's not me", Optimus warned.

"By the time they do, it will be too late", Gigatron hissed as his scarlet optics flashed within the shadows of his helm.

* * *

"Optimus Prime, sir! This is indeed an honour!"

An Autobot onlooker cried out as Optimus Prime stepped out of his starship and strode out into the streets of Iacon. Others turned to look at him and cry out in admiration for his success at Polyhex. However to their surprise he did not acknowledge them.

He hadn't made it far, however, before an Autobot stepped directly into his path to intercept him. He was forced to stop.

"Ah, there you are, Optimus Prime, sir!" Wheeljack exclaimed, "Your buddies on Earth have been looking for you".

Optimus' only response was to tilt his head slightly and say, "I see".

"Yeah! Where've you been? We saw you go through the space bridge but you didn't show up on the other side. Or at least that's what your buddies said".

"Their account is unreliable. I arrived on Earth but I…was called away on a diplomatic mission. To the planet Taxxonia. Now I must depart".

He brushed past the puzzled Wheeljack and strode on, continuing on his journey towards the Metroplex.

* * *

"So, are you any closer to finding a solution to my little problem?"

Blackarachnia didn't even look up from her work to pay Starscream any attention. She was busy researching experimental electrical stimulants in a thus far fruitless search for something that would revive the lifeless Vector Sigma, which hung in front of her now in its holding chamber. As she furiously worked the consoles in her quest for useful information Starscream advanced down the narrow catwalk towards her.

"Well? I don't like to be kept waiting, Blackarachnia", he scowled.

"I'll get back on it soon", she answered, only half paying attention, "Right now I've got other priorities".

Starscream threw his arms up in frustration, "Eurgh! Why doesn't anyone show me the same respect and awed fear they showed Megatron? What did he have that I don't?"

She snorted, "Do you want the short list or the long?"

"Do you want to be cremated or fired into deep space?"

"Touché, Screamer".

As they argued they failed to notice the door open behind Starscream. Soundwave entered and walked past them, completely unheeded in the midst of their bickering. He approached Vector Sigma, his hands reaching out for it.

Long fingers suddenly clamped down on his wrist and twisted him about to look into Starscream's face, "And just what do you think you're doing?"

At Starscream's touch Soundwave flinched dramatically and cried out, "Take your servos off me, worm!"

In utter shock Starscream released him, but surprise swiftly turned to cold wrath and the angry Decepticon leader's eyes narrowed to furious slits, "I beg your pardon?"

Soundwave quickly backtracked, "Forgive me, Stars - that is, Lord Starscream. My sensitivity circuitry has been running on overdrive since the Battle of Polyhex".

"Hmm", Starscream didn't sound convinced but he said, "Go on".

"I have been given orders by the Council of Generals to transfer Vector Sigma to your private quarters".

The seeker evinced confusion, "You have?"

"Yes. Didn't you receive the communiqué? The Council of Generals has ruled that Vector Sigma would be best kept in your possession in the future, Lord Starscream. They trust you alone with the responsibility of safeguarding it".

At that Starscream lit up and smiled benevolently, "Ah, well, that's different. Finally, the Council is taking me seriously! It's about time. Go on then, my simple little friend. You have your Lord's permission to carry his most precious possession to his quarters".

"The honour is all mine, Lord Starscream", Soundwave answered as he removed Vector Sigma from its restraining harness and held it out before him.

"Yes, it is. Now get along and do your Master's bidding".

"Yes, Lord Starscream".

* * *

"I must admit I was concerned, Optimus", Ultra Magnus said as he led the way across the empty Autobot High Council chamber, "Concerned when you were absent for Sergeant Kup's funeral. But if you felt the need for solitary contemplation after such an ordeal I can understand. I went through a similar crisis after the battle of Plundarr".

"Thank you for your co-operation, sir", Optimus replied rather stiffly.

Ultra Magnus however did not seem to notice as approached one statue in the chamber and placed one hand on it. It yielded to his touch and in response a shaft opened in the far corner of the room, opening out into an elevator.

Ultra Magnus gestured to the door, "You know the way, Optimus Prime. The AllSpark may choose to provide you with the answers you seek. Go and ask for its wisdom".

The Magnus left the Chamber, and as he did a shadow passed over Optimus Prime's face. The usually pleasant-looking Autobot sneered as he moved towards the elevator that would take him to the AllSpark, and his Master's prize.

But as he approached, several figures ran into the Chamber and he turned to face them.

* * *

"That's not Soundwave!"

The surprised Starscream and Blackarachnia looked around to see Slipstream standing in the doorway, blocking Soundwave's exit from the catwalk.

"What the spark are you talking about?" Blackarachnia asked.

"That…that _thing _is not Soundwave!" Slipstream repeated, "Soundwave would never talk to me like it just did. I don't know what it is, but it's not Soundwave. You have to stop him".

* * *

"That's not Optimus!"

The imposter bot froze in the entrance to the elevator and turned. He found Ratchet, Bulkhead and Sari facing him, all panting for breath.

"I don't know who or what you are, but you're not getting to the AllSpark!" Ratchet declared.

* * *

"Arrrgh! No!"

Gigatron swung about and ploughed his fist into the wall. The metal surface instantly crumpled under the force of his blow, but it was not enough to satisfy his frustration. He fired a blast from his left arm cannon, annihilating what was left of the wall.

His acting was a little stilted, he had to admit, but to be detected by both the Autobots and Decepticons so soon? That was unexpected.

"I knew she would realize it wasn't me", Soundwave said.

Gigatron fixed his furious glare on him but the once-cowed Soundwave was undeterred.

"I had faith in her."

"And I had faith in my friends", Optimus added, "You've failed, 'my Lord'. You're not going to be getting your claws on the AllSpark or Vector Sigma today".

Gigatron's rage gradually shifted to a self-assured smirk, "We'll see, my little friends. We shall see, yes, oh yes".

He wasn't beaten yet. Fragments of both Optimus' and Soundwave's personalities lay dormant in the destroyed processors of his lifeless slaves. He could tap into what was left and allow it to guide their actions while he sought for a solution.

He tapped his headset and spoke into it, "Both units activate protocol 13151. Maintain your cover".

* * *

"I am Soundwave", the bot said, "My processor was damaged in action during my secret mission. I apologise if I acted unconventionally".

"No, that's not it", Slipstream shot back, "You're _not _Soundwave. And I can prove it".

She stepped to one side and Ratbat and Laserbeak flew into the room.

"You know, this is supposed to be a secret chamber for the creation of new Decepticons, not a petting zoo", Blackarachnia sighed.

"Just watch", Slipstream replied.

Laserbeak and Ratbat enthusiastically flapped towards the bot who looked like their master, but as they drew near they altered course, flew back a few meters and hovered some distance away from him, hissing and screeching.

"You see?" said Slipstream, "Something's wrong. This isn't Soundwave, it's an imposter".

Starscream studied the Soundwave doppelganger and the circling beast-bots for a moment, then shrugged.

"This proves nothing. Who can tell what's going through the tiny processors of those little robotic turkeys? Now stand aside, Commander. My loyal subject was just about to take Vector Sigma to my chambers, weren't you Soundwave?"

"Just as you say, Lord Starscream".

"Good. Now stand aside, Commander Slipstream".

"I'm telling you Starscream, you're making a mistake!" Slipstream protested.

The Soundwave drone took a step towards Slipstream and said, "With your permission, Lord Starscream".

The speakers mounted into his backpack began to throb and hum, and a slow, melodious beat filled Slipstream's audio receptors. In a matter of seconds Slipstream found that her legs felt tired and strained, unable to support her weight, and her optic lids were beginning to shut by themselves. She stumbled, caught the railing on the catwalk, and slumped over on the floor. But as the Soundwave drone stepped over her, bearing Vector Sigma in his grasp, she clutched at him and caught his ankle.

"You won't get away with this", she whispered, "I'll find you, I'll find Soundwave and I'll save him, and you…you…"

With that her optics closed, her head drooped and she fell into uneasy sleep. The Soundwave doppelganger shook himself free of her and vanished out of the door with Vector Sigma. Starscream and Blackarachnia watched him go.

"Hysterical femmebot", Starscream snorted, "What was her problem?"

* * *

"Do you bots have scraplets in your processors? Of course it's me", Optimus said.

The voice was Optimus', the hand gesture was Optimus', and the reassuring smile was Optimus'. It was enough to make Ratchet stare. To doubt.

But Sari was not deterred; she slapped her hand against the side of Ratchet's leg and shook him out of his stupor.

"That's _not _Optimus. Stay with it, doc-bot!"

Optimus swivelled his head down to look at the little technorganic, so alien and fleshy in the vastness of Iacon's great hall, and said, "Sari, is this some kind of game? Because if it is, I don't get it".

"This isn't a game", Bulkhead pounded his fist into his open palm and took a step forward to shield Sari, "What've you done with the real Prime, creep?"

"I _am_ the real Prime! Seriously, what's the matter with you bots? Are you mad I took off without telling you where I was going? Sorry, but I was on an urgent diplomatic mission and I didn't have the time to let you know".

"Oh yeah, and where was this mission to?" Ratchet asked.

"The planet Taxxonia".

"Yeah, that's what Wheeljack told us", Bulkhead nodded, "He contacted us, said he'd seen you and you were acting a little weird. But your story checks out. Except for one lil' detail".

Optimus didn't flinch.

"Taxxonia is an arachnid planet", said Ratchet, "Just jammed full of hundreds of different arachnid species".

"So what?" Optimus snapped.

From behind Bulkhead's leg, Sari smiled in devious triumph, "Optimus is scared of spiders".

"That's right. Big time", agreed Bulkhead.

"He'd never go to a whole planet that's just crawling with them", Ratchet concluded.

Very slowly, thoughtfully and introspectively, Optimus nodded. Then a leisurely smile spread across his face. He looked somewhat amused. Then very much amused. And he began to laugh. It was a low, sinister chuckle that was not at all Optimus'.

"Well done, you got me", he grinned; "Now the question is…what're you going to do about it?"

Before the eyes of Sari and the Autobots the electronic paint job flickered and faded, and the robot's true colour was revealed: deathly black and gunmetal grey, with glinting red optics. It reached for a weapon and with a flick of its wrist activated it: it was Optimus' axe.

"You might have Prime's shape and weapons, but you don't have his skill", Ratchet barked.

Again the bot that looked so much like Optimus but wasn't smiled cruelly, "Let's see, shall we?"

He charged forward and raised his axe for the kill.


	23. A friend in need

Author's note: Another really late update, another really lame author apology. I am sincerely sorry for keeping you guys waiting and I really appreciate the effort of everyone who is still following this story.

* * *

The Optimus doppelganger swept forward frighteningly quickly. As he drew closer he whipped his axe around in a savage arc that would have sliced off Ratchet's head. If only it had connected.

Instead the drone was thrown backwards by a burst of energy from Ratchet's magnetic projectors, but he used the momentum of the blow to spin about and bring his left arm up. A pair of bolos were launched from a hidden compartment and whizzed through the air towards Sari.

Transforming her right forearm to attack mode, Sari launched a pulse of energy that blasted one set of bolos out of the air, but she wasn't quick enough to stop the other pair, which wrapped around her, threw her off balance and sent her toppling over.

"Oof!" Sari exclaimed as she hit the hard metallic floor. Her arms and legs bound, she could only squirm about in time to see the Optimus drone hurtling towards her with his axe held down low to catch her, the blade sparking as it dragged along the floor.

"I don't think so, buddy!" Bulkhead hollered as he stepped forward, swinging his right fist in a well-timed uppercut. It caught the drone on the chin, lifting him off his feet and launching him into the wall of the Council Chamber.

Sari transformed entirely into her robot form, her metallic shell tearing apart the cords of her bonds as she did so. She leapt to her feet as smoothly as she could and assumed a battle pose she had often seen Prowl use: one palm outstretched, the other tucked up against the body, right leg further forward than the left.

Their enemy however immediately burst back out of the shattered remnants of the wall and, without even shaking himself off, dropped into Optimus' attack stance; body turned away from his opponents, axe drawn back behind his head. For an instant the black-plated replica of Optimus just glared at them.

Ratchet, keeping his magnets trained on their enemy, said, "Who are you? Some kind of clone?"

"That's gotta be it", Bulkhead nodded, "Maybe Megatron cloned boss-bot so he could infiltrate Cybertron!"

The drone suddenly laughed in Optimus' voice, but there was a harsh and cold edge to it that they had never heard before, "A mere clone? Megatron? Oh please. You meddlesome sentients have absolutely no idea, do you? Absolutely no idea what awaits you. Paradise awaits you. The paradise of union".

The three companions could not respond in time before their enemy was on the move. He leapt into the air and wings extended from a jetpack that rotated into place on his shoulders: he rocketed up high and then came down fast in a mad dive.

Sari launched numerous pulses of energy from her palms at the oncoming figure: he deflected them with his axe or else simply shrugged off the minor blows. Ratchet fired a blast with his EMP generator and their airborne nemesis merely turned aside the incapacitating shot with a slash from his axe.

"Okay, so I'm guessing he has some of Optimus' skill", Sari said anxiously as she backed away.

Growling in frustration, Ratchet retracted his EMP generator and primed his magnets. When he looked up he saw their enemy was terrifyingly close and coming right at him: his magnets crackled and spat out twin streams of energy in a desperate attempt to turn his attacker back.

The magnetic blasts slowed the drone's descent and misdirected the strike but could not stop them in time: Ratchet took a vicious swipe to the shoulder, the blade cutting in deep. He cried out and dropped to his knees as the drone wrenched the blade out for a second strike, this time to kill.

An immense wrecking ball shot towards the drone's head, but the bot dodged to one side, span about and slashed out with his blade. The axe cut the cable effortlessly and the amazed Bulkhead found himself minus a wrecking ball.

"I'm beginning to see why the Cons are so edgy about Prime", he murmured.

But the drone wasn't done yet. He reached out with left hand and seized the detached wrecking ball. There was still a substantial length of cable left attached to it and he used it to hoist the ball up and whip it through the air like a flail.

"Now", he announced in his sinister parody of Optimus' voice, "We play for real".

* * *

Nearly half a galaxy away, Gigatron's Soundwave drone boarded the shuttle his master had provided for him. In his hands he held Vector Sigma. Getting to his starship without questioning had been easy – security had become incredibly lax under Starscream's rule.

As he entered the one-bot craft he settled the glowing orb to one side. Carrying it had taken its toll on the lifeless drone – his armour had warped and melted where it had come into contact with the artefact. But that didn't matter now. His mission was almost complete.

He programmed the starship to return to his master, and as the engines powered up and the ship began to rise, he powered down, his electronic paint job fading to reveal his blackened body. His services were not currently required and Gigatron needed all of his mental power to direct the Optimus drone in battle.

But in powering down the drone missed a blip on the ship's scanner, something that suggested that something had emerged from behind the cragged cover of New Kaon's asteroid field and was following the ship closely.

* * *

The Optimus drone lashed out this way and that with both axe and makeshift mace, wounding Bulkhead and bowling Ratchet over. With both Autobots down, the looming Autobot copy stood over Sari. Without hesitation he lashed his mace over his head and brought it crashing down towards her.

Sari desperately struck out, her energy hammer flashing out of its gauntlet and swinging up to the meet the wrecking ball. They collided with a sharp shrill clash and to Sari's immense relief the wrecking ball was knocked aside and wrenched out of the drone's hand.

But as the wrecking ball span away and embedded itself in the wall, the unhesitating drone swept his axe down, the blade perfectly poised to slice Sari in twain.

"You're out of options", a deep, growling voice that wasn't Optimus' said as the blade descended, too quickly for Sari to do more than cower.

A blast of high voltage energy slammed into the drone, knocking him flat and redirecting the axe swipe. Sari turned to see Bumblebee standing in the entrance to the Council Chamber, stingers still sparking. Arcee and Jazz strode up behind him, swords and nunchuks drawn.

"Sorry N. O .P", Jazz quipped as he whipped one nunchuk above his head in a startling display of martial prowess, "No dice".

"You didn't really think we wouldn't have a back-up plan, did yer?" Ratchet snorted as Bulkhead helped him to his feet.

The drone got back up and glanced around him, axe in hand, as the Autobots drew in, their weapons at the ready. They fanned out to form a perimeter around him.

"It's time for answers", Arcee declared, "Who are you?"

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't understand", came the snarling answer, "For now let's simply say I'm beyond your comprehension. And beyond your grasp".

With that his jetpack roared to life and he darted vertically into the air, then came back down with such speed and power that all except Bulkhead were thrown off their feet by the wake of his passing. In an instant he was at the doorway to the Council Chamber: he passed through, but as he did he flicked his axe at the control panel, slicing it wide open and leaving it in sparking ruin. The massively reinforced doors slammed shut behind him, leaving the Autobots and Sari sealed inside the Council Chamber.

* * *

Observing the events via the monitor in his lair, Gigatron hissed and spat like a wild animal, furious at the denial of his prize. His drone had only just managed to escape from Optimus' meddling comrades.

And of course the leashed and tortured Optimus still somehow had the spirit and nerve to mock him, "Your pet drone won't hold my friends in there for long, and the AllSpark is locked in there with them. Give it up, Gigatron. You've failed".

Gigatron looked at him sidelong, his crimson optics glinting from beneath the crested brow of his helmet like starlight in the cosmos, "Plan A has failed. I won't get my servos on the AllSpark just yet. But I can hasten the coming of the dawn when I do. Time to resort to Plan B".

He spoke into his commlink to the drone, "Activate your electronic paint job. You are to return to incognito mode. There are sure to be many important Autobots in the Metroplex. Make use of stealth where you can, but your new mission is to move through the facility. Kill all in your path".

* * *

Bulkhead hurled himself up against the door, his hulking frame making no visible impact on the smooth, thick doors that had fused shut before them. Each rattling impact served only to dent and crumple Bulkhead's shoulder plating.

"Will you knock it off?" Ratchet snapped, "You're distracting me!"

He was holding up the shattered remnants of the door's locking system and trying to repair the sliced wires and circuit boards within.

"Well I'm not just gonna sit here and let that creep get away from us!" Bulkhead grunted.

"So, the Autobot High Council are supposed to be really wise, right?" Bumblebee said, glancing around the Council Chamber, "So how come they never figured to install more that one door?"

"Because having just one door maxes out the drama in your entrance", Jazz replied, anxiously watching Ratchet's progress.

A jolt of electricity from the locking system shocked Ratchet: he yelled and dropped the damaged hardware, further shattering it.

"Ah, for spark's sake! Sari, I could use a hand here!"

"You should have just let me look at it in the first place like I offered", Sari said, running to his side.

"No time to argue, just – "

The medic was cut off by a high-pitched scream, which itself abruptly stopped. It had come from somewhere deep in the Metroplex. For the briefest instance the group fell into horrified silence. Bumblebee was the first to recover.

"Hurry, Sari! Get the door open!"

* * *

"I would prefer it if you were present for this Council session, Wheeljack", Perceptor said as he led his fellow member of the Ministry of Science through the corridors of the Metroplex, en route to the Autobot High Council Chamber, "I believe Ultra Magnus has called it in part to discuss the disappearance of Optimus Prime, and if you discussed the matter with Optimus Prime's crew then your voice should be heard".

Carrying a large, burnt-out console in his hands that he had been trying to repair, Wheeljack struggled to keep up with his superior, "Erm, sir, I've fresh intelligence on this matter. About a mega cycle ago I happened to run into Optimus Prime. At least I think it was Optimus, but something seemed – "

Perceptor cut him off with an upraised hand. Optimus Prime stood before them, blocking the passageway with his impressive physique.

"Optimus Prime", Perceptor said in as close to surprise as his monotonous voice could manage, "Ultra Magnus has been searching for you. Where have you been?"

Optimus' only answer was to draw his axe and ignite its deadly blade.

* * *

The doors of the Autobot Council Chamber slid back at the bidding of the hastily bypassed lock, the handiwork of Sari. The Autobots immediately rushed through, Bumblebee scooping Sari up in his hands, and hurried down the corridor to their left, in the direction they thought they had heard the scream come from. They hadn't gotten far when they head another shriek and a ghastly, heavy clunk.

Leading from the front, Bumblebee hurtled around a bend and saw something lying slumped up against the wall. He didn't stop, but as he passed he saw that it was an Autobot technician. It was lying motionless.

"Oh no", Sari moaned and looked away.

Only Ratchet stopped to briefly check the bot's vitals and confirm his death. A deep wound ran from the shoulder to the hip. A wound from a slashing weapon with substantial weight behind it. Like an axe.

Another slain Autobot lay in their way, and another. Loud screams and footsteps erupted from in front of them and suddenly the narrow passageway was full of panicking Autobot civil servants, all rushing towards them. And at the rear of their ranks, falling upon them mercilessly, was the Optimus Prime doppelganger.

He swept with his axe, hurling one unfortunate Autobot off his feet and knocking him to the ground. It was Wheeljack, already slowed by a crippling strike to his right leg. The Autobot scientist could only look up in horror at the sight of the supposed champion of Cybertron looming over him with murder in his optics.

As Bumblebee desperately tried to fight his way through the crowd of panicking Autobots he wondered if he could do it. Could he bring himself to destroy a bot who was the perfect copy of his captain and friend? Obviously the bot wasn't Optimus, but the way he moved, the way he fought – it was identical to Optimus' behaviour. No mere clone could achieve that. What if this bot _was_ Optimus but was being controlled by some malevolent enemy? The evil he displayed had seemed…distant. As if someone else was speaking through a living Optimus puppet.

If that was the case it would surely be best to put Optimus out of his misery, not to mention save innocents from whatever evil was at work. But as he jostled through the crowd, Bumblebee just didn't know if he could do it.

But before the drone could summon the impulse to swing at the downed Wheeljack, an astonishingly fast stroke came from behind him. The Autobots were blinded by a brilliant light as the Magnus Hammer crashed into the drone, lifting him off his feet and smashing him into the wall with so much force that the bot's chassis did not crumple but shattered. The Magnus Hammer spat lightning that looped through the splinted remains, detonating electronics and rending the plating from the bot's frame.

By the time Ultra Magnus lifted his hammer, all that was left of the drone's upper body was an astonishing collection of fragments and shards embedded in the wall and floor. A smoking crater had been ploughed into the wall. The drone's legs flopped uselessly, still twitching.

As Bumblebee observed Ultra Magnus relax and hold his hammer out in front of him, he realized that he hadn't become Autobot Commander by being nice.

Ultra Magnus barely paid heeds to what was left of the drone and picked his way over it, barking orders as he did, "I want the Metrolplex's perimeter locked down immediately! All medics tend to the wounded. Agent Jazz, I demand a report".

The Autobots hurried off on their various assignments while Jazz saluted the Commander, "Sir, we had reason to suspect a seriously uncool clyde disguised as Optimus Prime had jacked his way into the Metroplex. Me and my fellow cats from Earth found him trying to bust into the AllSpark chamber".

"Then I was fooled", Ultra Magnus said grimly.

"Looks like it. He…or _it_ – attacked us. He managed to split and locked us in the Council Chamber. By the time we'd broken free…well", Jazz gestured to a wounded Autobot who was being tended by Ratchet, gasping for breath.

"Any do we have any idea where this mystery assailant came from?"

"No sir".

Ultra Magnus glanced down at the remains of the drone, and something caught his optic. He knelt down and came back up holding a microchip in between his fingers. He examined it carefully and then pressed it into Jazz's palm.

"Find out".

* * *

A few hours later, a mixed group of Autobots shuffled into the Autobot High Council Chamber. They did not take seats but instead lined up on the chamber floor before the chair, which was occupied as usual by Ultra Magnus.

"I have brought you all here because you have had a part to play in the events of this last solar cycle, or otherwise are of great importance to Cybertron's security", the Commander intoned.

The group included Sentinel Prime and several Elite Guard officers, as well as intelligence personnel such as Cliffjumper Major. The team of Earth Autobots were present as well as witnesses, and Sari, though strictly forbidden to enter the Council Chamber, for the moment remained unnoticed behind the legs of Arcee.

Ultra Magnus went on, "I must first report the sobering news that the attack by our mystery assailant has claimed the sparks of seven Autobots, including three members of the High Council. I regret to announce that Councillors Perceptor, Botanica and Flashbox were damaged beyond recovery, and five other members of the Autobot High Council are in intensive care. For the duration of this crisis I am exercising Cybertronian Executive Clause 3128 and granting the office of Magnus with emergency powers. I will be making an official statement soon".

Wheeljack spoke up in a faltering voice, "Per…Perceptor's offline?"

"I'm afraid so".

The scientist bowed his head in silence.

"For now however, our priority is to establish who planned this attack on our senior civil servants and if we can track them down. I think for the moment we can safely assume that our attacker was a clone of Optimus Prime, who has been missing in action for some ten solar cycles".

Ultra Magnus hesitated for objections, got none and went on, "Our intelligence team has been analysing the remains of the assassin. Cliffjumper Major, what have you discovered?"

"Well, it's no secret that the Decepticons are our top suspects", Cliffjumper answered, "The question is if this was the work of the Decepticon leadership or rogue elements. After all, the absent Megatron certainly has access to cloning technology and has something of a…fixation with Optimus Prime. He would be my primary suspect behind these assassinations".

"This wasn't _supposed_ to be an attack", Bumblebee pointed out with some frustration, "We busted the clone trying to steal the AllSpark. He only went on a rampage because we stopped him in his tyre tracks".

"Eh, true", grunted Cliffjumper, "In any case, we were able to extract some tracking data from a chip found in the bot's remains. We've discovered that the bot was given its marching orders from – and was set to return to – a base in a remote sector of deep space".

"How remote?" Sentinel asked.

"Beyond the Alpha Q Realm".

"But all ancient, historical and recent scans have indicated that there's nothing out there to sustain any kind of Cybertronian activity!" protested Blurr.

"Evidently there is", Ultra Magnus said, "We must not let this trail grow cold. I am immediately going to assemble an Elite Guard team to investigate. The suspension of the Autobot High Council can wait. We leave immediately".

He turned to leave, and the Elite Guard bots followed.

"Hey! What about us?" Bumblebee piped up.

The Commander did not even glance back over his shoulder, "This is an Elite Guard operation. All other Autobots are to remain behind. Sentinel Prime, fire up the _Steelhaven _and prep for transwarp".

The Elite Guard marched smartly out, and Cliffjumper ushered the rest of the Autobots out his office. Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Arcee, Jazz and Sari descended slowly down the long ramp leading from the Metroplex, an air of despondency over them.

"So, let me get this straight, we save the AllSpark from an evil clone of our own boss-bot, and we don't get to go on the recon mission?" Bulkhead grumbled.

"Says who?" Ratchet answered.

The others looked at him.

"And it's not a recon mission, it's a rescue mission".

Arcee put a hand on his shoulder, "You really think Prime's being held captive by whoever sent that clone here?"

He looked at her with steely eyes of certainty, "Don't you?"

After a moment she nodded, "Yeah. I do".

"Then I guess we better get on the horn to Omega Supreme", Jazz said, "The big guy…_is_ fixed up again, right?"

"Came out of emergency repairs two solar cycles ago", replied Ratchet, "He's transwarping to the Space Bridge Nexus as we speak".

Bumblebee leapt forward to stand in front of the group, jolted by a sudden burst of enthusiasm, "Then since Prime's not here, I guess I'll do the honours. Autobots – "

"Transform and roll out!" Sari yelled, pumping her fist in the air.

The bots transformed and hit the road at breakneck speed. Except for Bumblebee, who stood there glaring at Sari, who just grinned back.

"Funny. I'll remember that next time you pretend someone's calling you on your cell phone when Ratchet's lecturing you on using your powers responsibly".

"You wouldn't dare".

"Wanna bet? Now come on", he said as he transformed into his vehicle mode and popped open a door for her, "We've got a Prime to save".

* * *

Ultra Magnus sat on the bridge of the _Steelhaven_, in his rightful seat of command. Sentinel Prime was at his side, as ever, and the controls of the ship were manned by his Elite Guard soldiers. He kept a close eye on three of them – Jetfire, Jetstorm and Blurr had only recently been discharged from the Cybertron Central Infirmary after their dreadful battle with Megatron.

It had been a very long time since Ultra had traded blows with Megatron himself, but he suspected it wouldn't be long before they met again. In fact he could _smell _Megatron's influence on the events of the day. Only he would be so audacious as to send an assassin deep into the heart of Iacon to murder high-ranking officials.

In time Ultra Magnus would mourn the loss of his long-time companions and colleagues, such as Perceptor and Botanica. And his thoughts would turn to Alpha Trion in the Infirmary and hope for his swift recovery. He would struggle with the implications of the new powers that had been granted to him.

But for now there was only the mission.

It had taken several lengthy and tricky transwarp jumps to get to their current location. It had pushed the _Steelhaven _to its limits. But now they were here, honing in on a section of remote space that they had previously thought uninhabited.

Ultra Magnus leaned forward in his chair and whispered, "Where are you, Megatron…?"

Alarms flashed and squawked. The crew on the bridge began to chatter excitedly.

"What's going on?" Sentinel demanded.

"Sir, there is to being an incoming bot, very much so!" Jetstorm explained.

"Is going very quickly!" added Jetfire.

"Transfer the data to my screen!" said Ultra Magnus.

"No need, sir!" exclaimed Blurr, "Incoming!"

They looked through the viz-screen and saw a Cybertronian vehicle streaking out of the blackness towards them, impossibly fast. Faster than any Cybertronian Ultra Magnus had ever seen in his millions of stellar cycles of war.

"It's coming right for us!" Sentinel yelled as he dropped to the floor.

The rest of the crew followed suit, save for Ultra Magnus who gripped tightly onto his chair, gazing out of the viz-screen. The starship rocketed towards the bridge, but at the last second it changed course and shot past it, disappearing from view. Ultra Magnus had had a brief glimpse of wedge-shaped, pointed jet with wide wings and enormous cannons before it vanished.

Seconds later Sentinel lifted his hands from his face and looked up, "Is it over?"

Before Ultra Magnus could answer the ship was rattled by an enormous impact that jolted the bridge and everyone on it.

* * *

As Gigatron streaked for the port flank of the _Steelhaven_, he transformed in a blur of jagged parts. As he did, he reached out with one hand, caught his staff and dived forward with it. He grasped it with both hands, held it aloft and plunged it deep into the metal hide of the ship.

"A kill in the dark!" Gigatron howled; as he did, a massive pulse of electrical energy pounded out of his staff and swept into the ship's systems.

The ship's flickered on and off. The engines made a strange groaning noise. The _Steelhaven _slowed to a halt.

"I'm afraid I can't have any intruders, my simple little friends", said Gigatron, "But don't worry, you will have the pleasure of meeting me soon enough. You Autobots may have denied me the AllSpark for now, but I _will_ claim it!"

He wrenched the staff around, grinding it deeper into the ship's hull and sending out fresh blasts of lightning. To Gigatron's delight there was an explosion in the ship's midsection, followed by another. He tore his staff free from the great wound and turned to admire his handiwork as the _Steelhaven _was wracked by a series of explosions.

"Farewell, accursed sentients", he growled and took off.

The whine of another starship's engine made him halt and turn. The ship he had given his Soundwave drone was approaching. He waited for it, safely out of the way of the detonating _Steelhaven_. It approached him and its cockpit opened, and the drone inside sprang to life.

"Mission accomplished", the Soundwave drone declared.

It held out one hand. In it was Vector Sigma, the golden orb glittering as it reflected the explosions tearing apart the Autobot ship. Gigatron took it from his minion and held it up.

"Ah, my potent beauty", he exhaled with satisfaction, "You are but a small fraction of the AllSpark energy I need, but even scraps are welcome. I shall devour your energy now and advance one more step on the road to singularity. My dearest mindless drone, your work is done. Return to base and guard the prisoners with the Monocons. I intend to find somewhere a little less –" he glanced at the dying _Steelhaven_, "– a little less _noisy _to absorb this trinket".

"Yes Master Gigatron", the drone answered as its ship's cockpit closed and it returned to its flight path.

Gigatron transformed back into his starfighter mode and streaked away.

* * *

"Get to the escape shuttles! Go go go!" Sentinel hollered, pounding his fist onto a door lock system to open it.

As the doors slid back a control panel nearby exploded in a burst of shrapnel. The lights in the ship were flickering on and off. The artificial gravity systems were still stable, but only just. A cursory glance at a monitor showed that the ship's twin engines were destroyed, seven out of the ten liquid energon storage tanks had ruptured and the energon processing core was going up in flames. In short, the _Steelhaven _was doomed.

_How is this even possible? _Sentinel wondered, _How could anyone or anything destroy the _Steelhaven_, the ultimate Autobot warship, so quickly? What kind of power did their enemy have at their disposal?_

The Autobots evacuated the bridge and made a mad dash down the corridors, shielding themselves from exploding lights and falling debris. Only Ultra Magnus remained on the bridge, still seated, with Sentinel waiting for him.

"Ultra Magnus, sir, we need to leave _now_!" Sentinel pleaded.

"You go without me", the Magnus answered, stern and resolute, "I am not abandoning this ship".

"With all due respect, sir, we don't have time for that 'the officer must go down with his ship' slag!"

"This is no mere ship!" Ultra Magnus shouted in answer, "This was our ultimate Omega Sentinel, one of a kind: Sigma Supreme, and I was his mentor. We were bonded, Sentinel Prime. And although he was wounded in the Great War and put into this stasis, he is still my friend. I won't leave him. Go on without me. That's an order".

Sentinel hesitated in the doorway. Time was running out. He could do as Ultra Magnus ordered and leave him behind. His eyes darted to the Magnus Hammer, lying on the floor besides the Commander. An image flashed in his mind of him carrying it through the streets of Iacon, to cries of 'Hail Sentinel Magnus!' If the Commander wanted to die here that was his choice and his right.

But perhaps the memory of abandoning Elita 1 burned bright in his processor as explosions flared up around him. Or maybe he had just been spending too much time with Optimus. Or maybe Kup's death had made him sentimental. Whatever it was he found himself speaking up.

"Sir, was your friend selfish?"

"What?" Ultra Magnus was awoken from his stupor and he turned in his chair to glare angrily at Sentinel, "Of course not! He sacrificed his spark to drive the Decepticons off Cybertron and save us all. He was a true soldier".

"In that case, sir, your friend wouldn't let you stay behind and go offline, just for the sake of his memory. Not when you've got work to do".

Ultra Magnus didn't answer at first. Panels on the wall were flung off as the ship shuddered, enduring another series of explosions. Sparking wires erupted from the gaps in the walls. The lights flashed and fell dim for the final time. And Ultra Magnus rose from his seat.

"You're right".

He picked up the Magnus Hammer and headed for the door, stopping briefly to turn and look around the cockpit.

"Goodbye old friend", he whispered.

Ultra Magnus and Sentinel Prime set out at a run for the ship's emergency shuttles as the _Steelhaven _died around them.

* * *

"Alright, we're here", Arcee announced as she worked the controls for Omega Supreme's starship mode.

"Wherever 'here' is", Bumblebee muttered, looking gloomily out of the viz-screen, "There's nothing here!"

The control room which Sari and the five Autobots were standing in suddenly trembled as the voice of Omega Supreme boomed, "This _is_ the correct location".

Jazz was nodding, "Flight log of the _Steelhaven _shows that it grooved outta transwarp not far from this joint".

"So why isn't it showing up on our scanners?" asked Bulkhead.

"Dunno yet," replied the ninja bot, "But what I can tell ya is we're getting a funky reading dead ahead. Some kinda ruined planetoid with a Cybertronian base camp on it".

"And that's not all we're picking up", Ratchet warned as his monitor began to blare alarmingly, "Decepticon incoming!"

"He's not coming for us", Jazz corrected, "He's trying to beat us to the base!"

* * *

"Aargh!"

Optimus gasped in pain and exasperation as the spark extractor continued its deadly work. It had been some time since Gigatron had left him and Soundwave alone, mentioning something about a need to 'tend to his garden'. Optimus had barely noticed. The pain stabbing at his spark was now so intense that it blurred his vision, searing it with stabbing white light that needled its way into his processor. His limbs felt as if they were going to fall from their joints. And to think that he faced centuries more of this torture… It was enough to make one abandon all pretence of hope.

He became dimly aware of a noise, and finally realized that it was Soundwave talking, though he couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

"What?" he asked, his voice slurred and weak.

"I asked if you have ever been in love, Optimus Prime".

"Love?"

"Yes".

Optimus blinked his aching eyes. Soundwave had showed no desire to make any conversation with him so far during their lengthy imprisonment. Why was he suddenly striking up a conversation now, and about such a peculiar topic?

"I…I don't know", he found himself answering, trying but failing to stop the resurgence of painful memories of his youth. Memories of more innocent times, memories of clumsy attempts to impress, to charm, just to get close to her…

"It changes you", Soundwave said abruptly, "I was once just a mindless machine. I evolved. I became self-aware. I thought, I plotted, I wondered, but it wasn't until I met Slipstream that I _felt_. I will not die here. I will return to her".

"I admire the sentiment, Soundwave", answered Optimus, "But I just don't see a way out of this, do you?"

Before Soundwave could answer a noise came down the corridor. A noise of ringing, clashing and scuffling. Then of a heavy body falling.

"It is her!" Soundwave shouted with sudden passion, "She has come for me!"

Optimus almost dared not raise his dying hopes, but he strained his ears and looked at the entrance to the corridor for more signs of a struggle. Soon there came a flash of laserfire, almost immediately cut short. It seemed as if their Monocon guards were being systematically destroyed.

"Maybe it's my friends", Optimus said, allowing himself a smile.

The entrance to their prison grew dark, and they knew someone was standing there, looking in at them. They strained their optics to see who it was in the gloom. They were astonished by what they saw.

Looking back at them was Megatron. Not Gigatron, but the Megatron Optimus was all too familiar with.

Silent and impassive, he took in the small dungeon, its two occupants and the torturous spark extractors in one sweep of his threatening gaze. He stood there for what seemed like some time, possibly wondering what course of action to take. Both Optimus and Soundwave were themselves shocked into silence.

Finally Megatron took a slow step forward, towards Optimus. There was no hint of what he was thinking on his stern face as he reached behind him, drew a sword and raised it for a blow.

Weak and restrained, Optimus could only watch as the blade descended. It swung down, passing through the spark extractor and annihilating it. Megatron struck out again and sliced the other one in half as well.

Immediately Optimus felt great relief and release from the intense pain as his spark chamber automatically closed and sealed up, but he was still too tired to do much as Megatron set about cutting down the chains restraining him. Optimus dropped forward, his limbs limp and weak. Megatron cut Soundwave down next, and without so much as a word he hoisted both of the unresisting bots up and slung one over each shoulder. Then he turned and made his way out of the dungeon.

"Well", Optimus said with a wry smile as Megatron carried them away, "You'd be the last bot I would expect to come to my rescue".


	24. The enemy of my enemy

Author's note: Thank you all for keeping up with the story, I hope you're enjoying and it will continue to please you. I've had some very kind reviews lately so thank you for that. Also I had no idea I was recommended on TV Tropes, thank you to whoever did that.

* * *

_Strong en__ough to break the bravest heart _

_So we have to pull together_

_No we can't stay worlds apart_

* * *

Megatron slipped out of the dungeon with the incapacitated Optimus and Soundwave slung over his shoulders. He halted at the exit, glanced around and then proceeded down a corridor. Hanging upside-down over Megatron's right shoulder and with very little light by which to see, Optimus couldn't make out much of the facility that he had been imprisoned in, but he had a vague impression of rocky walls carved with ancient runes that appeared to be of Cybertronian origin.

What Optimus could see however were two destroyed Monocons: one blown in half, the other decapitated. A little further up the corridor lay the remains of what had been Soundwave's doppelganger, also severely mangled.

"Your handiwork?" Optimus asked.

"Yes", Megatron answered, "I was in the vicinity of New Kaon when this copy of Soundwave left the atmosphere in a strange ship. I made the decision to follow it at a distance and it lead me here. Unfortunately he and several of these attack drones attempted to prevent my entrance and so I was forced to do away with them".

"Right. And you're helping us escape because…?"

"I'm retrieving Soundwave because he is a loyal subject of the Decepticon Empire. And I'm rescuing _you_ because you may yet prove useful".

"Useful?"

"Indeed. It would appear we have a common enemy".

He stepped out of the corridor, which Optimus saw was little more than a tunnel in a ruined fragment of a planetoid, floating in a starless well of deep space. A vast asteroid field surrounded them, stretching in all directions as far as the optic could see.

Megatron lifted his right hand and gestured to a collection of enormous asteroids, "There are several capital starships taking refuge there. I believe they are manned by more of those drones. We need to escape without alerting them to our presence. Perhaps I can – "

He jerked his head up suddenly to see several figures leaping down from the asteroid above. They landed in a row before him: the five Autobots from Optimus Prime's team with the addition of Sari Sumdac, in her armoured form. In a split second Megatron was facing an array of blades, stingers, wrecking balls, nunchuks and magnetic manipulators. The Decepticon responded in kind, unceremoniously flinging Optimus and Soundwave to the rocky ground and raising his fusion cannon.

"Yer thought you could get away with this, Megatron?" Ratchet growled.

Although weak, Optimus managed to prop himself up on his elbows and call out, "Everyone cool their jets! Megatron isn't the one who captured me. He just rescued us!"

Without taking her gaze off Megatron, Arcee said, "No offence Prime, but we've had our fair share of evil clones running around today".

"Yeah, and since when does Megatron pull Optimus' diodes out of the laserfire?" Bumblebee asked, keeping his stingers level with Megatron's chest plate.

"An unintentional by-product of an independent investigation, I assure you", answered Megatron.

"You bots, I appreciate you coming to rescue me, I really do", Optimus said, staggering to his feet, "But we don't have time to discuss this here. We need to get moving. Gigatron could return at any moment".

"Gigatron?" the Autobots, Sari and Megatron all exclaimed at once, looking at him.

"It's…it's a long story", Optimus wiped at his tired eyes and his legs began to shake; he had underestimated how weak he truly was.

"Prime? Are you alright?" Ratchet asked, risking retracting his magnets and approaching Optimus.

"I found him restrained and afflicted by a device that appeared designed to directly attack the spark", Megatron explained.

The Autobots looked at one another; "Can we risk buying this story?" asked Jazz, "I don't want to have to go through what we did at the Metroplex again".

"For what it's worth, I think it's really Prime this time", Sari said.

"And with that concluded, I am willing to lower my weapons if you Autobots are as well", Megatron said.

As one, the Autobots lowered their weapons. To their relief Megatron followed suit.

"Alright, we'll risk it", said Ratchet, allowing Optimus to sling one arm over his shoulder for support as he tapped his commlink, "Omega, we need you down here for an immediate evac, old buddy".

Mere seconds later Omega Supreme emerged from behind the veil of asteroids in ship mode and descended towards them. As he did he extended a boarding ramp. Supporting Optimus, Ratchet went first, and the Autobots and Sari followed him. When they got to the top of the ramp the Autobots stopped and turned back. Megatron was standing by the fallen Soundwave, looking up at them impassively.

"I don't suppose saving your captain's life has earned me safe passage from this place?" he asked.

The Autobots hesitated. Bulkhead gave an exasperated groan.

"We're not gonna let _Megatron _onboard, are we?"

"Warning: positive identification as Megatron", Omega Supreme boomed, "Suggestion: exercise extreme caution".

There was another long pause, then Optimus narrowed his eyes, "Get onboard".

"Much obliged, Autobot", Megatron stooped to lift Soundwave up and carried him up the ramp. He passed over the threshold and the door slid shut behind him.

"You'd better take Soundwave to the medi-bay so I can take a look at him and Optimus", Ratchet told Megatron reluctantly, "It's down that corridor and to the left –"

"I am more than familiar with the layout of this ship", Megatron replied, carrying Soundwave away.

Optimus began to hobble after him, but Ratchet pulled him back.

"Prime, are you sure about this? Bringing Megatron onboard?"

"He did save me", Optimus answered.

"Probably just so he can fry your circuits and eat them!" Bumblebee yapped.

"You can't trust anything he says", Sari said, "My Dad and I learned that the hard way".

"I know, but for the moment we might need him and he needs us. Besides, if things go wrong we have Omega Supreme to back us – ahh!" Optimus gasped and staggered, feeling the echoes of the spark extractor knifing at him.

"Let's get you to the medi-bay", Ratchet said, "Sari, you'd better come with too".

"You all better had", Optimus said, "We've got a lot of catching up to do. Oh, and…thanks for coming for me, guys".

Jazz smiled, "We all know you would've done the same, O.P".

* * *

"Excellent", Gigatron said to himself as landed on the asteroid prison and headed inside, "Another portion of the AllSpark absorbed. It's as if I've drunk from the nectar of the very universe. Now, my dear prisoners…"

He stopped in the tunnel-like cave and peered at the vanquished Monocons. Then his gaze shifted to take in the destroyed Soundwave drone.

"First my Optimus drone, now the Soundwave one? How dispiriting. I was going to make them dance and rip themselves apart in front of my captives for – my captives!"

He broke into a run and burst into the dark cavern where he had kept his prisoners chained up. They were gone, their chains cut and the spark extractors destroyed. Gigatron hissed, and then took a few deep shuddering breaths to calm himself. His hand tightened around his staff and he stabbed it into the ground with enough force to split the rock.

"So, you've left. My little friends, what a great shame. Never fear. We shall meet again soon".

Something caught his eye and he bent down to pick up a section of sliced spark extractor. He examined the cut carefully.

"Megatron", he said aloud, "How unexpected. What to do with you, my primitive counterpart? When the time comes your spark will be absorbed, unite with mine and you shall cease to be a problem, yes. But that confrontation must wait. I will deal with New Kaon and its pitiful rebels later. First: the full-scale subjugation of Cybertron".

* * *

"That's quite a story", was all Bulkhead could say as he watched Ratchet tend to Optimus and Soundwave in the medi-bay. Sari and the Autobots had gathered there to watch over the treatment and hear Optimus' account of the events of the last ten days. Megatron was also there, standing off to one side in silence and staring at nothing in particular.

"Wow Bulkhead, is that your entry the 'Understatement of the Stellar Cycle' competition?" retorted Bumblebee, "I mean, let's see if we can get this straight. Prime, you were captured by an insane, time-travelling, triple-changing Megatron from the future who wants to absorb the AllSpark so he can become an all-powerful super tyrant and wipe out everyone else in the galaxy except for himself?"

Optimus nodded wearily, "Pretty much".

"Run this by me again", Jazz said, "Why'd the hipster come back in time to get the AllSpark from our patch in the space-time continuum?"

"Because in _his_ timeline, I shattered the AllSpark before he could absorb all of it and the fragments were scattered beyond his reach. He needs to absorb the rest".

Jazz scratched his head, struggling to take it all in, "And you got iced in the future, and the corpse of that bot is what laid those harsh beats down at us in Iacon?"

"That's right".

"I can verify Optimus Prime's analysis of events", Soundwave droned, "My own copy was sent to New Kaon to retrieve Vector Sigma".

The assembled rag-tag group digested these words for some time. The only sounds were the distant rumble of Omega Supreme's engines and the beeping of the medical equipment Ratchet had hooked Optimus and Soundwave up to. It was Arcee who finally spoke up.

"So, only one question left", she turned to Megatron, "What's _your _story?"

He stirred from his silent contemplation and fixed the femmebot with his piercing gaze. Throughout Optimus' account he had said very little. He had taken the news that the universe was being menaced by an insane alternate timeline version of himself without much visible surprise, something that Optimus wondered if he should be worried about.

"I had also detected the enormous transwarp explosion shortly after my exile", he told Arcee, "I planned to return to New Kaon to make use of its equipment to investigate it, but when I arrived in the planet's asteroid field I witnessed the departure of an unfamiliar shuttle that gave off strong transwarp readings. I decided to track it back to its source, which led me to the dungeon".

Ratchet looked up from his work for the moment, "And you decided to rescue Optimus because…?"

"It seemed to me that we had a common foe. And, distasteful though it may be for me to say this, I thought he may yet prove useful in countering it".

Optimus propped himself up on his elbows to look Megatron in the optics, "That depends. Are you willing to offer a cease to all hostilities for the time-being? Because if you're not you're wasting your time".

"I am prepared to order my forces to stand down", replied the Decepticon Lord, "Waging war on one another would be counter-productive for both our sides, whether we deal with this 'Gigatron' independently or co-operatively".

"I need to seek the permission of Ultra Magnus before I can agree to a ceasefire", Optimus warned.

"Then you must seek the approval of your superiors before we negotiate terms for a stand-down", Megatron suddenly seemed to recall something, "Ah, and I must regain control of my Empire. I assume Starscream has taken command in my absence, Soundwave?"

"Affirmative. He has persuaded the Council of Generals to officially recognise him as Supreme Leader".

"Hmm", Megatron stroked his chin thoughtfully, "That complicates matters. It may take more time to reassume my position of authority than I thought".

"We need that cease-fire as soon as possible!" demanded Optimus, "How long will it take you to regain control?"

Megatron thought about it, "Ten minutes. Maybe more".

Sari rolled her eyes and muttered, "Blowhard". Bumblebee nodded in firm agreement.

Having not heard them or choosing to ignore them, Megatron went on, "If you want that cease-fire, then it is imperative that you return Soundwave and I to New Kaon as soon as possible".

"No can do", Ratchet said, "The _Steelhaven _came out here looking for our enemy's base as well. There's been no sign of it on our scanners since we got here. We need to conduct a thorough search for it and its crew before we leave".

"The _Steelhaven_?" Megatron frowned, "If you bring the Elite Guard onboard then they will arrest and detain me, and you will not be able to convince Starscream to declare a ceasefire, that I promise you. You must return Soundwave and I, and then come back for your comrades".

"Are you crazy?" Bulkhead said, "Autobots never leave a bot behind!"

"But we can throw _you _out the airlock", Ratchet growled at Megatron.

The anger of the Autobots was palatable as they glared at Megatron, who only smiled slightly in response. For a moment it really did seem as if they would attempt to eject him from the ship, but then Optimus spoke.

"He's right".

"What?" gaped Bumblebee.

"You jivin' us, Prime?" Jazz said.

"No. Megatron's right. If we stop to collect Ultra Magnus and the others they'll just arrest Megatron, hold him captive and the Decepticons will never agree to a truce then. We need to get Megatron back to New Kaon as soon as possible".

"But…what about the _Steelhaven_'s crew?" Arcee asked, "They could be in danger".

"They have emergency shuttles, and if we transwarp to New Kaon and back here again, we won't be long", Optimus said, "Arcee, set a course to New Kaon".

She hesitated, glancing resentfully at Megatron, but then nodded, "Yes sir".

As she left, Ratchet straightened up and produced his EMP generator, "The rest of you better get out too", he said, "I'm gonna recalibrate this sucker to administer some pretty significant electrical pulses to their spark chambers. That should get their sparks self-healing again, but I need to concentrate. Go on, all of you".

Sari, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Jazz and Megatron left, leaving Ratchet to tend to Soundwave and Optimus. Instinctively the Autobots and the technorganic kept away from the Decepticon, who did not so much as even glance at them as he headed away down the corridor. Bulkhead shivered.

"I don't know about you guys, but that's one bot that gives me the creeps", he said.

"Preaching to the choir, Big Green", Jazz shook his head, "I'm thinkin' maybe O.P's processor is totalled".

"I dunno, his story makes sense", Sari said, "After all, he said those drones look a lot like the ones Porter C Powell is making on Earth, and the one you found, Bulkhead".

"So, the drones Powell and the Headmaster are making are the same ones that Gigatron is using", Bumblebee's forehead screwed up in concentration, "But those ones aren't finished yet, so Gigatron had to bring the ones from his own future? Man, this time travel stuff is glitchy!"

Sari laughed, "If it was easy to understand I think everyone would have done it sooner, Bumblebee. I mean, if we do something now, does it affect the future?"

"Beats me. Anyway, Boss-bot says he doesn't know what happens to us in the future", Bulkhead said.

"No, he said he didn't know what happens to _you _guys in the future", Sari's voice dropped and she looked troubled, "When I asked him about me, he just didn't answer".

* * *

Arcee swept into the control room and attended to the navigation computer. Although she was displeased with Optimus' decision not to return for the Elite Guard and she was even more displeased that she had to share a ship with Megatron, she wasn't about to complain to Optimus. As an intelligence agent in the Great War she had learnt to take orders without openly questioning them.

She began to plot a transwarp course to New Kaon, but when she was confronted with a request for the co-ordinates she realized she didn't know them. But before she could search the ship's logs for more detail a great shadow loomed over her.

Megatron leant forward, "Allow me, my dear", he said and tapped the co-ordinates in himself.

Arcee recoiled from him. An image suddenly lodged in her processor, an image of being in this very room, with Megatron standing over her in much the same manner. It was distant and murky, as if she had witnessed it from behind a misty window.

* * *

"_What is the status of her processor, Shockwave?"_

"_Highly damaged, my liege. Her neural circuitry appears to have suffered extensive EMP damage in the past, and further damage was done during Autobot attempts to salvage her memory. Some substantial repairs were completed by the Autobot scientist Perceptor, but after Omega Supreme's activation codes were obtained they appear to have made few attempts to restore her"._

"_You see? This is never going to work!" a voice shouted: the twitching disembodied head of Starscream rolled into view and came to an unsteady halt before Megatron, "You're never going to regain control of Omega Supreme like _that_! I propose we strip away all of his weapon systems and abandon this malfunctioning junk pile"._

_Lugnut suddenly stomped forward, but before he could speak Shockwave said, "Have faith in the genius of our liege, Starscream. He shall prevail in the name of all Decepticonkind"._

"_I…I was going to say that", Lugnut mumbled and stomped off, looking sullen. _

"_As always, you lack true imagination, Starscream", Megatron admonished, "I do not intend to merely control Omega Supreme. You shall see when we arrive on the planet Earth's moon. But for now we need those codes from this Autobot's processor. Can it be done, Shockwave?"_

"_Yes, my Lord. It will take time but I believe I can extract them"._

"_Excellent", Megatron leant in over the comatose form of Arcee and stared into her lifeless optics, "Soon, my dear, you will surrender all your secrets to me"._

* * *

Arcee shivered. She still suffered disturbing recurring dreams of her millennia-spanning lifeless spell in the Cybertron Central Infirmary. She recalled stirring occasionally, helpless, alone and paralysed, her damaged processor struggling to recall the correct sequence of events. When she had partially awoken onboard Omega Supreme, surrounded by some of the galaxy's most feared Decepticons, she had assumed it was a nightmare.

Although not old in body, Arcee came from an older generation than Optimus', one that had seen centuries of war with the Decepticons. And although she had not been a particularly strident voice in her condemnation of the Cons, she could well recall the horrors they had inflicted on Cybertron, not to mention more recent injuries.

As Megatron tapped in the co-ordinates for New Kaon, her eyes flashed angrily, "I don't trust you".

Megatron didn't answer.

"You might have tricked Optimus, but I know you'd never make peace with the Autobots. You're still the same murderous tyrant".

He stood up straight and looked down at her from his intimidating height, "You're absolutely right, my dear femmebot, in your assessment of my intent. I do not mean to make lasting peace with the Autobots, nor have I changed my goals. I still aim to conquer Cybertron and drive the Autobots to the depths of distant space. However, while a greater peril is extant, one that seeks to deny our race of the AllSpark and therefore the means of replenishing our numbers, I am willing to set aside our agendas for a temporary truce while we seek to destroy this threat. Whether we will do so independently or co-operatively remains to be seen, but at least we should not waste our resources decimating one another before we dispose of this 'Gigatron'".

He turned to leave the room, but stopped in the doorway and glared back over his shoulder, "But make no mistake, when this crisis is over I will return my attention to the Autobots, and most of all this little group of fanatically defiant rebels".

* * *

Above the rugged asteroid field circling the ruined husk of a planet that was New Kaon, a transwarp portal opened and Omega Supreme emerged through it in starship mode. He descended through the asteroids, his immense hull brushing aside all but the largest of them. When he emerged through on the other side a small hatch opened on his port side. At that hatch stood Optimus Prime, now fully recovered. He looked down at the marred and pitted surface of the planet many miles below.

"Recommendation: maintain this altitude", Soundwave said, approaching from Optimus' left, "Further descent will place this Autobot vessel within range of the Decepticon defence cannons".

Optimus nodded in agreement, but he noticed that they were already at a relatively low altitude. If they had been onboard a Decepticon starship above Cybertron, the Cybertronian Defence Cannons would have shot them down long ago. Evidently the Decepticon's defences were in a sorry state.

"You did not tell them everything", said Soundwave.

"No, I didn't".

"You did not mention the full extent of Gigatron's rampage. You did not mention the fact that he absorbed the spark of the technorganic".

"That's right. I couldn't do it. Maybe it'll turn out I have to tell her at some point, but I just couldn't do it. Honestly, I don't want to think about it at the moment".

"I understand. I am indebted to the technorganic – she saved my spark on Falkon V. Therefore I will not mention this detail of Gigatron's account. But you must keep a secret in return".

Optimus turned to look at the strange Decepticon, "I'm listening".

"Do not mention that Slipstream abandoned me while Gigatron absorbed my future self's spark. Like you I am more comfortable not contemplating such matters".

"Alright, that's a promise. I won't mention it".

"Good", Soundwave looked out of the hatch down at the planet below, "But I am compelled to mention that I do not believe Gigatron".

"No?"

"It defies logic. He said that only to make me despair, and it succeeded, but now I have rejected his version of events".

Optimus was thinking of a reply when they heard footsteps approaching. The rest of Optimus' team marched down the corridor to the right. Behind them came Megatron. He abruptly pushed his way to the front to stand at the hatch with Optimus.

"Well then, I thank you for the transportation", Megatron said stiffly, as if anxious to get it over with as little fuss as possible.

"And I thank you for the rescue", Optimus said with equal reluctance.

"Then Soundwave and I shall be on our way. I will regain control of the Decepticons and explain to them our predicament. Can you similarly influence the Autobots?"

Optimus sighed, "I hope so".

"See that you do. I will make contact with you soon, and then we can draw up terms for a cease-fire".

"Wait a sec", Sari stepped forward and looked up at Optimus and Megatron incredulously, "You mean you guys can't even stop the fighting yet? Bots and Cons are gonna keep scrapping each other while you talk it out".

"So naïve, Miss Sumdac", said Megatron scornfully, "To declare a cease-fire without first drawing up terms would allow one side to capitalise over the other and conquer vast swathes of territory without the other side offering any resistance".

Sari looked to Optimus for support, but he only shrugged wearily.

"I hate to say it, but he's right, Sari".

"But what happens if some bots get killed before you can draw up a cease-fire?" she protested.

"The price of a war must be paid", Megatron grunted dismissively, "For now all we can do is speed up the process that will bring about Gigatron's defeat. Let's move, Soundwave".

Soundwave nodded in acknowledgment to the Autobots and leapt from the hatch, beginning a dramatic freefall. Megatron went to follow, but hesitated and hovered just outside. He beckoned for Optimus to join him, which he did, just out of earshot of his team.

"You may have noticed, Autobot", said Megatron in a low voice, "That my behaviour at Polyhex was somewhat…erratic".

Optimus recalled the Decepticon demanding him to admit defeat, savagely kissing Blackarachnia, his crazed cries of fury in their battle, his last desperate attempt to board the _Steelhaven _to finish him off…

He cocked his head, "I…might have noticed you were being a little odd".

"Well, quite. At any rate, I wish to assure you that such behaviour is in the past. I slid into a period of obsession and doubt, but I have since recovered and I am in full control of my mental faculties. I take it you will accept this admission of fault?"

"Um…sure?"

"Good. I merely wish to assure you that I am not about to slide into the same madness that seems to have claimed me in another timeline and led to the rise of this 'Gigatron''".

"I'll have to trust you on that. For now".

Megatron nodded, "Farewell, Autobot. The next time we meet, it shall be under more felicitous circumstances".

He transformed into his assault helicopter mode and began his descent down towards New Kaon. Optimus watched him go, then boosted back to the ship and hopped inside.

"What did he say?" Sari asked.

Optimus smiled in gentle amusement, "I think I just got the Megatron equivalent of an apology".

* * *

"Ah, perfect. Just perfect!"

Alone in his appropriated throne room, Starscream was holding up a pale purple cape, complete with elaborate pauldrons, that he had found hoarded in Megatron's collection of trophies and antiques. He dusted it off and slipped it on, the pauldrons clicking into place over his shoulders. With a grin he opened a cabinet that contained an ancient alien golden crown and slid it over his head. He studied himself in the reflection of the cabinet window and struck a haughty pose.

"It fits! And just my style too. Finally the Decepticons will have a leader who looks the part. I didn't think it was possible to improve upon _this_", he clasped his hands to his face, "But this really completes my look, don't you think?"

"Oh yes, very fetching".

Starscream span about and stared in wordless shock as Megatron appeared out of the shadows, but as he drew nearer Starscream decided that discretion was the better part of valour; he crouched down and lifted his hands in a cowering gesture.

"Please, Lord Megatron! Spare me, I beg of you!"

"Spare you?" said Megatron, glowering down at him.

"Yes, please, let me live!"

"You've done nothing wrong, Starscream".

"Please, just…huh?" Starscream looked up at him from between his fingers, "What was that?"

"I went into exile and, as my second-in-command and heir, you assumed leadership. As I would expect. Though I feel there is no need for this -", he glanced disdainfully at Starscream's crown and cloak, "- bombastic nonsense".

"Oh? Oh! Well, ahem, in that case", recovering rapidly, Starscream stood up and looked Megatron in the eye, "I believe we should put the leadership of the Decepticons down to a vote. The Council of Generals can decide who should lead!"

"Is that so?" Megatron smiled dangerously.

Starscream quailed, but he wasn't ready to back down, "Well, after all, you did order the attack on Talos IV for entirely personal reasons, and your abdication without explanation could be viewed as irresponsible. Why, some would argue that the Decepticons deserve a consistent leader, one who – "

"One who would allow a thief to break into New Kaon and steal Vector Sigma, our sole source of AllSpark energy?"

"Steal Vector Sigma? What are you – oh".

With gloomy realization, Starscream recalled Slipstream's hysterical assertion that the Soundwave who had offered to take Vector Sigma to his quarters wasn't 'the real Soundwave'. And, now that he thought about it, Vector Sigma hadn't shown up in his quarters after all.

"Are we really going to go through this same old routine, Starscream?" Megatron asked with a mocking sigh, "Are you really going to compete against me, or are you going to accept your place and save your dignity? Well?"

Starscream considered it a moment, his face twisting with anger, but he swallowed hard and said, "I'll keep my pride".

He took off his crown and removed his cape. Megatron nodded in satisfaction.

"Splendid. You have one mega cycle to restore my old lieutenants to their rightful place, inform the Council of Generals of my return and make a statement to the Decepticons throughout the galaxy".

"And what statement would that be, my Lord?"

Megatron sat on his throne, "I'm back".

* * *

"Boy, am I glad to see you bots!" Sentinel said as he was pulled onboard Omega Supreme by Bulkhead and Bumblebee, "And believe me, I never thought I'd say that."

He dusted himself off and stepped onboard, the last of the Elite Guard bots to disembark from the emergency shuttles that Optimus' crew had found drifting through space. Bumblebee and Bulkhead watched him go, and then swapped baffled looks.

"Is he feeling okay?" Bumblebee asked.

"Must have banged his processor", Bulkhead shrugged.

They sealed the hatch and followed him to the bridge, where all three were struck dumb by what they saw.

The Autobots, both the ones rescued from the shuttles and Optimus' team, were assembled in a circle, bowing on one knee. Sentinel, Bulkhead and Bumblebee quickly hurried forward and dropped down as well. They saw that in the middle of the circle were Ultra Magnus and a stunned-looking Optimus Prime.

"Out of the ashes of tragedy you return to us un-looked for, Optimus Prime", said the Autobot Commander, "I do not know where you were taken to or how you managed to escape, but I do know that this is a sign. I am more than ready to pass on the title of Magnus, and you are more than ready to receive it".

Beside him, Bulkhead noticed Sentinel quiver, and saw his left fist clench until the metal squealed in resistance.

"I pass onto you the office of Magnus and Autobot Supreme Commander", Ultra Magnus said, bowing and turning the Hammer around so that the shaft was facing Optimus and presenting it to him.

The Autobots watched in awed silence as Optimus' hand reached for the hammer, his fingers curled around the handle – and then promptly withdrew.

"Sir, with all due respect, I can't accept that honour", he said.

For what seemed like forever to Bulkhead the silence stretched on and on. Then abruptly Ultra Magnus stood up and sighed.

"I had feared you might say that. But why do you refuse the office of Magnus? No Autobot ever has".

"Because if I'm right, sir, Cybertron and the Autobots are going to be faced with incredible challenges and changes in the immediate future. I have some ideas about how to guide us through these difficult times – but I could be wrong. And if I am wrong, the last thing that a Cybertron in crisis will need is a failed Magnus".

Bumblebee turned to Sentinel and whispered, "Did I miss something here? Why does Ultra Magnus want to stop calling the shots?"

"I don't know", replied Sentinel, "But he was really jolted by the destruction of Sigma – I mean the _Steelhaven_".

"Your selflessness and wisdom speaks volumes about your suitability for the role, Optimus Prime", Ultra Magnus was saying, "But it is your right to refuse the office. However I will not offer it to anyone else".

Sentinel flinched again, and Bumblebee realized that despite whatever truce Optimus and Sentinel had reached, Sentinel was still a jealous bot.

"Instead I will make this proposal. I will maintain the office of Magnus, and keep the Hammer in my care. But for now you shall act as Autobot Supreme Commander, and the difficult times you say lie ahead of us shall be your trial. If you pass, then I will ask you again to assume the office. Will you accept it then?"

Optimus nodded slowly, "If you believe it is for the best, sir, I will".

"I do, Optimus Prime. And I believe you will excel in your role as Acting Supreme Commander as well. Today I witnessed a power unlike anything I have seen in my seventy million stellar cycles of service, and it is clear to me that Cybertron needs heroes now more than ever".


	25. The gentle art of diplomacy

Yes, I'm back. Rest assured I couldn't be more sorry for the delay. I will explain the absurdly long delay on my fanfiction profile soon, plus I'll try to get back to everyone who messaged me.

* * *

"No!"

Gigatron's clenched hand met the craggy walls of his inner sanctum with the fury of a meteorite colliding with a planet. The wall cracked from floor to ceiling.

"Not here! Not now! More time is needed, I need more time! I must have it. They can't see what's coming! Only I can see it! Trembling planets, aching wounds, the air burning...a surge, a hole, a galaxy! Unwary foes, traps, parasites! N-no! Let them cry out in fear! I must have the AllSpark!"

He staggered and swayed as if stricken with illness, his armoured head rolling from side to side. Strange noises came from his maw, and there was also a strange whining, rattling sound coming from his chest.

"Yeeaargh!" Gigatron howled, "I need it! I have come for it! I will have it! I…I…"

He cut himself off and abruptly froze, no longer tottering. Slowly he turned, but as he looked behind him he reacted with terror, as if he could see something in his empty sanctum.

"No…no, no, no! You can't do this! Get back! I'm not ready. I need more time! Get back, back!"

He raised his hands as if to ward off a blow and uttered a low, despairing wail that echoed in the small chamber.

"I see you! I see all of you! No, no, I will not submit! Aaaaargh, no!"

He began to claw furiously at his head and thrash about, howling and screaming unworldly screams. Lashing out at an invisible foe, he lost his balance and fell, landing on his hands and knees. His cries subsided and he remained there for a long time, panting and groaning, his breath passing through his grill-like mask in enormous clouds of vapour.

A Monocon marched in and stood to attention. It spoke in a blank, deep robotic voice.

"Are you functional, sir?"

The question had the annoying ring of personality about it, so without rising he cocked his left arm cannon and blasted the Monocon, punching a smoking hole through its chest plate. It collapsed in a sparking heap. Moments later a second Monocon arrived to take its place and ask the same question. Annoyed, Gigatron considered destroying it too, but decided against it and picked himself up.

"Devouring Vector Sigma has merely reminded me of the taste of the glorious fruit that is the AllSpark. And the visions have returned", he growled and began to pace up and down, "I must act soon. We must begin a full-scale invasion of Cybertron as soon as possible".

"Direct attack on Cybertron is not a guaranteed success", the drone warned.

It was not a criticism, merely a factual statement. The Monocons were not programmed to have opinions, only to make tactical evaluations. Nonetheless the Monocon's words irritated Gigatron, as if they were an echo of the thought processes of a self-aware being, so as he paced he absent-mindedly pointed his right-mounted cannon at the drone and shot it as well. Soon its replacement strode in.

"I spent centuries planning daring sneak attacks on Iacon to steal the AllSpark without open conflict", Gigatron sighed, "Too many casualties means less sparks for me to absorb. But now I think I must go in more directly. Yes, I will annihilate my enemies in total war. That said, I can still pave the way for my invasion, yes".

* * *

Over a dozen Decepticons were seated a low, long table that dominated the small dark room in one of Darkmount's many fortresses. Megatron sat at the head of the table, recounting his tale to the others, but as he did he studied them all very, very carefully.

He was addressing the Council of Generals, a collection of some of the finest minds in the Decepticon Empire. There the flamboyant Sky-Byte, the sinister Deszaras, the ruthless Razorclaw, the obnoxious Motor Master, the outspoken Dynobot, the devious Onslaught, the cunning Obsidian, the scheming Skystalker, the malicious Clench and the wily Scrash.

At Megatron's right hand sat Strika, his chosen General. At his left would have been Straxus, if he hadn't fallen victim to Optimus Prime's blade in the battle of Polyhex. A replacement had been found however: the astonishingly pugnacious Dirt Boss, who has assumed control of the planet Lucifer's industry after Straxus' death left a power vacuum.

Officially, the Council of Generals only existed to aid Megatron in running his Empire and his military campaigns. While they certainly did fulfil that role, they also served another unofficial purpose. The Council had been created when Megatron seized control from his mad mentor Galvatron. The Generals had all pledged their support to him before his coup, on the condition that they were allowed some degree of leverage over him when he got into power. No-one wanted to live through the days of Galvatron again, with one mad dictator leading them all blindly towards oblivion.

Dealing with the Council of Generals could be tricky, even for a bot with mental skills as razor sharp as Megatron's. They were all highly intelligent, in their own right, even the seemingly clownish Sky-Byte. They were all ambitious and in pursuit of power for their own reasons: Strika wanted to maintain the status quo of the Decepticons, Dynobot wanted a cultural revolution to restore nobility to his craven brethren, Onslaught thought himself the most able commander, Deszaras had sinister designs that involved greater co-operation with the Quintessons, and as for Sky-Byte…well, who knew what Sky-Byte really wanted?

But whatever their motivation, power was their ultimate goal, and so Megatron kept them all reaching for it, forever obtainable but just out of grasp. By keeping them eager to please and eager to serve he made them useful and at the same time he subtly encouraged their rivalries. On some days they were so desperate to prove themselves that he barely needed to speak throughout an entire meeting: he could keep them talking for hours just by looking at them in the right way.

However they were not to be underestimated. After all, Galvatron's refusal to take his subordinates seriously had ultimately ensured his demise. In the right circumstances they could keep Megatron on the back foot: they wielded their opinions, experience and ambitions like knives. And what Megatron was currently proposing was so potentially explosive that he felt is necessary to handle them with some degree of caution. His recent behaviour meant he was on a short enough leash as it was.

"But to treaty with the Autobots…it's just so unexpected, Lord Megatron", General Scrash said, shaking his head, "Are you certain it's absolutely necessary?"

"I wouldn't be considering if it weren't", was the blunt reply.

"And who will meet with the Autobot representatives?" asked Obsidian.

"I will, with a chosen few", said Megatron.

"Well, I don't like it!" bellowed Motor Master, "The Motor Master thinks dealing with Autobots is like dealing with the grease on the bottom of the Motor Master's stabilizing servo! The Motor Master says we should fly to Cybertron right now, and challenge their leaders to some one-on-one time with Pain! And if they a-won't show – "

"Ah, put a wrench it in it, ya lummox", Dirt Boss snapped, "Let's listen to the Big Meg's plan, alright?"

Megatron explained, "I will handle the negotiating process myself, my entourage will be there merely to create an impression".

"I have my concerns, Lord Megatron", said Strika, "If not handled correctly the disarmament process could cause us to lose a great deal of territory".

"And what if the Autobots betray us? We'll have lost all of our recent advances!" exclaimed Onslaught.

"I assure you I have thought of these matters", replied Megatron, "We are not going to slow down our military campaigns until I have forced the Autobots to agree to a cease-fire on _my _terms. So for now you will all return to your duties and lead your squads into battle as previously organized", he leaned back in his chair and busied himself studying a datapad, "Don't let me keep you", he said.

Now was the moment. The test. Would any of them object? Was he in such a precarious situation that they would question his authority further? While doing his best to look nonchalant, he waited with baited breath.

As one the Decepticon Generals picked themselves up and left. They shuffled out of the room without complaint. Megatron smiled to himself. A moment later Shockwave sidled into the room.

"Did all go as planned, my Lord?" he asked.

"Indeed. The Council will not dare step out of line, even with plans as controversial as this. Transmit to Cybertron, specifically Fortress Maximus in Iacon. I wish to speak to the Autobots at once".

"As you command, Megatron".

Ah, what was this? Shockwave had hesitated in giving his answer, and there was a subtle change in the inflection of his voice. He evidently found the concept of aligning with the Autobots as distasteful as some of the Generals had. Strange to think that a bot who prided himself on his logical genius could have such a reactionary response to their only reasonable course of action.

Still, with the Council swayed, he was positive that the rest of the Decepticons would follow. Now if only Optimus Prime could guarantee similar success with his own peers.

* * *

"Out of the question, Optimus", Sentinel snapped, "A cease fire with the Decepticons? Are you hearing yourself when you talk?"

"I realize it's unexpected, but believe me, I wouldn't be doing this unless I thought it was essential to Cybertron's survival", Optimus turned to Ultra Magnus, "What do you think, Commander?"

The three senior Autobots were assembled in a ward of the Cybertron Central Infirmary. Currently occupying the ward was the wounded Alpha Trion, recovering from the rampage of Gigatron's Optimus puppet. The Autobot Councillor had been lying in stasis since their arrival, but that hadn't prevented Optimus from explaining the proposed deal with the Decepticons.

Ultra Magnus glanced at Optimus, "You forget yourself. I am no longer Commander, that is your role. I merely maintain the ceremonial title of Magnus for now. And the Council has been disbanded, since so many of its members are stricken or...departed. This decision is yours and yours alone".

The enormity of such responsibility hit Optimus for the first time. In the event of the Council being unable to convene, all responsibilities of government were passed to the Commander or his designated subordinates. When Ultra Magnus had proclaimed him Commander he had, in effect, made him Cybertron's dictator, at least until the Council was able to reconvene. It was not a comforting realization. Optimus had become increasingly fond of the system of government used on much of Earth, the one called 'democracy'.

"At least let me know your opinion then, sir", he insisted.

Ultra Magnus sighed, "Very well, Commander. I think this course of action is unwise. The Decepticons are not to be trusted, even in the most dire, no, _especially_ in the most dire circumstances. You claim this 'Gigatron' is Megatron himself from an alternate timeline, but how can you be sure this is no mere Decepticon machination?"

"I just know it, sir. You would know it too, if you had seen Gigatron in the metal".

"I have not yet, but I have witnessed an extraordinary power claim the life of my friend, Sigma Supreme. Nonetheless I would not counsel this rash action, not even to avenge him. But the decision is yours, Commander. Are you certain you wish to proceed?"

Optimus hesitated, but then to his surprise Alpha Trion stirred and spoke up in a faltering, weak voice.

"Trust...trust.."

"Trust? Trust what, the Decepticons?" Sentinel said incredulously.

"No", a faint smile crossed Alpha Trion's lips, "Trust...Optimus..."

He sighed and slipped back into stasis. Ultra Magnus looked at Optimus carefully.

"It seems", he said slowly, "That you have a call to make. And a ship to catch".

* * *

"The Vestial Imperium and the Nebulons both refused to act as an intermediate moderator for the negotiations", Arcee explained to Sari as she piloted Omega Supreme.

Sari hopped onto the consoles to look out of the viz-screen. Arcee was bringing Omega's starship mode to rest on a rickety, ancient starport that was built precariously onto a small planetoid. Another ship was already docked there: the _Nemesis II_, Megatron's flagship. Sari shivered at the sight of it.

"So why are we meeting with the Decepticons _here_?" she asked.

"This is Teskor III", the femmebot said, "Well, what's left of it. It used to be a pretty important mining colony before it was destroyed in the Great War. It's of no use to either side now, and it's in neutral space, so I guess Optimus and Megatron agreed it was a good place to meet".

Omega docked with the starport and Sari listened to the now familiar-whine of him powering down. Arcee leaned forward to whisper to a speaker on the console before her.

"Rest, but be ready for trouble, friend".

Omega didn't answer, but Arcee was apparently satisfied that he had heard her. Sari followed her out of the bridge and they headed for the exit ramp.

"So, you think the Decepticons are gonna cause trouble?"

"I don't know", she suddenly produced a shimmering blue scimitar from her back-mounted compartments, inspected the blade and then sheathed it, "But I'm glad they didn't mention a weapons amnesty".

They turned the corner and saw Optimus, Ratchet, Jazz, Bumblebee and Bulkhead assembling at the exit ramp. The doors slid open, the ramp extended and they began their descent, Optimus in the lead. Before heading out, Sari transformed into her robot mode and ignited her jetpack. She jetted up to Bulkhead's height and rested on his capacious shoulder plate.

"Hey, doesn't Cybertron have like...properly qualified diplomats for this sort of thing?" Bumblebee wondered aloud.

"Yes they do", Optimus said as he stepped out onto the landing platform, which trembled with the unexpected impact of footsteps treading its long-abandoned walkways, "But I want you bots with me on this one. No Autobots knows the leaders of the Decepticons like we do. If anyone can hold our own against them, we can".

The six Autobots trod carefully down creaking sets of stairs and past rusting walkways. Ratchet stopped to scrape some rust off the railings and peer at it as he rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger.

"Hmm...this is cosmic rust. The virus is long dormant, don't worry. I'm guessing this base was abandoned when the Decepticons ordered a chemical strike on it".

They clambered off the walkway and found the remnants of a road, presumably once a well-travelled export route from the mine down to the starport. Now it was barely discernible, so covered in grime and dust that they could only just follow it.

"So...how come you bots aren't driving?" Sari asked.

"I'd prefer us to stay in robot mode", Optimus pointed to their destination: a dilapidated steel-grey bunker, embedded in the slope above them. It appeared deserted, but as they drew closer Sari saw dim lights glowing within.

"The Decepticons have already arrived, and I'd prefer us to be ready for action", he smiled nervously at Sari, "You know, just in case".

"Not getting and good vibes about the negotiations then, O.P?" wondered Jazz.

"I don't know what to expect", admitted the Autobot leader, "But I need you all to back me up, whatever happens. Will you do that?"

"I still say we can't trust the Cons", Ratchet snorted derisively.

"I know, but will you just go along with me on this?"

There was a pause, then a general grumble of consensus among the Autobots.

"Good. Thanks, you bots. Now let's go have a conversation with some Decepticons".

They followed the path in a winding trail around the slope and into a pair of badly-dented and rusted doors that still somehow slid open to welcome them. Inside it was cramped and an unpleasant walk down filthy corridors towards the source of the light further inside.

"Must have been the miner's living quarters", Bulkhead thought aloud as Sari dropped off his shoulder to allow the large bot easier movement down the narrow passageways. Sari's built-in sensors detected that the room was pressurised and there was sufficient oxygen for her to breathe, so she reverted to her human form.

"You alright in front, Bumblebee?" Arcee asked from the back of the group.

Bumblebee had automatically taken the lead as he tended to outpace the others and he saw himself as the ideal scout, but he was beginning to regret not allowing Optimus to go in front of him. Privately he doubted the Decepticons were meeting them here for anything more than an ambush, and apparently Megatron and his top lieutenants were the bots who were going to be doing the ambushing.

Hardened though he was by his combat experience, the thought was a deeply sobering one. But he was determined to show he was cool and in control, and so he kept his optics on high alert and his stingers at the ready. _Nothing, but nothing, is going to get past you, _he told himself.

Aloud he said, "Doing fine Arcee, keeping things smooth and - "

He was abruptly cut short when he walked into a door that materialized out of the darkness. The other Autobots collided with the back of him and the rusty doors gave way. This resulted in them all spilling out in an ungainly heap into the room beyond, groaning as they nursed wounded heads and sprained servo joints.

"Ah, you're here".

At the top of the pile, Sari craned her aching neck up and saw a wide, low room dominated by a long, dusty table. The sole source of light in the room came from a flickering neon fixture on the ceiling. The table was lined with chairs; the ones closest to Sari were empty. The others were occupied.

Megatron sat in the centre, on his left sat Blackarachnia, on his right Starscream. Next to Starscream Lugnut was hunched over, next to Blackarachnia sat Blitzwing, surveying the Autobots disdainfully through his monocle.

It was Megatron who had spoken. He did not seem to pay any attention to the manner of their arrival. Blackarachnia, on the other, smirked.

"Well, you sure know how to make an entrance, Optimus".

The Autobots picked themselves up in as dignified a manner as they could. As Optimus went to take a seat opposite Megatron, he noticed that instead of taking an entourage of diplomats the Decepticon Lord, like himself, had taken his 'team' of followers. Optimus wasn't too surprised; Megatron had a subtle flair for the theatrical. He had no need for advisors, merely lackeys who would serve to display his status.

The Autobots took their seats, and Optimus noticed that exactly the right amount of seats were lain out. Megatron had predicted his own entourage accurately: there was even a raised seat to accommodate Sari. The two arch enemies were already coming to know one another disturbingly well.

It didn't escape Optimus' attention that a precise number of goblets had been set out on the table as well. Megatron seemed to notice Optimus' eye wandering to them and he raised his hand in some pre-arranged signal. Lugnut lurched to his feet dramatically, and Sari noticed the way the Autobots recoiled and tensed, almost instinctively, a product of millennia of inbred prejudice.

Lugnut, however, merely moved to a nearby shelf and removed a barrel of Decepticon-stamped oil. He pulled back the lid and approached the table.

"Since we could not secure a moderator I thought it best to supply the drinks myself", said Megatron: Lugnut approached him with the barrel but he quickly waved him away, "Guests first, as we discussed".

Lugnut shuffled over to the Autobot's side of the table and began to pour oil into their goblets as delicately as he could manage. It was to his credit that he spilled as little as he did. When he went to pour some for Bumblebee the young bot covered his goblet with his hand.

"I'm a little on the 'not-ancient' side to be drinking that stuff, don't you think?"

"Come, you must", Megatron insisted, "It's a fine blend of vintage mineral oils from my private collection. Only the best".

Reluctantly Bumblebee withdrew his hand and Lugnut poured a generous helping of oil for him. Then Lugnut poured oil for himself and his fellow Decepticons.

Sari sat staring at an empty, scaled down but still somewhat oversized goblet. She didn't have to wait long however as Lugnut returned with another, smaller barrel, the contents of which he poured into Sari's goblet. She peered into the goblet, which was far too large for her to lift and drink from comfortably. It contained cold and clean water.

Bumblebee was eyeing his helping of oil suspiciously, and Sari could see the question forming on his lips - 'how do we know this isn't poisoned or explosive or something?' But then Megatron sipped his oil, and the other Decepticons did the same. Ratchet took a hearty swig of it as well and smacked his lips in satisfaction. Gloomily Bumblebee stared into the contents of his goblet and picked it up.

Optimus took a drink, and the harsh, bitter taste of it made him cough and splutter. He had never been a big oil drinker, even while in the Academy which had a culture of machismo-related drinking, but this was far stronger than anything he'd ever tasted. It was all he could to prevent himself from spitting it out.

"**Hah! Ze puny Autobot can't take his draught!**" gloated Blitzwing's furious personality before it was switched out by his random one, "_But I hear he's a dab servo at golf! We should play a round some time! Ahahahaha!_"

"Silence", growled Megatron, "Now, to business. Lacking a mediator does mean we can skip some tedious formalities and proceed with the negotiations immediately. I trust we all know why we're here? We're here to negotiate a temporary peace treaty between the Autobot Commonwealth and the Decepticon Empire for the duration of the Gigatron Crisis".

"And do your thugs know who Gigatron really is?" Ratchet growled accusingly.

"A time-travelling, psychotic, physics-defying Megatron obsessed with absorbing the AllSpark and destroying all life in the universe?" Starscream grinned maliciously, delighting in his superior's discomfort, "It may have cropped up in conversation".

"Huh. I'm surprised you had the sparkplugs to tell anyone", Ratchet said.

"I feel it best to keep that specific piece of information strictly classified", answered the Decepticon Lord, "For the moment anyway. It'll make the masses less difficult to deal with if they're ignorant of the origins of Gigatron".

Jazz quirked an eyebrow, "And you told_ Starscream_ this...why?"

"Um...hello?" Sari waved her hands in the air to draw attention to herself, "Don't you bots have some negotiations to get through? Something about calling a truce so the Autobots and Decepticons can stop blowing each other up for five minutes?"

* * *

"Here we go again".

In one elegant move Rodimus flipped his bow out into his hands and activated it, the energon draw-string firing up to link the two staves. At his side Red Alert glanced at him.

"I don't care what they said at the Cybertron Central Infirmary, I still think you're decacylcles away from being ready for combat".

"Luckily it wasn't up to you", Rodimus answered.

Red Alert wasn't surprised by his answer, but she was surprised by its lack of conviction. In the past it would have been delivered with a cocky grin: now Rodimus seemed loath to string his bow and nock his arrows. Red Alert sighed. She had heard about what had happened with Kup on Polyhex. How long was Rodimus going to bear that burden? For him to be despondent seemed...unnatural, no matter how he tried to hide it.

But she had little time to contemplate that now. Although Cybertron Command had announced that peace talks with the Decepticons were ongoing, for the moment they were still ploughing on with the war effort, and that meant that teams with combat experience were being redeployed to defend the borders of the Commonwealth. The result? Team Athenia was defending yet another useless lump of rock spinning in some useless corner of space.

"Here they come!" Hot Shot shouted annoying loudly, gesturing to the horizon.

Red Alert looked out to where the bleakly rocky landscape met the indigo, star-lit sky. A cloud of dust that she had initially ignored was now tearing towards them. As it drew nearer she could see three land-bound vehicles at the centre of it. Decepticons.

"So, what's the plan?" Ironhide asked.

"Fight an active defence, see if we can take them down", said Rodimus, "If not hold them off as long as we can and then head for the ship".

"Gotcha", grunted Brawn, pounding a fist into his open palm

A thunderous explosion behind them made them all spin around. What had once been their proud ship, the _Upstart_, was now nothing more than smoking wreckage.

"No!" Hot Shot cried out as what had been both their transport and their home for decades burned up, "My car freshener was in there!"

Brawn's brow creased, "Your what?"

"Oh, it was just this thing Bumblebee lent me, some kinda custom they have on Earth. Apparently it's a ritual to hang some kinda tree idol off a car's interior. Don't know why, but it was easy on the olfactory sensors".

Out of the wreckage of the _Upstart _rose Blackout, looming over them like a mountain pushed up by millions of years of continental drift all compacted into a few seconds.

"Puny Autobot ship. Puny Autobots", he boomed.

Rodimus tore his optics away from the towering menace to look back to the other oncoming Decepticons. As he expected, Strika was leading the charge, flanked by Oil Slick and Spittor.

"Commence attack!" screamed Strika.

All hell broke loose.

* * *

"I knew Optimus Prime would bring you along, Miss Sumdac", Megatron sipped his oil and then peered at Sari over the brim of his goblet, "But I still think it was a poor choice. You do not understand the complexities of such matters. Besides, I imagine learning of your fate in another timeline has distressed you, yes?"

Optimus cringed. His fingers curled around the stem of his goblet.

"My fate? What're you talking about?" Sari blinked in confusion.

Megatron didn't answer.

"What's he talking about, Boss-bot?" said Bulkhead, turning to Optimus, "Sari's fate? You never mentioned anything about that."

"Yeah, come on, what is it?" pressed Bumblebee, "You just said that Gigatron absorbed the energy of bots who had lots of contact with AllSpark energy, like the Dinobots, Soundwave, the Starscream clones, and..."

Silence fell. Optimus looked away.

Realization dawned on Bumblebee, "Oh".

Sari said nothing.

"Soundwave promised me he wouldn't mention what Gigatron told us to anyone", Optimus growled through gritted teeth.

"Soundwave?" Megatron screwed up his face, uncomprehending.

"He didn't tell you about that?" Optimus shook his head, "So if he didn't, who did?"

Megatron didn't reply. He looked almost sullen. There was an even longer silence.

It was eventually broken by Ratchet, "Don't you get it, Prime? Gigatron may be from the future and insane, but he was once the same Megatron sitting opposite to yer. The only reason things are happening differently in our timeline is because Gigatron came back and inadvertently warned us. The actions Gigatron would have carried out tomorrow were dreamt up by the Megatron of today".

Optimus had known that, of course. But he had never really processed it. It just hadn't sunk in. After the horror of his imprisonment and torture at the hands of Gigatron he had been so glad to encounter a more familiar foe that he had overlooked some crucial details. Gigatron wasn't some random entity of evil that had sprung out of nowhere. His insanity had grown from the mind of Megatron, and perhaps the infection was already there and ran deeper than he knew.

After all, Gigatron himself had mentioned that his grip on sanity had loosened dramatically after his humiliation at the battle of Polyhex. That had already passed by in this timeline.

Without really stopping to consider the consequences, he fixed Megatron with a steely gaze and growled, "Well, is it true? Have you already planned to devour Sari's spark? And the spark of all bots with high amounts of AllSpark energy?"

The only sound was a barely audible intake of breath from Bulkhead. For once even Starscream fell quiet without being ordered to. Megatron stared Optimus down.

At last he spoke, "The thought had occurred to me".

Bulkhead dived across the table, spilling goblets of oil left and right. He cleared the table in a single lunge and tackled Megatron to the floor, pinning the Decepticon down with his great weight. Without even knowing what he was doing, he drew his fists back and punched Megatron in the face, swinging them down to pound the Decepticon's face over and over.

"You miserable waste of energon! You twisted, sickening piece of slag!"

"Bulkhead, enough!" yelled Optimus.

"You monster! You sludge-sucking creep!"

Lugnut leapt to his feet and pried Bulkhead off Megatron, "How dare you lay your unworthy hands on the Master?"

Spluttering, the stunned Megatron got to his feet as Bulkhead grudgingly walked back to his chair. Starscream rocked with obnoxious laughter and Blackarachnia smirked.

"This is a waste of time!" Bulkhead slammed his fist down on the table, "Why are we sitting here talking to these bots? Just listen to 'em! They'd as soon as rip out your spark and eat it as look at you!"

Megatron eased himself back into his chair, nursing his dents and lamenting his loss of dignity. But he had noticed that when the Autobot attacked him no-one had rushed to his aid. Even Lugnut's response had been far slower than Megatron would have expected. So even his most loyal follower was beginning to drift away from his leadership.

And why? Out of a gut reaction to the atrocities he had merely _considered_ committing? Yes, in his solitary exile, he had indeed conceived of the idea of absorbing as much AllSpark energy as possible by claiming it from the likes of Sari Sumdac, Soundwave, the Starscream clones, all those with unusually high concentrations of AllSpark energy. But he hadn't gone through with it. At least not in this timeline.

But apparently that was still too far. To merely _consider_ the options arrayed before you. That was the problem with lesser minds. They could not detach themselves from their passions and approach a problem logically. Was it any wonder that in another time stream he had attempted to eradicate all other sentient life?

"Bulkhead's right", Ratchet was saying, "Let's get out of here. There's no point negotiating with these warped bots".

Ratchet and Bulkhead made to leave. Bumblebee and Arcee hesitated and then followed. Only Jazz and Optimus remained seated. Optimus was about to protest when Sari spoke up.

"Guys, come back. We've gotta get through this. If we don't this war's gonna keep going on forever".

"Sari, did you hear what he said?" Bumblebee shook his head, "He was planning to suck the life out of not just you, but Wreck-Gar, the Dinobots, so many bots-"

"None of that matters now. I learned that Megatron was a creep the hard way, but that doesn't mean all the Decepticons are the same", said Sari, remembering the very real grief she had witnessed in Slipstream when she had believed Soundwave to be dead, "Both sides deserve a chance at peace".

"And remember, Megatron isn't going to suffer the same fate as the one who became Gigatron. This timeline has been altered; he never fell into the madness that made Gigatron", said Optimus, biting his lower lip and praying what he was saying was true.

"Come on guys", Sari said pleadingly, "While we're arguing, Gigatron's plotting to pick us all off while Autobots and Decepticons are blasting each other to bits".

* * *

Strika transformed in a dramatic flourish, using the momentum she had gathered in her run-up to leap high above the battlefield. While in mid-pounce, she swivelled her cannons to angle down over her shoulders and open fire on Rodimus Prime.

Rodimus back-flipped away from the thunderous detonations of amethyst energy, strung his bow and fired at Strika as she swooped down towards him. His arrows lodged into her left shoulder, but she barely seemed to notice and Rodimus scattered to avoid the wrath of her landing.

Oil Slick, who had maintained his Earth vehicular mode out of preference, accelerated towards Ironhide, the electronic green eyes of the stylized ram's skull glinting at the waiting Autobot. Swerving out of the way in dramatic fashion, Oil Slick simultaneously launched a barbed chain from his engine-mounted storage canisters at Ironhide's legs. It wrapped tight around him and Oil Slick drove around Ironhide several times with incredible speed to wrap his legs up and topple the Autobot.

Writhing cables, dripping with orange slime, snaked from the stinking jaws of Spittor's Cybertronian walker mode and swept towards Brawn. The gruff Autobot swung with his fists but failed to repel the foul tongues, which wrapped around him, lashing his arms to his body, and dragged him towards the slavering maw of the Decepticon.

Blackout advanced on Red Alert and Hot Shot. From his enormous body came a great rumbling laugh: he spread his arms wide and flexed his claws. His small eyes glinted cruelly.

Hot Shot ignited his welding torches and grinned up at the towering Decepticon through the flickering pilot lights, "Ready to see some real action, nurse-bot?"

Red Alert flicked a switch on her hard light generator, altering its settings so that a moment's notice it could spit a thousand hard light needles at blistering velocity, "I'll try not to leave you in the dust, squirt", she sniffed.

At the sight of their weapons Blackout halted his advance, but only so that he could prepare his own arsenal. Like Oil Slick he had also maintained his Earth mode, and as such the weapons that sprouted from their sheaths had a distinctly human aesthetic to them. Twin rotary cannons mounted on each forearm, another pair installed on the shoulders, back-mounted missile launchers and finally a launcher for a wicked bladed disc that was bigger than either of the Autobots.

Hot Shot studied the impressive ordnance on display then glanced at Red Alert, "Fall back?"

She nodded, "Maybe just a little".

* * *

The negotiations had been going on for some time now. Optimus and Megatron were doing all the talking. It all concerned the preservation of the boundaries between the Autobot Commonwealth and the Decepticon Empire. Occasionally Ratchet, Jazz or Arcee would speak up on the Autobot behalf, or sometimes Starscream or Blackarachnia would counsel Megatron, but for the most part the two leaders conducted the talks, outlining withdrawing troops from various sectors of space and opening up spacing routes.

It had been nearly two hours, and Bumblebee was squirming uncomfortably in his seat. He had been horrified to learn of Sari's fate in the alternate timestream, but unlike Bulkhead it was no longer troubling him because he could see it wasn't bothering Sari and he knew she could take care of herself. Now he was just bored and he struggled to stop himself from fidgeting. He happened to lock eyes with Blitzwing, and to Bumblebee's surprise the Decepticon smiled ever so slightly and rolled his non-monocled optic. So he was bored too.

"Optimus, I'm gonna have to cut in here", Blackarachnia said, interrupting him and getting everyone's attention in the process, "You're wasting everyone's time picking over the microscopic details of a treaty that isn't going to mean anything".

"It's not?" Starscream asked, puzzled.

"Of course not. Am I right?" Blackarachnia leered at Optimus.

He looked back at her coolly, "In a way. A treaty is needed to establish some stability, but you're essentially right in that I want to take this beyond a truce. I want to make it an alliance".

Lugnut grunted in surprise. Arcee gasped. Ratchet spluttered in wordless outrage.

"A full-fledged military alliance, with all the benefits and obligations that would come with it?" Megatron said as if the idea had only just occurred to him, although in fact he had known it was a possibility from the moment he had rescued Optimus Prime and Soundwave from their dungeon and the two of them had told him about Gigatron.

"Yes. That would include access to Cybertron for the duration of the Gigatron Crisis".

"Now hold on a nanoklik, Prime..." began Bulkhead.

"Slag it, Bulkhead, this is not the time to argue!" Optimus barked, surprising his friends with the intensity of his sudden anger, "You don't know what we're dealing with, and I do! If we refuse to co-operate with the Decepticons out of pride then our only reward is going to be Cybertron, Earth and every planet in the galaxy being reduced to ashes!"

While his friends recoiled in shock, Optimus recalled what Megatron had said to him on Falkon V.

_A true hero is one who is willing to make a __true __sacrifice for his cause. He must be willing to sacrifice his pride, his lesser ideals, his own followers, his __morality__...A true hero must be willing to do the unspeakable for his cause. The _unthinkable_._

_Is this how it begins? _Optimus wondered, _Maybe I'm wrong and I've already started down that path._

But to his relief Jazz nodded, "O.P's right. We fuss and feud and the galaxy's screwed. Besides, Prime's Supreme Commander of the Autobots now. What he says goes, dig?"

"Maybe, Jazz, but I want to know I have my friend's support before I go ahead with this", Optimus looked at them, "So? Do I?"

One by one they nodded.

"I hate to interrupt your little altercation", said Megatron, "But I'm eager to draw up terms for this alliance. And the sooner we declare it, the sooner our troops disengage from combat. And you agree to make Cybertron our base of action, Optimus Prime?"

"For the duration of the crisis".

"Of course. Then let's sign this treaty".

* * *

Brawn jammed his feet against Spittor's lower jaw and with his hands he kept the upper jaw pried open. He groaned and grunted as he strained to keep the jaws from closing on him and the metallic tongues from dragging him into the waiting soup of foul chemicals.

Oil Slick flexed his claws and raised them for the killing blow, aiming for Ironhide's vitals. Rodimus, who had thus far kept just out of range of the barrage of laserfire launched from Strika's cannons, took a blast to the right shoulder and was flung violently to the floor.

Bitterly, Rodimus reflected on their situation as he crawled for his bow. It was their second skirmish with Team Chaar and they had been defeated once again. Sure, the Cons were a little more scarred and dented this time around, but was that all their increased experience amounted to?

Blackout had finally cornered Red Alert and Hot Shot. He trained all of his excessive firepower upon them and the weapons whined as they powered up for a final, punishing salvo.

"Time to go boom, puny Autobots", Blackout snorted.

Clutching at Red Alert, Hot Shot gulped, "I guess this is it, nurse-bot!"

"Doc, not nurse! And I guess you're right", Red Alert shuddered, "Looks like this is goodbye, squirt".

The muzzles of Blackout's cannons began to revolve; Hot Shot couldn't take his eyes off them. Just a few more rotations and it would be lights out. He waited for the killing blast.

It never came.

Blackout grunted, surprised, and turned away. He pressed his claws to the side of his head, activating his commlink. Hot Shot dared a glance around and noticed all of the other Cons were doing the same.

Strika's eyes widened as she heard Megatron's message, "Attention Decepticons, this is Megatron. All combatants are to stand down immediately".

"No! Not again!" Strika roared.

The commlinks of the Autobots vibrated too, and they heard the voice of Optimus Prime say:

"Autobots, I have good news. A truce has been reached with the Decepticons. You are to disengage from battle immediately. The Decepticons have orders to do the same. All Autobots on active duty are ordered to immediately return to the Cybertron".

For a moment Autobot and Decepticon alike listened to their commlinks in silence, their battle forgotten. When it was over they looked at one another, somewhat chastened.

"So...seems we've got to return to Cybertron", Rodimus said.

"Yes. And we are to do the same", muttered Strika.

"Too bad you bots blew up our ship".

"Well..." sighing, Strika clutched at her forehead, "It looks like you bots need to catch a lift with us then, doesn't it?"


	26. Robot Hell

Author's note: Argh, late again. So sorry. I blame my involvement in local politics. Thank you to everyone still keeping track of this story.

* * *

_You'll pay for every crime,_

_Knee deep in electric slime_

_You'll suffer 'til the end of time,_

_Enduring tortures most of which rhyme_

_Trapped forever here in Robot Hell!_

* * *

"Ow!"

"Stop squirming!" Red Alert shook her head as she readjusted her hard light generator to produce a very fine scalpel, "Don't be such a protoform! I can't work like this when you're wriggling!"

Her patient twisted about to glower at her. The Decepticon Blackout hadn't been harmed in the skirmish between Team Athenia and Team Chaar, but when he had obliterated the Autobot's ship a sliver of the hull had become wedged in his dorsal armour plating.

"Enough whining, Autobot!" he growled, "Fix me!"

"And that's another thing, stop calling me 'Autobot'. My name is 'Red Alert', got that?" she mercilessly plunged her scalpel into the wound and Blackout yelled in pain.

Rodimus chuckled at the exchange before surveying their grim surroundings. They were on the bridge of the Decepticon battleship the _Payload_. 'They' being Team Athenia and Team Chaar, coexisting for the moment in mostly stubborn silence. The Autobot shook his head, wondering how such the Decepticon ship could function when it appeared so decayed and poorly kept.

Strika must have noticed his wandering gaze because she snorted, "Wait until you see New Kaon".

Rodimus shuddered: to him the very mention of it conjured up his protoform days, hearing the tales of the nightmarish Kaon and its rebirth on New Kaon.

"Luckily for us we've just been ordered straight back to Cybertron with you", said Brawn, keeping a wary eye on Spittor and Oil Slick even as they were piloting the ship, "But some of the Autobots have been dispatched to New Kaon to assist our forces in transporting necessary equipment to Cybertron. Can't say I envy 'em".

"_This _is where you bots live?" Bumblebee exclaimed.

The street was lined with low buildings in appalling condition: some had cracked walls, some were falling into ruin, others were lacking a roof or even a wall, utterly removing the distinction between outside and inside that was so important to Bumblebee's definition of what made a building a building.

The streets were as pitted and scarred as the buildings, a stark contrast to the even and well-maintained roads of Cybertron, or even Detroit. Dark liquid, possibly oil but it was hard to be sure, gathered in stinking pools and on every corner was a pile of twisted, rusting scrap metal.

Bumblebee shook his head. He had heard a lot about New Kaon, of course, but only from intelligence reports and from rumour. To see it himself, however, was...well, he didn't know how to feel about it. An unsettling mixture of disgust and pity.

"How dare you mock Megatron's great fortress, Autobot?" roared Lugnut, thundering over and leaning over him, his mighty jaw thrust in Bumblebee's face, "From these great barracks, the most lethal soldiers in the galaxy issue forth, their skills honed in the shadow of their proud home!"

He stomped his foot emphatically, but the resultant tremor shook the closest building, deepening the cracks that already ran up its walls like spider webs. The structure fell apart with a hideous crunching sound, and Lugnut was buried underneath several tonnes of rubble.

Blitzwing, who stood nearby, shrieked with laughter and clapped his hands, "_Zat one really brought ze house down! Ahahahahaha!_"

After pulling Lugnut out of the rubble, the unlikely band of companions continued down the street: Bumblebee, Sari, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Jazz and Arcee alongside Lugnut, Blitzwing, Starscream and Blackarachnia. After the negotiations had concluded Megatron and Optimus Prime had deemed it prudent to rendezvous on New Kaon to collect what the Decepticons felt they needed to bring with them before returning to Cybertron. The two leaders had left for the command centre, leaving their followers in the living quarters of Darkmount.

"So what exactly do you bots need from here, anyway?" asked Bulkhead.

"That's none of your business, and let's just get one thing clear, shall we?" spat Starscream, "Just because our oh so wise leaders seem to think we have to work together, that doesn't mean we have to like it. Got that?"

He, Lugnut and Blitzwing halted in the middle of the street to glare at the Autobots, who responded in kind.

Blackarachnia swept into the middle, laughing quietly, "Now now, everyone, let's not spoil this joyous occasion, shall we? Besides, Starscream, I happen to think that our new Autobot friends - " she ran one finger over Bumblebee's cheek and under his chin, "-Are just so cute".

Bumblebee gawped at her with such slack-jawed bewilderment that she laughed again.

Sari frowned up at her, "Hey, how about we keep our servos off the Autobots, get what we need and get off this rock?"

"Oh, you bots need to lighten up", the arachnid technorganic gave a wistful sigh, "Now, Little Red Riding Pigtails, you said something about wanting to see our Vector Sigma research?"

Sari nodded, "That's right. If you ask me, our best chance of saving the AllSpark from Gigatron is if we study it. And to do that, we'll need to combine what we know about its energy and why the AllSpark and Vector Sigma suddenly became inactive".

"Wait a minute, how do you know about Vector Sigma becoming dormant?" Starscream cried, "That's classified information!"

Jazz smiled, "When it comes to the AllSpark, there ain't much lil' Sari don't know, ya jive?"

* * *

"I'm beginning to understand why you bots are so desperate to reclaim Cybertron", Optimus observed as he followed Megatron down a long dark corridor towards the Decepticon Lord's throne room.

"This place is a trash heap".

Megatron gave no answer. When they reached the end of the corridor he flipped out a concealed panel, entered a code into a keypad and the twin doors ahead of them retracted. Optimus followed him into his throne room and studied his surroundings.

"Wow", his eyes swept over the ancient banners, statues, busts and weapons that Megatron had hoarded over the centuries, until finally settling on an elaborate display of Autobot helmets, two of which he immediately recognised.

"Are those...the helmets of Zaloris and Volt Magnus?"

"Correct".

"Huh. Why is there a gap between them? Reserving that for someone?"

"Perhaps", Megatron pulled out a large crate which he handed to Optimus, "Hold these for me, would you?"

Optimus glanced at the contents, "What're these?"

"Spare parts. I am prepared for the fact that our inevitable confrontation with Gigatron's forces may take its toll, even on me".

He picked up another crate, loaded with goblets, cans of premium oil and other personal effects, "Let's go. Cybertron awaits".

Optimus squinted at the crate, "I thought we came here to retrieve vital Decepticon intelligence, not your overnight bag".

"I have assigned Shockwave to recover that while Blackarachnia collects our research on AllSpark energy", the Decepticon started back down the corridor and Optimus followed.

"Have you given any thought as to where my followers and I will be garrisoned whilst on Cybertron?" asked Megatron.

"As a matter of fact, I have", Optimus winced: he hadn't been looking forward to this, "The Iacon Stockades".

"I'm afraid your Autobot sense of humour is somewhat lost on me".

"I wasn't joking. I think the Stockades would be the best place for you and your troops to lodge for the duration of this alliance".

Megatron slowed down slightly and glared at Optimus with lightning flickering in his eyes, but all he said was, "Go on".

"Well, obviously you can't take up residence in Fortress Maximus or the Metroplex: we both agreed that only necessary wartime intelligence should be shared. Outside of that the Stockade is the most secure building on Cybertron, and it's in Iacon, located not far from our central command centres".

"And I know my way around there", Megatron remarked dryly, "Consider yourself fortunate that I am willing to tolerate a great deal to save the AllSpark, Optimus Prime".

* * *

"A torture chamber?" Bumblebee cried out, pointing in disbelief at a flickering electronic sign on a dark, decrepit building, "You bots have a torture chamber?"

"Oh no, Bumblebee, we extract all our information from prisoners of war by giving them a nice oil bath and a complete engine overhaul", Starscream snorted, emerging from the nearby warehouse carrying crates of ammunition and shoving them into Bulkhead's arms.

Starscream, Lugnut and Blitzwing had led the way to an ammo dump in a warehouse, and there had begun clearing out all the ammunition they thought was necessary. Ratchet, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee were helping, while Sari and Blackarachnia had left for lab that had once housed Vector Sigma. Jazz had followed them to keep an optic on Sari.

Many other Decepticons were also gathering up the contents of the ammo dump: hundreds of Cons had been sent to New Kaon to gather up supplies before heading for Cybertron. Bumblebee watched them nervously as they shuffled past, utterly ignoring the assembled Autobots except for the occasional suspicious glance.

But then a familiar voice cried out, "Yo Bulk! How's it hanging?"

Bulkhead looked and saw Mixmaster grinning at him. Behind him came Scrapper, carrying an armful of supplies. Despite his misgivings about the Constructicons, Bulkhead was unable to resist dropping his supplies and hurrying over to them.

"Ow!" howled Starscream as a large container landed on his exposed foot.

"Mix, Scrapper, how've you bots been?" Bulkhead asked, spreading his arms wide.

"Eh, can't complain", Mixmaster cast a furtive look over his shoulder and lowered his voice, "Just in case Dirt Boss hears us. But yo, never minds that. So, how 'bout this Bot-Con team-up? Crazy huh?"

"It sure is", replied the Autobot.

"Eh yeah, we'd just gotten around to figuring out which was which and what side we're on and then they go and do a corporate merger on us!" Scrapper shook his head, "I tell ya, the bosses huh? Crazy, am I right?"

"Heh, sure are, Scrap", Bulkhead declined to mention that he could almost be considered one of the 'bosses' because of his role in the negotiation process, "But it looks like I might be seeing some more of you two bots. Oh, and you'll finally see Cybertron for yourselves!"

"Oh yeah, we keep hearing 'bout dat", Mixmaster flinched suddenly as he heard the distant roaring of Dirt Boss, "Guess we'll see ya around, Bulky. Be nice to throw back a gallon of oil with ya some time. And eh, maybe your friends too, huh?" he gestured to Bulkhead's Autobot friends, bent to pick up some supplies and then he and Scrapper hurried back out of the warehouse.

"Hmph. I still don't trust 'em", sniffed Ratchet.

"Yeah. I think the Cons need bots like 'em though", said Bulkhead, turning about, "Could do with a few more Constructicons though, to get this place fixed up".

"Say what you like about those two", Bumblebee said thoughtfully, "At least they're proof not all Decepticons are twisted remorseless murder machines".

"Hello, Bumblebee".

The soft, low voice sent a cold surge sparking through Bumblebee's body. He didn't dare look behind him but he could tell from the tense expressions and stances of his friends that he had been correct in guessing the speaker's identity. Slowly he turned to face it.

"You want something from me?"

From within his hooded helm Shockwave's single eye swivelled down to lock onto Bumblebee, "As a matter of fact, I do. I have been assigned by Lord Megatron to retrieve some vital Decepticon Intelligence and transport it back to Cybertron. Your leader, Optimus Prime, has ordered you to accompany me".

Bumblebee stared, "Accompany you? All the way back to Cybertron? On a ship, just the two of us?"

"Correct. Lord Megatron and Commander Optimus Prime believe it to be in the best interests of forwarding the message of mutual trust between both factions".

"But...but..." Bumblebee looked to his friends and bleated helplessly, "Why me?"

"I suppose because we have some experience...working together, do we not?" the Decepticon lifted one clawed servo and Bumblebee recoiled, but all Shockwave did was offer it to him, "I am a loyal servant of Megatron, and while he commands I co-operate with you, I shall do so".

"Well...if Prime ordered it, and if it's in the interests of strengthening the alliance, then I guess we can let bygones be bygones, right?" Bumblebee said after some hesitation.

"Well said", the Decepticon spy inclined his head in a gesture of respect, "Follow me. We leave for Cybertron as soon as possible".

As the Decepticon walked away Bumblebee went to follow him but was restrained by Arcee's hand on his shoulder, "Bumblebee. This may be an order from Prime, but don't trust Shockwave, not even for a nanoklik. He had a reputation even during the Great War".

"A reputation for what?" asked Bulkhead.

"Well let's just put it this way", Ratchet knitted his brow as he studied Shockwave's retreating back, "You'll want to keep an optic on him at all times. But then again, he is one of Megatron's most trusted goons so he wouldn't move against you without his orders".

"Relax you bots, I'll be careful", Bumblebee said as cheerfully as he could manage, "I'll see you on Cybertron!"

As the short yellow Autobot hurried up to catch up with Shockwave, something lurking in the shadows of the warehouse shifted. It clambered slowly down from beneath the overhanging roof to drop down to the floor and crawl after Bumblebee, keeping low and staying hidden.

* * *

"And that's absolutely everything?"

Blackarachnia finished removing the last hard drive from the array of computer consoles in the lab that had once housed Vector Sigma and looked down at Sari.

"That's everything. AllSpark research wasn't exactly a top priority for Megatron once we established there were few military uses for Vector Sigma. I was the only scientist tasked with studying it after that".

Sari nodded, "Then let's get going. The others will be waiting for us".

They left the lab and right, heading back for the residential zones and beyond that the starport. As they did however they found their path blocked by two bots standing in the shadows.

"I wish to speak to you, technorganic", the unmistakable voice of Soundwave droned.

"Yes?" Sari and Blackarachnia responded in unison.

"The little one, not the big one", said Slipstream, stepping out of the shadow.

Blackarachnia shrugged and walked away. Sari was alone with Slipstream and Soundwave towering above her.

"Hi!" Sari said cheerfully, undeterred.

"Um, hi", Slipstream said, clearly a little uncomfortable, "Listen, kid, Soundwave and I have both had our...disagreements with you in the past".

"You mean those two times Soundwave tried to kill me and when you tried to kill me?"

"Uh...yeah. But the thing is, despite all that, you came along and helped us. Back on Falkon V".

"Yes. You saved my life", Soundwave said, "I am in your debt. That is all I wish to say. Thank you for your time".

He bowed, very slightly, and walked away with his femmebot friend. Sari watched them go.

"Dig it", Jazz said, and Sari swivelled her head upwards to see the Autobot ninja perched on the rooftop above, "I'd say you just made some pals in the Decepticon ranks".

Sari smiled, "Maybe, just maybe, we can pull this whole alliance thing off".

* * *

As the boarding ramp for the ship extended, Bumblebee hesitated. It was a small Decepticon spacecraft, a fraction of the size of Omega Supreme's starship mode. Bumblebee watched Shockwave get onboard. He was feeling uneasy. Not only was the prospect of a flight alone with Shockwave an unpleasant one, but he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following him. He glanced back the way he had come but saw nothing suspicious, just dozens of Decepticons readying to make their own departure from the port to Cybertron.

He took a deep breath and headed up the ramp. He found himself in a dirty, greasy engine room which was leaking great volumes of smoke. He could barely see Shockwave heading down a narrow corridor. He followed him into the bridge, which had only two seats and two control consoles. Behind him he heard the entrance ramp retract and the door seal shut. Shockwave placed down the crates of hard drives he was carrying and took his seat at one of the consoles. He punched in co-ordinates and the ship lurched to life, beginning an unsteady ascent.

Bumblebee stumbled as he made his way to his seat, "Wow, some ship you got here. You sure it's gonna make it?"

"It will suffice", Shockwave replied, not even looking at him.

Evidently the Decepticon was not in a mood for conversation. Then again, it was hard to imagine him ever engaging in a casual conversation. _But, _Bumblebee reflected, _it's going to be a really boring trip if we don't say a word to one another the entire time. Can't he at least pretend to be interested in talking? He managed it while he was running around pretending to be 'Longarm'._

From out of the cracked viz-screen Bumblebee saw the ship depart New Kaon's atmosphere and leave the ruined planet behind. He never thought he would miss that terrible place but it was looking preferable to a ride home with Shockwave. Shockwave, the bot who had deceived him into sending Wasp down as a traitor. The bot who had killed Blurr. The bot who had attempted to murder Ultra Magnus and had stolen his hammer. The bot who had almost killed Arcee during his attempts to extract valuable information from her processor.

_All in all, _Bumblebee decided, _Not the nicest bot in the galaxy, even by Decepticon standards. Lugnut and Blitzwing I can almost get a handle on, but Shockwave? Eurgh. Still, give the bot a chance, just like Optimus said we all have to. Gotta give this alliance a chance to work._

Several minutes of silence later, the Autobot decided to attempt conversation again, "So, how about this whole alliance thing? Pretty crazy huh?"

"Indeed", Shockwave replied, rising from his command chair, "'Crazy' is precisely the right word".

"Yeah, tell me about it", Bumblebee, encouraged by his success, gave a friendly smile, "I bet you're looking forward to seeing Cybertron again".

"Yes indeed. But", Shockwave turned to face him, "_You_ won't be seeing it again".

Bumblebee could only watch in horror as Shockwave lifted his plasma cannon and aimed it at him. The Decepticon's single red optic glowed with harsh light.

"You have looked in wonder upon your last dawn, Autobot".

He fired. Bumblebee went down, smashing his head on the edge of his console and collapsing on the floor.

* * *

"We will rendezvous in Iacon's central starport", Megatron was saying as he and Optimus made their way to New Kaon's own starport, "Perhaps some sort of ceremony will be in order?"

"Ceremony?"

"Well, to honour our new alliance, of course. And to officially announce it to the civilian population of Cybertron".

"I'll need to discuss that with Ultra Magnus and what's left of the Autobot High Council. Perhaps we'd best leave the ceremony until later".

"As you wish".

The two ships dominating the starport were Omega Supreme and the _Nemesis II_. Most of the smaller shuttles had already departed for Cybertron, carrying with them the Decepticon population of Cybertron and their supplies. Waiting for the two leaders were Optimus and Megatron's personal crews, as well as some Decepticons who had been left behind who would need to board the _Nemesis II_.

As Optimus approached his team he noticed something: they were no longer as tense as they had been. Their postures were more relaxed and they had stopped glancing nervously at their Decepticon allies. The Decepticons, for their part, no longer seemed as suspicious of the Autobots. Blitzwing even appeared to be chatting casually with Jazz, though if Jazz could keep pace with the rapidly shifting personalities of the Decepticon was another matter.

But something was wrong, "Where's Bumblebee?" Optimus asked as he drew near.

Ratchet stared at him, "Where's Bumblebee? He's gone. You dispatched him to work with Shockwave, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't", Optimus looked at Megatron, "Did you?"

"No".

"Then why..." Optimus raced through all the possibilities in his mind, and none of them were favourable, "We need to get airborne and get after them, right now!"

* * *

"Urgh", Bumblebee groaned and lifted his hand to his forehead; it came away dripping with viscous mech fluid. His vision was swimming and his body was wracked with pain. It was some time before he was able to crane his neck down and see his chest plate shot open, the circuitry exposed and sparking.

His vision was abruptly blocked by Shockwave, who reached down for him with his clawed hand. Long talons wrapped around Bumblebee's thin neck, and then the Autobot was lifted up so he was face to expressionless face with Shockwave.

"My, you really are a tough one, aren't you?" Shockwave remarked, "Just like your decrepit medic friend. But never fear, when I'm finished with you not even he will be able to put you back together".

With his free hand he traced a claw down Bumblebee's face, firm enough to make a thin cut.

"There's nothing personal about this, Bumblebee. But I will make certain that you remain online long enough to feel every single wire being pulled out of you. Fortunately I don't require your body as evidence when I'm finished with it, so I shall simply toss you out of the airlock and leave you to drift through the depths of space. Alone, forever. A fitting end for a frivolous extrovert like yourself".

"I should have known", Bumblebee gasped as he felt Shockwave's claws tighten around his neck, "That the Decepticons would never really agree to peace".

"Oh, but they did", Shockwave tilted his head slightly and leaned even closer, "Lord Megatron's alliance with your Commander is entirely sincere. Believe me, I am Megatron's confidant. If he would have told anyone otherwise, it would have been me".

"So...so...why? Why are you doing this?" Bumblebee asked.

"Because I am not prepared to go along with this alliance. I am going to sabotage it".

Bumblebee's eyes widened in surprise.

"I shall tell Lord Megatron that you made an attempt to steal the valuable Decepticon intelligence aboard this ship, under orders from Optimus Prime of course. Fortunately I was able to defeat you. But this act of treachery, committed against our glorious leader's most loyal lieutenant, will surely break the alliance and inspire Decepticon reprisals. And so the war will continue".

"'Most loyal lieutenant'?" grinned Bumblebee defiantly, "I thought that was Lugnut".

Shockwave did not answer for a moment. He merely held Bumblebee aloft and contemplated him in silence.

"You have a talent, Bumblebee", he said eventually, " A talent for annoying even the most calm and rational bots. I don't think I've ever met a bot quite so obnoxious as you in my lifecycle. That's not a claim to fame you should be proud of, but it is at least noteworthy. Congratulations".

"Thank you".

"Don't mention it. Now, time to die", Shockwave cocked his cannon and pressed it to Bumblebee's chin.

"Wait!" Bumblebee cried, "There's one thing I don't get".

"There is much you fail to understand", Shockwave leered at him, "But go on".

"If you're such a big fan of Megatron, and he was legit in forming this alliance, why are you trying to break the whole thing up?"

"A valid question. The answer is simple. Megatron is my Master. He controls the mightiest army in the galaxy and wields more power than you or I could ever dream of. I would never dare betray him. But lately he has...not been of sound mind. His decision to ally himself with the Autobots is proof of that. The Autobots are our sworn enemies. I could never lower myself to work with them. Nor will I be witness to the spectacle of Lord Megatron bending his knee to an Autobot".

He appeared to take a shuddering breath, "For so many stellar cycles I suffered the humiliation of having to masquerade as a lowly Autobot. I had to live as one of them, enduring an inane existence in their pitiful society, exiled from my home and my Master. I did it all for Megatron. And I will not let my sacrifice be in vain, even if I must defy him in secret. The Autobots shall fall by our servos".

"But...but what about Gigatron? Aren't you worried about what he will do if the Autobots and Decepticons are still fighting?"

"Our victory will be so swift and complete that we will have ample time to deal with him later. For now, I must sacrifice my integrity for the greater good. Now, anything more to say before I end you?"

"Eurgh", Bumblebee squirmed in Shockwave's grasp, "Just one thing. You're really not too bright, are you?"

The white pupil in the centre of Shockwave's eye narrowed until it was a thin slit.

"They'll work out that you were behind it all. Prime and Megatron will contradict your story when the others tell them you said I was ordered to work with you. They'll realize you lured me here. You might offline me, but they'll realize the truth sooner or later".

"Oh, is that all?" uttered a low chuckle, "I'll worry about the details. I'm rather good at pulling the carbon over the optical sensors of other bots. Just like I did to you in Boot Camp. You remember that, don't you? Oh yes. I fooled everyone. It was too easy".

He turned Bumblebee's head to one side, examining the Autobot in his claws.

"All too easy. Wasp was entirely innocent, but I framed him and you fell for it, bolt, cable and ballast. Now, no more talking".

His cannon droned as it powered up and Bumblebee felt the heat radiating from it. But before the Decepticon could fire, something moved towards him, quickly. It came from the right in a blur of frenzied movement and tackled Shockwave. Bumblebee fell from his clutches and landed on his backside, bruised but alive.

He looked over to see Shockwave on the floor, crawling away from his attacker. Bumblebee gaped in astonishment. Looming over them was the hulking, twisted, disturbing form of Waspinator, glowering down at Shockwave. Some unpleasant clear yellow liquid was dripping from his serrated mandibles as he hissed at Shockwave.

"You responsible for ruining Wazzzpinator's life? Sneak-bot ruined everything for poor, poor Wazzzpinator!"

Shockwave span about and extended his left arm, lashing out at Waspinator. Lunging with brutal speed, Waspinator slashed with his own claws, severing Shockwave's arm above the elbow, cannon and all. Shockwave cried out, and as he did Waspinator's vestigial arms fired twin stingers of electrical energy at him, slamming him into the wall.

Warily, Bumblebee picked himself up, "Waspinator? What are you doing here?"

"Wazzzpinator see Bumblebot on New Kaon. Wazzzpinator follow Bumblebot, hope to squish Bumblebot when he alone! Follow him on this ship, hide onboard! Hear Sneak-bot try to destroy Bumblebot, then Sneak-bot says he framed Wazzzpinator! Aaaurgh!"

The technorganic craned his neck back and gave a terrifying scream, a chilling combination of a beast's bloodthirsty roar and a sentient robot's cry of anguish. Bumblebee shivered.

Waspinator suddenly turned to glower at Bumblebee with his glittering compound eyes. His mandibles worked and he chirped and hissed subconsciously as he eyed the smaller Autobot.

"Wazzzpinator not forget what you do to him, Bumblebot", he growled, "Bumblebot make Wazzzpinator miserable! Want to slag Bumblebot! Want to make him pay! But..."

He cocked his head to peer at the downed Shockwave, then back at Bumblebee, "Sneak-bot says Bumblebot not to blame! Bumblebot says Bumblebot not to blame! Wazzzpinator doesn't know what to think! Urgh, Wazzzpinator has a headache!"

He bent over, grasped his insectoid head in his terrifying claws and moaned. His translucent wings twitched in frustration and he quaked.

"Wazzzpinator not know what to think! Who more responsible, Bumblebot or Sneak-bot? Did Wazzzpinator blame Bumblebot for all these cycles when it wasn't his fault?"

A wailing shriek crashed out of him, echoing in the small control room of the Decepticon ship. It died down to a series of short buzzes, but still Waspinator did not look up. Not until he felt something touch lightly upon his forearm.

"No, it was still my fault", said Bumblebee, placing his hand gently on Waspinator's arm, "Shockwave might have tricked me, but I was still the bot who turned you into the authorities. And I guess maybe I _wanted_ you to be the traitor because me and you didn't exactly get on at Boot Camp. For what it's worth, I'm sorry".

Waspinator buzzed, clicked and chattered as he looked at Bumblebee from between his claws, "Bumblebot...sorry?"

"Uh-huh", Bumblebee nodded enthusiastically.

"Maybe..." Waspinator hesitated, "Maybe if Wazzzpinator forgive Bumblebot, Bumblebot forgive Wazzzpinator? For all the things he's done?"

Bumblebee's reply was cut short, "Look out!" he cried, pushing Waspinator to one side.

The shot of plasma arced through the air and just missed the two of them. Shockwave had retrieved his cannon and attached it to his remaining arm, and smoke leaked from the barrel as he got to his feet.

"Grrargh! Wazzzpinator squish Sneak-bot!" howled Waspinator, bowling Bumblebee over as he leapt for Shockwave. He crashed into him with devastating force and the two grappled, claws digging into each other's metal hides.

Bumblebee activated his stingers and aimed them at Shockwave, but the two bots were moving in such a blur of frantic fury that he couldn't fire without risking the possibility of hitting Waspinator. His eyes drifted to a nearby console - the controls for the ship's hatch.

Waspinator was overpowering Shockwave. He lifted the Decepticon off his feet and hurled him down the corridor towards the engine room. Shockwave bounced off the walls and landed awkwardly.

Tensed to pursue, Waspinator was stopped short by a shouted warning from Bumblebee. The Autobot brought his hand down on the release button for the ship's door. It slid open behind Shockwave, and all hell broke loose.

A storm of frozen wind blasted through the small starship, whipping Shockwave off his feet and dragging him through the door. Waspinator stabilized himself by grabbing on to the corridor walls. Bumblebee considered closing the door and letting the matter rest there, but he knew he couldn't risk it. Not with Shockwave. He inched forward, shuffling along the wall, edging past Waspinator and towards the open hatch.

He leaned forward and, sure enough, Shockwave's claws were gripping onto the lip of the hatchway. Bumblebee risked leaning forward and saw Shockwave dangling from the edge. With only one arm he was unable to pull himself up onto the ship, and his claws were slipping.

"Pull me up, Bumblebee!" yelled Shockwave, "Pull me up, please!"

Bumblebee faltered. He looked directly into the eye of the bot who had killed and attempted to kill so many, and ruined so many lives without a flicker of empathy or compassion. He looked into that eye and felt...pity. Pity and mercy, qualities he knew Optimus regarded as an essential for a leader. The mercy of a Prime.

"I'm gonna regret this", Bumblebee sighed, and then reached down to grab Shockwave's hand.

They locked hands and Bumblebee heaved, pulling the Decepticon onboard. But as soon as Shockwave managed to get a leg inside the doorway he dug his talons into Bumblebee's arm, biting into the plating, and he made to throw the Autobot out of the hatch.

But Bumblebee, surprisingly, would not budge. Too late Shockwave saw that Waspinator had seized Bumblebee's other arm and was acting as an anchor to keep him onboard. Too late Shockwave saw Waspinator's stingers fire.

Bumblebee saw Shockwave hurtle out of the hatchway with a scream of helpless horror. Waspinator leapt forward and sealed the door manually, and from that moment on Shockwave was doomed. Through the starboard viewport Bumblebee had a brief view of the Decepticon spy drifting through space, still struggling feebly, before he passed into the wake of one of the ship's exhausts. He vanished behind a screen of flame, never to be seen by Autobot or Decepticon again.


	27. Culture war

Author's note: Szahara asked in a review what I thought of Shockwave and why I killed him off in the last chapter. Put simply - I loved Shockwave, I thought he was a superb villain and a brilliant modern incarnation of the character. So why did I kill him? Well, partially because I feel that Shockwave would be an obstacle to a Bot-Con alliance. He's too cold and inhuman, and many Autobots have good reason to hate him. Sure, the same can be said of characters like Megatron, but I'll justify that later on. Shockwave just doesn't seem like a bot who would do any good for the peace process. I can't really imagine any Autobot working alongside him after the damage he caused as a spy, and I figured he'd have deep loathing of the Autobots too.

Also, I wanted to bring some closure to the Waspinator storyline. It's only right that he learns the truth at some point.

And finally, Shockwave, while a great character, is also a nasty one, and he needed to get his comeuppance. However, I didn't actually kill him, so to speak. He's not going to appear in the story again, but he's out there, floating in space, never to be seen by Autobot or Decepticon again, but who knows what damage he could inflict in the future?

Oh, also, some artistic soul has created more fanart for Mercy of Prime. Look for Swanelia on Tumblr, it's the picture of Shockwave and Bumblebee and it's awesome.

* * *

The first step was a tentative one. The next was still hesitant but firmer. The third was a confident, bold stride, proudly pressing the heel to the cold floor. The paved floor of Iacon did not shift or warp, as it had done so many times in his dreams at this moment right before he awoke. This was waking reality.

Lugnut threw his arms into the air and shouted, "Haha, yes! On this glorious day we set foot on Cybertron, not as fugitives, not as prisoners, but as free mechs! All hail Megatron! Praise be to Decepticon!"

"**Mute it, you silicon simpleton!**" growled Blitzwing, "**Some of us still have starship-lag!**"

Behind the two Decepticons lay the vast Iacon Central Starport. It was currently seeing more traffic than it had in a generation. Hundreds of starships - some Autobot, some Decepticon, some one-bot fighters, some juggernaughts the size of skyscrapers, some new and gleaming, others battered and torn: all docking at once, and their thousands of passengers spilling out.

From the shadow of one vessel three scruffy, grim looking bots with green plating surveyed their surroundings.

"Eh, so this is that Cybertron everyone keeps goin' on about, huh?" Mixmaster shook his head in disbelief, "Talk about quality architecture!"

"Yo Mix, you seein' this?" Scrapper shook Mixmaster by the shoulder excitedly, "Check out the support beams on that arch! It's like nothin' I've ever seen! It's perfect!"

"Perfect! It's better than perfect, Scrapper! Next to the workbotship I'm seein', perfection is sludge! Just look. Ain't nuthin' like Earth or any of 'em Decepticon planets. The maintenance here must be first class!"

"Oh, this place is first class, alright! Just eh, check out the local talent, if you catch my drift", Scrapper pointed in the direction of several Autobot femmebots who were milling around, staring at some nearby Decepticons in a mixture of fascination and fear.

"Ho ho ho!" chortled Mixmaster, "The local talent ain't bad, ain't bad at all!" he cupped his hands to his mouth and hollered; "Hey, baby, get over here!"

But instead of the nervous femmebots the two Constructicons were approached by three large, powerful-looking bots. The biggest of them looked particularly angry.

"You leave Lady Bots alone!" bellowed Grimlock, "They nice, not like you! Nice Lady Bots like nice bots, like Dinobots!"

Snarl and Swoop nodded their heads in silent agreement.

The Dinobots and the Constructicons squared off, but before they could come to exchange more than pugnacious looks Arcee wandered in between them, followed by Ratchet. The femmebot halted to pat Grimlock on the chest plate.

"Come on big guy, there's no need to start any trouble", she said.

"Yeah, I just got through pounding the dents out of you", Ratchet added.

Grimlock bowed his head and mumbled an apology. To the astonishment of the Constructicons the Dinobots shuffled away, following the two Autobots.

They headed to the docked _Nemesis II_, which was casting its hideous shadow across all of the starport. Clustered around one of the ship's many exit ramps was Optimus Prime's and Megatron's crew. Ratchet, Arcee and the Dinobots joined them, arriving in time to catch the tail end of a briefing from Bumblebee.

"And that concludes your report, Bumblebee?" Optimus was saying.

"Uh-huh. What, don't you bots believe me? Waspinator was there too!" the short Autobot gestured and the hulking insectoid craned forward.

"Wazzzpinator wazzz there. Wazzzpinator saw the whole thing!"

"Hmm, who'd have thought that the old cyclops was a traitor?" Blackarachnia mused.

Starscream shook his head, "Didn't think he had it in him".

Megatron cleared his throat and straightened up, "In these contentious times we must expect the unexpected. I foresee more strife before this alliance is cemented. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have much to attend to".

The Decepticon Lord strode away, his minions and the native Autobots alike clearing a path for him. Megatron's steely cold gaze did not so much as hint at any distress. He had not expected Shockwave to turn on him, true, but he had been prepared for mutiny. In fact, he had been expecting larger scale rebellion. The loss of one lieutenant, even if he was a highly skilled operative and a long time comrade, was no significant loss on a strategic level.

_But,_ Megatron reflected bitterly in a faltering moment of weakness, _Did it _have _to be Shockwave?_

* * *

"Yes, Ultra Magnus, the landings are underway. I'll be there shortly. Optimus out", the newly appointed Autobot Supreme Commander switched off his commlink and sighed, "It's going to be a busy solar cycle. I need to meet with Ultra Magnus and what's left of the Autobot Council. Megatron needs to be there too".

"Anyone else miss Detroit?"

Optimus and the other Autobots turned to stare at the speaker. It was Arcee.

She cringed a little, " I know, it sounds silly, but I'm just sick of the war, the politics and...Cybertron, if I'm honest. I just want to go home".

After a moment's hesitation, Jazz said, "I hear that, sister".

The other Autobots nodded wearily.

"What I wouldn't give to crash on the couch right now, crack open a nice can of oil and sit down for a few rounds of _Ninja Gladiator_", Bulkhead sighed wistfully.

"Or to get an angry call from Captain Fanzone about some crazy supervillain tearing up downtown Detroit", agreed Ratchet.

"Or to just chill out in the Burger Bot parking lot", added Sari.

"I think we'd better just suck it up", Optimus said sadly, "I think we're going to be stuck here for some time".

"Commander, may I have a word?"

It took some time for Optimus to realize the question was directed at him. Him, Optimus Prime, Supreme Commander of the Autobots. _That's going to take some getting used to,_ he thought as he turned to see Sentinel approaching.

"Sure, Sentinel, what's on your processor?"

Sentinel glanced at the other Autobots and then jerked his thumb over his shoulder, "In private, if you don't mind".

Optimus shrugged and followed Sentinel up a set of dark metal stairs into an drab office overlooking the spaceport. Sentinel glanced around to confirm they were alone as the door closed behind them. Optimus was feeling hopeful about his relationship with Sentinel. It had had a lot of twists and turns since the Elite Guard first came to Detroit, but after their reconciliation on Talos IV and the death of Kup Optimus felt as if the last of the bad blood between them was fading away.

So it was with some optimism that Optimus said, "So, what is it, Sentinel?"

The Elite Guard officer didn't look at him, but his slumped shoulders and flat tone of voice altered Optimus' mood.

"This has gone too far, Optimus. _You've _gone too far. The power Ultra Magnus bestowed on you has gone to your processing unit".

Startled, Optimus held his hands up in a placatory gesture, "Woah, where did that come from? What are you talking about?"

Sentinel looked up at him, his optics narrowed to angry blue slits, "I know what this is really about. This isn't about that...that thing. This 'Gigatron' you claim to have seen. This is about you fulfilling what you see as your destiny".

"My destiny?" Optimus said incredulously, "What in the name of the AllSpark are you talking about?"

Sentinel sighed, and for a moment he looked more sad than angry, "I've known you for a long time, Optimus. Longer than that team of yours. You've always had a soft spark. It's not in you to hate. Not to hate the Decepticons, or even to hate me. You're _always _the good guy. There's never any grudge with you, and I suppose I admire that even if I don't think it makes you right. But it's not fair for you to impose your values on the rest of us the moment you get into power".

"And exactly what values am I imposing on you?"

"You think you can reform them, don't you? You think you can patch things up with Megatron and his cronies and suddenly millions of stellar cycles of division and war will just vanish. It's naive, Optimus. Naive and stupid".

"I'm not trying to patch anything up", snapped Optimus, "I'm just doing what's necessary to save the AllSpark, Cybertron and...well, everything! We _need _the Decepticons. That's the reason they're here: for their firepower. Once Gigatron's been dealt with -"

"Then what, Optimus?" Sentinel shouted, clenching his fist with an audible squeal of metal, "You think the Decepticons will just pack up and leave? Are you really that dense? See, I don't think you are. I think you know they'll want to stay. And I think you want them to. You want to work out a deal and end this war. Look out there, Optimus".

He gestured to the window. It overlooked the starport, which was still bustling with activity. It was crawling with Decepticons unloading their weapons from their gun-bristling warships.

"You can't help them", Sentinel said, and again his voice was almost sad, "They don't want to be helped. All they know is war. They don't understand or care for our culture. Once Gigatron, if he's even real, is dealt with, they'll swarm all over Cybertron and slaughter us. And you held the front door open for them".

Optimus didn't answer. Sentinel was right about one thing. He did have aspirations beyond simply forming an alliance to best Gigatron. He _did _want to end the war peacefully. He kept it to himself and had yet to share it even with any of his team, but it was his private hope that co-operation during a crisis would forge a lasting peace between Autobot and Decepticon.

But despite what Sentinel said, Optimus didn't see it as his destiny. He saw it as his duty. His duty to all of the comrades he'd already lost and all the Autobots and Decepticons he'd never get a chance to know because their sparks had been extinguished in a fruitless conflict. His duty to this generation and the next. He wanted his generation to be the first to know true peace.

But what if Sentinel was right about the Decepticons? What if they couldn't be reformed? What if they really would turn on their Autobot allies when the battle with Gigatron was over? He would have single-handedly engineered Cybertron's downfall.

At last he said, "The Decepticons aren't inherently evil, Sentinel. I've seen it myself. They are a product of their war-like culture. They're never given the chance to be anything but warriors. If we can change things for the better-"

"Oh, get over yourself!" Sentinel thrust an accusing finger at his face, "What do the Decepticons have to do to get you to accept the truth? They're not like us, Optimus! They're not going to change. They're our enemy, and you need to wake up and realize we can't coexist with them. They're too different from us".

Optimus turned away and stared out of the window, "You're more like them than you know".

Perhaps the words stung, or maybe Sentinel had already made up his mind. For a long time neither spoke, but they knew the fragile bond that had kept them together had snapped.

"I'm sorry, Optimus", Sentinel sighed wearily, "I want you to know I tried. I really did. I tried to forget everything, I tried to forget about you, and me, and _her_. And then what did you do? You dragged her back into this mess! She's out there, right now, taunting me, daring me to...to _do _something. You took her away from me, then you brought her back as a monster. You became the hero I wanted to be, and then you destroyed everything I've worked for".

Optimus didn't answer, nor did he look away from the window. He couldn't bear to.

Sentinel's voice dropped a note, "I guess in the end, Cybertron just wasn't big enough for the two of us".

He left. The door closed behind him. Optimus made no move to follow him.

* * *

Sentinel climbed down the old staircase, not looking back. What was he going to do? He couldn't remain here, in Iacon, on active duty. He couldn't bear to serve under Optimus, not under the Commander who was going to destroy Cybertron itself. If history remembered Sentinel Prime it was going to remember him as the bot who took a stand. The bot who said 'enough is enough'.

But how? What could he do?

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he muttered out loud, "One thing's for sure - I'm not taking orders from Optimus Prime or Megatron. There's going to be a change of leadership around here".

To his surprise and sudden fear a figure emerged from the shadowy recess beneath the stairs and reached out for him, grasping him by the shoulder.

"Oh", Starscream said with a faint grin on his sly face, "We have _so _much to discuss".

* * *

"Everyone's looking at me!" whimpered Skywarp, glancing from side to side.

"No, you fool, they're looking at me! They wish to gaze upon perfection!" said Thundercracker, preening himself.

The five Starscream clones were walking down the central street of Iacon, which was lined upon either side by amazed, nervous and sometimes utterly horrified Autobots, all gawping at the sight of dozens of Decepticons making their way towards the Iacon Stockades. In the lead marched the seekers, minus their commander Starscream. They were arguing with one another as usual.

"Will you bots shut up?" Slipstream snarled, "I can't hear myself think!"

"What a marvellous suggestion, my most cunning friend!" enthused Sunstorm, "But I could never advocate the silencing of that most wise of all sages, the noble Ramjet".

"Much appreciated. You're my best friend, Sunstorm", Ramjet said as he shunted his fellow seeker to one side.

Slipstream gritted her teeth and tried to blot the inane babbling of her comrades out. Some were worse than others. You could actually maintain a reasonable conversation with Thundercracker or Skywarp if you managed to isolate them, but Ramjet and Sunstorm were just infuriating. Personally, Slipstream was looking forward to finding Soundwave, Laserbeak and Ratbat and retiring for the day. Sure, they would be staying in a prison, but honestly it would probably be an improvement over their quarters on New Kaon.

What Slipstream wasn't sure about was the Autobots. All the Autobots she had ever encountered had been actively serving in Cybertron's army. Now she was face-to-face with civilians, and they seemed terrified of her. But she took no pleasure in it. It was too easy.

The whine of a jet engine heralded the arrival of Starscream, who suddenly dropped down next to her. At his appearance many of the Autobots whispered to one another and pointed, something he revelled in.

"Ah, my illustrious reputation precedes me".

"Where've you been?" Slipstream asked.

"Oh, just clearing something up. Say, have you heard? Shockwave's offline".

"Shockwave? Wow, what happened?"

"Apparently he turned traitor".

"Really?" Slipstream frowned, "I wouldn't have figured him for the type".

"Some bots are full of surprises", Starscream looked up ahead, "Ahh, I'm guessing this it?" he gestured to the large, grim, formidable building up ahead.

"No, that's not the Stockade", Ramjet explained, leaning forward to thrust his head between Starscream and Slipstream, "I wasn't incarcerated there for any time at all, so I've no idea what it's like in there".

As the Decepticons trooped forward they saw a commotion outside the entrance. The seekers paid little heed to it and filed into the Stockade, but sizeable crowd of Decepticons and also a few tentative Autobots and Autotroopers were assembled. And in the middle of it all stood Swindle.

"Yes sir, femmebots and gentlebots, there's nothing quite like an authentic Nebulon deflector shield for getting you out of those tight situations!" he declared, holding aloft a small round device, "Satisfaction guaranteed! There's no fuss and no hassle with this baby - just press the switch and kiss the chaos of combat goodbye".

Two Autobots suddenly leapt forward, undaunted by the many Decepticons in attendance.

"Ooh, Mister Swindle, sir!" Jetfire waved his arms in the air to get the merchant's attention.

"Are you by any chance having something that goes boom instead?" asked Jetstorm.

Swindle turned to the Autobot twins and his eyes lit up. Everything about the two of them screamed 'sucker'.

Aloud he said, "I'm glad you asked, my friends! Clearly we have some discerning customers here. What would you say if I told you I could offer you a genuine, one-of-a-kind Thunderian cannon?"

"But there are one, two of us", said Jetfire.

Swindle didn't even blink, "Two-of-a-kind, is what I meant to say, of course!" he opened his chest compartment that linked to his own personal storage dimension via a private transwarp link and produced two rusty blasters, "These babies are fully automatic, high quality, high calibre, high velocity, high performance, affordable, premium service, ammunition not included, low weight, low maintenance, some assembly required. No cash? No problem! I accept all major credit downloads and offer a wide range of financing options".

"I am liking very much!" Jetstorm yelled, and he and his twin leapt forward, eagerly grasping for the weapons.

But something blocked their way. It was Jazz.

"Turn down the stereo, you two. Those hot irons just don't groove with the Autobot beat, you dig?"

"Not to worry, I have something for everyone, my ninja-bot friend!" beamed Swindle, "Perhaps I could interest you in - "

"Swindle!" the deep voice of Strika boomed as the colossal femmebot barged her way through the crowd to confront the arms dealer, "I'm shutting you down. Megatron's orders. We are to arm our Autobot allies without charging them for the privilege, understand?"

"You mean...give away my merchandise for _free_?" Swindle looked aghast, "Why, I came all the way from an important deal with the Andalites just to be shut down? I came to Cybertron expecting to make a profit, my dear Strika".

"Wrong. You came because you were answering Megatron's summons", Strika jerked her head in the direction of the Stockades, "Now get in there and get comfy".

Swindle recovered quickly and he shrugged, "Ah well, the customer is always right, as they say, and I wouldn't want to upset my number one customer! Not to worry, I made a killing with my last transaction".

He joined the line of Decepticons filing into the Stockades. The crowd was already dispersing, and in moments only Jazz, Strika and the Jet Twins remained.

"Huh. Wonder what that last transaction was", Jazz said, bowing his head and stroking his chin.

"It is of no concern", Strika turned to peer at him, "I know you, don't I? I fought you on Earth".

"You nailed it, Big Momma. Wasn't so long ago I was feeling the squeeze under those chunky tyres of yours".

"Very funny. But for what it's worth, Autobot, I respect your tenacity in battle and your integrity under duress. You were a worthy foe and now you are a worthy ally".

Jazz smiled and slapped her on the shoulder, "Hey, lay it on me, Decepticon, that's my tune you're playin'!"

Strika grunted and nodded her heavy head, "In fact, I've long admired the courage of Autobot soldiers. To face opponents so much larger and more powerful than you is an act of bravery not to be sniffed at. What I cannot respect is the Autobot civilian population".

"Is that right?"

"Yes. They cower behind their brave troops and live a life of luxury, paid for with the energon of their brethren. And they do not give their soldiers the respect they deserve - they should worship them as heroes".

"Oh yeah? That's bogus".

Strika blinked, "You disagree? Surely you accept that those who hide behind the sacrifices of soldiers should at least venerate them?"

"No, I don't. Soldiers ain't heroes by default", Jazz let his hands hang by his sides as he looked up at her, "I've been in the line of fire long enough to know that on any side, in any war, soldiers are just like civilians - some are good guys, some are bad guys, most are somewhere between".

"Nonsense", snorted Strika, "To risk one's life for one's ideals and one's comrades is heroic".

"That ain't why most bots join up", Jazz shook his head, "And sure, you get heroes in war. But you also get villains. Ever hear of war crimes? I judge soldiers like I judge Bots and Cons - on their own merits and actions, not on what group they hang with".

* * *

Deep within the Stockades, in the large holding cell that had once been Megatron's prison, some of the most senior Decepticons had assembled. It wasn't an official meeting - only several members of the Council of Generals had turned up, and a loose collection of associates had also gathered, like Soundwave and the seekers. In the centre of the room was the stretcher that Megatron had been tethered too, now laid flat like a table. The Decepticon Leader was leaning over it.

"For those of you that haven't heard", he said, "Our Director of Intelligence, Shockwave, has gone offline. Apparently he had formed some misguided plan to disrupt our alliance with the Autobots, but was destroyed while attempting to execute it. This is a stern reminder for us all: treason and insubordination are an ever-present threat. Remain vigilant and stamp it out wherever you see it. We cannot afford to show any weakness in front of our allies. Soundwave?"

Standing to one side with Slipstream, the Decepticon communications officer hurried forward and saluted. Megatron nodded to him.

"Congratulations. I am promoting you to Director of Decepticon Intelligence".

Soundwave bowed stiffly, "Thank you, Lord Megatron. I will strive to bring the same success to the role that Shockwave did ".

"Your first assignment is to meet with the Head of Cybertron Intelligence, The Autobot Cliffjumper, and share all relevant intel with him".

Soundwave saluted again and left the room, accompanied by Slipstream, who waited until they were alone in a corridor and then seized him and kissed on the forehead.

"See? I told you that you were destined for greatness".

"Thank you", Soundwave replied, "But I suspect Megatron promoted me to this position due to my time in captivity with Optimus Prime and my knowledge of Gigatron. Perhaps he thinks I will therefore handle such matters with appropriate sensitivity".

Slipstream shuddered and looked away; after a brief pause she said, "You know, for a while, I really thought you weren't coming back. But I never gave up hope".

Soundwave stared. _Hope, my dear Slipstream? What hope is there? Gigatron has shown me the future. The future is grey and bare._

Soundwave had seen Gigatron's power and looked straight into the eyes of a mad bot. A bot he knew would not be stopped by a trifling alliance of Autobots and Decepticons. A bot who would tear the universe asunder to achieve his goal. And Soundwave knew that in the face of such a terror, even Slipstream would abandon him. Gigatron had told him it was inevitable.

He had considered his attainment of sentience on Earth to be a blessing, and later his discovery that he could not only think but _feel_ was an even greater revelation. The loyalty and affection he had developed for Slipstream, and then to realize it was reciprocated - that had opened up a wonderful new world for him. He could contemplate the illogical. He could empathise with others. He could create music for the sake of the art alone. And rather than simply existing because of a pre-programmed mission directive, he had been able to find his own reasons: the quiet pleasure he took in the companionship of his fellow Decepticons, the fondness he felt for his pets, and his love for Slipstream.

But, if it was all going to robbed from him, Soundwave wondered if he wouldn't rather have remained a mindless automaton.

* * *

"This alliance will be short-lived, I assure you", Megatron addressed the crowd of high-ranking Decepticons, watching carefully to detect any hint of dissent, "It is an alliance of convenience, nothing more. This enemy - this Gigatron - must be overcome, by any means necessary. The threat he poses to the AllSpark cannot be ignored. We face extinction if we do not co-operate with our Autobot hosts".

"Co-operation I can understand, my Lord", Razorclaw said, "But to have to co-exist with them? It's intolerable".

"Your ego will have to endure, Razorclaw", answered Megatron.

"But sir, here we sit, lodged in an Autobot prison, serving as nothing more than the Autobot's shield! We are slaves kept in isolation, to be sent to die in their place! Is this not the very reason our ancestors rose up against their tormentors?"

"Consider this, Razorclaw", the Decepticon leader lowered his voice, "We may be in an unenviable position now, but when Gigatron's forces are defeated, we will be positioned to strike at the heart of Cybertron and drive the Autobots from the surface".

At this there was murmured agreement and excitement.

"But for now", Megatron said, cutting them off, "We must honour our alliance and our treaty. That means we treat the Autobots with civility, abide by their laws and punish any of our own who stray".

"How do we handle fraternization, my liege?" asked Sky-Byte.

"In the name of strengthening the alliance, fraternization is encouraged".

"We're getting distracted", objected Dynobot, stepping forward, "Our priority now is the AllSpark. What to do with it, to keep it from falling into the servos of this...this 'Gigatron'. It's presumably hidden here on Cybertron. One would imagine our foe knows this. Could we not hide it elsewhere?"

"Zat is an interesting suggestion", Blitzwing declared, "Perhaps ve could hide ze AllSpark on Earth?"

"It's certainly my preferred option", Megatron agreed, "Let a more expendable planet take the risks while we focus on eliminating the problem".

Unnoticed by all, Starscream smiled to himself and slunk out of the room.

"I am to attend a conference of some sort with Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus", Megatron went on, "And what's left of the Autobot High Council. From there we will make announce the rules of the treaty to Cybertron at large. But for now, we should rejoice - we're home".


	28. This is why I hate Decepticons

Author's note: What's this? An update, and it took me not months, not weeks, but days? Well, okay, like, 13 days, but still, it's an improvement. I'm currently deep in the throes of a Transformers Animated buzz so hopefully I can maintain it. Thank you all for keeping up with the story, and thank you to my many new readers too. In response to MegaBob452, well, Swindle's enormous back log of alien customers and technology was already heavily mired in the TF Wiki's extensive records, but on this occassion I actually used to be an Animorphs fan so I used the name on my own initiative. Also, you guys may have noticed I now have a pictue for both Cybertronian Genesis and the Mercy of Prime - both are used with permission from the truly glorious Cycloprax.

* * *

"Absolutely out of the question", Optimus insisted, rubbing his temple with one servo as he paced up and down the cavernous Autobot High Council Chamber.

"I advise you to reconsider", Megatron said, standing off to one side, his arms crossed across his chest plate, "Hiding the AllSpark on Earth would be highly advantageous. Gigatron seeks the AllSpark in Cybertron's vaults. Why keep it where he'd expect to find it?"

"I am not endangering the population of Earth just to give us a tactical servo-up in our war", shaking his head angrily, Optimus began to pace a little faster, "Humanity didn't ask to get involved. I'm not dragging them deeper into it".

"If you prefer, look at it from a spiritual perspective", Megatron shrugged his shoulders, "The AllSpark is what led you - and me - to Earth in the first place. I'd say it's just possible the two are inexorably bound".

Optimus was about to tell Megatron to stick his spiritual advice up his exhaust port when the large chamber doors opened and Ultra Magnus walked in, Magnus Hammer held in his right hand. He and Optimus gave each other a perfunctory salute and he nodded at Megatron.

"It's been some time since I've seen you in the metal, Megatron".

"I suppose it has", said Megatron.

"I am no longer Commander of the Autobots. I have handed that role to Optimus Prime for the time being, but I still hold the office of Magnus. On behalf of the Autobot High Council, Cybertron Command and the Autobot Commonwealth, I welcome you to Cybertron".

"Thank you".

Megatron's curt replies got Optimus' attention. He was a Decepticon who enjoyed ceremony and theatrics, or at least he enjoyed them when he was conducting them. But he seemed rather unimpressed with Ultra Magnus' courtesies, and perhaps a little unimpressed with Ultra Magnus himself.

"As your opposite number", Ultra Magnus continued, "And your one-time nemesis, it is not lost on me just how peculiar our alliance is, however - "

Megatron snorted, "My opposite number? My nemesis? You delude yourself".

Optimus blinked. Never mind unimpressed, that had been outright contempt.

"I've never considered _you_ to be my equal", the Decepticon declared haughtily, "Your young protégé here is a rather more worthwhile adversary, but as for you...well, I think your decision to hand over your position as Commander is the best move you've made in over a million stellar cycles".

Ultra Magnus, to his credit, only faltered for a second, "May I remind you that under my leadership the Autobots drove the Decepticons from Cybertron in the first place? Thanks to my policies and the operations I spearheaded, your 'Empire' was reduced to a ragtag collection of wasteland planets on the periphery".

Optimus hastily moved between them and raised his hands, "Let's not get distracted, shall we? We were discussing what to do with the AllSpark".

"I say we hide it on Earth", Megatron said.

"And I say it's not going to happen", Optimus insisted.

"I am not comfortable with the AllSpark leaving the vaults of Iacon", Ultra Magnus narrowed his optics, "We've tried the policy of removing the AllSpark from Cybertron before, and that merely provided a delay, not a defeat. We will hide it deep in the vaults and weather the storm that will come our way".

Optimus smiled, reassured. Megatron's face darkened but he did not raise any objections.

Ultra Magnus turned to Optimus, "However, I believe there may be another reason for an expedition to Earth. You have unfinished business there, correct?"

Optimus thought for a moment. He could think of a lot of things he'd rather be doing on Earth right now, and a lot of responsibilities to the people of Detroit he felt he ought to be living up to. But none of them were likely to be what Ultra Magnus was referring to.

Megatron looked up, "You refer, of course, to the Monocon factory created by the organics, Porter C. Powell and Henry Masterson?

_Oh right, yeah_, Optimus thought to himself, _That thing._

Megatron went on, "Gigatron already has thousands of troops at his disposal. Preventing access to more is a little like shutting the door once the space slug has bolted, but I agree it should nonetheless be dealt with".

"Agreed. Optimus Prime, perhaps you and your team should return to Earth, at least for a few solar cycles?" Ultra Magnus suggested, "There are probably matters you wish to settle there anyway".

Optimus gulped, crossing his fingers as he had learned to from Sari as he silently prayed to be given leave to return to Detroit. If not for long, just for a while...

But he still had his responsibilities as Commander, and aloud he said, "But sir, I have to oversee affairs on Cybertron".

"I can handle that in your absence. It will take at least a deca cycle for all Autobots to arrive from the colonies, and perhaps longer for the last of the Decepticons to arrive from the refugee camps, and until then all we can do is shore up our defences".

Optimus found himself turning to Megatron to ask for his opinion, "Do you agree?"

"So long as we are make our announcement to the population of Cybertron first, yes, I accept this as a reasonable course of action. I assume the Space Bridge Network is being taken offline to prevent Gigatron from gaining access to Cybertron?"

"Correct", the grizzled Autobot Magnus nodded, "The only bridge we'll keep open is the one to Earth. That one you and your comrades can use".

Optimus nodded, "Very well. There's just one adjustment to that I'd like to make. We're not returning to Earth alone".

* * *

"Wait, so we've got to go already?" Sari gave a frustrated sigh, "It's like every time I'm on Cybertron, I have to leave again five minutes later. I wanna explore and see the sights! I want to see where my best friends grew up."

She, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Optimus were walking down one of Iacon's busy streets. Despite being significantly well-known they managed to pass through without being stopped by any resident Autobots - their attention was all drawn to the multitude of screens lining the street, each of which was broadcasting the speech made by Optimus, Ultra Magnus and Megatron.

"Sorry to disappoint you Sari, but our top concern now is bringing Masterson and Powell to justice", Optimus frowned, "At least, it is until Gigatron makes his move. But we'll have plenty of warning when that happens, so for now I think we need a few days in Detroit. There's a few more items on the agenda I want to clear up".

"Well, I guess it'll be good to see my Dad and to make sure he knows I'm okay", Sari conceded.

"Man, are you kidding me? I can't wait to go back to my old racing grounds!" Bumblebee enthusiastically pumped his fist into the air, "Time to remind the good folks of Detroit who their favourite hero is!"

"I just wanna power down and get some rest" sighed Bulkhead, "And maybe spend a little more time on my art. It's been ages since I've so much as looked at a barrel of paint".

Optimus beamed. He did genuinely think returning to Detroit for a few days was good strategic move, or at least he hoped it would be in the long run, but he also had to admit to himself he just couldn't wait to get home. Away from all this talk of Magnuses, Cybertron, the war, the AllSpark, the Autobot High Council. It would be just like old times.

_With one big exception_, he reminded himself, _I hope the others aren't going to fry their processors over this one_.

"Hey, Bumblebee", Sari was saying, "What happened with Waspinator in the end? I mean, I know the two of you are okay now, but where is he?"

"I left him in good hands. With an old friend of his".

* * *

An unfortunate Autobot medi-bot cowered in the Cybertron Central Infirmary as a strong hand gripped him by the neck and lifted him clean off the ground.

"If you bots send one more request", snarled Ironhide, "To have my old Boot Camp buddy Wasp sent into the research and development labs, I'll reprogram your hard drives with a blowtorch! Ya got that?"

The medi-bot nodded frantically.

* * *

"Oh, my little Sari, who knows where you could be right now?" Isaac Sumdac lamented at his desk as he clutched a picture of an eight-year old girl with pigtails to his chest, "You grew up so fast. One moment you were taking lessons from Tutor Bot, the next you were rushing across the galaxy to save Autobots".

It had been over two weeks since Sari had left Earth in a desperate bid to find and save Optimus Prime. Sumdac hadn't wanted her to go, but he knew it was beyond him now to command her to stay. Sari was a young woman and capable of making her own decisions. All Sumdac could do was support her and hope for the best. At least he knew she was in good company. The Autobots would protect her.

He looked out of his penthouse window across Detroit. The sun was rising over Lake Erie in the distance. He'd gone a whole night without sleeping again. He hadn't even noticed. Normally his obsession with work was the reason for his insomnia, but lately it was concern for his daughter keeping her awake.

Not a day went by without him pondering over the decisions he had made in his life. What if he had told Sari from the beginning that she was some sort of robot? What if he hadn't kept her sheltered from 'the real world' for fear of her exposing her unusual nature, but had instead encouraged her to live life like a normal kid? What if...

His train of thought was interrupted by a dull whining sound coming from somewhere above. An electric charge made his hair stand on end, and he realized with an explosive attack of simultaneous excitement and dread that it was the space bridge firing up.

He leapt up, spilling a cold cup of coffee all over his desk as he did, and darted for the elevator as fast as his chubby legs would carry him. His gloved finger pounded the button furiously before he lost patience with it and took the stairs instead, rushing up them with a speed that belied his girth. As he clambered to the top of them and the doors opened, he skidded to a halt in his tracks.

"Dad!" Sari cried, hurling herself at him and wrapping her arms about him.

"Oh, Sari, you're okay!" he sobbed, tears trickling from his tired, raw eyes, "I was so worried about you!"

He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her, overcome with relief, "I'm never letting you out of my sight again, do you hear? You had me worried sick! You're grounded - forever!" But he was smiling as he said it, and Sari laughed, hugging him again.

It was only then, looking past Sari's shoulder, that Sumdac noticed the Autobots standing there next to the space bridge. All six of them, including Optimus Prime. And they were all smiling at the reunion they were witnessing. Even Ratchet.

"Oh, Optimus Prime, I am so glad to see you are okay also!" Sumdac exclaimed, "Thank you all for taking care of my daughter! I can't thank you enough - "

The space bridge flared out again, and another figure passed through it. Isaac Sumdac stared at it in disbelief.

"Quite the charming reunion, Professor Sumdac".

* * *

Bulkhead looked from Isaac Sumdac, to Megatron, back to Isaac Sumdac, then back to Megatron. Then he leant over and nudged Optimus.

"Hey, boss-bot, think maybe we should have given the Prof a heads-up on the whole Megatron thing?" he asked.

"Uhm...probably", Optimus admitted.

"No kind words for your dear old friend, Professor? Perhaps a conciliatory gesture towards your former captive?" Megatron taunted.

Sumdac didn't answer because he couldn't. His face was turning an odd colour and he kept gasping for air. He pulled away from Sari and began to tug at his collar as an odd gargling sound came from his contorted mouth.

"He's choking!" cried Sari.

Bumblebee leapt over to him, leant the Professor forward and slapped him firmly on the back, repeating the process until eventually Sumdac's face had returned to its usual complexion and he had stopped gagging.

But when he looked back up he almost lapsed back into panicked asphyxiation. Not only was Megatron still standing there, but now he had been joined by four more Decepticons.

"Optimus Prime, behind you!" he yelled, "It's Megatron! And Starscream! And...and...those two bots who came here to restore Megatron when he was still just a head! And...some...weird bug lady? They're right behind you! Quickly, stop them!"

He grabbed Sari and was about to make a break for the door when Bumblebee stepped in the way, "It's okay, Prof. Take it easy".

Starscream cocked his head at Megatron, "_This _is the human who kept you captive as a head in his lab? Hah!"

"As I recall, Starscream", answered the Decepticon Leader, "He's also the human who decapitated you in the Battle of the Mine".

"Now Dad, I don't want you to freak out or anything", Sari said, rubbing her father's shoulders reassuringly, "But there's been kind of a change on Cybertron".

"A bit of a re-jig of the old status quo, if you can dig it", Jazz agreed.

"And...and...now you're all joining up with the Decepticons?" gaped Sumdac.

"Actually, they're joining forces with us", Ratchet said.

"Impudent Autobot!" bellowed Lugnut, "You have the honour of joining us, not the other way around!"

"No, we're hosting you on Cybertron, so _you're_ joining _us_!" argued Ratchet.

"No, you're joining us!"

"And I say you're joining us!"

"Wrong again, Autobot, you are joining us!"

"_If you two can't sort zis out right now!_", Blitzwing shrieked cheerfully, "_I'm turning zis car around and we're going home! Ahahahaha_!"

"You...you can't make an alliance with them!" Sumdac persisted, "They're crazy! They're evil! They're..."

"Heavily armed, amoured and experienced fighters", Arcee said, "Just what we need right now".

"It's a long story, Professor", Optimus said sympathetically.

A high-pitched, tinny barking heralded the arrival of Sparkplug, Sari's robotic pet dog. He leapt happily towards Sari, froze at the sight of the Decepticons, and then leapt back to hide behind Sari's legs, emitting a pitiful warbling growl.

"Well, even if you are forming an alliance with them", Sumdac said, "I don't see why you had to bring them to Detroit with you".

Bulkhead raised one servo, "Because we need them to...err...um..." he looked at Optimus, "Wait, why _did _we bring them along?"

"A few reasons", the Prime listed them off on his fingers, "One, I thought they might be useful in bringing down Porter C. Powell and the Headmaster's operation. Two, they'll help us fulfil any of our duties to the city we may have neglected lately. Three, I think it's about time the Decepticons atoned for their actions against the good people of Detroit and projected a more positive public image".

Starscream groaned, "You're kidding", he looked at Megatron, "He's kidding, right?"

Blackarachnia shook her head, "No, he's not".

Ratchet gestured with one creaky servo at the Decepticons, "You want these bots to perform civic duties? All due respect, Commander Prime, but is your head screwed on straight?"

"Argh!" Lugnut boomed, "If the Master commands us to serve the organics of this feeble city, then it shall be done!" he angled his stubby head to look at his leader, "Erm...do you command it, my Lord?"

"As a matter of fact, I do", said Megatron, "For the sake of this unfortunately essential alliance, I have pledged Optimus Prime our co-operation. So, let's get this over with. What do we do now?"

"First things first, you guys should really go talk to Captain Fanzone", said Sari, shrugging, "And I guess the Mayor".

"Captain Fanzone having a chat with the Decepticons. Makes about as much sense to me as anything else", grumbled Bumblebee.

Optimus faced the Decepticons, "We'll meet you bots at City Hall. I suggest you stay out of sight until we signal you".

"Very well, Autobot. We shall wait in the firmament, but my Science Officer", Megatron gestured to Blackarachnia, "Is incapable of flight, and so you shall have follow you and remain in the shadows. Now, with me, Decepticons!"

In a truly terrifying cacophony of twisting parts and shrieking metal the four airborne Decepticons transformed and took off. The cyclonic winds whipped up by Megatron's rotors nearly hurled Professor Sumdac off his feet and over the edge of Sumdac Tower until Bulkhead neatly stuck his servo out in front of him to shield him.

Blackarachnia was left alone with the humans and the Autobots, whom she regarded with a smirk, "My my. You have no idea what you're letting yourself in for, do you?"

* * *

A massive assault helicopter, a Harrier jet, a heavy bomber plane and a fighter jet streaked through the clouds high above the city of Detroit, the morning light glinting off their armour plating. The Harrier jet accelerated abruptly to draw level with the helicopter.

"Are you serious, Megatron? Are you for real?" snapped Starscream, "First you force us to pal around with those pipsqueak Autobots, and now we're supposed to serve the parasitic organics of this stinking planet? What's the big idea?"

"Silence, Starscream! We will co-operate with the Autobots and their absurd fixation with this pitiful planet", Megatron growled, "But, consider: this is not a permanent alliance. When it is over and the Autobots have been crushed we will have many worlds to add to our Empire. Including this one. And what better way to achieve an easy planetary conquest than to earn the trust of the planet's population?"

"Ooh, now that I like", Starscream chuckled approvingly, "Well then, let's be on our best behaviour for now, eh?"

* * *

"It's about time you walking toasters showed up!"

Gathered outside the ornate City Hall, the six Autobots and Sari turned at the sound of the voice. It was coming from a greasy, stained yellow car, of the same make as Bumblebee's alternate mode. The car pulled up next to them and a door was pushed open. A heavyset, middle-aged man with wispy blond hair and a thick moustache, wearing brown pants, a blue shirt and suspenders eased himself out of the seat and shut the door.

"Good to see you again too, Captain Fanzone", Optimus said.

"Sorry we've been gone for so long", Bulkhead said apologetically, looking down at his feet.

"Sorry? I'll give yer sorry!" Fanzone stormed over to them and wagged an accusing finger at them, "Do I have to remind yer we made you all citizens of Detroit? Ya got responsibilities here too, you know! It's been a crime free-for-all with you guys gone!"

The doors to City Hall opened and Mayor Edsel, a wizened, shrewd-looking man, and his pretty young Press Secretary, Nikki Adrias, walked down the stairs towards the Autobots.

"I'm afraid Captain Fanzone is right", Adrias said, "Without you here to safeguard the city our crime rate has skyrocketed. And the Mayor's polling lower than ever".

"Well, we've got a little time on our servos now", Bumblebee explained, "We'll get this town cleaned up in no time!"

"And, what's more, we brought in a little extra help from Cybertron", Ratchet said.

"Now that's what I wanna hear!" Fanzone grinned, "Y'know, I'm almost warming up to that planet of yers. So, where's the new recruits?"

Optimus was talking into his commlink: he released the transmit button and nodded at Fanzone, "On their way now. Should be here in a nanoklik".

The three humans searched left and right, looking down the roads.

"Close, but no shades", Jazz leaned forward and pointed upwards, "Check out the skywards scene".

Megatron, Starscream, Lugnut and Blitzwing landed in the middle of the road in a dramatic crouching stance. Fanzone, Adrias and Edsel recoiled as they stood up, casting their shadows over City Hall and the three humans. From the shadow of an office block across the street, Blackarachnia swung down on a strand of her organic webbing and stood next to her comrades.

Unsurprisingly, the three humans screamed in terror. Edsel and Adrias made a mad scramble back up the stairs, trying to reach the door. They were only stopped when Sari darted forward and blocked the way.

"It's okay! Don't panic!" she gave a reassuring smile.

"I ain't panicking, I'm taking action!" Fanzone yelled, fumbling with his phone as he punched numbers into it, "I want the army here, stat!"

"Hey, relax Captain", Bumblebee grinned, "The Decepticons aren't here to attack us".

"Yeah! They're perfectly friendly!" Bulkhead gave Blitzwing a chummy slap on the back.

Blitzwing rounded on him, his hothead face screaming at Bulkhead, "**Touch me again and I vill melt you into liquid metal and drink you!**"

"Oh shut up, you platinum-plated Panzer!" snapped Starscream, "Come on, let's get this show on the road already. What do we have to do, Prime?"

"Well first - ahem - if you wouldn't mind stopping screaming", Optimus said to the Mayor and his Aide, "And Captain, put away the phone. Let me explain. There's been a change of circumstances on Cybertron. The Autobots and the Decepticons are allies now".

"Uh-huh, uh-huh", Fanzone was edgily eyeing up Megatron, "That's dandy and all, but why did you have to bring 'em here?"

"Because they've pledged to help us with our duties in Detroit while we're here. What's more, I think they could benefit from some positive public relations".

"'Public relations'? These are the bots who trashed half the city!" Fanzone said incredulously.

"Guilty, as charged", Megatron purred, admiring his hand as he clenched and unclenched his fist.

"The Dinobots were one thing, but this is too much! Get 'em out of here right now!"

Nikki Adrias, having recovered from her initial fear, looked deep in thought. She leaned over to the Mayor and whispered in his ear. When she was finished he gave a single nod.

"Then it's decided", Adrias declared, "Captain Fanzone, we have decided it is in the best interests of the city to allow the Decepticons to assist the Autobots in their heroic duties".

"All due respect, Mister Mayor, but are ya out of your mind?" snapped Fanzone, his jowly face turning a deep shade of red.

"Captain", Adrias made her way down the steps and took him to one side, "This is a golden opportunity for the Mayor. To serve as ambassador to a second race of alien robots, and what's more, to play a role in ending the ancient robot wars! You can't buy publicity like this."

Fanzone growled, "I ain't about to let you endanger my city just so you and Mayor Silent Treatment can get another term in office, Nikki. It wasn't long ago yer were talking about evacuating the city".

"It's been over a year since we had to endure a Decepticon attack", she responded, "What's more, if the Autobots say they are to be trusted, well, I believe them. Don't you trust the Autobots, Captain?"

"Well...I...eh..." Fanzone sighed, "I guess I do. But - "

"Then it's settled!" aloud the Press Secretary said, "What issues can our cybernetic friends assist us with, Captain?"

"Eh..." Fanzone reluctantly faced the Autobots and the Decepticons, "Well, look, so long as you're here, I guess there's a few things yer can help out with. Remember you asked me to look into the factory Porter C. Powell and his freak buddy the Headmaster are running? Well, I managed to get the evidence we need for an arrest. Footage of them constructing weapons without a licence. Weird, freaky weapons too, ain't nuthin' like I ever seen. Plus I got a list of crooks, both big time and small time, that need shutting away as long as yer arm".

"Then we'll get started straight away", Optimus said, "Autobots!"

Megatron stirred and called out, "Decepticons!"

"Transform and roll out!"

"Transform and rise up!"

The Autobots and Decepticons transformed in an impressive swirl of moving leapt into the front seat of Bumblebee's car mode. The Autobots led the way, darting down the road ahead, with the Decepticons following behind and above, with Blackarachnia leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

Optimus lingered for a moment outside City Hall, and Captain Fanzone leaned towards the fire truck and said, "I hope you know what you're doing, Prime".

"So do I, Captain. So do I", Optimus replied before racing off after his fellows, "First stop, the old Sumdac robot plant".

Fanzone watched them go and shook his head, muttering to himself, "This is why I hate machines!"

* * *

The old assembly line, once used for the purpose of constructing Sumdac police drones, whirred and clanked with newfound life. Robotic arms lifted parts and welded them together with astonishing speed and precision. In one corner of the factory floor room stood Porter C. Powell and Henry Masterson.

"It's strained our finite resources to the breaking point, but we're finally ahead of schedule", said Powell as he studied a datapad.

"Totally boss!" Masterson sniggered, "We've got a kicking army now, ready to totally stomp this stupid town and own those Autobot losers!"

"Patience, Masterson", Powell admonished his younger accomplice, "Ever since we lost contact with our mysterious benefactor, the money has dried up. It cost us everything we had to get the first of these war-bots up and running so early".

Masterson grinned as he surveyed the assembly line at work, "Chill out, P.C. You know it needed to be done! With those Autobots snooping around, we needed to beef up security, and what better way than to get these bots booted up to kick the chrome out of those lame-o-bots!"

"We need to manage these last resources carefully!" snapped Powell, "I have a meeting with some very influential military contractors tomorrow and the prototypes must be intact for the demonstration. These war-bots are going to make us rich, Masterson! Richer than our wildest dreams!"

"Suh-weet!" Masterson snorted, and then howled with deranged laughter.

Which was cut short when the large cargo door suddenly bent back in a shriek of twisting metal. It burst open, and through the breach came the Autobots in vehicular mode, their sirens blaring. They screeched to a halt next to the assembly line and transformed. As they did, Sari popped out of Bumblebee and transformed into robot mode, assuming a fighting stance alongside her friends as they faced Powell and Masterson.

"Porter C. Powell, Henry Masterson!" Optimus said, drawing his axe, "We're placing you under citizen's arrest. Captain Fanzone would like to have a word with you both".

Powell yelled in alarm and dashed behind Masterson. Masterson on the other hand placed his hands on his hips and sneered.

"So, Fanzone's favourite tinker toys showed back up, huh? Well, good thing we're prepared for you losers this time!"

"What?" Powell yelped, "Masterson, don't you dare activate those prototypes! We need them to gain back our investment!"

"You mean my Dad's investment!" Sari said, "You stole that money from my father's account!"

"Whatever, robo-chick", Masterson reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a remote. He pressed a button on it and several large crates stacked up against the far wall suddenly sprung open. Ten large bots were ejected and they unfolded and got to their feet. Optimus recognised them immediately - Monocons.

Howling with glee and ignoring Powell's protests, Masterson pointed at the Autobots, "Attack! Own them! Total ownage time, newbs! You don't stand a chance against these totally leet Decepticon-grade weapons!"

To his surprise, however, the Autobots weren't daunted. In fact, they seemed almost amused.

"You know what I like about you, buddy?" said Bumblebee, "Can't knock your confidence levels".

"But we brought along someone even cockier than you", smirked Ratchet.

The Monocons readied their arm-mounted weapons and advanced on the Autobots, spreading out in what Optimus recognised as basic military tactics programming. But a few seconds into the silent stand-off between Autobots and Monocons the wall behind the Monocons exploded in a flare of violent energy and a veil of smoke. One Monocon was buried in rubble: it struggled to free itself.

"Alright", said Starscream, stepping through the breach he had caused and casually shooting the squirming Monocon in the head without even glancing at it, "Who's the brat who hijacked my body?"


	29. The Kaon Crusher

Author's notes: Sorry this chapter took a little longer to post, I had to go camping for several days. Oh, and the delightfully talented Cycloprax has once again created some new artwork, this time for Cybertronian Genesis. It features some Decepticons in one of the funnier moment of that story. Go check it out on Deviantart. Also, take notice of the glorious new book covers for the stories, both generously used with permission from Cycloprax. Oh, and to answer Brittany's questions briefly: 1: No, I think I've basically covered everything regarding that, don't worry by the way, that's a totally reasonable question, 2: I'm not gonna answer that one because it'd give away the ending, 3: No, there will be no sequel to this, this will be the last story I write in the continuity. Anyway, on with the show:

* * *

The nine remaining Monocons hastily backed away from Starscream, swivelling their boxy heads in an attempt to keep both the Decepticon and the Autobots in their line of sights. It was in this moment of confusion that Optimus saw his opportunity.

"Autobots, attack!" he ordered, drawing his axe and activating its ion blade with a flick of his wrist.

He rushed towards the nearest Monocon, lifted his axe high and swung it down at the drone's head. But the Monocon's torso snapped around and its right hand sprang open to catch the axe by the shaft, halting Optimus' attack. With its left arm it pointed at Optimus, and curved blasters fired. The movements were stiffly executed but astonishingly quick.

Optimus wrenched away, leaving his axe behind in the Monocon's grip, and dived to the side. But before he could collect his wits, the seven Monocons aimed their weapons and opened fire on the Autobots and Sari.

"Pick a target and take it down!" Optimus commanded, dodging an emerald burst of laserfire as he charged in again to close with the bot who was still clutching his axe. He managed to avoid the drone's fire and throw a punch that staggered it but did not topple it.

Arcee leapt into the air towards her opponent. The drone's blasts passed beneath her as she lunged forward and brandished her twin energy scimitars. She landed right foot first, span about on the tip of it and used the momentum to hurl one blade at her enemy. It sliced through the air and into the Monocon's head, protruding from its blank face plate. The Monocon fell; Arcee pounced on it. When she saw the drone was still wriggling, she stabbed her other blade down into the its head as well, deactivating the droid . As she stood up she noticed Ratchet staring at her.

"What?" she shrugged, "It's not like they're alive".

"Eh, good point", Ratchet said, dodging a blast from his own foe. He extended his magnetic manipulators and focused their energy on wrenching Arcee's blades from the decommissioned Monocon; with a quick toss he launched them at his own enemy. Both blades knifed into the Monocon's head, deactivating it immediately.

"The head is their weak point!" Ratchet called out, "Aim for the heads!"

"Now you tell me", grumbled Bulkhead: his Monocon was already badly crushed and dented, with one leg hanging off by a few loose wires and one arm completely severed. However it still advanced, firing on him and blackening his armour before he closed with it, lifted it off the ground by the head and then slammed it back down with punishing force, squashing its head.

"Hey, no fair!" Masterson yelled, watching the battle from one side with dismay, "That Meg lady said that their armour was Decepticon-grade!"

"Let me lay it on the front burner for you, lil' square", said Jazz, deflecting laser blasts with skilful twirls of his nunchuks, "This team is just a little too stacked up on know-how for knocking down Decepticreeps. Uhm...didn't mean to bust your solenoids there, Starscream".

Starscream, evidently, was not listening anyway. He was driving his knee into the chest plate of the nearest Monocon. As it doubled over from the blow he drove his elbow into its neck, flattening it. With his other hand he gripped another drone by its thin neck. With both blasters targeted at his helpless enemies, he unleashed a storm of rapid fire laser blasts, tearing into them.

He tossed his vanquished foes aside and turned suddenly, fixing Masterson and Powell with his crimson optics. One quick stride took him over to them. That was too much for Powell, who fled in panic and vanished down a corridor. Before Masterson could do more than yelp however Starscream's fingers wrapped around him and lifted him up to optic level. Wriggling in a futile effort to free himself, Masterson was blinded by the red glow of Starscream's optics and had to lift his hands to shield his eyes.

Starscream glanced around, keeping careful tabs on the Autobots to make certain they were all occupied with their Monocon enemies, and then leered at his struggling human prey.

"I guess you're 'the Headmaster', right?"

"Uh...no way duderino! Never heard of him!" quailed Masterson.

"Really? So that's why you're wearing an outfit that matches your little Headmaster unit, hmm? The Headmaster unit that _cut my head off_!"

The last few words were shouted with such intensity that Masterson's slick hair was blown back into an upright position. His teeth began to chatter and his squirming was replaced with paralyzed fear.

"Did you enjoy taking my body for a test drive?" hissed Starscream in a lower tone.

"No, dude, I swear! I mean...erm...eh..."

"Oh-ho, perhaps it's best you don't answer that", Starscream conceded, tossing his prey up and catching him by the foot between his thumb and index finger. Masterson flapped his arms wildly as Starscream leant forward, his sneering face filling the boy's vision.

"Listen very carefully. I'm only going to say this once", the Decepticon warned, "Answer my question and I'll let you go. Refuse, and I'm going to redecorate this building in a charming new colour I think I'll call 'hint of exploded meatsack'".

* * *

Having managed to retrieve his axe with his use of his grapplers, and having battle the Monocon into a corner, Optimus whirled around, sweeping with his axe. The blade passed clean through the Monocon's neck: its head bounced twice on the floor before the body collapsed in a motionless heap.

He turned around to locate the last Monocons. One was firing both blasters at Jazz, who lashed his nunchuks around the drone's forearms and then jerked them upwards and around, forcing the drone to fire both weapons into its own head and destroying it. As another took aim at Bumblebee the diminutive Autobot fired his stingers, overloading the Monocon's blasters. They exploded violently and took the drone out with them.

The Autobots rounded on the last Monocon, which was engaged in combat with Sari. It was strafing the factory floor room with its blasters, and Sari was dodging nimbly with the use of her energy skates. Bulkhead unsheathed his wrecking ball and stepped forward but Optimus raised a hand to hold him back.

"I'm afraid she's going to need the experience", Optimus said, "Only intervene if it looks like she needs the help".

Sari leapt up high, propelled by her heel boosters, and passed over the angular head of the Monocon. The drone span about, but as Sari dropped to the ground she ignited both blades and slashed left and right with them. She landed in a stoop, and the twitching forearms of the Monocon crashed down either side of her, sparking violently where they had been severed. The Monocon was not deterred by its loss of weaponry and lifted its right foot to crush Sari, but the technorganic swung her hammer at the one leg still on the ground, sweeping the drone off its feet. It crashed to the ground and Sari immediately jumped on it, lifting her hammer above her head and bringing it down onto the Monocon's head, crushing it.

Sari retracted her weapons and her helmet, revealing her pretty young face, flushed with exertion from the effort. She gave a weary smile to her Autobot friends. Bumblebee looked over at the mangled Monocon and shifted uneasily.

"Doesn't look like she needs any help to me, Boss-bot".

* * *

"That's it! No more robots! No more robots ever!" Powell stammered as he raced down the corridor of the factory, towards the emergency exit, "No more deals with psychotic genetic scientists, crazy tech kids or mysterious benefactors! I'll take what money I have left, charter a plane and head for the remotest corner of the Yukon!"

He flung himself out of the door and into the blinding morning sunlight, crying, "And I never want to see a robot again!"

"How unfortunate".

Powell's eyes adjusted to the light and he craned his neck up to find himself facing four enormous robots, silhouetted against the sun. The foremost one leant forward, seized Powell before he could escape and lifted him up.

"We meet at last, Mister Powell".

"Wh-who are you?" wailed the terrified businessman, "How do you know my name?"

"Don't you recognize your generous donor and business partner?"

"You're.._you're _Megan?"

Blackarachnia snorted, struggled to contain herself, and then burst into laughter, "You gave yourself the codename 'Megan'?"

Megatron scowled, "My codename was 'Meg' actually. With the benefit of hindsight, it was a poor choice".

"What's so funny about zat name?" Blitzwing asked.

Blackarachnia leant forward and whispered to Blitzwing and Lugnut. Blitzwing struggled to hold back a smile, then switched to his random personality mode and howled with laughter, falling over backwards and kicking his legs in the air. Even Lugnut trembled with suppressed mirth.

Megatron growled and turned his attention back to Powell, "I'm afraid that our deal is at an end. You're to be handed over to our sanctimonious Autobot allies and the relevant human authorities. Let it never be said that Decepticons are not efficient at dispensing justice".

* * *

Bulkhead surveyed the disabled Monocons littering the factory floor room, "That wasn't so hard", he said.

"Maybe not, but let's be honest, we're a little more battle-hardened than the average Autobot", Ratchet pointed out, "And if this Gigatron character has an army of these bots waiting to swarm Cybertron then we're gonna have a real fight on our servos".

Optimus deactivated his axe's blade stood up, "That's right. And from what I've seen we're...Starscream! What are you doing?"

The others turned to see what he was shouting at and saw Starscream with the cowering Masterson in his clutches, holding the quivering teen close to his leering face.

"We never harm humans, Starscream!" Optimus barked.

"Not even slime balls like Masterson", Bumblebee added.

Starscream switched his grip on Masterson to just one hand and pointed one sharp-tipped finger at Optimus, "Oh, shut up, Prime! You don't command me. And I wasn't hurting this charming little gentleman. We were just having a little chat, weren't we?"

Masterson nodded so fervently that Sari thought his head would pop off his scrawny neck. Starscream carried Masterson a little more carefully out of the factory, off to join his fellow Decepticons.

Arcee took advantage of his departure to speak to her fellow Autobots frankly, "Are we sure about this, Prime? Putting the Decepticons to work cleaning up Detroit?"

"If it works out, it'll be to everyone's benefit, and I think we can make it work", Optimus replied, "But I'll need your help. Captain Fanzone has a list of criminals for us to bring in. We're going to split up, take one of the Decepticons with us and bring the perps in".

"And we're gonna do it in a way to make the Cons look groovy, right O.P?" said Jazz.

"Right. And what's more, I think we need to the show the Decepticons what being a hero of Detroit is all about. Try to get them to see the city, and the humans, from our point of view".

"I barely even know the city myself", Arcee said, "But alright, Prime. If you really think this is for the best, count me in".

"I do. And please, everyone, give this a chance. I know we're programmed to think of the Decepticons as our enemies. But I think if you look for it you'll find a lot more to them than that".

* * *

The morning traffic rattled over the bridge that spanned Detroit's disused old irrigation canal, a dried-up channel that cut through the city in an elaborate circuit. Hanging on the underside of that bridge by hands and feet, looking down on the channel, was Bumblebee, doing his best to remain hidden. Keeping still and being stealthy were not skills that came naturally or easily to Bumblebee. But although he had never admitted it to Prowl, he had learnt a lot from the ninja-bot.

But his efforts were futile: the honking of car horns and the screech of wildly swerving tyres, followed by a loud crash and the shuddering of the bridge, announced the arrival of Bumblebee's companion for the day.

"Urgh, what's the point in trying to be sneaky when they paired me with you?" Bumblebee moaned, flipping himself up onto the top of the now-deserted bridge and facing his Decepticon partner.

Lugnut did not appear to take any offence, "Remind me, Autobot, what are we here for again?" he asked, looking down at the little yellow bot who barely even came up to his knee plate.

Bumblebee sighed, "Okay, try to pay attention. There's this guy called Master Disaster. He runs this illegal racket called the Street Demons. They hold these underground races - "

"They race in tunnels?"

Bumblebee recalled Bulkhead making much the same mistake and smiled to himself, "No, I mean they do it illegally. It's a dangerous sport that puts a lot of innocent folks in danger. We shut them down about two stellar cycles ago, but I guess Master Disaster's got a good lawyer 'cos he's back on the streets and has set the Street Demons back up again. We need to take 'em in, and they should be coming this way after their nightly race any cycle now".

"Ah, I understand", Lugnut sniffed, "Humans enjoy violent entertainment too? I am more than familiar with that myself".

"You are?" Bumblebee asked: traffic was beginning to resume behind them, carefully picking their way past the Decepticon who not only occupied the sidewalk but a significant portion of the road too.

"Yes. Before I joined Megatron's glorious cause I was a gladiator. I performed in the Jekka Amphitheatre in Kaon".

"No kidding?" Bumblebee considered what Optimus had said earlier about the Decepticons being more than would at first appear and decided to probe further, "I figured you'd always worked for Megatron. So how does a bot go from being a gladiator to the number one butt-kisser of the leader of the Decepticons?"

Lugnut's primary optic blinked twice, "If you truly wish to know, Autobot, I will tell you".

* * *

_The servos in Lugnut's arms strained as he lifted them high, the sunlight glinting off his armour for a moment before he swung them low. His opponent however had managed to crawl just out of range of the pounding fists. He swung himself up and faced Lugnut. _

_The two Decepticons circled one another, optics locked in an intense glare, oblivious to the cheering crowd in the amphitheatre around them. They were blind to anything but the movements of their foe._

_It was Lugnut's fourth fight of the day, and clearly the orators had decided to stack the odds against him. He was tired, very tired, and as he snorted and puffed with exertion and squinted in the artificial light he tried to remember everything he could about his opponent before his strength gave out. _

_The other gladiator was a Decepticon called Deadlock. He had been nicknamed 'the rising son of Kaon' due to his meteoric ascension through the ranks of the arena: Brawler, Slugger, Oil-letter and finally Malignus. Since energy and projectile weapons were forbidden in the arena he had chosen to wield a collection of lethal swords and his skill with them was fast becoming legend. _

_It was no coincidence that Deadlock was his final opponent of the day. The orators wanted Lugnut out of the picture. He was becoming a liability. Not only was he now biter and disillusioned with the games, but he was such a successful fighter that he was becoming bad for business. Guaranteed victory took the element of chance out of the games, and it was the chaotic unpredictability of battle that the crowds craved. Not summary execution after summary execution._

_For a moment Lugnut allowed his optics to stray to the crowd. There were Decepticons and Autobots in the crowd but there was a clear divide between the two. The Decepticons were required to stand and crowd together in their stall-like stands: the Autobots had plenty of seating space and many had their own private luxury boxes._

_Lugnut turned his attention back to his foe. Deadlock had already wounded him in the left leg and the right shoulder. He had managed to strike Deadlock but that had done little more than rattle the younger, fitter Decepticon. _

_Deadlock charged. In each hand he held a single-bladed curved sword. He slashed with them, forcing Lugnut to stumble away to avoid further injury. With a growl Lugnut reached for his mace. He felt its welcome grip in his pincers and swung with it, its wide arc sending Deadlock leaping back the way he had came, but not before he struck out._

_A jolt of pain shuddered through Lugnut's body. He looked down and realized he had been stabbed again. It had taken some time for him to register it, but there was the wound: a deep crack in his torso. Sparks spat and hissed from it in a hot shower._

_The crowd roared with enthusiasm. From across the arena Deadlock lifted his swords in a mocking salute to his foe and smirked. Then he turned to the audience and lifted his arms, encouraging them to cheer. They did. _

_They were cheering his defeat, Lugnut knew. The Autobot orators of the Kaon Arena had planned his death again. Profit margins aside, they would no longer tolerate his violent outbursts and fits of random, wanton rage. Lugnut didn't know where they came from and he had no idea what made him so angry. _

_Was it the fact that he was just a killer, forced to do nothing other than slaughter for the amusement of a malicious crowd? Was it the fact that he was doomed to spend the rest of his short, violent life in the horrid bowels of Kaon, the ugliest boil on the face of Cybertron? Or was it the Autobot merchants who assured him that they 'owned him' and each day forced him to risk his life for their profit? _

_Lugnut didn't know. But he did want to find out. And he also knew that this was far from the first time that the orators had tried to remove him. They had failed before and they would fail now. _

_Deadlock was just setting himself up to dash in again when Lugnut simply hurled his mace at him. It flew end-over-end towards the young gladiator, whizzing through the air in a clumsy trajectory. But clumsy though it was Deadlock wasn't about to stand in its wake. He ducked and rolled to the right: the mace ploughed into the arena wall, cracking it ._

_Lugnut had cleared the distance to Deadlock in a few short running steps. As the astonished Deadlock looked up Lugnut's crushing pincer-servos reached out for him. They clamped tight around his head, and then Lugnut twisted and pulled back. Deadlock's head came away from his body._

_Decapitation was not usually fatal for a Cybertronian, not if the cut was clean: however Lugnut's attack was anything but. But he did not stop to check if his opponent had survived, tossing the disembodied head away and skulking back to the energy shield that served as an entry gate. Lugnut could almost feel the anger of his Autobot masters as they retracted the shield and he stomped into the tunnel, craving its dark embrace. He wanted to be far away from the peering optics and the hearty roar of the crowd. Already he could feel his temper rising._

_The arena guards and the gladiators loitering in the underground training chambers swiftly got out of his way as he headed for his quarters. He soon reached them: a simple stretcher for a bed, a door to give him some measure of privacy and nothing more. He collapsed on his stretcher and the door slid shut. He was injured, and should have sought out one of the resident medi-bots. But for the moment he would rather endure the pain and brood in solitude._

_What was the point in it all? He had entered the gladiatorial games many stellar cycles ago, like many of the Decepticon underclass of Kaon, the corruption capital of Cybertron. He had joined simply because it was either that or it was starve of energon and perish in a back alley somewhere. Lugnut had signed up to fight for one merchant's team, and since then had been bought and sold numerous times. He had survived and thrived in the arena. Just a little too well._

_And so now his paymasters wanted him dead. For the moment they were trying to destroy him in the arena. Perhaps after this most recent failure they would lose patience and send thugs or assassins to his quarters. _

_The light drifting in beneath the door was blocked out, signalling a presence just outside. Perhaps the assassins had come already. Lugnut got to his feet, but with his wounds it was a painful manoeuvre. _

_The door opened and Lugnut was face-to-face with two unfamiliar Decepticons. The first was a strongly-built bot with wide shoulders and iron-black armour framed with decorative barbs and red plating. Attached to his right arm was a large cannon. A crown-like helm was upon his cranium and beneath that his dark face featured glowing red optics and a knife-thin mouth. The bot standing behind the first was another heavily-armoured warrior, with long black gauntlets and greaves, tan and purple plating, back-mounted wings, two cannons perched behind his shoulders and a blue face with one red optic considerably larger than the other._

_The first bot spoke in a polished accent, "Greetings, Lugnut. It is quite an honour to be in the presence of a revered fighter such as yourself". _

_"Come for me, assassin. I have nothing left to function for. I welcome my termination"._

_The two visitors exchanged looks, and then the first spoke again, "You misunderstand. We are not assassins. Allow me to introduce us. This is Colonel Blitzwing, Commander of the Decepticon Armies of the North. And I am Megatron, sub-commander of the entire Decepticon Army and heir to the Decepticon Empire"._

_"I have heard of you. Of both of you", Lugnut grunted, "You will find nothing of interest in Kaon. Your foolish war has not yet touched this accursed city. Here, Autobots and Decepticons co-exist peacefully"._

_Blitzwing smiled, "Oh, no doubt. Zat is why ze arena is full of ze empty shells of ze Decepticon underclass while Autobots dine on ze finest oil and energon credits can buy. Zat is why you a prisoner in zis cesspool"._

_"Kaon may be rotten, but it has nothing to do with your war!" Lugnut growled, "Leave us to rust in peace and return North. Don't you soldiers have enough problems to deal with? I hear your army is in ruins "._

_"You are quite astute, Lugnut", said Megatron, "The Autobot forces have all but driven us from Cybertron. Our Emperor Galvatron, hail to his glorious name, has let many opportunities slip through his servos. He has not won over the sparks and processors of many bots who could be useful to our cause"._

_"You speak of your leader as if he is a fool behind his back", Lugnut shook his head, "Does the Decepticon Army know nothing of loyalty? I thought that was important to you soldiers"._

_"Galvatron is my Lord, my Master and my mentor", Megatron shot back, anger flaring up for a brief moment, "I am utterly devoted to his glorious mission. But I will not be wilfully blind of the facts. Galvatron is slipping deeper into a madness, a madness I fear he will never awaken from. He would not want it to be this way if he was still of sound processor. He would desire the Decepticon Empire to rise up and attain victory, by any means necessary. And that is what brings me to Kaon"._

_"I don't understand what you could possibly want from this scrapheap", said Lugnut._

_"In time, I want the city itself, Lugnut. The Decepticon armies are scattered and vulnerable to Autobot attack. I intend to make Kaon into a stronghold, a Decepticon fortress within which I can consolidate our strength and plan our counterattack. But that must wait"._

_"First ve must execute a coup", interjected Blitzwing, "Galvatron can no longer be entrusted to command our forces. Megatron must be instated as ze new Supreme Leader and Emperor. He has ze support of myself and a few other generals, but ve need to be in a more secure position before ve make our next move"._

_"As it happens, I'm in need of a few superb warriors, such as yourself, Lugnut", Megatron said, "I will not mince words. I am in need of a bodyguard. An enforcer"._

_"You mean a thug", Lugnut snarled, "A brute to point at your enemies and unleash when the time is right"._

_"You misunderstand. You would be so much more than a mere ruffian. You would be a symbol. A hero. Your renown as a warrior extends far beyond Kaon. Decepticons would flock to my banner if they heard that Lugnut, the legendary Kaon Crusher himself, was now an ally of the new regime. Truly, that would be a comrade worth fighting alongside!"_

_Lugnut considered Megatron's words for a moment, then shook his head, "I am no hero. I am an entertainer. The crowds come to see me kill, and that is what I do. I have no cause. I am a prisoner of my Autobot masters"._

_"A prisoner?" Blitzwing cocked his head, "Why do you not simply flee zis arena if it such a miserable existence?"_

_"Leave?" Lugnut was genuinely shocked, "I cannot leave! I am a gladiator! This is the only life I have ever known, miserable though it may be. I must serve my sponsors, and as it is my destiny to perish on the arena floor some solar cycle"._

_Megatron turned to Blitzwing and gave a subdued smile, "You see, Colonel? If you ever have any doubts about the righteousness of our cause, pause and remember this noble gladiator's predicament. He is a slave who has been conditioned to believe there is no other life for him. That is he is not worthy of anything greater. A sadder sight I have rarely seen"._

_Blitzwing nodded, "And with ze right guidance, just think of vat he could become. And so many more like him, all over Cybertron"._

_"What are you talking about?" Lugnut said, looking back and forth at the two of them._

_"There are many such as yourself, Lugnut", Megatron said quietly, looking thoughtful, "They do not believe themselves worthy of a higher cause. The Autobots have convinced them that they are destined to serve. I say this must end. We are not destined to serve. We are destined to _rule_!"_

_He slung a punch with his left hand, embedding his fist in the steel wall of Lugnut's room. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and withdrew his fist, leaving a large hole in the wall. Lugnut took a step back._

_"We will overpower our pampered Autobot enemies and make them pay for their harsh stewardship of Cybertron!" Megatron declared, clenching his right hand and holding it aloft, "The time when one class explored and studied and the other class was merely used a robot shield for the first is over. The time of bowing at the feet of the Magnus dynasty is over. We shall take our destiny into our own servos. We shall establish our lordship over Cybertron, and a Golden Age will begin anew!"_

_Silence fell as Lugnut took these words in. _

_"Those are fine words, Megatron", he said eventually, "But they are not so different from those of your Master Galvatron. How can you justify turning on him?"_

_"Because he blocks the path to victory", Megatron answered, "His madness runs deep. He is ordering our armies in the West to make suicidal attacks on Autobot fortresses that cannot be broken, not yet. We are losing thousands of soldiers every solar cycle. If we are to establish our sovereignty over Cybertron and claim the AllSpark, we must regrettably remove the mad Emperor from his throne"._

_"It is with heavy sparks zat ve do so", said Blitzwing, mournfully, "But loyal as ve are to Galvatron, our loyalty must first and foremost lie with ze Decepticon cause"._

_"Tell me, Lugnut, why did you not enlist in the Decepticon Army when the uprising began?" asked Megatron, "Did you never consider it?"_

_"In truth, no", Lugnut said, "I have no cause other than this destitute servitude"._

_"Then let me change that", Megatron stepped forward and placed one servo on Lugnut's vast shoulder plate, "I will give you the freedom I know you desire in your spark. I will give you your cause - to change this world for the better. It is our duty to lead Cybertron into a wonderful new future. Won't you join me, my friend?"_

_Lugnut's primary optic narrowed as he studied Megatron for a long time in silence. _

_"I see you for what you truly are now, Megatron", he said at last._

_"And...what is that?" asked Megatron._

_Lugnut dropped to his knees, "You are chosen by providence, blessed by the AllSpark! Your wisdom runs deep, your left hand mends and your right hand devastates, you are the wedding of hope and Armageddon! Your genius and brilliance shall lead us to victory. You are my Lord and Master, and I am but your humble servant!"_

_"You are more than that, Lugnut", Megatron replied, "You are my friend and comrade"._

_"You honour me, my Lord. Before, I had nothing to believe in. Now I have _two_ things to believe in: the Decepticons shall rule Cybertron, and Megatron shall rule the Decepticons! All hail Megatron!"_

_"'All hail Megatron'. Hmm", Blitzwing stroked his chin, "I like ze sound of zat. It shall be our rallying cry". _

_"Come, Lugnut", Megatron helped Lugnut to his feet and led the way towards the amphitheatre exit, "There is much to do. Grim deeds lie ahead before we reach our fair victory. But it'll be worth it", as Lugnut and Blitzwing fell into step behind him, he smiled, "The three of us shall do great things together"._

* * *

"And so I was freed from my gladiatorial duties", Lugnut explained, "From there Megatron, Blitzwing and I went on to Zuska to stage the coup against Galvatron, and - "

"Hmm, sorry?" Bumblebee looked up, "I wasn't listening. What were you saying?"

"Argh! Impudent Autobot! I would crush you where you stand if Megatron had not forbidden it, you irritating little bug!"

"Woah, cool it! I was just kidding, big guy. Turns out you're not as dumb as I used to think you were. ", Bumblebee grinned, "But I was thinking. You know all that stuff about how true loyalty is being willing to act against your leader if you think he's diverting from the cause?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Well, what about Megatron?" Bumblebee scratched his head, "Ask me, the dude's been a few circuits shy of a fully functioning processor lately. Sure, he's stable for now, but you gotta remember, he became Gigatron in another timeline. Doesn't that bother you?"

"No!" Lugnut roared, "No it does not! I am a loyal servant of Megatron! All hail Megatron!"

"Wow. Did I touch a live wire there or what? I guess you really _must_ have your doubts".

"Argh, no! Lies, lies!" Lugnut clawed at his head and convulsed violently, "I am no traitor! I am no Starscream or Shockwave! I serve the Master! I would never question his methods or intention!"

"Woah, calm down. Sheesh, talk about being in denial".

"You're wrong! My conviction is absolute! No more of this talk, Autobot!"

"Okay, okay, you got it", Bumblebee sighed, then looked up and pointed at the tunnel, "Hey look, there they are! It's the Street Demons!"

A convoy of vibrantly decorated sports cars was emerging from the tunnel and moving down the irrigation channel, heading in their direction.

"Rargh!" Lugnut, still agitated, activated his thrusters and took to the air. He shot up fifty feet into the air, activated his explosive punch and then rocketed down towards the channel.

"Hey, be careful! Remember, we can't hurt them!" cried Bumblebee, vaulting over the protective railing running to block the path of the oncoming cars.

Lugnut's explosive mod connected with terra firma a hundred yards ahead of the convoy with predictable results. Bumblebee shielded his eyes and immediately regretted not putting his hands over his audio receptors instead as a thunderous boom shook the landscape.

When he eventually dared to look up again Bumblebee saw Lugnut standing in the middle of a smoking crater. The Speed Demon cars had been forced to brake hard to avoid driving into it and had piled up rather conveniently in a neat little line.

"Those who defy the laws of Detroit have been declared enemies of Megatron and must face justice!" Lugnut roared at the top of his voice, waving his colossal arms in the air, "All those who flout the traffic code must surrender immediately, or face the wrath of Megatron's most loyal servant!"

The Street Demons crawled out of their cars and cowered before Lugnut, begging for mercy.

Bumblebee nodded approvingly, "Well, that was effective, I...eh?"

He had just noticed on all sides of the channel citizens of Detroit had lined up to see what all the commotion was about. When Lugnut turned to look at them they began talking all at once.

"I got a speeding ticket I never paid!" cried one man, fishing in his pocket for it, "I'll go pay it right now!"

"I got a ticket for parking in a disabled bay!" said another woman, "I'm guilty! I'll go turn myself in right now!"

The crowd promptly vanished in a mass exodus, all loudly confessing to various infractions and declaring their intent to head to the police station and turn themselves in.

"Hmm", Bumblebee watched them leave and shrugged, "I gotta admit, that's not bad for your first day on the job".


	30. Press ethics

Author's notes: Cycloprax has once again produced another fine piece of artwork for this story, this time featuring the fic's most prominent pairing: Slipstream and Soundwave. Go check it out! Please? I also played and completed Fall of Cybertron's campaign: I have to hand it to them, it was solid. With my deep dislike of the live action movies and my general indifference to Transformers: Prime, it's nice to have some new Transformers content to enjoy. There's a new poll up on my account page, as well as a review of sorts of Transformers: Prime. Oh, and finally, Brittany, it's a little inefficient to answer questions via chapter updates and I can't reply to a non-signed review: perhaps if you create an account you can message me with any questions?

* * *

The day was drawing in and the first stars were beginning to show through the smog lingering above Detroit. The sky was darkening and buildings across the city began to light up, both externally and internally.

But one tall, blocky building remained dark and sullen amidst all the illumination of New Detroit. That was because its power had been abruptly cut. With most of its workers gone home, the luckless few remaining staff in the Detroit branch of BioSyn had been rounded up into the very top room of the tower, a large well-furnished meeting hall, able to accommodate several hundred guests at its many dining tables if necessary. But for the moment only a dozen or so scientists and lab staff were gathered there, all sitting down in a row of chairs lined up against the wall. They hardly dared to move, never taking their eyes off the figure standing at the wide window, gazing out on the vista of New Detroit.

Suddenly one middle-aged man in a lab coat got to his feet and made a dash for the door. He put on an impressive turn of speed and made it a whole one hundred meters before a massive, greasy grey hand as large as his torso swept out of the darkness and seized him.

"Tsk tsk, Doctor Dodgson", the figure at the window said, "Let's not get over excited, shall we? Colossus Rhodes, please return the good doctor to his seat".

Out of the shadows stepped the doctor's captor: a hulking troll of a creature that could charitably have been described as a human, albeit an eighteen foot tall, greenish-grey human with a muscular structure more commonly associated with a buffalo. A set of goggles covered his eyes, he was clad in black and he sported a bristly white moustache. He chuckled to himself as he dragged his terrified captor back to his seat and shoved him back onto it with such force that the chair collapsed.

"Careful, careful", the gazing figure said, "It would most unfortunate if the doctor were to be damaged. I have no intention of hurting anyone. But I do detect a distinct reluctance to co-operate with me".

He turned and stepped towards his captives. They gasped in horror. What they saw was human in shape and size, it was even dressed in a smart, high-collared lab coat with metal gauntlets and platform shoes. But his exposed head and neck revealed that he was not of flesh and bone: his body was a continually rippling swell of potent dark green acid. A pair of goggles and a dripping maw were all that even resembled human facial features.

"Let's not do anything rash, shall we?" said the creature to his prisoners, "I would hate to have to orphan any charming kiddie winks tonight. Or even just give one of you fine folks a little makeover", he lifted one gauntleted fist and allowed acid to stream out through the cracks and engulf it. He twitched his bicep and a stream of acid sprayed above the heads of his screaming captives. As he relaxed and the acid retracted back into his gauntlet he admired his handiwork: a steaming gash twenty feet long and three fight high had been cut into the wall, revealing the room beyond.

"Now, let me make something plain", he sneered, "I am Meltdown. Perhaps you have heard of me. I used to be Prometheus Black before...well, _before_. And this is my colleague and faithful retainer, Colossus Rhodes", he indicated the hulking brute standing to one side.

"Evening folks", grunted Rhodes, smiling sadistically at their discomfiture.

"Ladies and gentlemen of BioSyn", Meltdown went on, "I used to operate a rival company to yours. Biotech Unbound. It was only thanks to my catastrophic fall that you were able to exploit a gap in the market and rise. But have no fear. I'm not here to eliminate the competition. I'm here because I need some assistance in filling in the gaps in my own private research project. You see, I'm currently trying to break into a new field: the creation of a shape-shifting organic life form. Just think of the applications! Truly marvelous. Unfortunately so far, I haven't had much success".

Two more creatures limped into view out of the darkness, terrifying abominations of similar size to Colossus Rhodes but they were mongrel combinations of various creatures. Although both bipedal and roughly humanoid, one was a great beast with a scaly hide, a shark's head, a crab claw for a right arm and grasping tentacles for a left arm and the other was a pale bat-like monster with spindly limbs, exposed flesh and demonic wings. They hissed and drooled as they went to Meltdown's side.

"These two can attest to that", Meltdown patted the shark monster on its side, "They were among my first test subjects for this research. But never fear, soon I shall acquire more!" he leered at one squirming female scientist, "If I do not secure your co-operation, perhaps from this very room. You see, scientist of BioSyn, I require access to all your materials. I know you've been working on a new chemical compound that can mutate the human genome. I want it. And for every minute you make me wait for it, one of you will die".

He stepped towards Doctor Dodgson, opened his palm and allowed the acid to sweep over his forearms, "Starting now", he chuckled.

Dodgson whimpered, but this sound was eclipsed by the sudden splintering of glass. Meltdown and his henchmen span about to see Bulkhead and Arcee in an undignified sprawl in front of where the vista had been. Groaning, they picked themselves up off the floor, brushing away shards of glass.

"Woah, nice landing", Bulkhead muttered, a little dazed.

"Tell me about it", said Arcee.

"Impossible! How did you accursed _machines -_", Meltdown spat the word, burning a hole in the fine carpet where the drop of acid landed, "-manage to get up here? I sealed off the lower levels perfectly!"

"That's where we got one up on ya this time, goo-face. We had a lift", Bulkhead explained.

"No matter! Destroy them!" howled Meltdown, urging his followers forward with a dramatic hand sweep.

Colossus Rhodes and the two fusion creatures advanced, but they hadn't gotten more than a few steps before another robot shot in through the window, shattering what little was left of it. Meltdown's cronies halted at the sight of Blitzwing, his squat red, gap-toothed face scowling at them. But it was not at the Autobots that he directed his wrath.

"**You are too heavy, Autobot oaf!**" he hollered, shaking his fist at Bulkhead, "**I almost bent my anterior strut in half dragging your chassis up here!**" his face switched out for his crazy, grinning random mode, "_But on ze plus side, I'm feeling flexible enough for those yoga classes now!_" he leant to one side and began stretching with his arms, humming contently to himself.

"What..what is that..._thing_?" Meltdown said incredulously.

"Who cares? Let's get 'im!" Rhodes pounded his chest and lunged forward, his fists raised.

"Rhodes, wait!" Meltdown yelled, but it was too late. His two fusion creatures also leapt forward to attack.

Blitzwing paid no attention to his attacker, still stretching and craning his legs and arms. But as Rhodes swung a right hook at him he spun about quickly, his left leg outstretched, and caught the giant mutant in the stomach with his foot. Rhodes collapsed.

"_Ooh, oopsie_!" Blitzwing giggled. As Rhodes got to his feet, growling, Blitzwing switched to his more collected mode and studied his enemy carefully.

"My, you are an ugly one, aren't you?" he mused, "I've never seen an organic quite like zis one. Fascinating".

"I'll give you ugly, three-faced freak!" snarled Rhodes, lunging forward yet again.

Blitzwing's cannons swiveled down to arc over his shoulders and fired twin beams of ice that quite literally froze Rhodes in his tracks. In fact they struck with such force that Rhodes was launched across the room, struck the floor and lay in a groaning heap.

The shark creature was attacking Arcee, swinging madly with its pincer and lashing with its tentacles. Arcee sliced with her swords, turning aside the strikes of the claws and batting aside the tentacles. With a well-timed slash she cleaved the tentacles off and drop-kicked the mutant, sending it sprawling across the floor, on top of Rhodes.

Bulkhead gripped the other beast by the shoulders, pushing back against it and keeping its gnashing jaws and razor claws at bay. They heaved against one another, Bulkhead grunting with strain as he pushed back against the beast's rabid fury. Then suddenly Bulkhead let go and the beast pitched forward. As it did Bulkhead deployed the wrecking ball from his right servo, pounding the beast in its distorted guts. It fell heavily on top of the other fusion monster and Rhodes. Blitzwing, now in his angry mode, dropped elbow-first onto them, and they whimpered in beaten submission.

With his henchmen soundly defeated, the two Autobots and the Decepticon turned to face Meltdown. Blitzwing aimed his cannons at the target.

"I wouldn't if I were you, you mindless automatons!" Meltdown snarled, moving to stand in front of the chairs lined up against the wall, "Blast me and you destroy the hostages in the process!"

Arcee allowed her scimitar-holding hands to fall to her sides and she smiled wryly, "And...what hostages would those be?"

Meltdown looked and saw that the chairs were empty. His hostages were now cowering some fifty feet away, but standing between them and Meltdown was Blackarachnia.

"You!" Meltdown snarled, "I won't let you stand in my way either, nor any-"

He was cut short by a blast from hothead Blitzwing's cannons. One bolt struck him and his torso ruptured, spraying acid in a liberal arc. Blackarachnia jumped back and hissed angrily at her Decepticon colleague.

"Watch it!" she snapped, "This freak isn't just covered in acid, he's _made _of acid. Shooting him isn't going to do anything. Look!"

As she spoke the clear hole in Meltdown's abdomen sealed back up again. The criminal chuckled and flailed his right arm at his attacker. Blitzwing rolled out of the way of the scattering of acid but a few drops still splattered on his forearm. He stared in outraged horror as several small holes were burned into his gauntlet.

"He can even melt Autobot and Decepticon alloy!" Blackarachnia said, "We need to figure out a way to bring him down and then contain him, without any of these organics getting hurt".

"Spoken like a true Autobot", Bulkhead grinned, but when Blackarachnia glared at him he shut up.

"Bring your wrath down on me, machines!" Metldown howled, "It does not matter how many of you there are. You will discover new depths of pain as I reduce you to smoking pools of slag!"

Blitzwing's personality shifted back to his calculating mode and he fired a single stream of ice from one cannon. It struck Meltdown, freezing his acidic body and encasing him within a block of ice. The Decepticon triple-changer stepped over and hoisted the imprisoned Meltdown up to inspect him.

"There, zat should do it, don't you think?" he smirked, pleased with Blackarachnia's irritated frown.

"Nice work Blitzwing", Arcee said, "I'll get on the commlink to Prime and let him know we have Metldown in captivity and the hostages are safe. He can send Captain Fanzone around".

"No! I ain't going back to jail!" Colossus Rhodes suddenly rose up, tossing the two fusion creatures aside, "You'll never take me alive, coppers!"

He made a sudden bolt for the exit, bashing Blitzwing aside. An unfortunate young research assistant was standing in his path: without stopping, Rhodes hoisted him up and tossed him away. He screamed as he sailed across the office, out of the shattered window and over the edge of the skyscraper.

Blackarachnia considered the situation. Blitzwing was on his feet, charging after Colossus Rhodes, his hothead mode screaming bloody vengeance. Neither Arcee nor Bulkhead had the ability to go after the human. The technorganic sighed. So it was all up to her.

She ran to the window and launched a string of webbing from her dorsal spines. It latched onto a window ledge far below and she swan dived off the tower.

Moments later, as Arcee, Bulkhead and Blitzwing gathered around, with the newly subdued Rhodes piled on top of the mutant beasts, Blackarachnia climbed back in through the window, clutching the bedraggled scientist.

"Nice catch", Bulkhead said.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much!" the scientist said as Blackarachnia lowered him the ground, "I don't know how to repay you! All of you. You saved our lives. You're heroes!"

Blitzwing and Blackarachnia exchanged embarrassed looks.

"I'll never live this down", Blackarachnia moaned, shaking her head.

* * *

"And so, disaster was averted at BioSyn Laboratories last night thanks to the swift work of the Autobots and Detroit's newest heroes, the, ahem, Decepticons. The hostages were unharmed and Prometheus Black and his accomplices were detained by the Detroit Police Department. This is Lester Black for News 44, signing off".

"That was so cool!" Bumblebee leapt up from the makeshift sofa in the Autobot base and pointed at the TV screen, "Did you see that save off the side of the tower? Man, that was just awesome!"

Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee, Jazz and Sari were seated on the couch of the Autobot base. Nearby stood Lugnut, Blitzwing and Blackarachnia, looking on in dismay as the news report outlined some of their heroic deeds of the day.

Ratchet and Arcee, who were monitoring the communications grid, looked up as they heard a loud thud from outside. Seconds later Starscream stormed in. He was dripping wet and looked distinctly unhappy, and his mood did not improve as he glanced around the Autobot's base.

"So _this_ is where you bots hid from us Decepticons all this time?" he shook his head, "This rusting pile of scrap yard junk?"

"This 'scrap yard junk' is what obscured our energy signatures", Ratchet grunted, rapping his knuckles on an old crane arm, "Anyway, what happened to you? You're soaking the place".

Starscream had left a trail of water where he had walked in, "Never you mind that", he said scornfully, "I'm a busy bot. Where's Megatron?"

"Lighting up the screen with O.P, buddy", Jazz said.

The Autobots and Decepticons gathered around the TV as the reporter said, "We now go live to City Hall where the leader of the Autobots and the leader of the Decepticons are about to give a joint press conference".

The podium was far too small for Optimus and looked absurd next to Megatron, who loomed over the very crowd of reporters, television crew and passers-by who had gathered outside City Hall to witness the discussion. The Mayor, his aide, Captain Fanzone and Professor Sumdac were also all there, lined up at the podium. But naturally the majority of the attention was focused on Megatron, who looked over the crowd with a stern, studying stare.

Waving politely, Optimus leaned over to him and whispered, "You might want to try smiling".

"I find citizens prefer a more stoic character", Megatron answered.

"Ladies and gentlemen", Miss Adrias was saying, "We will begin taking questions now".

A reporter-bot who was at the front of the crowd thrust a microphone forward towards Optimus, "Optimus Prime! As a trusted defender and citizen of Detroit, how can you possibly justify opening the gates of this city to its most hated enemies? "

"There has been a significant political shift on the planet Cybertron during recent weeks", Optimus answered, "The Autobots now call the Decepticons their allies, and in a show of good faith the Decepticons have agreed to atone for their previous...misdeeds against this city".

The reporter-bot immediately turned its attention upon Megatron, "Megatron, as leader of the Decepticons, is there anything you wish to say to the people of Detroit who may have previously suffered at your hands?"

Optimus winced. He could well recall Sentinel's resentment at being questioned by a haughty earthling. He could only imagine how Megatron would react.

Megatron pursed his lips and thought for a moment, "I would say that I am deeply sorry for any inconvenience caused to them by our misunderstanding. I would also ask the good people of this city to take into consideration the circumstances in which I came to this planet. I arrived here quite by accident in a deeply damaged state, and found myself the captive of a human, and a human who was an ally of my enemies no less. What was left of my body had been stripped apart and used for personal and financial gain by one of your species".

"I was not motivated by financial gain!" Sumdac declared haughtily, "I was motivated by what I thought your robotics could do for humanity! And I had no idea you were a living sapient when I began - "

Megatron discreetly widened his stance, placing one leg directly in front of Sumdac and blocking him from view as he went on, "I had to assume, therefore, that humankind was hostile to my own. Now I see in truth that you were merely innocent bystanders caught up in our war. Why, if the roles had been reversed and the Decepticons had made contact with humankind before the Autobots, I have no doubt that now I would be standing here, attempting to convince you of the decency of Autobotkind. To atone for past grievances, I offer my Decepticons in service to the people of this city".

Optimus and Captain Fanzone swapped looks. Megatron was quite evidently putting in considerably more effort to appease the population of Detroit than the Elite Guard had ever done.

But even if some of the crowd was impressed, the reporter-bot was not, "And what guarantee can you give that once the alliance between Autobots and Decepticons is over, you will not turn on humanity?"

"You have my word", Megatron replied.

"And what is that worth?"

Megatron blinked and looked puzzled in what Optimus recognized as some very fine acting, "You are so very reluctant to place your trust in those in positions of authority. Though perhaps I can understand, since you are after all a society ruled by politicians".

There was general laughter at this. Even Fanzone chuckled.

"I jest, Mister Mayor, I jest", Megatron said reassuringly to Mayor Edsel, "And may I say how utterly remarkable the city you preside over is. You are a small and fragile species yet you have accomplished so much in so very little time. Cybertronians have existed in one form or another for ten billion years. Homo sapiens by comparison have existed for less than a quarter of a million years and have already built vast industrialized civilizations, colonized your entire planet, achieved flight, taken to the stars even. All in such rapid succession. And now you have mastered the art of robotic technology, exemplified best by this city. Who knows what your civilization will have accomplished in another one hundred years?"

This was met with much admiration from the crowd. As the interview went on, with Optimus only piping up occasionally while Megatron wooed the crowd, the Autobot found himself confronting a startling truth that he only dared to admit to himself now: Megatron was charming. The brutal leader of the Decepticons who until recently had been something of a horror story to the current generation of Autobots was...charming. Suave. Debonair. Good at pleasing an audience with humour. It was so surreal.

Soon the interview was concluded, and although the crowd was already pleasantly surprised by Megatron's civility, nothing could have prepared them for what followed. When the Mayor went to shake Megatron's hand, the Decepticon instead dropped to one knee and bowed his head to the astonished politician. The crowd went wild with cheer and an explosion of flash photography. When the reporters eventually dispersed and Megatron retired from the conference Optimus joined him, following him as he stood to one side, apparently admiring City Hall's architecture.

"So, how much of all that was true?" Optimus asked.

"Hmm? Elements of it were true", Megatron replied, "Certainly I am keenly aware of humanity's rapid technological ascent", his eyes narrowed, "In fact I've been contemplating it for some time, and with some degree of caution".

"Ultra Magnus once told me the same thing", Optimus conceded, "Their progress is incredible. But there's no need to be wary of the humans. Not if we secure them as allies".

"And what do you think I was just trying to do? Certainly I think the humans are deserving of some modicum of respect. And despite what you may believe, I don't hate them either. Not on principle. I do make certain exceptions", he said, watching Professor Sumac sidling up to talk to the Mayor.

"I was under the impression that Decepticons hated organics", said Optimus, "I thought that was part of the founding doctrine for the Decepticon Empire - to protect Cybertron and its territories from organic infestation".

"True, but that does not mean I am driven by a desire to exterminate organic life. And may I point out that I was open-minded enough to accept Blackarachnia, a technorganic, into my ranks as a top lieutenant? I merely dislike these humans for the humiliation I was forced to endure as a captive on their world. But I see value in their culture, too. There are certain competitive, ruthless, conquest-driven endeavors they undertake that I admire".

"Oh. I see", Optimus nodded, certain he knew what Megatron was referring to, "I've studied human history too, Megatron. Human kind's capacity for war is incredible. It's small wonder that you'd be inspired by it".

"Eh? War?" Megatron shook his head, "No. When we return to your base, I shall show you what I mean".

* * *

"Decepticons play poker?!"

Sari stood in the entrance to the Autobot base, staring in astonishment at what she saw. Several enormous blocks of concrete and chunks of old rusted machinery had been dragged into the center of the main room and assembled into something resembling a large table surrounded by several chairs. Sitting on the chairs were Optimus, Megatron, Blitzwing, Lugnut, Blackarachnia, Bulkhead and Ratchet. Jazz, Bumblebee and Arcee were looking on with bemused expressions. Starscream was absent and had been for some time now.

Bumblebee grinned at Sari, "I guess so. Apparently when they were stuck in the mines with nothing to do they had to pass the time somehow".

"More than that", Megatron said without looking up from the oversized, crude cards Bulkhead had fabricated, "While I was in my reduced state in your father's lab I had full access to the global system of interconnected computer networks - or the 'internet' as you call it - and playing online poker was one way to eat away at my boundless free time".

"_Ooh, I've got an idea! Let's play strip poker!_" Blitzwing shrieked, "_Blackarachnia, you can go first! Ahahahah!_"

"Put a muffler on it, tread-head", Blackarachnia snorted, glaring at her cards in frustration, "I still can't get the hang of this. I fold".

"You and me both", admitted Ratchet, "So do I actually fold the cards in half or what?"

"_I'm out too! Hahaha!_"

"And I fold too", Lugnut said.

Sari, who had clambered up onto the makeshift table and fearlessly climbed onto Lugnut's shoulder, shook her head and whispered into the enormous Decepticon's audio receptor.

"You could have won that round! You had a straight flush!"

"I..ahm..actually could have won the last three rounds", Lugnut confessed, keeping his voice low, "I just did not wish to deprive Master Megatron of victory".

Sari shook her head, "You're hopeless".

With just Megatron and Optimus left in the game, the two opponents studied their cards before Optimus placed his cards down.

"I'm out too".

"Ah! Another fine victory, my Lord!" Lugnut enthused.

Megatron smiled and took a sip of his finest oil from a goblet, "It comes remarkably easily to me. Such a fine game".

"Another round?" Optimus asked as he shuffled the cards.

_"Ooh, yes! Zis time I shall use my poker face!_" Blitzwing's face switched about and was replaced by his serious personality's persona and he studied the cards handed out to him carefully.

Optimus was almost beginning to relax. As he dealt out the cards he and Blackarachnia locked eyes, and she actually smiled at him. It was not a genuine, warm smile, it was wry and cynical, but at least it was not bitter. It was good start. And what surprised Optimus was how much he wanted it to be a good start.

But just as a sense of ease was beginning to set in an alarm on the communications console began to blare: it had the aura of inevitability about it. Bulkhead hurried over to the console and pressed the 'receive' button: a picture of Cliffjumper was displayed.

"This is Head of Cybertron Intel Cliffjumper Major with an urgent message for Commander Optimus Prime".

Optimus sighed, got up from his seat and walked over to the transmitter, "This is Optimus Prime".

"Sir, I'm contacting you on Ultra Magnus' orders. It's about Sentinel Prime. He abandoned his post three solar cycles ago and hasn't been since. Ultra Magnus wondered if you knew where he might be".

"I can't say I do", Optimus frowned, remembering his last unpleasant encounter with Sentinel, "It's not like Sentinel to break protocol".

"On the contrary, Sentinel Prime is exactly where he's supposed to be!"

The voice was Starscream's. He stood in the entrance to the Autobot base, grinning.

"What are you talking about?" asked Arcee.

Megatron was already standing up and aiming his fusion cannon, "Explain yourself, Starscream".

"Oh-ho, one thing at a time, my dear Megatron", Starscream leered at the poker set-up, "My, how precious! The Autobots and Decepticons, gathered around and enjoying one another's company! Just darling. Did you ever seriously think it was going to work?"

"I have hope", Optimus said: he was drawing his axe and flanking Starscream from the right. The other Autobots and Decepticons got up and gathered around.

"You _had_ hope. I shall quench it for you", the treacherous Decepticon narrowed his eyes, "Well, actually, Sentinel Prime and I shall quench it".

"And what do you and Sentinel have in common, apart from being loathsome cowardly braggarts?" Blackarachnia wondered.

Starscream started to answer but was cut off by Megatron, who snarled, "It does not matter. We shall obtain our answers from Sentinel Prime after we track him down. For now, I am finished with you, Starscream, once and for all. And you have made a grave mistake. You have forgotten about my failsafe", he pressed two fingers to his commlink and barked, "Shatter bomb activation code 2932008: detonate!"

Nothing happened. Starscream smirked.

"Sir!" the urgent voice of Cliffjumper cried out from the communications console, "We've just suffered a major explosion in Fortress Maximus! It's...its detonated in our ammunition supply for the Cybertronian Defence Cannons!"

"And in moments, the chain reaction will annihilate all of the planet's capital guns!" Starscream howled with triumphant laughter. "You see, I learned from the Headmaster that my original body had crashed into the Detroit River, and I retrieved it earlier, swapped bodies with a little help from my assistant, Sentinel Prime, and then had him plant my cloned body, still with the shatter bomb inside, deep within Fortress Maximus' ammo reserves! Hardly necessary, any old explosive would have done the job, but I do rather enjoy such finishing touches. Megatron, you just decimated Cybertron's defences, and now stage two of our master plan can begin!"

"But...why?" asked Sari, "Why are you doing this Starscream?"

"Why? Because the one thing Sentinel and I have in common is this: neither of us want to live in a world ruled by Optimus Prime or Megatron. And to ensure that never happened, we agreed to approach someone who could ensure that would never come to be. With Cybertron's defences down, Lord Gigatron's attack can begin!"


	31. A lifetime of war

Author's note: Well, I'm back. If you're wondering why I failed to update for a whole year, I'm going to upload an explanation to my profile page shortly. Suffice to say I apologise for the delay, I apologise to all those who messaged me that I failed to reply to, and I thank you for your patience and continued interest.

* * *

"Enough of this!" Megatron snarled. He fired a pulse from his fusion cannon at Starscream.

But in a whirlwind of shifting parts Starscream transformed into his sleek Harrier jet form. The blast passed harmlessly beneath his undercarriage, detonating in the outer yard of the Autobot base. When the smoke had cleared Starscream was already gone, leaving behind streaks of violet exhaust energy.

"He's heading for the space bridge!" Jazz yelled, "He's groovin' back to Cybertron!"

Before he even knew he was doing it Optimus was issuing orders, "Jazz, get onto Cybertron Command and warn them about what's coming their way, if they don't know already. Arcee, get on the scanners and keep an eye out for anything that even looks like a warship in the atmosphere. Ratchet, get onto Omega Supreme's commlink and prep him for battle. Bulkhead, Sari, Bumblebee, Blackarachnia, Blitzwing, Lugnut; remain here as well and guard the base: Gigatron may move against this city. Megatron, you and I will deal with Starscream and Sentinel".

As the bots hurried off to carry out their orders, Optimus reflected for a moment on the insanity of the situation. Had he really just given orders to the highest ranking Decepticons?

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Megatron said, snapping Optimus back to the moment, "Let's move".

The Decepticon stepped out into the base's yard and transformed into his helicopter mode. As he rose into the air Optimus activated his jetpack's release: the upgrade pack swung out of a compartment on his back, great wings swept out and heavy gauntlets clicked into place over his own servos. His jetpack roared and throbbed to life, propelling him into the night sky after Megatron. Soon he was drawing level with the Decepticon leader as they made a dash for Sumdac Tower.

Neither spoke. Optimus' mind was racing. Why was Sentinel working with Starscream, and for that matter Gigatron? What were they after? What did they have in common, apart from a loathing of himself and Megatron? And how could Sentinel be so _stupid_? Didn't he realize what he was getting himself into? He'd dealt with Gigatron. It had not been a pleasant experience. Why would Sentinel do such an absurd, extreme thing?

Briefly, Optimus wondered if Megatron was asking similar questions about Starscream. Then up ahead blue transwarp energy flared up and lit up the night sky for a few seconds before vanishing.

"Starscream has just passed through the space bridge", Megatron said.

Half a minute later they had arrived at on the rooftop of Sumdac Tower. The twin spires of the space bridge were still humming and vibrating from their last transwarp emission. Optimus deactivated his jetpack, landed at the space bridge control panel and entered co-ordinates for Cybertron. The portal opened.

"Odd. I'd have thought that Starscream would have sabotaged the space bridge on the other end to prevent us from following him", Optimus said.

Hovering above him, Megatron answered, "He's always been one to overlook detail. Then again, perhaps he wishes us to follow him".

They passed through the space bridge and into what lay ahead on Cybertron.

* * *

As the Autobots and Decepticons gathered around the woefully small communications hub in the Detroit base, Blackarachnia watched them very carefully. Then, when she was positive their attention was diverted, she turned and darted out of the base's main entrance and into the yard. She leapt behind a corner, out of sight of the others, and took about five steps forward before she nearly tripped over Sari.

"You little brat! What are you doing?" she snarled.

Sari glared back up at her, not in the least bit intimidated, "I should be asking you the same question. You heard Optimus' orders. Where are you going?"

"None of your business, kid. And I don't take orders from Optimus. Now get out of the way!"

She maneuvered to step over Sari. With surprising speed however the technorganic human moved to get in her way again.

"Last chance. Get lost", the Decepticon femme fatale warned.

Sari quirked an eyebrow and called out in a loud, sing-song voice, "Ohh, Bulkheeead? Lugnut?"

"Quiet!" Blackarachnia snapped, "Okay, okay, I'll tell you. I'm going to Cybertron. I'm not missing out on the opportunity to watch Sentinel _and _Starscream get their cans kicked. If I'm lucky, maybe it'll happen to Optimus and Megatron too".

Sari nodded, "Okay then. Take me with you".

"Not a chance".

Sari smiled coyly and called softly, "Ohh, Bliiitzwiiing...?"

"Argh, fine, fine, just shut up and don't get in my way!" Blackarachnia reached down and seized Sari in one hand. With the other she unleashed a string of sticky webbing and launched it at a building on the adjacent block, swinging herself up onto it.

As she ran across the rooftop she glanced down at the human girl in her clutches, "Why do you want to come along anyway?"

"I need to be there. I can sense it", Sari looked across the cityscape to the distant specter of the space bridge, "The AllSpark is calling to me".

* * *

"Protect the AllSpark at all costs!" Ultra Magnus bellowed as he charged out of Fortress Maximus, hammer in hand. Autobots were issuing from the command centre, as well as the Metroplex and numerous barracks, and rushing to their posts. In the midst of it all Ultra Magnus surveyed the scene.

Fortress Maximus was aflame, belching out black acrid smoke that was blotting out the red skyline of Iacon. Across the city numerous other fires had started too, and distant muffled explosions heralded the beginning of new ones. Autobots, soldiers, civilians and emergency responders alike, filled the streets in a mass, hurried panic. Here and there a Decepticon loomed over the crowd, equally at loss.

And, as Ultra Magnus craned his neck back, there they were. Beyond the veils of smoke, he caught sight of them in fleeting glimpses. Warships, hovering above Iacon. Hook-nosed, wide-bodied, point winged, black hulled warships, bristling with firepower. They were not firing at the moment, but the devastation was proof that they already had. Wasn't it?

The panicked cries and constant buzzing of his commlink irritated Ultra Magnus. Hundreds of Autobot field agents were trying to contact him and update him with reports of their situation. All of them were depending on him for answers and solutions.

_I'm too old for this_, he thought to himself as he grimly studied the warships.

He felt a tug on his arm and looked down to see Cliffjumper Major at his side. The young Autobot was having to shout to be heard over the roar of the flames and the thunder of the crowd.

"Sir! Permission to give status update, sir!"

"Make it quick, soldier", the former Commander barked.

"Yessir. Our anti-spacecraft defences have been decimated, sir! Iacon is defenceless! We have reason to believe this was the work of sabotage by Sentinel Prime and the Decepticon Starscream, sir!"

"Sentinel Prime?" Ultra Magnus processed this information, but somehow it didn't seem to truly sink in. He couldn't quite get his head around it. He'd have to try later. For now his mind was needed elsewhere.

"Cliffjumper Major! Oversee the evacuation of Fortress Maximus. Keep me updated with anything you hear regarding this sabotage on my private commlink channel".

"Yessir!" Cliffjumper saluted and then darted back into Fortress Maximus. Only the upper levels of the facility were burning. So, they'd targeted the ammo dump. And now Iacon was easy prey for the circling capital ships.

Still, they weren't attacking. Not yet. As Ultra Magnus studied them, something else caught his eye. Two robots descended from above and landed before him. Optimus Prime and Megatron.

"I take it you've assessed the situation", Ultra Magnus said, not wasting time with formalities.

"We have, sir", Optimus replied, "The ships don't seem to be attacking yet".

"But there's no guarantee they won't at any moment", Ultra Magnus looked at Megatron, "Get your rabble in order. We may need them".

Megatron's eyes narrowed angrily, but he seemed to agree and relented for the moment. He activated his commlink and began issuing orders to his Decepticon commanders.

"Any sign of Sentinel or Starscream, sir?" asked Optimus.

"No", Ultra Magnus turned his attention back to the lingering warships, "If they're not here to attack, what are they here for?"

It hit Optimus like a lightning bolt, "They must be here for the AllSpark. That's where we'll find Starscream and Sentinel".

Ultra Magnus considered this and nodded, "Yes. We must go the chamber immediately and protect it".

Optimus indicated Megatron, who was still talking into his commlink, "We'll need his help as well".

"What? You're asking me, as the Autobot's Magnus, to take the leader of the Decepticons within touching distance of the AllSpark in the midst", Ultra Magnus waved his hand at the general chaos, "Of all this?"

"We'll need him, sir. He _is_ our ally".

"I absolutely forbid it. You may think you have learned much, young one, but I can see you still have a great deal to learn about rational decision making. It's utterly out of the question".

Optimus found his voice rising to a shout, "If you'll recall, Ultra Magnus, you appointed me Supreme Commander of the Autobots. You will accompany Megatron and I into the AllSpark chamber to protect the AllSpark. That is an order".

Ultra Magnus looked Optimus in the optics, held his gaze, then faltered and lowered his head, "Yes Commander", he said quietly.

Megatron, his commlink conversation over and seemingly oblivious of the exchange between the two Autobots, stepped forward, "My Generals are preparing the Decepticons for a mass strike against the warships should they attack, and a search party is being launched for Starscream and Sentinel Prime. Now, what's our next move?"

Optimus shouldered past him, "Follow me. We're going to protect the AllSpark".

* * *

On the dark, spare bridge of the largest warship in the fleet, a lone figure gazed out of the viz-screen and onto the city below. Even from this distance he could see the panic. The sheer chaos.

It made Gigatron shake his armoured head. The utter disorganized to-ing and fro-ing all of those self-important, self-centered little beings. They were all utterly distasteful. It never ceased to amaze Gigatron. Every sentient being in the galaxy was convinced that it was _right_. That it was _important_. That it was _special_. As if, by some massive coincidence, the inconceivably vast universe had a logic and morality that somehow came to align with the exact logic and morality of the being. As if the universe marched to the beat of their own drum. And every individual sentient being believed that, in their heart of hearts. It was utterly pitiable. How could they go about their lives like that, scuttling along, absolutely no consciousness that they were not the axis on which the universe spun?

How could they not come to embrace the truth? The truth was that they were insignificant. They weren't important. And they certainly weren't special. They were nothing. Just a collection of assembled atoms bustling their way through their tiny corner of the universe. The truth was that there was only one significant important and special being in the universe. And that was Gigatron.

But, for the mere admission price of their free will and consciousness, they could become part of that special being. And they all would. It was only a matter of time. When it was all done, there would be no more of this self-righteous scuttling 'life'. There would be _order_.

But to create order, one had to wield chaos. And as Gigatron recognized that his opportunities to do so were now numbered, he decided he was going to enjoy every chance he got.

The reverse-engineered Headmaster systems built into his cranium and into the neural circuitry of the Monocons manning his fleet meant there was really no need for him to issue any orders out loud. It could be done silently and instantaneously. But it was so much more dramatic to do it this way.

"All craft, open fire".

* * *

The surface and atmosphere of Cybertron were extremely dry. As such, it was a planet unaccustomed to the phenomenon known as precipitation. However, on this day in the city of Iacon, it rained. It rained plasma.

Thousands of bolts of explosive green energy poured from the hovering fleet, pounding the streets of Iacon in a merciless and well-aimed strike. Skyscrapers burned and collapsed. Smaller buildings were utterly annihilated. Civilians and soldiers alike who were caught out were vaporized.

The population of Iacon had descended into a panic: a screaming, shrieking, wailing mob, fleeing in all directions. They collided with one another, jostled to get to safety, even struck at one another in their mad attempts to get to shelter.

Optimus barreled through the streets, struggling to keep on his feet as he headed for the Metroplex. Megatron was in tow, and behind him Ultra Magnus. Optimus shouted an order into his commlink.

"All emergency personnel and soldiers of Cybertron Command: get the civilians to safety! Escort them to the bunkers and fill Fortress Maximus to capacity. Elite Guard, prepare a counter attack".

Behind him Megatron was issuing rather more direct orders, "Decepticons, take up positions and bring down those ships!"

They forced their way through the terrified crowds and hurtled up the long entry ramp of the Metroplex. Optimus glanced behind him to check Megatron and Ultra Magnus were still behind him and led the way into the corridors of the great Autobot facility. It was dark - the power must have been cut in the attack.

The only way to get to the AllSpark's hidden vault was via a secret passage accessed through the Autobot High Council Chamber. Optimus headed straight for it, groping in the dark. He noticed the footsteps behind him had stopped.

"Come on, keep up!" he yelled to his followers.

There was no reply. In fact there was only silence. Deep within the thick walls of the Metroplex even the din from outside was lost. He called again, louder this time. He got an answer, but it was only his echo crashing down the narrow corridor. Unease gave way to fear. What had happened to them? Had Megatron done something to Ultra Magnus? _By the AllSpark, no..._

He threw himself back down the direction he had come from. He had just enough presence of mind to activate his shoulder-mounted headlights to light the way. He turned a corner and saw them.

Megatron was lying face down. He wasn't moving. The back of his helmet was caved in. There were no signs of a struggle - he had been struck in the back of the head when he wasn't expecting it and had fallen into stasis.

And above him stood Ultra Magnus. The Magnus Hammer was in his hands. Optimus' speech synthesizers seemed to fail him. He gaped in astonishment as Ultra Magnus lifted the hammer high, lined its head up with the prone Megatron's helmet, and brought it crashing down.

Optimus vocoder might have stalled but his servos hadn't. He lunged forward and swiped with his axe. The ion blade caught the hammer's head in a desperate parry. The two weapons ground against one another. Ultra Magnus glared at Optimus, who finally found his voice.

"Sir, what in the name of Cybertron are you doing?!"

"What you should have done some time ago", the Magnus answered, his pale blue optics burning almost white in the darkness, "I'm ridding Cybertron of its greatest enemy".

"Sir, the enemy is out there!" Optimus took one hand away from the shaft of the axe and pointed to the entrance of the Metroplex, "Megatron is our ally. We need his help!"

"What we need, Optimus Prime, is action!"

He suddenly shifted his balance, twisted his wrist and wrenched Optimus' axe to one side. He swung his hammer back for another crushing strike on Megatron. Optimus leapt into the air and kicked out at his Magnus with both feet, striking him in the chest and knocking him back, away from the inert Megatron. Optimus lost his footing, stumbled and regained it, then leapt over Megatron to stand between him and Ultra Magnus. He held his axe across his chest in a two-handed grip, a defensive posture. Ultra Magnus loomed over him but did not raise his hammer to strike.

"Stand aside", he said gruffly, "I must finish it".

"Sir, what are you talking about?" Optimus spoke as calmly as he could, trying to defuse the situation he was struggling to even make sense of as quickly as possible, "Megatron and I signed a treaty. The Decepticons are our allies - "

"The Decepticons can _never _be our allies!" Ultra Magnus roared with sudden ferocity that Optimus had never seen. His great voice was like a thunderclap in the small tunnel-like corridor.

"Defilers! Traitors! Murderers!" howled Ultra Magnus, pointing a quivering finger at the fallen form of Megatron, "You are young, Optimus. You have not seen what they are capable of. I have. And now I have the opportunity to end Megatron' wickedness once and for all, I am going to take it".

"But sir, the alliance! We gave our word".

"_You_ gave our word, Optimus", Ultra Magnus shook his head, "What a mistake it turned out to be, to name you as acting Supreme Commander. After Sigma Supreme was destroyed...I just...I couldn't..."

His voice faltered. Optimus waited, his spark pulsing madly in his chest cavity.

The elder Autobot eventually spoke, "I'm tired Optimus. Tired and old".

To Optimus' optics, it seemed he truly looked it, perhaps for the first time.

"So very tired. So weary. I have seen generations devastated by war. I have sent millions of young Autobots to their deaths in futile battles. And I've lost friends, dear friends".

"I understand, sir", Optimus said sympathetically, relaxing his stance a little, "I've lost friends too. Prowl and Kup".

The exhausted Magnus smiled mirthlessly, "Is that all? I've lost more friends than I can compute, Optimus Prime. I was not willing to let their sacrifice be in vain. Their deaths drove me, compelled me to make the difficult decisions".

"You mean like Project Omega?"

"Oh yes. And a great deal more. Such as the launching of the AllSpark into deep space. So many cried out in protest at the time. But it was the right thing to do. Yes, starved of its life-giving energy the Decepticon race would die a prolonged, undignified death. But we Autobots had reserves. We would last until the AllSpark resurfaced, and by then the Decepticons would be nothing but a memory.

"But, alas. _You_ found it. You interfered. You awoke an evil that I thought would never darken Cybertron's horizons again. You suffered a great deal at the hands of Megatron and his minions, and I thought that perhaps you and I had much in common. Your experiences hardened you. I thought you would make the tough choices a Commander should make. But no. You are tainted. Tainted by mercy".

"Mercy is what separates us from the Decepticons", Optimus argued.

"You poor fool. To be ruthless is a means, not an aim. Autobots and Decepticons cannot share Cybertron. History has shown that. It's us or them, young bot. They will not show mercy, and if we are to triumph over them, we must not either".

"Perhaps you've learned the wrong lesson from history. Maybe the lesson is that endless conflict accomplishes nothing. It's time to take another path".

Ultra Magnus ran one hand across his forehead and laughed. He actually _laughed_. But it was an unpleasant, hollow laugh.

"I was deluding myself!" he cried, "How could I have been so foolish? You are far too idealistic and naive to be a true leader. You're so focused on possibilities that you fail to accept reality. You have no regard for the severity of our situation".

Optimus, still struggling with the surrealism of the situation, spluttered in outrage, "_I _have no regard?! Gigatron is destroying Iacon! Starscream and Sentinel Prime are trying to get to the AllSpark, and you're here wasting our time with...with whatever this is!" the young Autobot sighed, "I don't even know what _this_ is. Mutiny? You named me Commander, and you are disobeying my orders".

"This is my duty, Optimus Prime!" thundered Ultra Magnus, "It is our duty! To destroy the evil forces of the Decepticons wherever we find them. This imposter, this 'Gigatron' can wait, if he is real and not some mere Decepticon fabrication. I will deal with the greatest threat first".

He drew himself up, and the weariness seemed to fall from him like shadow fleeing a light. Once more he was the proud leader of Cybertron, sovereign of the Autobot Commonwealth and bringer of wrath to its enemies. But now, that wrath was directed at Optimus.

"You must know I did try", he said, taking a step forward, "I thought for a short while that perhaps your approach had real merit. But I soon realized I was wrong. By then it was too late: they were swarming over this fair city like space barnacles on a cargo hauler. So all I could do was play along and bide my time. And here we are".

Optimus could just about hear a few muffled explosions coming from outside, "You have horrible timing", he retorted.

"Stand aside, Optimus", Ultra Magnus warned, "I do not wish to harm you. But I must destroy Megatron".

Optimus' grip on his axe tightened, "I can't let that happen".

Ultra Magnus gave no warning - only the slightest narrowing of his optics hinted at what was to follow. The great hammer swung upwards with incredible force: Optimus successfully parried it but the weight of the enormous weapon forced him back. He nearly tripped over Megatron - if he had, he would have been at Ultra Magnus' mercy.

But Optimus Prime still had a few tricks left. The narrow corridors wouldn't allow him to deploy his wings, but a simple mental command withdrew his back panel and placed his jetpack into position. Its rockets roared and he was hurled forward in a mad flying tackle, grabbing Ultra Magnus by the waist and dragging him along. Without his wings to act as stabilizers the flight was chaotic, bouncing off the walls of the Metroplex. But in a moment they burst back out into the open and crashed in a heap on the apex of the entrance ramp of the Metroplex.

Optimus switched off his thrusters and hurried to his feet, struggling for purchase on the slippery metal floor. _What I wouldn't give for some Old Detroit tarmac_, he found himself thinking.

He was too slow. Ultra Magnus was already on his feet and swinging his hammer. Optimus lurched out of its path but it struck an indirect blow, shattering his right knee joint. He gritted his teeth, ignored the pain and focused. He carefully stood between Ultra Magnus and the entrance to the Metroplex.

Ultra Magnus faced Optimus with his hammer held high, "I don't want to do this, Optimus. Stand aside".

Optimus' faceplate slid across his jaw and clicked into place, "No".

"Then so be it".

The Magnus Armour whirred and droned as it transformed into battle mode. From the Magnus' high shoulders emerged triple-barreled laser cannons and twin rotary blasters. An enormous set of missile launchers extended on a frame over his back and, as if to add insult to injury, a further pair of laser cannons swiveled out from above the missile pods and trained their sights on Optimus.

"Oh, _slag_", Optimus muttered.

Two missiles streaked towards him: he launched both grapplers and their claws intercepted the warheads, detonating them before they could get too close. But the resulting explosion still knocked him back, and out of the smoke swept the great Autobot Magnus, crying aloud as he swept the hammer forward. Optimus lashed out with his axe and parried.

"Optimus!"

The voice was coming from behind him. He dared glancing back over his shoulder even as he wrestled with Ultra Magnus: it was Sari, in her organic mode, running up the ramp. Behind her came Blackarachnia. Two of the beings he cared most about in the universe.

Blackarachnia took in the situation and stopped cold, "What in oblivion is going on?"

"No time to explain!" Optimus said between gritted teeth as he shoved back against Ultra Magnus, driving the older bot back, "You need to get to the AllSpark and protect it from Starscream and Sentinel! Go!"

Blackarachnia hesitated, looking back down the ramp, "I didn't exactly follow you here to do the decent thing, Optimus. And I don't even know _where_ the AllSpark is!"

"It's inside the Metroplex, just head inside and - argh!"

Optimus cried out as Ultra Magnus' heavily armoured boot crashed into his midriff. He vanished over the edge of the ramp, leaving the Autobot Magnus with the two females.

"No technorganic filth is going to contaminate the precious AllSpark!" Ultra Magnus roared, and to the astonishment of Blackarachnia and Sari he aimed his heavy weaponry at them.

A flash of red, and suddenly Optimus rocketed back into view, his boosters spitting dual flame exhausts and his wings spread. His fist collided with the older bot's face, flooring him.

"Go, go!" Optimus yelled, "It's in the main hall, you need to- "

"It's okay, big guy. I know the way", Sari hurried up into the Metroplex, and as she passed Optimus she took a moment to pat him reassuringly on the lower leg, "I can sense it. It's calling to me. We won't let anything happen to it, will we?"

Blackarachnia had not moved from her spot, but as Ultra Magnus began to get to his feet she sighed and muttered, "Fine".

She and Sari dashed into the Metroplex. Optimus was relieved to see them out of the way, but then Ultra Magnus rose up in front of him and fired his rotary cannons. Optimus deflected the shots with lightning-fast swings of his axe.

"You'd dare expose the source of all robotic life to the pollution of technorganics?" Ultra Magnus growled over the whine of his blasters.

"I'm not afraid of change", Optimus' bolos sprang from his gauntlets and wrapped themselves around the rotary blasters with such speed and power that the weapons were crushed.

"But Cybertron is, Optimus", Ultra Magnus stepped forward and they engaged in close combat once again, hammer and axe meeting again and again with a stinging clash, "Do you know what beings in a civilized society like ours desire the most? It isn't justice, it isn't transparency, it isn't equality. They're willing to overlook all of that. It's _stability _they want most. They want the certainty of knowing that tomorrow is going to be the same as today. However much they may dream or talk of change, in their sparks all they crave is consistency, security and comfort. And as a leader, I brought them that!"

With each word, power and youth seemed to return to him, and his blows becomes harder. Sparks flew from the Magnus Hammer, and as Optimus readied himself for another onslaught, bolts of lightning twisted through the air and struck him, tearing through his body and bringing him to his knees. His axe dropped from his unclenched fingers and he yelled in agony.

And then his former leader loomed over him, pressing him into the floor with his right foot.

"And what did you bring as leader? Within a few short solar cycles you've given technorganics and Decepticons free roam of our fair homeworld! Just look at what you've done to it!"

Optimus, lying on his back, did not resist, he only said:

"Maybe _you_ should take a look".

Suspecting some trick, Ultra Magnus did not avert his gaze. But then something caught his eye and he allowed himself to follow it. A trio of Decepticon fighters were jetting into the air, hurling themselves at the suspended warships. They opened fire with their blasters, damaging one nearby ship, before scattering as the craft returned fire. One was unfortunate enough to be caught in the line of fire and dropped from the sky as a lifeless husk. But still the remaining fighters wheeled about and resumed their attack.

"The Decepticons are fearless warriors. What of it?" Ultra Magnus grunted.

But his gaze was drawn to the streets below. Hundreds of Autobot civilians were fleeing to the safety of the emergency shelters. They were guided by the Autobot Elite Guard and Armed Forces, but also many Decepticons were urging them to safety.

In the central plaza a dozen Autobots were hurrying to safety, but their route was blocked by the crowd ahead and they were helpless to avoid a barrage of lasers spitting down at them. They braced themselves for the end - but an enormous Decepticon stepped in front of them, taking the hits himself. Ultra Magnus recognized it as the brute Blackout: he lifted his clawed arms to protect himself, but the powerful bolts still cracked his armour and ruptured his innards. Smoke gushed from his wounds, but he still found the energy to wave the Autobot civilians to safety. Then he transformed, albeit with great difficulty, and joined his brethren in the assault against the invading ships.

"They're not the butchers you think they are ", Optimus said, still pinned by Ultra Magnus, "They're warriors. They follow orders, but they all think and feel just as we do. As long as Megatron keeps his word they'll fight for the good of Cybertron, and in time, with our help, perhaps they'll learn to make their own decisions. They weren't ordered to protect civilians - Megatron only told them to attack the warships. They've chosen to do that on their own".

Ultra Magnus said nothing at first, but eventually he shook his head, "No, I won't believe it. You didn't fight against them in the Great War, Optimus. They were animals, base animals who only desired victory at any cost".

"So were we! We were willing to sacrifice the AllSpark and create the Omega Sentinels just to win the war. We were as bad as they were. The difference is we won the war. We became civilized. They lost and became savage. I want to change things. I want to break the cycle. Is that so wrong?"

"It's not _wrong_, Optimus. It's just misguided and naive. Don't you think I tried, when I was young? I learned the hard way not to...not to dream. To dream of an alliance..."

He looked away, across the war-torn streets of Iacon where Autobots and Decepticons battled side by side to repel the invading capital ships. Optimus, sensing his chance, pulled himself free. Ultra Magnus did not stop him. Optimus followed his gaze to a makeshift foxhole where Autobots soldiers and Decepticons were taking cover. The Decepticons were providing covering fire for Autobot civilians to make it to safety, and the Autobots were assisting by launching what projectiles they had, identifying targets and tending to the Decepticons who were hit. Healing the wounds of those who had been mortal enemies only days ago.

"I used to dream that this was possible", Ultra Magnus said, surveying the battle, ""I never thought it would come to be. But it can't last. Do you think it will last, Optimus Prime?"

"I don't know. I hope so. I'm going to do everything in my power to make this work", Optimus replied, noticing the old bot was trembling, "But now is not the time for this - "

Suddenly one of the warships hovering above altered course. It tilted its bow to face directly at the Metroplex, and its guns swiveled and lined up their shot. Optimus gaped in horror as the cannons fired a salvo of enormous energy bolts directly at the entry ramp.

To his side he saw Ultra Magnus move swiftly, pushing Optimus over and knocking him down the ramp. Then they were separated by a scorching wave of plasma and Optimus was spinning through the air. Chunks of shattered ramp way shot past him, leaving smoking trails, as he fell. His arms reached out and he grabbed the shattered precipice before him, clinging on by the very edge of his fingers. He shifted, and with all of his effort, dragged himself up onto the ramp, and he turned around.

The entry ramp to the Metroplex had been severed and torn asunder, rendered into a twisted tangle of jagged metal. Most of it had collapsed - some still teetered precariously from the edge of the Metroplex.

Above the ship's cannons were powering up to fire again, but a squadron of flying Decepticons intercepted it and sprayed it with laserfire, critically damaging it. The ship veered away, lurching back into the battle and away from Optimus' position.

Optimus ignited his jetpack and flew over what was left of the ramp, scanning the wreckage for any sign of Ultra Magnus. Then he saw him - sprawled at the blackened hunk of jagged metal jutting out from the great building. Optimus descended and went to his side, but as he drew closer he realized how grim Ultra Magnus' condition was.

The ancient Autobot's body had almost broken in two, and his left leg had been reduced to a sparking stump. Half of his helmet had been blown off, unveiling half of his head. With his smooth cranium revealed for all the world to see he looked uncharacteristically vulnerable, and his eyes were closed. His torso armour had been blown open, and to his relief Optimus could see his spark pulsing inside the chest cavity. But his right servo still fiercely clenched the Magnus Hammer.

Optimus lifted his right hand to his temple, to issue orders for a medical dispatch, but suddenly the Magnus opened his eyes and shook his head.

"Leave it", he said, his voice still strong, "They'll have more than enough work to do elsewhere. Just look what's happened to my beloved Cybertron".

"Sir, you're in critical condition", argued Optimus, "If I don't get a medi-bot out here now - "

"There would be nothing they could do", Ultra Magnus blinked wearily, and he sighed. It was a strange sound for one so injured - Optimus would have expected a groan or maybe a cry of pain. But Ultra Magnus just seemed tired. As if that last burst of energy, when he had thrown Optimus aside, had used up all he had left to exert.

"You saved my life, sir", Optimus said quietly.

"I also tried to kill you moments before", Ultra Magnus' retort was sharp, like a disapproving teacher, "The Autobots should know, Optimus. They should know that I failed at this last hurdle".

"But you didn't fail. You listened to reason in the end".

"In the end, in the end", Ultra Magnus shook his head, "The Autobots should know what became of their leader. But Optimus, listen to me. Not yet. You must first lead Cybertron through this crisis. You must take command, and lead us to victory. It may not be the victory I dreamed of, and perhaps Cybertron will look very different from how I envisaged it should-".

At last, he gasped and shuddered in agony, and the spark pulsating in his chest contracted a little, growing fader as it did. He lurched upwards suddenly, his left hand gripping Optimus by the forearm.

"Listen to me, Optimus!" he cried, his voice breaking, "Forgive my actions. And, if you deem this old bot's last orders worthy of following, heed this: take the Magnus Hammer. Lead Cybertron to victory and into a new golden age".

Optimus found himself answering, "Yes sir".

"Good. I see now that you're capable of this", the elder bot relinquished his grip on Optimus' arm and laid still on the smoking ramp, "But I was an obstinate old fool who tried to stop you. To think, after all my years, I only acquired the wisdom I truly needed at the very end".

Optimus couldn't think of an answer, and to his alarm Ultra Magnus said nothing more. His spark faded into nothingness, and seconds later the electronic systems powering his body failed and shut down for the last time. His body paled to gunmetal grey.

It must have been no more than a minute, but it felt like an hour, that Optimus had knelt in awful, miserable silence at the body of Ultra Magnus before a voice startled him out of his reverie.

"The old fool was right about one thing", Megatron said.

Optimus got to his feet and turned. Megatron was standing at in the doorway to the Metroplex. He was clutching at his badly dented helmet, but his expression and tone of voice were haughty as ever.

"And how long have you been standing there?" Optimus asked, not in the mood to entertain Megatron's appetite for mind games.

"A little while. We've already delayed here long enough, Autobot. We need to stop Starscream and Sentinel Prime, and take control of the situation. But Ultra Magnus was at least correct in this: we need to keep his unfathomably cowardly attack on myself a secret, and his attempt to offline you as well".

Sudden anger welled up in Optimus, and he found he could no longer even look at Megatron. He stared out across the ravaged streets of Cybertron, but that only fuelled his temper further, and Megatron simply refused to stop talking, lecturing him like he was a protoform.

"In times of chaos, Autobot, it is most unwise for the leadership to show its followers any signs of infighting. They need the reassurance of a confident and capable leader. The Decepticons have no doubt that their Lord is in full command, but the Autobots are already suspicious of this alliance of ours. If they hear that their former leader launched an attack on their new, controversial leader, well -"

Every word was driven into Optimus' cranium like a blade-tipped bolt. The alliance was still new and already Optimus had learnt that Megatron relished lecturing him, patronizing him in that conceited tone like he was his slagging student...

"-for you to admit that you came to blows with Ultra Magnus would be out of the question, young Autobot. Your followers would suspect you had deliberately silenced a dissenting voice, and we cannot allow for that sort of unrest to spread, if we even survive this day. You must heed Ultra Magnus' last request and publically tell the Autobots that he was simply killed by the warships, conceal the truth of his-"

Optimus span about and seized Megatron by the shoulders: he was dwarfed by the Decepticon in height and power but for a moment that didn't matter and he slammed Megatron up against the doorframe of the Metroplex, his right forearm held across Megatron's throat.

"I will not lie to bots who trust me to lead them!" Optimus snapped, growling in the back of his throat, "I will not deceive the planet I swore to serve! I will not turn into you, Decepticon!"

Megatron stared Optimus down, apparently unshaken, which only enraged Optimus further. He waited for Optimus to take a few deep breaths, then he calmly reached up and removed Optimus' arm from his throat.

"Optimus Prime, you value your integrity highly. For that, I think you foolish and destined to lead the Autobots to disaster. But your style of leadership is different from mine, I can appreciate that. Listen to me: Autobot morale will not outlast this day if you tell them of Ultra Magnus' failing. Some will not believe you and suspect you of betrayal, other will simply despair. Ultra Magnus did recognize, as do I, that what Cybertron needs now is a hero. I am not suited to play that part. You are".

He nodded to something over Optimus' shoulder, and Optimus glanced back and saw the Magnus Hammer still gripped in the right servo of the former Commander.

_Ultra Magnus' last wish..._

Cybertron needed unity, not division, in this hour. It needed to rally. Megatron was right, and it burned Optimus to admit that. Some day the Autobots would know the truth, because Optimus would have to tell it. He would not succumb to the manipulative, deceitful way Megatron towed his followers along. He would be the leader Cybertron deserved. But today, all he could do was pretend to be that leader.

It would have to do.

He released Megatron and reluctantly bent down to pry the Magnus Hammer from Ultra Magnus' hand. Without turning back to consult with Megatron or even look at him, he said:

"We've wasted enough time here. Let's go find Sentinel and Starscream, and end this nightmare".


End file.
